Enigma
by samhaincat
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe work together to find missing children believed to have been taken by devil worshippers. Chloe helps Lucifer battle illness related to hellfire. Amenadiel and Lucifer track down escapees from hell - one major one in particular. Friendship build between characters. Slow build to Deckstar romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Enigma**

 _A/N: the show isn't mine – I 'm just playing with the characters for a short while._

"Damn," Chloe cursed upon hearing voices. She and Lucifer were in a warehouse searching for a missing child. She didn't have a search warrant but as usual Lucifer had just snuck in when she was distracted and she had had to follow to keep him out of trouble. Now they were about to get caught.

"Quick in here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a large freezer making sure to jam something in the lock so it wouldn't fully close.

"Detective, I can't stay in here," Lucifer stated with a bit of panic in his voice.

"Shh, you got us into this, be quiet before you get us killed," she snapped at him.

She crept closer to the crack in the door but could barely make out the voices which carried from the other end of the warehouse, over Lucifer's heavy breathing. Anger washed over her, what was wrong with him, she turned to tell him to quiet down but stopped herself noting suddenly how pale he appeared. He sat huddled by a box, knees drawn up, arms wrapped around himself, his breath coming in short rapid gasps.

She went over to him; he seemed to be in some sort of distress.

"Lucifer, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer, his eyes flashed darkly at her. He shivered.

Granted it was cold but he had a suit on while she only wore a long tee and light pants, by all rights she should be the one shivering.

"Calm down, you're going to hyperventilate if you breathe like that."

"Well then I hope you are prepared to give me mouth to mouth." He panted with a hint of a grin.

She heard the warehouse doors bang shut and quickly went to the door to listen. There were no more voices. She breathed a sigh of relief. "They're gone, come on let's get out of here," she ordered.

"Lucifer!" She glared at him when he didn't move.

Again nothing, no response.

She went over to him and kneeled down. "What's wrong and why are you shivering? We haven't been in here long enough for this."

He looked at her in disbelief, and then gasped, "Perhaps not for your robust human form used to frigid temperatures but I'm from hell which is, I'm sure you've heard, rather toasty."

She rolled her eyes. "All the more reason to get out of here."

"I don't feel very well – the hellfire in me is burning out," he murmured.

She sighed – yet another reference to him being the devil. "Come on get up." She grabbed his arm and got him to his feet. He leant on her as they exited the warehouse and made it over to where she had hidden the car. Her heart leapt, someone was there.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked in a demanding voice. The man obviously was attempting to steal the car.

He jumped at her with a crowbar. She drew her gun but before she could fire a shot Lucifer had him by the throat two feet off the ground.

"Where is the child?" he snarled while staring at him intently.

The man, between struggles for breath, rasped, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Lucifer! Lucifer let go of him!" The intensity of the look in his eyes as he glared at the man frightened her. "Lucifer!" She put a hand on his arm. His eyes suddenly landed on her and he looked startled as if he had forgotten she was there. "Put him down," she advised calmly.

He nodded. "With pleasure." He threw him 15 feet where the man landed with a hard thump. Chloe ran to him. He was unconscious but his pulse was strong. She called back up and an ambulance." She turned back to Lucifer only to find him on his knees.

"What is wrong with you?" She knelt down by him, concerned.

He was shivering violently again. "Come on." She took his arm and helped him into the car. "I can take you to the hospital," she offered.

"No!" he responded his black eyes flashing.

"Fine, then I'll bring you to Lux, Maze can figure out what wrong with you."

He looked alarmed. "No, she can't see me like this."

Chloe frowned. "What? She is not allowed to see you sick?"

"I don't need her to see me ... weak. She's upset enough that I burned my wings and she can't go back to hell."

She puzzled over the beyond weird relationship he had with his bartender. Did they role play or something? "I'm sure she'd be delighted to take care of you."

"No Chloe…please." He said it so softly looking at her almost pleadingly. Caught in the almost desperate look in his eyes – the same look that had been there when she had touched his scars.

She gasped as she almost rear ended the car in front of her. She nodded. "Okay, you can recover on my couch."

He leaned back against the seat closing his eyes and whispered, "thank you."

She was annoyed with herself. One minute she wanted to strangle the man and then in moments like this her empathy flowed and she felt something towards him. He was a whack job thinking he was the devil but there was something very different about him...something tragic, something lost. Even just before throwing that man 15 ft she knew he had almost super human strength and she couldn't get that moment when she could have sworn his eyes glowed red out of her mind - something didn't make sense.

She glanced at him again; he was still pale and shivering. She bit her lip feeling guilt. She should have gotten the blanket out of the trunk.

"We'll get you into a nice hot shower as soon as we're home then as soon as you stop shivering I'll take you back to Lux."

He grinned mischievously "Will you join me in the shower, I need help heating up?"

She rolled her eyes. "You are obviously not feeling that bad if you keep propositioning me."

"If I wasn't immortal I could be on my death bed and I wouldn't stop trying, detective." he responded with a smug grin that disappeared as a major shiver hit him.

As she drove she contemplated what could be wrong with him health wise to have such a bad reaction to the cold. Maybe it wasn't physical maybe it was psychological due to some kind of trauma. Something maybe connected to those horrible scars on his back. Maybe when he was a child someone had locked him in a freezer and it had traumatized him. Whatever happened in his past had scarred him psychologically as well judging by his reaction physically when she had touched the scars. The man beside her was an enigma.

She pulled into the drive. "Come on."

He got out and she took his elbow curling her arm though his for support.

He certainly didn't talk as much as usual which led her to realize he really was unwell.

"Mommy." She heard Trixie yell from the window.

She smiled. She adored her little daughter and hugged her as she entered. She greeted the sitter and led Lucifer to the couch. As she paid off the sitter she saw that Trixie had immediately latched onto Lucifer.

"Trixie, babe, Lucifer isn't feeling well so he needs some rest. Why don't you go to your room and play with the doll house for while until your daddy comes to pick you up for your sleepover."

"Okay. Lucifer do you want to cuddle my teddy bear, his name is Angel, and he always makes me feel better when I'm sick. You could sleep with him."

Lucifer opened his mouth and Chloe quickly cut him off before he could make some comment to Trixie that he'd rather be sleeping with her mother.

"That's sweet of you Trix, that you are willing to share but maybe later, Lucifer if going to take hot shower first. Okay."

"Okay mommy, feel better Lucifer." She looked at him with utmost adoration.

"Thank you child." He responded graciously.

He looked at Chloe with a smirk. "I'm going to need some help undressing."

She shook her head. "I can call Maze to come over to help- she seems eager to do things for you."

"That's because she exists to watch over me."

Anger flared in Chloe. "Sometimes you are such an arrogant ass."

He frowned and genuinely looked puzzled. "You don't understand, I mean no disrespect. She's a demon; her sole purpose is to take care of the devil – hence me." He flashed a smile.

Chloe sighed, tired of his delusions of being the devil. "Apart from the shivering, what other symptoms are you experiencing?"

He grew thoughtful. "My back really hurts – where my wings used to be, my heart keeps racing but that could be because of your presence." His eyes sparkled.

"Seriously what else?"

"I feel so cold, like I'm still in that freezer and really tired."

She reached out to touch his hand; he was as cold as an ice cube. "Come on let's get you into that shower and hope it helps."

She clasped his hand and helped him to his feet leading him to the shower. She reached in to turn it on as hot as she could stand.

"Okay…" She turned and groaned. Lucifer was naked again wearing nothing but a grin.

She turned and left the bathroom but not without taking one more quick peek at him causing her heart to race. For distraction she rummaged in the closet. She had kept one of Dan's old bathrobes, a soft black one that she loved to wrap herself in. Lucifer could cover himself in that. At least she hoped he had the inclination to cover himself with it. She hung it inside the door.

He came out later in the robe, enveloped in cloud of hot steam, his black hair curling, but he still looked pale. "Detective, it didn't work." he stated.

"Okay come sit, I made you some hot soup maybe that will help." Chloe offered.

"I feel wretched – I can't see how soup will help. I remember reading that when someone is near freezing lying next to them naked can help warm them."

She stared at him; he could have sworn her right eyelid had developed a tick.

"Honestly detective - true fact." He looked innocent.

"Good to know but I'm not getting naked with you," she firmly stated.

He sat down beside her looking like a petulant child.

"Would you rather be put to bed without supper?" she couldn't help saying.

"Only if you are in it as well," he purred.

She groaned and then reached out to feel his hand suspecting that perhaps he was lying but no-he was just as cold as before. She set the soup in front to him. He took the bowl as she grabbed blankets draping them over him.

When he finished she got him to lie down on the sofa, he quickly turned on to his side.

A knock came on the door. She answered it to find Dan there. "You're early."

"To make up for all the times I've been late." He suddenly noticed Lucifer on the couch. "What's he doing here?"

"He's sick, the strangest thing happened…" she explained to him about the freezer.

Dan whispered, "are you sure he's not faking it?"

"He's like an icicle. Go check if you want to."

Lucifer was wrapped up under a thick comforter, he had his eyes closed. Dan reached out and touched his forehead. Startled he looked at Chloe. "That's just from being in a freezer for few minutes?"

Lucifer's eyes had opened after Dan touched him. "Bloody hell, why are you here?" Lucifer violently shivered again.

"I'm picking up my daughter. Do you have a medical condition of any kind?"

Lucifer glared at him and growled, "no."

"Are you willing to try something to warm you up? It's something my grandmother used to do."

Lucifer looked suspicious. "What is it?"

"Chloe, do you have two large buckets?"

She nodded and went to the kitchen.

"My grandmother always said to get oneself warm it has to come from the feet. One time when I fell into a stream in winter she did this with me."

Dan brought the two buckets Chloe gave him; one was filled with hot water and one with cold. "Okay, swing your feet down.

With an eye roll Lucifer obliged.

Dan put his feet into the cold bucket first, eliciting a hiss from Lucifer. "This is just making it worse."

"Just be patient." Dan responded lifting his feet out then putting them into the hot bucket.

Lucifer sat with his eyes closed. He shivered again and looked miserable.

Dan repeated the procedure a number of times but Lucifer's temps didn't go up.

"Maybe it would be best if you took him to the hospital," Dan quietly suggested.

"I already tried that he won't go. Maybe he's just got the flu and the bout in the freezer escalated it."

"If he falls unconscious you'll have to call an ambulance"

Lucifer looked annoyed. "I'm right here you know. I don't need you two making decisions for me." He lay back down and closed his eyes. He hated feeling so weak. A few moments later a small hand suddenly clutched his, he blinked his eyes open.

"I have to go now," whispered Trixie. She reached over and kissed his forehead. "That was a kiss to make it all better." She grinned at him.

If only her mother were as demonstrative. He squeezed the little hand back. "Thank you. Off you go small human, have fun with your dad." When she released his hand he closed his eyes again.

After Dan and Trixie had gone, Chloe looked over at Lucifer, his eyes were closed and his breathing had evened out a little. He must have fallen into an exhaustive sleep. She suddenly noticed that a teddy bear was in the crock of his arm. She bit her lip to keep from laughing – Trixie must have snuck it there as she was saying goodbye. Strange irony that the man who insisted he was the fallen angel Lucifer was sleeping with a teddy bear named Angel. He sighed suddenly and tightened his arm around the bear.

She grabbed her cell and snapped a pic - she could torture him with it later. He looked absolutely adorable. She shook her head. She was warming up to him she couldn't seem to help herself. He was becoming important to her.

Lucifer dreamt – he was back in Dr. Martin's office. She kept pushing him relentlessly and he had lost it putting his fist through the wall. He didn't want to revisit his past - there was too much pain. The next image he saw was the ashes of his wings. He couldn't breathe for a moment. He knew without them he could never reclaim who he once was. His father's voice whispered in his ear, "You can never be Samael again. You are the king of hell for all eternity."

"Lucifer! Lucifer!" Someone shook him by the shoulders. He opened his eyes. Detective Decker was gripping him "Lucifer are you okay, you had a nightmare."

He took a shuddering breath and stared at her. He looked tormented and his black eyes glistened. She had never seen him look so unraveled. Chloe's heart clenched "It's okay."

"No, you don't understand, it's not. What's happening?" He choked clearly horrified. He brushed his hand across his eyes as tears fell.

"I don't cry, I've never ever cried. Never." He frantically wiped away at his face but more tears fell. "I can't make them stop." He looked at her desperately. "How can I make them stop? Do something. Please Chloe make then stop."

"Shh I can't make them stop. You need to calm down and take a few slow deep breaths." She drew him close. His body still trembled and his skin felt cold. He fell limply against her breathing hard.

She tightened her arms around him, the pain just radiated off him. What had his family done to him? He'd never cried, not even as a child? Was it forbidden? "It's okay, you're not alone. Everyone cries sometimes it's just a release the body needs..."

He took a deep breath and responded his voice muffled by her shoulder "I'm not everyone." She stroked his back, realizing too late she had brushed her hand over his scars. He flinched and pulled away fast.

"I apologize for my lack of control," he stated hoarsely glancing at her almost nervously then away.

She cupped his face with both her hands and his eyes stared searchingly into hers.

"There is no need to apologize. We are partners; we get hauled through the mud together. We'll see each other at our best and our worst. I wish I could take away whatever has caused you so much pain and if you ever want to talk about it or…"She hesitated. "those scars on your back, I'm here to listen."

Then she reached over and kissed his forehead smiling. "To make it all better."

He snorted then laughed. Like mother like daughter. "If I'd known being a bloody crybaby would grant me a kiss I'd have leaked out optical fluids a lot sooner." He purred. "Mmm tell me detective whatever do I need to do to earn a kiss on the lips?"

She shook her head at him but grinned as she got up. She suddenly stopped and stared at him. He looked at her questiongly. She sat back down beside him, sitting cross legged.

"Mmm coming to cheer me up some more?' He smirked glancing at her lips.

She put her hand to his forehead. "I just realized you aren't shivering anymore, and you're warmer."

"You're right, I do feel hotter. Must have been your embrace." He smirked.

"Perhaps it was cuddling with Trixie's teddy bear?" She nodded in the direction of the bear by his pillow.

He regarded it indignantly. "I most certainly did not."

She picked up her phone and flashed the pic at him.

He looked shocked. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Use it as leverage – if you don't behave I might share it with Maze. Something tells me you'd never live it down."

His eyes narrowed. "You're very cruel…" Then he grinned. "I like that."

"I'm glad you are feeling better you should lie down and get some more rest you still look tired." She made to get up but the look in his eyes stopped her. "Stay, please." He glanced at her then quickly lay down with his head in her lap. She hesitated then stroked his hair. He reached out his hand for hers then clasped it in both of his, sighed and closed his eyes, within moment he was asleep.

He slept peacefully this time. She couldn't stop herself from lightly running her fingers through his thick black wavy hair. She couldn't believe how soft it was. She wondered what haunted him – it had something to do with those scars on his back. They were horrific and whatever happened must have hurt like hell. Who had done that to him and were they still capable of hurting him. He didn't seem to be afraid of anything except when she had touched those scars. Something had snapped in him. One day she would find out more about him but for now they had a case to solve.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Feels

**A/N: I am loving this show. Last week's end with Chloe going to Lucifer and playing _Heart and Soul_ on the piano with him was one of the most heartwarming moments I've seen in a long time. If you haven't looked up the lyrics to that song…you should. I suspect we have some foreshadowing.**

 _Thank you to all reviewers – they feed the writer._

 **Chapter 2: The Feels**

She quietly got up glancing at Lucifer sleeping beside her. She couldn't suppress a grin. She and Lucifer had had a sleepover but it had been totally innocent. She kept remembering that time when Dan and Trixie had come over after Lucifer had broken in and was making breakfast. Dan jumped to the wrong conclusion and Trixie had innocently asked if they had had a sleepover. Funny enough it had actually happened but luckily she didn't have to explain it to anyone.

About an hour after he had fallen asleep in her lap; her legs started cramping. She carefully attempted to slip out from under him but he had awoken all groggy. He had looked at her worried and quietly asked, "Are we at the point where you throw me out of your house again?"

She had assured him he could stay and sleep but it would be better if they pulled out the sofa bed he was on. Despite his grogginess he had grinned mischievously, eyes sparkling and asked, "am I sleeping in your bed?"

She sighed. "Yes so I will sleep in Trixie's room."

His eyes widened. "No I wouldn't feel right about that. Stay…please I promise I'll behave."

He looked as innocent as possible, she had to admit she was tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl into her own bed. "If you promise to sleep on that side of the bed and stay on that side of the bed, I'll stay."

He looked contrite at first but then his eyes dropped downward to linger on her lips. "Rest assured I'll be on my best behavior. However you don't know what you are missing."

I'll take my chances," she assured him.

He helped her put pillows, sheets and blankets out then he lay down on his side. "See detective I'm a perfect gentleman, nothing to worry about." His eyes dropped to her lips again.

Her heart gave an odd leap, he could be amusing and charming but she had a marriage to save.

"Good, you just stay on your side." She lay down and sighed. It had been a long day.

She awoke early the next morning wondering how a fire was cracking in the fireplace until she blinked and realized Lucifer was sitting in front of it.

She sat up abruptly. "Are you okay?' She asked as he sat so quietly staring at the fire almost transfixed.

"Hmm?" he turned to look at her as if he'd forgotten she was there.

"How are you feeling?" She frowned wondering if he was cold again.

"Fine, fine." He got up quickly. "I'm just making us some breakie."

And like quicksilver that pensive look was gone and he was back to his light-hearted self.

She got out of bed and headed for the shower. While the warm water washed over her she thought about Dr. Martin. Whatever she was doing other then having sex with him, seemed to be working.

He wasn't as shallow as he had been when she first met him. Or perhaps she was just developing a tolerance to his more annoying traits. Either way she was starting to see a man she liked more and more as he became less annoying. She dried off and got dressed. She put on a dress for a change with a short jacket. She left her hair to dry naturally.

She noted Lucifer gave her a warm appraising look from head to toe then back again. He didn't say anything but his smile and raised eyebrows let her know she looked good. There was something about being appreciated. Dan hasn't said or done anything in a very long time.

She smiled at him as she walked into the kitchen to help.

""Uh uh detective. Go sit at the table and let serve you. I owe you one for last night although if you ever feel cold-you are more than welcome to come to Lux and spend the night with me…I promise to warm you up every way imaginable…."

She rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. He put toast and eggs in front of her.

He winked "My speciality."

She nodded, of course - deviled eggs. "Thank you for making breakfast." She said sincerely taking a bite. "Oh my God this is delicious." They were hands down the best deviled eggs she had ever tasted.

"God had nothing to do with it." He responded wryly. "It's the dash of paprika I add. It would be even better if you had gotten around to buying the truffle oil I had recommended." He chastised her with a pointed look.

"There is no way these could be any better." She smiled at him after swallowing.

"Well I'm glad you like them. If you keep me around you could have a breakfast like this everyday."

She looked at him aghast. "Seriously you would cook every day?"

His eyes sparkled. "Yes – tempted?"

She nodded. "By your cooking skills yes but not by anything else."

"Perhaps not yet, but in time," he said smugly.

She grew serious. "Seriously Lucifer, you know Dan and I are trying to work things out. We had a good marriage until he let work get in the way. He really is making an effort for me and Trixie."

Lucifer's mood seemed to grow darker. "Are you attracted to him?"

"I love him, I haven't ever stopped." She told him honestly.

He snorted. "Love. You haven't answered my question. Are you attracted to him?"

"YES!" she practically shouted. She was getting annoyed until she looked at him and saw a flash of sadness; it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Well then good for you. I better be off; Maze will be waiting. And thank you again for last night." He left.

Chloe frowned. What had just happened? They were have a lovely time and then it came to an abrupt halt. He clearly did not like Dan. What did it matter? Lucifer clearly was a playboy and she doubted that would ever change. He was persistent though and if she were honest with herself it was rather flattering when he could just give up and move onto another conquest.

A call interrupted her thoughts. She was to head to the city centre to a crime scene that related to the missing child. She called Lucifer and headed there.

It was an old house. She was informed the owner had died six months prior and the heirs were in legal disputes over the will. The caretaker had discovered a blood soaked living room upon making his rounds this morning. No body had been found but a small stuffed animal belonging to the missing five year old girl was at the scene. Chloe shuddered over the implication.

"Definitely human." Lucifer stated coming up behind her licking his finger.

"Ugh." She shuddered again.

Lucifer looked around. "Marvelous house, one could hold really creepy parties here."

"We need to search it. No body has been found yet," Chloe informed him.

Lucifer looked around intently. "Houses like this have lots of hidden passages – perfect for nefarious deeds."

"Lucifer, we are looking for a body, potentially a child's body. I know you don't care for children and aside from Father Frank generally show little empathy for anyone but I do care. Finding victims is always hard on me. They shouldn't have died they leave heartbroken loved ones behind that I usually have to do my best to comfort and in this case a little girl, Hannah, is missing, she's close to Trixie's age and we may very well be finding her…" her voice cracked as she cleared her throat "her body shortly."

Lucifer started at her with curiosity then frowned as if deep in thought.

"Come on." She said taking a deep breath.

"No wait I hadn't thought of it that way. This is really affecting you. I can see that-more so than any case we've working to date. If, um…" he stuttered for words "you know the worst thing happens you can talk to me about your feelings or cry on my shoulder." He offered looking serious and sincere all at the same time.

'I'm like an onion, I have layers' the memory of his words flashed thought her head. Dr. Linda really was working some magic on him. "Thank you Lucifer I know feelings aren't your thing so I appreciate it." She smiled gratefully.

He gave a nod and a little smile. "Okay then off we pop on a hunt."

They went from room to room when Lucifer suddenly stopped; he stared intently at a wall in the library.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"Not sure just a feeling." He went over to the wall and pressed on it, a click resonated and it suddenly slid backwards revealing a dark tunnel.

"Ta da," he grinned.

She pulled out her gun and flashlight and beckoned him behind her. She saw blood on the steps as it glistened in the glow of the flashlight. "Detective…' Chloe turned holding her finger to her lips as they neared a staircase leading down. The old cement walls were wet from dampness and the temperature dropped. She glanced at Lucifer but he seemed to be okay at least he wasn't shivering.

They arrived at a locked door. She listened at the crack but there was only silence. She kicked it open earning a purr from Lucifer.

She shone the light in and gasped. In the silvery white glow of the flashlight a pentagram appeared on the wall with a caricature of the devil.

Lucifer snarled behind her. "Idiotic – this has absolutely nothing to do with the devil and I certainly do not look like a horned goat creature."

"Aside from the fact you see to be horny all the time." Chloe added wryly.

"Now now detective it would do you a world of good to not be so uptight."

Silence.

"Detective?" She was staring at something in the corner. His view was blocked by a shelf. He stepped closer and stopped. "Bloody hell."

"Someone is making sacrifices to the devil." Chloe stated.

A priest lay on his back and what appeared to be a ceremonial dagger protruded from his chest. Bloody cups lay on the floor as it someone had drunken from the priest's blood.

"This is ridiculous. Why would you humans do this? They'll end up in hell soon enough why hasten the process in such a disturbing way." Lucifer growled.

She moved closer to Lucifer putting her hand on his arm. She could tell he was agitated. He had become friends with Father Frank and seeing a priest tortured this way had obviously shaken him.

"Calm down, we'll find who did this. The cell is not working down here so could you run upstairs and get back up."

"Go ahead I'll stay here," he said quietly.

"Lucifer, I only have the one flashlight. It will be pitch black you need to come with me."

He looked pale in the light of the flashlight but his eyes narrowed. "Detective, I'm not a child. I'm not afraid of the dark. Off you go." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

She shivered as she went back up. It was cold and damp underground. The EMT's and a number of officers followed her down and took charge of the scene. Lucifer had knelt down by the priest.

"Lucifer, come on you need to let forensics do their job." He slowly looked at her and she realized he looked as bad as he had in the freezer. She quickly went over to him. "It's happening again isn't it? You're really cold," She took his hand which was like an ice cube. "Come on." She pulled him to his feet and pulled him along up the stairs. He really dragged, his breathing labored. When they got back upstairs into the light and warmth she called one of the EMT's over to check him out.

"His temps are considerable below normal. We'd better take him to the hospital to run some tests," the young paramedic recommended.

Lucifer took a deep breath. "No, I'll be fine."

"Lucifer…"

"NO!" he growled, then softer "detective I'll be all right – I promise." He left the house and leaned against the car. She followed him.

He looked at her "It's the hellfire – the cold somehow disables it."

"Stop it, just stop. You are sick and need to get checked out!" She yelled at him angrily.

He looked taken aback. "Such passion detective – I can think of better uses for it than yelling at me." He smiled despite the shiver that suddenly hit him. "Oh bloody hell not this again."

"Exactly – there's a reason for it. You need to go and have some tests. Look – I'm worried about you – okay?"

"Well stop – it's annoying. I just need to get warm." he gave her a suggestive look.

"Get in the car," she ordered angrily.

"I'm not going to the hospital." He stated stubbornly as another shiver hit him.

She wanted to slap him. At times he made her so angry. "Fine then stay here!" She got in the car and started it.

He was still leaning on it. He gave her the strangest look which suddenly made her feel as if she'd just kicked a puppy. He moved away from the car and dropped out of site.

"Damn it!" She jumped out of the car to find him on his knees.

"You felt sick down there – that's why you didn't go upstairs when I asked – isn't it?'

He nodded. She helped him to his feet.

"Come on get in." She opened the door for him.

Despite his paleness and labored breathing he glared at her. "Did I not enunciate properly, I'm not going the hospital."

"I'll take you home." She responded through gritted teeth.

His eyes narrowed. "Whose home?"

She hesitated then took a deep breath. "Mine."

His expression changed and he looked contrite. "Thank you."

Now get in," she ordered.

"With pleasure." He grinned briefly before sitting down with his eyes closed.

She got in and reached over to feel his forehead; icy cold again. As she drove a message came through that another child, Trevor had disappeared. He was eight. She gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Whoever it is - is like the pied piper luring little humans- but let's hope they meet a better ending. " Lucifer noted.

She pulled in the driveway. Dan had Trixie for three nights so he didn't need to worry about either of them waling in.

She sent Lucifer to the shower while she pulled out the bed again and piled blankets high on it.

Lucifer again came out of the shower steaming but still ice cold and shivering. He was wearing the robe again and climbed into bed looking miserable.

She brought him a hot water bottle that she used for Trixie when she got sick. He wrapped his arms around it.

"Every time you are exposed to cold this seems to be the outcome. Do you have any idea what the real reason is?"

She sat on the bed beside him.

"I told you detective my hellfire is burning out. I suspect as last time a few hours after the cold wears off I'll be right as rain again."

"Get some rest I'll be here if you need me. " She assured him.

He grinned mischievously and opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Uh uh behave- remember you're supposed to be sick."

"I am sick detective and I do need you." He looked earnest.

She smiled softly and brushed her hand over his forehead. "No nightmares this time okay?"

"You should cuddle with me to me to make sure my dreams are pleasant" was his sleepy response.

"I will lie down beside you later but not for a few hours. I'm not the one who is sick. Now stop talking and go to sleep."

"You didn't kiss me to make it better," he murmured.

She was getting exasperated. "Fine." She bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Now do it again but on the lips," he suggested.

"If you don't go to sleep I'm going to tuck Trixie's bear in with you again."

He threw her a dark look, sighed heavily and then his eyes closed.

Chloe spend hours on the internet trying to figure out if anything was missed in little Hannah's disappearance. She started to look up info on cults and sacrifices and blood drinking when Lucifer suddenly shouted. "Frank!"

She ran over to him.

He had sat up, his dark eyes were wide and glassy, and he was biting down on his lower lip. She didn't say anything only put her arms around him hugging him. He sighed and hugged her back. "I never used to dream." He informed her, his voice tight.

"Having Father Frank die in your arms was a traumatic event – it stays in your subconscious."

"Have you ever had anyone perish like that?" He asked her.

She released him and sat back. "Yes, a number of times at various crime scenes over the years. One in particular. A young woman, she had had a hard life went from foster home to foster home, got involved in some bad stuff in order to survive but then turned informant. She helped me close down a major child porn ring but…" Chloe swallowed heavily. "One scumbag got to her before we got to him and he beat her to death. I shot him but it was too late, she died in my arms." A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. "Her name was Beatrice."

Lucifer's hand came up and very gently like the touch of a butterfly wing wiped her tear away.

He said softly, "You named your spawn after her."

Chloe cleared her throat. "Yes, I named my daughter after her to honour her memory." She blinked fast a few times and took a deep breath when Lucifer suddenly moved closer causing her heart to skip a beat.

His lips softly brushed against her forehead then purred, "Quid pro quo."

This caused her to laugh.

"Feel better now?' His eyes sparkled.

"I'm fine." She put her hand to his forehead. "You are definitely warmer." She announced with relief.

"Oh yes detective, I'm very warm." His eyes bore into hers.

She felt herself flush. "Ok then. I'll make us a late dinner." She leap't off the bed as he chuckled.

They discussed the case during dinner and afterwards she allowed him again to sleep in her bed. He was on his best behaviour and she had to admit she enjoyed his company.

The following morning he left for an appointment with Linda.

She had put an end to their naked cuddle time so the visits weren't as enjoyable as they had previously been but she did help him to see a different perspective.

He sat on the sofa feeling rather uncomfortable.

"You seem disturbed by something?" Linda noted.

"Something disturbing happened," he admitted. He fidgeted for a moment sitting back then forward, then rubbing his hands together. "I cried."

"So something upset you.' She observed.

"That's not the point, I'd never cried before … I couldn't stop it."

She narrowed her eyes. "Surely you did as a child?"

"I was never a child and the devil doesn't cry."

She took a deep breath. So he was back to that. "What about when you were an angel and your father cast you out of heaven?"

"I was angry not sad." His eyes flashed.

"I see. Lucifer, crying is a good thing, it's a release of your emotions. Did you feel better afterwards?"

He grew quiet and frowned then responded. "I did when Chloe hugged me."

Linda's eyes widened. "Chloe was there when you cried?"

"I had a dream – an upsetting one where I could never escape from hell, Chloe woke me and that's when it happened. I couldn't make the tears stop and she said she couldn't either but then she hugged me and they did."

Linda was stunned. She cleared her throat. "So you and Chloe are having sex?"

"What! No, not for my lack of trying however." He flashed her a mega watt grin. "I was sick – I was in the cold and my hellfire died down and I couldn't stop shivering so she let me stay with her and that's when it happened."

"Well that's good that she was there to comfort you. You are making good progress on the emotional front. In the future if it happens again, don't try and stop the tears just let them flow – it's a healthy way to deal with sadness."

"It's bloody inconvenient if you ask me, leaking non stop optical fluids. I don't ever want to do it again."

She grinned. "Life is full of good things and bad things – you better prepare yourself as it might happen again someday."

"I know. It almost did when Father Frank died in my arms." He proceeded to tell her about him. "I realized then after what you said last week about having a friend that Chloe is my friend. It was …what was that word you just used...comforting…to have her with me."

"It's obvious that she cares about you. Lucifer you tend to think of women as partners in sex but not necessarily as anything else. Chloe is giving you insight on what it is to have a friend that cares about you and that you care about. Am I right that you care about her more than just thinking about her as someone you want to have sex with?"

He got that confused look that he got sometimes when she threw questions at him that he needed to do some soul searching for.

"Yes I think you are right. If something happened to her I would be extremely upset."

"Like you were when Father Frank died?"

He bit his lip again; she could tell he was becoming uncomfortable again.

"I had intended to hate him and prove one of my father's loyal followers was full of depravity but I ended up liking him and it hurt here…" he put his hand over his heart.. "When he died. "I wanted to kill and torture the person who did it, I almost did but Chloe made me stop."

"She cares about you and didn't want you to get into trouble."

He snorted. "I used to inflict endless torture on those who deserved it…it was my life."

"But now you are on earth and we have courts who deal with delivering punishments. The deserving humans you who dealt with previously are all still in hell – aren't they?" She asked.

"Yes, Amenadiel is guarding the gates. He hates it and is desperately trying to find a way to get me back there." Lucifer smirked.

"What would happen if he stopped guarding the gates?" she asked curiously.

"Why all hell would break loose doctor." He laughed.

 _Reviews are like chocolate to a hungry muse ... next chapter sneak peek: "Chloe screamed as Lucifer's hell fire hit her."_


	3. Chapter 3: Hellfire

**Chapter 3: Hellfire**

 _A/N: thank you lovely reviewers. I'm throwing my bet in that we get a season two. I am 99% sure._

The next day, Chloe called Lucifer, an attempt had been made to grab a child. He met her at a local playground.

They interviewed the frightened mother who clutched her young child. "He just grabbed her off the swing and ran into that forest, luckily that man's dog over there, chased after him and he dropped Abby."

"Can you describe what he looked like?" Chloe asked.

"Tall thin dirty blond hair in his 30's I would guess."

"He had a drawing on his arm." The little girl piped up.

Chloe crouched down to her. "Do you remember what it looked like?" She asked softly.

"A devil, it had horns."

Lucifer groaned. Chloe threw him a stern look.

"Thank you Abby." She looked at the mother. "Don't worry we will find him."

After interviewing the man with the dog and a number of the parents they went back to the car.

"Another miscreant blaming me for all the horrific deeds he commits." Lucifer complained angrily.

"The important thing is that the little girl got away." Chloe pointed out.

"Yes, yes bravo." He looked bored.

Chloe's cell rang and she passed the info on to Lucifer. "Apparently a child sex offender used to live in this neighborhood. He had been locked away but was on parole and missed checking in this morning. His name is Donald and he fits the description."

"Why would a man who had committed these obscenities be allowed out and about?" Lucifer puzzled.

"I don't know. That's our court system though, we put them away and they let them back out."

"They should be punished for all eternity." Lucifer said venomously.

"I thought you didn't care about kids?" She asked surprised.

"I don't but I care about evil doers and ensuring they are punished accordingly," he responded smugly.

"Let's go to his former address and see if we can find him or clues to where he could be." Chloe suggested.

"Lead on detective."

After a short drive Chloe knocked on the door of the small blue stucco house. No one answered and no sounds could be heard. She turned to Lucifer only to find him gone. She raced around the house and found an open door. Lucifer strikes again she thought. She drew her gun and went in after him checking her surroundings carefully. She heard Lucifer snarling. Following the sounds she saw that he had a man fitting the description of the child predator against the wall by the throat.

"You enjoy abusing the young –taking away their innocence then you blame your depravity on me? As if I made you do these despicable things!"

The man gasped. "I've never met you."

"Yet you have a woeful caricature of me on your arm." Lucifer had his back to Chloe but she saw the man's eyes suddenly widen and he screamed. She didn't know what else Lucifer had said to him but he had him under control. She pulled out her cell and called for backup as she quickly searched the other rooms to ensure they didn't have company.

She heard an ear piecing scream followed by whimpering sounds.

She quickly ran back. The man now lay on the floor screaming, sobbing and writhing in pain. Lucifer stood over him and growled. "Where are they? What did you do to them?"

She walked up to Lucifer and put her hand on his arm to calm him. The man on the floor whimpered. "I don't know who you are talking about."

"Lucifer, what are you doing?"

Lucifer's eyes never left the man on the floor he responded through gritted teeth. "Torturing the truth out of him."

The man screamed again. "Make it stop please make it stop - my skin is melting."

Lucifer growled. "Oh I'm not done with you yet."

Suddenly the man screamed and writhed again.

Chloe who had been transfixed on the man moved closer to Lucifer's side, looked up and gasped. His eyes glowed red for a second then turned black again.

"Lucifer?" she said breathlessly.

He ignored her – his complete attention was on the man.

"Stop it – whatever you are doing…" she stepped out in front of Lucifer to divert his attention.

A blast of hellfire hit Chloe as she screamed. She had managed to turn just enough to see Lucifer's eyes glowing red again and he seemed to morph into something made of fire and brimstone. The pain of burning flesh hit her, it was unbearable, tears raced down her face, and she saw the skin on her hands char and then melt. Then suddenly it stopped and there wasn't a mark on her except in her mind where the image of her melted flesh was still fresh.

"No no no NO Chloe!" Lucifer looked as he usually did. He dropped down beside her.

She crawled away from him as fast as she cold. "Get away from me. What kind of monster are you?" she asked tearfully.

Something inside of Lucifer cracked. "Chloe please. It's okay you are okay."

Beside them the man whimpered and moaned.

Chloe had backed against the wall. "What did you do? How did you do that?" The sirens of the police were heard to be pulling up.

"Get out of here!" She cried. "Don't ever come near me again."

Chloe" he whispered.

"Go!" she screamed, fear in her eyes.

Dan entered the room to find the suspect on the floor incoherent, Chloe gasping for breath against the wall, Lucifer down on his knees in the middle of the room.

"Chloe are you all right?" Dan asked his voice full of concern as she looked pale and shaken.

"Yeah, I think so." She wiped her eyes.

"Lucifer?" Dan asked feeling obligated.

Lucifer didn't look much better. He was flushed and also looked shaken. He got to his feet.

Chloe stared at him hard, her eyes wide with fear.

He blinked. "I need to get back to the club."

"You aren't going anywhere, what happened here?" Dan demanded.

"It's okay, let him go. I can fill you in" Chloe offered.

She could feel Lucifer's eyes on her as he left the room but she refused to look at him.

As the EMT's were working on the suspect – who kept screaming that the devil has set him on fire and melted his skin Dan and Chloe moved off to the side. Chloe still felt shaken and sat back on the floor. The EMT had checked her out. She had said she gotten dizzy and almost passed out. They gave her a clean bill of health.

Dan sat beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I don't know what happened. I must have skipped breakfast or something."

The suspect was taken to the psych ward.

Chloe's heart still raced. When she leapt in front of the suspect to stop Lucifer from whatever he was doing she had seen his eyes, she had felt the extreme blast of fire just for second, she felt unbelievable pain and literally saw her skin sizzle and melt. And then suddenly it was all gone. Lucifer had looked horrified as he steeped towards her. Deep inside she knew he wouldn't hurt her, not on purpose but what she saw she couldn't explain and that scared her more than anything. The suspect had screamed he was the devil, Lucifer's eyes had glowed red, he had been talking about hellfire lately and whatever it was that hit her certainly could have been hellfire...

"Well then let's get something to eat." Dan suggested and Chloe agreed. Over dinner Dan told her that the man had molested and murdered two children prior to being caught and locked up. Apparently he had been going for a third."What happened with Lucifer? He looked guilty as all hell - and you looked almost as if you were afraid of him? Did he do something or did he hurt you?"

"He didn't do anything. The guy was nuts and screaming bloody murder, it got on both our nerves."

Dan shook his head. "He's so self absorbed. You're ill on the floor and then he just leaves. Really Chloe I don't now what you see in him."

"Dan, we were both unnerved. Just before you came I told him he should go that I'd be alright.

She didn't' know why she had the need to protect Lucifer but she did for some inexplicable reason.

* * *

What sounded like a soft knock came on the door. Linda looked up from her paperwork. She didn't have any more appointments scheduled. She wondered if it was Dr Canaan. She went over and opened the door and practically had Lucifer fall into her arms. He must have been leaning on the door.

"Are you all right?" she asked s he gained his balance. He was breathing hard and had a wild look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly noticing for the first time he was trembling.

"I…I…something's happened." He looked at her clearly upset.

She took his arm and led him to the couch. He seemed so shaken she sat down beside him.

Obviously he was having trouble trying to process something. What are you thinking about right now?" she probed.

He closed his eyes tightly and when he opened them again he said panicked, "I didn't mean to hurt her."

Linda grew worried. "Who did you hurt?"

Her responded hoarsely, "Chloe."

"Is she all right?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I think so. She wasn't in it long enough to cause any damage."

"In what, Lucifer." Linda narrowed her eyes.

"Hell fire. I was punishing one of the most depraved humans I've come across in the last five years and believe me I've come across many. Chloe stepped in the way," he stated tightly.

"When you say hellfire, what exactly do you mean?"

He looked at her annoyed. She was almost relieved to see him acting more normally. "It works brilliantly as a torture device. In hell it literally sets them on fire, burns them then they heal so I can do it all over again, its a form of punishment. Here on earth it apparently doesn't work the same way but I can do it with my mind. The man I was punishing believed he was on fire, first his skin bubbling, charring and melting, smelled his own flesh burning –driving him into insanity. Yet there wasn't a mark on him."

Linda looked at him worried. His delusions about punishing bad people hinted at some kind of trauma that had been inflicted on him – perhaps as child. He was a challenge. Hard to deal with someone's childhood when they insisted they were never children. She asked apprehensively "and Chloe?"

He looked away clearly agitated. "She doesn't' believe I'm the devil, she saw me punishing that miscreant and stepped in front of him. The hellfire hit her for a moment. She screamed, she was in pain. I stopped it immediately of course but she…" he took a shaky breath biting his lip.

Linda stroked his arm. "It's okay, just let it go-you are in a safe place." She could feel his muscles tightening.

"No! I am in control of my emotions." He took a deep breath again. "She told me to get away from her ... to stay away, she called me a monster. She was so afraid of me doctor, I could see the fear in her eyes."

He closed his eyes taking long shaky breaths as Linda continued to stroke his arm. He was hot; she could feel the heat through his shirt. She wondered if he was feverish.

"Her fear of you, how does it make you feel?"

He lifted his head and she saw the flash of fury in his eyes again. She wondered if the hole in her wall was about to get a partner.

"How do you think it makes me feel?" he snarled.

"I don't know Lucifer, hurt, worried, angry?"

He looked away deep in thought, and then responded more quietly. "Afraid. I ...I don't want to lose her in my life. It hurts here." He touched his heart. "Like it did when Father Frank died."

Linda smiled. "You care about her and you are upset because she adds something important to your life and you don't want to lose it. I'm going to offer you some advice. Give it till tomorrow morning and then try and talk to her. It gives her time to calm down, she strikes me as a reasonable woman and I'm sure then she'll be ready to talk to you and hopefully you can work it all out."

He looked at her, all traces of anger gone in fact he looked hopeful. "You think there is a chance she'll understand?"

"I hope so." Linda smiled again.

Lucifer reached over kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. "Thank you, Linda." He sighed into her hair.

Linda whimpered internally. She missed being in his arms. He had been an amazing lover and sometimes like now the temptation was strong. But she steeled herself. She hugged him back tightly and pulled back. "Now go home and get good nights sleep. No Brittanies tonight – just rest okay?"

He gave her his mega watt smile. "Doctors orders?"

"You bet." She nodded.

He grabbed her hand, kissed it and said sweetly. "Thank you for caring about me."

She squeezed his hand. "You don't need to thank me for that - it comes naturally."

"Just for the record, I care about too and if there's anything you ever need…" His eyes were wide and sincere.

She nodded. "Good night Lucifer. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams doctor."

 ** _A/N: Love reviews - they motivate the writer and the muse. Sending a week of great karma to all reviewers._**

 **Sneak peek next chapter: Maze and Lucifer talk when his anxiety returns and later of course Chloe.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Lucifer's Demon

**Chapter 4: Lucifer's Demon**

 _ **A/N: Many many thanks to all reviewers – your words tickled the muse and inspired me to be able to update faster.**_

 _ **Raising a glass of Mooberry Blackberry wine – made by Morningstar Farms (I kid you not) to the news of Season Two of Lucifer – YAY!**_

His heart felt a little lighter when he left Linda's office but by the time he got to Lux he was worried again. Had seeing him as the devil and feeling the hellfire scared her away forever? The memory of her scream pierced him in places he didn't think existed in him. The look in her eyes stole his breath. He sat at the piano and played more vigorously than usual trying to quell his thoughts.

Maze dealt out drinks behind the bar but kept a keen eye on him. Something was more off than usual with him - he seemed distressed. He was still barely speaking to her after Amenadiel's actions. She regretted that he felt betrayed – she had never wanted that. Despite what he thought that wasn't her reason for what she did. Yes part of it was selfish she did want to go back but the main reason was his apparent mortality – he could truly be hurt very badly and she cared about him far too much to let that happen. Even if she wanted to kick his ass at times when he deserved it which was rather frequently lately, she didn't want him to suffer. Which unfortunately also seemed to be occurring. She couldn't begin to understand why he had cared about the priest but he had. He was sad and angry and moped around for days after the priest's death. Her attempts to get him to confide in her were met with a piercing gaze and condemnation over her betrayal. He was stubborn, selfish, willful and unforgiving but she knew, deep down, his anger would wear off.

Lucifer's chest felt tight, there also seemed to be something heavy sitting in his throat, his sight grew blurry – dread gripped him. Were those deplorable optical fluids trying to escape again – here in the middle of Lux. _Bloody hell_ he cursed under his breath, he stopped playing bolted up to his penthouse. He passed the Brittanies who were all calling for him to come and play.

As the elevator closed behind him he stood gulping for air and cursing his father. Once again the reputation of the devil weighed heavily on him. Five years on earth and he couldn't break free because punishing people was now a part of him and he couldn't seem to stop it. In fact here on earth he enjoyed it because it was on his own terms but those blasted miscreants still blamed him for all the sins they committed thanks to his father.

He sighed he needed to distract himself – perhaps a good shag with the Brittanies was just what he needed or an engaging threesome – perhaps an Eiffel tower was the way to go. Instead he sighed again, went over to the phone and called the Detective. She didn't answer so he left a message. "Detective, don't you think we should talk? He hung up. Then five minutes later he called again. "I'm sorry." Then a few minutes later... "Chloe, I just want to make sure you are okay, please call." Pathetic…he really was becoming pathetic. He had been telling her he was the devil all along. It wasn't his fault that she didn't believe him. It wasn't like he purposely turned the hellfire on her. The look in her eyes played in his head again. What if this was it…what if she truly was gone from his life. Linda's words echoed through his head. _Just le tthem flow._ He desperately wanted to feel better but it made no sense that squeezing out a few tears would make that happen. He knew he only felt better last time because Chloe hugged him. Uncountable numbers of humans cried and sobbed when he and Maze had tortured them but he didn't see how that made any of them feel better. It was just a pathetic waste of energy.

He groaned, put his arms on the bar counter and rested his forehead on them. He was alone. Maybe he could try it – but now that he was resigned – nothing happened. His eyes prickled, the lump in his throat was still there but nothing. A hand suddenly stroked his back. He sat up and found Maze standing beside him.

"Leave," he growled - his eyes flashed red. "Or have you forgotten we are done!" he ordered coldly.

Maze stared at her devil who she had known practically since the beginning of time. He hadn't taken her betrayal lightly and obviously it was still heavy on his mind. Everything about their relationship had changed in the last while but mostly he had. In many ways he had always been hers, her partner, her lover, her confidant until now. He had become fascinated by a mortal woman and they had become partners in everything but sex. She herself loved sex as did Lucifer mostly with others but on occasion with each other. She missed those times, she missed being partners, she missed torturing as a team – mostly she missed her devil. Ever since the detective had appeared on the scene she had lost him on so many levels. She could tell something had happened, something that tore at his core in the same way his father's condemning him to hell had consumed him – more so in anger than whatever she was seeing now. Something bad must have happened to his pet detective. She frowned and hoped that the daughter, Trixie, was okay. She had infuriated Lucifer a few months ago when he was down about the detective and was pissed off because she had disrespected him she couldn't resist pushing his buttons further by saying "or what, you'll cry really hard on my shoulder." Now in this almost mortal state he looked capable of it.

"Just because you say we are done doesn't mean I'm just going to disappear- especially when you need me." She blatantly stated staring hard into his eyes.

"I don't need you, Mazikeen," his eyes burned angrily.

She sat down on the bar stool next to him. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I need you? After eons together I do one thing and you immediately cut me out, shun me – just like your father did to you!" She challenged him angrily. She had had enough of his superiority complex. Yeah he was angel, a fallen one and she was a demon but that didn't mean that he couldn't show her a little respect at times as well.

"You betrayed me –it's not the same thing," he spat.

"I wasn't honest with you on that but I have wanted to go home for a long while now, even more so when you practically became mortal. You could die and my job is to protect your ass! Getting you back home where you are safe by any means necessary was my job!" she explained every word dripping venom.

"So you were willing to force me, take away my free will – the thing I fought for so hard and ended up in hell because of it!'

"And here you'll end up dead – so much for free will!" Her eyes narrowed at him and flashed their own fire.

"I have no more risk of dying than any other mortal has."

"You've become fragile like them – you've lost your immortality – you lost everything." She stated.

"I have retained a number of my gifts. I can still punish with hellfire." He responded coldly.

Maze noticed a strange look cross his face. "I see and did you do that tonight? Did your pet detective witness it and was she horrified by your skills? Is that why you are upset?" she asked quietly.

Eons of being Lucifer's demon gave her insight and by the look on his face she knew she had guessed correctly. "What happened?" she asked softly.

He stared at her hard.

"You can trust me." She stared back.

Deep inside he knew she was his demon. "I was punishing a child molester with hellfire. It was marvelous, he screamed, he thought his flesh was melting…" The look of delight on his face disappeared.

"And then the detective saw it?" Maze added.

Lucifer responded hoarsely, "she stepped in front of it."

Maze was shocked. "That I didn't expect."

"I stopped it right away but she screamed a horrible scream of pain and when I ended it I could see in her eyes how terrified she was of me. She told me to go away and not come back."

"Are you going to listen to her?" Maze asked with a note of hope in her voice.

He shot her a dark look. "No, Dr. Linda said to let her calm down."

"And if she doesn't?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it, blinked a few times and finally admitted, "I don't know what I'll do."

"Why is she so important to you?" Maze probed.

"I don't know," he said exasperated. "I just know when she screamed in pain it made me feel like I've never felt before. I think I've lost her, Maze." His voice caught.

She stared at him in amazement. In all the time she had known him she'd never seen him be so affected. She knew it had hurt like hell when she severed his wings and it had been a momentous moment but he had met it with both anger and joy at thwarting his father. Now he just looked…lost.

She shook her head. "Oh Lucifer, what has happened to the Lord of Hell?" Impulsively she leaned forward and put her arms around him.

"Don't Maze." He choked angrily and attempted to pull back.

She tightened her grip. "Shut up Lucifer, I knew coming to earth was a bad idea. It made you vulnerable." Then she added more softly, "even if you truly believe I betrayed you know this, no matter what – I am always here for you even if you are a pathetic mortal."

He half laughed then relaxed in her arms. Surprisingly a few dreaded tears leaked out. He took a few ragged breaths. He sniffed. "How do humans do this – it's bloody torture.'

Maze gave a soft laugh. "I don't know but I hope I never find out." She released her grip. He could easily have torn out of it but she was relieved that he had chosen not to. She reached over, cupped his face and licked the salty tears off her fingers giving a moan like a well sated cat. Then she stretched over the bar and handed him a tissue box.

"By the way, you owe me a new top." she commented. "And note this one is silk and designer."

He chuckled as he dried his eyes.

She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "So…do you feel better?"

"No, actually I feel worse, that was pathetic – I don't feel better at all. Humans don't know what they are talking about," he lamented.

Maze reached over the bar again and poured drinks. Lucifer took a long swig. "Now that's an improvement. That's a liquid that makes me feel better."

Maze downed her drink and caressed his shoulder. "Get some rest." She gave him a once over. "By the looks of you – you need it."

"Ha ha ha – I always look good and damn well know it," he responded smugly.

She was relieved to see him more lighthearted again. She winked at him and left.

He downed the rest of his drink then poured himself a few more. He folded his arms on the bar again, laid down his head and fell asleep.

After dinner Dan went back to his apartment to relieve the sitter and spend the evening with Trixie – it was the last night he had her.

Chloe felt restless. She was still processing everything she had seen and felt.

It seemed like a bad dream far too bizarre to be real. But she had seen it and there had been other signs before. She had after all shot him but he had bled which made her ignore the things she had been suspicious of. She thought back to when she shot him – he had seemed genuinely shocked that he bled, his eyes wide and full of disbelief when had looked at her and asked "What's happening to me.'

Logic told her he couldn't be the devil. Seriously the devil came to LA because he's tired of being in hell plus he has major daddy issues. The thought almost made her giggle but his words in the car awhile back echoed in her mind. "I have never lied to you and I will never lie to you.' He'd been saying he was the devil all the time. Then there was the bit with the wings and his hostility towards Father Frank at the beginning. And his mind powers the hidden desire bit. And the hellfire – she had experienced that first hand. The chills that hit him whenever somewhere cold. Perhaps he was a hypnotist but that didn't explain his super human strength and his ability to get past locked doors and how he had survived the bullets that had almost killed her. Then there were those red eyes. She thought she had seen them once before – she hadn't imagined them.

She glanced at her cell. There were three messages from Lucifer. She listened to them.

There wasn't any way she would sleep tonight. She sat and thought for a while –was she really afraid of him. He had scared her and hurt her but neither were intentional. He had been horrified judging by the look on his face. He was selfish and at times a pain in the ass but she liked him a lot and she cared about him. If she didn't currently feel as if she'd been run over by a bulldozer it would be amusing to think her partner in solving crimes was the devil who wanted to forego the courts and immediately punish the guilty. She took a deep breath steeling herself for a visit to the devil.

She entered Lux, which was as usual hopping with masses of writhing bodies. As she waited for the elevator she heard a hiss behind her. She turned to find Maze. It occurred to her that if Lucifer truly was the devil – Maze was something from hell. She suddenly remembered her words. "I followed him through the gates of hell." And Lucifer saying Maze was the one who cut his wings off on his orders. Was she some kind of demon? Maze unnerved her there was something not human about her – she was beautiful there was no doubt about that but her eyes shone eerily with feral lights.

"What are you doing here?" Maze spat. "Haven't you upset him enough for a day?"

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "He wasn't the one who was hurt and he left me three messages."

Maze smiled. "What you felt today is nothing compared to what I will do to you if you hurt him.'

The elevator opened. Chloe stepped in quickly she pressed the penthouse button. Before the doors closed she looked at Maze "I'm not the one who betrayed him." She said glibly.

As the door closed Maze's face seemed to transform into something burned and scarred.

Chloe shivered. What had she gotten herself into? When she entered she found Lucifer asleep. His head rested on folded arms on the bar. She regarded him quietly. He looked rather innocent. Not at all as she would imagine the devil to look. No horns no tail just a good looking guy with some odd quirks.

 _ **A/N: wishing all lovely reviewers a week full of happy surprises and Lucifer kisses or whatever or whoever your hidden desire may be.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Working with the devil

**Chapter 5: Working with the Devil**

She hated herself for it but she pulled out her gun as she sat down a few seats away.

"Lucifer."

He didn't move - she called his name again.

He awoke and slowly sat up looking drowsy. His eyes widened when he saw the gun pointed at himself. He whispered, "Detective?" and raised his hands.

She steadied herself and took deep breaths. "What happened back there?" she asked her throat tight.

"Are you going to shoot me again?" he asked trying to be lighthearted.

"Just answer the question," she ordered. She could feel herself tremble as the memory of the glaring red eyes swept over her along with the unbearable temporary agony from the burns.

He swallowed heavily. It hurt just looking at her. She was obviously still just as upset. "I punished the miscreant with hellfire."

"How exactly did you do that?"

He frowned looking confused. "In hell I just summon it but here it goes out into their minds and somehow they can feel it, smell it, hear it but no one else can see it. Surely you know that since…" his words drifted off as he looked guilty.

"Are you a hypnotist?" she asked hoping he'd say yes.

"No. You know who I am," he stated calmly never breaking eye contact. She shook her head. He could see that she was shaking. "There's a blanket over there – you could…"

"Stop it! If you truly are the devil as you've been saying, then you are dangerous especially if you go around punishing people before they are even declared guilty!'

His expression changed so fast she felt as if she had kicked a puppy again.

He swallowed heavily and his voice was thick as he answered in almost a whisper. "Not you as well?" He looked at her accusingly. "My father really ruined me forever hasn't he? I thought you of all people could see me for whom I am."

Her heart raced, tears filled her eyes. She remembered how upset he was when Father Frank died…how much Trixie adored him. He had slept in her bed on two occasions. "Lucifer," she said hoarsely.

He didn't respond verbally – his dark eyes rested intently on her. She had hurt him – she could see that. He felt betrayed. She tried to explain. "You asked me once if I was afraid of you and I said no. After what happened yesterday – I…I had never felt pain like that before. Childbirth was a breeze compared to that. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I know that, but…" she trembled.

He took a ragged breath. "You are now afraid of me." It wasn't a question rather a statement.

Her voice broke. "I don't know. I can't get how you looked – those burning eyes out of my mind."

He looked anguished. "I punish the guilty; it's the form my father made me wear."

"How is it possible you even exist? I don't believe in the heaven and hell thing. Just good and evil. So how can you be the devil?"

"Given the choice between good and evil do you now define me as evil?" he asked desperately.

With shaking hands she lowered the gun. "I don't know what you are. The devil through all time, as far as I know, is known as evil but I've never believed in the devil – yet that's who you insist you are and after what I saw and felt – I can believe if the devil really exists it might be you. But why are you here?"

Lucifer closed his eyes for a moment. "That's a long story."

She wiped her face. "Your dad right? God?"

"Exactly – now you are catching on." He took a step towards her.

She looked alarmed. He stopped cold. Her cell rang. She answered, her eyes never leaving his. "Decker. Ok I'll be right there." She paused than stated, "Another sacrifice to the devil was found. You better come."

He nodded. "Shall I take my own car?"

She hesitated for a moment then shook her head. "You've been in my bed; I think I can trust you in my car."

He looked beyond relieved and grinned but then grew serious. "I pledged to you that I would never lie to you and I promise I won't ever hurt you – well not on purpose."

She sighed. "Include my family in that vow."

"Of course." He looked hurt. "I would never hurt a small human, they are innocent."

"My family also includes my mom and Dan. Also promise me no matter what we find you will not punish anyone. The police and the courts will take care of that."

He didn't answer. She hesitated for a moment, stepped closer and put her hand on his arm. "I can't take you to anymore crime scenes unless you promise. I can't risk getting hurt again and I can't risk anyone else."

His arm through his shirt felt very warm. She looked up at him and impulsively reached up to feel his forehead. "You're sick, you're burning up."

He laughed harshly. "I'm the devil darling, I'm supposed to be hot – in more ways than one," he stated smugly.

"You weren't like this before," she insisted.

"It's because I used hellfire, I summoned it up and perhaps because of the two cold spells it came a little more aggressively."

"I see. Are you feeling all right?"

He shrugged. "A little overly warm but fine. Shall we get going?" His eyes sparkled

"No, not until you promise."

He smirked. "I was hoping you'd forgotten that."

She stared hard at him.

"Fine, fine. I won't hurt anyone in your family including Detective Douche nor will I torture any evil doers … for now," he pledged.

She frowned at his 'for now' but let it go.

It was the most horrific crime scene she had ever been to. A night club on the sleazy side contained 13 bodies staged on top of a pentagram. They had all been stabbed through the heart. She glanced over at Lucifer whose black eyes shone with fury.

A shiver made its way up her spine.

"Any signs of the missing children?" She inquired of the investigator at the scene. "Thankfully no." was the response. Chloe hoped they weren't already dead.

"It looks as if someone is either paying tribute to the devil or someone is playing devil. In either case innocents are piling up." One officer commented.

Chloe quickly rested her hand on Lucifer's arm and shot him a look before he could say anything. She saw how angry he had become; the muscles in his arm were rigid. When the officer was out of earshot he commented between gritted teeth. "Dear old dad strikes again… I am never going to live down the reputation he bestowed on me!" His eyes flashed.

"Calm down," Chloe advised.

His eyes narrowed. "How can I be calm when you humans run around accusing me of perpetuating such horrific deeds? I had nothing to do with this. You know that right?" he asked exacerbated.

"Shh of course I do." She took his arm and led him outside. "Take some deep breaths." He looked flushed and suddenly stumbled.

"Lucifer?"

He took some deep gulping breaths. "I…I feel like I don't have my equilibrium."

"You feel dizzy?" Chloe asked.

"The devil doesn't do dizzy," he responded with annoyance before suddenly dropping to his knees.

"Lucifer!" She put her hand to his hot forehead. He was definitely feverish.

She helped him to the car. "I'm fine now," he assured her.

"Stay put for a few minutes I just want to talk to the officers to see if there were any witnesses."

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat...

"There weren't any witnesses from what we can tell and the nightclub was closed for reno's for 2 weeks so someone took advantage of it." The officer commented. Chloe took notes from the crime scene and then went back to the car.

She groaned. Lucifer wasn't there.

She ran around the neighborhood and on occasion called out for him.

"Did you lose your pet?" Asked a man walking his own dog a small fluffy breed that wagged its tail at her as she bent to pet it.

For a crazy moment she was tempted to say she had lost her devil but that was likely too shocking once the news of what had happened at the nightclub leaked out.

"Um yah he's a mischievous black dog."

"You might want to try over near the night club – there were some dogs howling and snarling a few hours ago. I was afraid to take Muffin anywhere near there – thought she could get attacked!"

"Okay, thank you." Frowning she went back to the nightclub and found Lucifer sitting in the car.

She got in. "Why the hell did you leave the car, I've been searching everywhere for you," she scolded.

He looked pale in the street light and didn't answer. Something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?"

He finally turned to look at her. "I don't think my brother has been guarding the gates very well."

"What?"

"Amenadiel. You met him at the auction? Remember? Dad assigned him to watch the gates since I left hell. I don't think he's doing his job – trying too desperately to get me back there instead of keeping the souls in. It appears some of those souls have managed to escape past the gates with my hellhounds in hot pursuit." He explained.

A shiver hit Chloe. If he had said this a day ago, she would have rolled her eyes – but now- now she couldn't just ignore what he said.

"A man I just spoke to said he heard dogs howling and snarling by the nightclub a few hours ago."

Lucifer nodded. "Likely some of mine trying to track down the escaped souls."

"Let me get this straight your …hellhounds are loose in LA?"

"Don't look so alarmed detective, they won't hurt anyone …" he suddenly grinned. "They may scare some humans though, they do look deliciously hellish. You know the sort of things out of people's worst nightmares."

"Don't look so pleased. I don't want to spend the next while checking out reported calls of scary looking beasts."

"You're a detective; the lowly cops will have to do it." Lucifer assured her.

She glared at him. "The cops have better things to do than try and find your hellhounds."

He shrugged. "Even if they do find them there is nothing they can do – they are impossible for a mortal to catch, they just dissolve into a puff of brimstone scented air."

"That's just great. Can't you do something to get rid of them?"

"Fraid not. I gave up the right to command them, and they operate on their own, it is their job to fetch any escapees back to hell."

"So tell me Lucifer, what to these escaped souls look like? Do they look like the people they were on earth?"

He looked uncomfortable. "No. They look like that in hell but on earth they take over the body of someone who was killed."

"Yuck. Do you mean they are like the walking dead? Animated zombies?"

"Sort of but they look normal for a while anyway."

"If…let's say _IF_ these escaped souls from hell killed all these people, why use a pentagram and make it seem like a sacrifice to the devil, are they trying to get on your good side or something so they get to stay on earth?'

His expression turned dark. "Not quite. The opposite actually. They hate me – I tortured them. They are setting me up. Detective, these are some of the most evil of souls. They have to be stopped."

"How?" She asked suspiciously.

"They have to be incapacitated and brought back to hell." He avoided her eyes.

"I don't think I like where this is going."

"I have to use hellfire and then let the hounds drag them back. Amenadiel is going to have to get his ass in gear and do what dad assigned him."

They arrived back at Lux.

He turned towards her again. "It's 1:30am, why don't you just sleep here? Your spawn is still with Detective Douche right?"

She rolled her eyes. Trixie adored him and he still referred to her as spawn. She looked at him, hard to believe now what she had seen and felt earlier. She shook her head. "I think it's better if I head home."

He sighed. "You are like all the others." He looked lost.

She knew then she would feel guilty by the time she got home. Lucifer needed someone tonight maybe she did too. "You should know by now I am not like all the others. I am beat, so...ok, thank you."

He smiled happily.

"Just to sleep Lucifer," she warned him.

"Of course, I'll be on my best behavior." He vowed as his eyes sparkled.

As they arrived in the penthouse she could see he was still flushed. He immediately went into his kitchen and put some ice cubes in his mouth.

"Still not feeling great?" she asked.

"Not particularly."

"Let's get you to bed," she suggested.

"Mmm detective," he purred.

She smiled sweetly. "Perhaps a cold shower would serve you well?"

"Perhaps it would, care to join me?" he stated undressing as headed to the bathroom.

"No thanks, I'm good…and he's naked again." She turned away but once his back was turned took a quick peek. He was a rather tempting sight.

She crawled into his bed stripping down to her underwear; she figured if the last two times was any indication she was safe with him. She put the hellfire, hellhounds and the devil out of her mind …at least for tonight.

She was half asleep when she felt him get into bed.

"Chloe?" he whispered.

"Hmmm? You better have some clothes on," she responded groggily.

"I do," he assured her. "Are we okay now?"

She didn't answer right away. So much for putting it all aside. She thought about it for a moment and realized despite what had happened they had fallen back into the old camaraderie.

"I think so, just go to sleep, Lucifer," she advised.

The bed shifted and he moved a little closer to her. Suddenly she felt his lips on her forehead. "I truly am sorry you were hurt and frightened."

She sighed, reached over to him and hugged him. His arms came around her tightly for a moment.

"We are okay. Now go to sleep." She pulled back and snuggled into the pillow.

He snorted. "Easier said than done, detective, that hug gave the devil blue balls."

She giggled. "Then it sucks to be the devil."

He groaned and flopped down on his back.

A/N: _Just one more episode…. Torture that's what it is. So glad we have a season 2._

 _Wishing all reviewers with mischievous hearts a wildly fun week. Love love love your comments – you are much appreciated - my muse and I thank you. It's kind of funny having the devil as a muse – he just doesn't seem to want to keep his clothes on ;) not that I'm complaining._


	6. Chapter 6 - Friends and Brother

**CHAPTER 6 –Friends and Brothers**

She'd left the heat turned up way too high – Chloe groggily thought. She was much too warm. She opened her eyes and it took her a moment to adjust to her unfamiliar surroundings then she realized she was in Lucifer's bed. He was lying beside her and giving off heat like an oven. She reached over and turned on the lamp. Sweat glistened on his forehead. She got out of bed, grabbed a face towel soaking it in cold water then laid it across his forehead. His eyes opened.

"You're so hot…" she started to say before he interrupted her.

"Well thank you, you're not so bad yourself," he chirped.

She groaned. "Seriously you have a fever – how are you feeling?"

He frowned and sat up then closed his eyes momentarily. "Well you are in my bed giving me a sponge bath, Detective - tell me did you rock my world?" his eyes glittered mischievously.

She snorted. "Will you be serious for once?"

"Fine, I'm fine," he responded curtly.

"You don't look fine." She frowned.

A look of annoyance crossed his features. "You don't need to fuss, I just need some air." He got up and went out onto the balcony.

She noticed he was wearing black pajama pants. She scrambled out of bed and reached for his robe by the chair. Putting it on she went out after him.

He stood looking at the full moon. The night air was cold. She could see the tension in his muscles, he was still not relaxed.

"Is it helping," she asked trying to draw him into conversation.

"Hmm?" he looked at her in surprise.

"The cold air, is it helping cool off … "she hesitated before adding, "the hellfire?"

His eyes narrowed. "You are still having a hard time with this devil thing."

"It hasn't even been a day yet. Give me a little time to come to terms with it."

He turned away from her staring into the night again. The tension seemed to have amplified.

Her gaze focused on his scars. "Why did you have Maze cut them off?"

He took a deep breath. "It was the ultimate flipping off my dad scenario. He gave them to me and I rejected them."

"But you kept them."

"And then I burned them," he spat.

He obviously resented her probing. She could feel his anger swell yet she needed to push him for answers. "I would have liked to have seen them on you," she replied honestly.

His eyes glittered darkly. "Why detective, would it have made it more believable to you than my words?"

"Because they were beautiful," she said softly puzzled as to why he was so defensive at times. She put her hand on his back being careful to avoid the scars. It didn't matter he flinched none the less and stepped away.

"We should get back to sleep," she suggested.

He looked wary.

"Lucifer - what is wrong? You've told me you are the devil – at this point you can tell me anything," she offered feeling a little exasperated.

He opened his mouth then closed it again and stared at the sky.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked straight out.

"No no it's fine. Come on you need your beauty sleep." He smiled hesitantly.

"I just found out life changing information about you and well pretty much the universe - it's natural I would have questions. Yet as always you are evasive. Why is that?"

He stopped and turned for a moment staring at her but didn't answer.

"How did you end up being in hell?" she asked.

For a split second his eyes flashed red and his demeanor changed.

She gasped and stepped back wondering if another blast of hellfire was about to hit.

He got control of himself. He was breathing hard. He sounded defeated when he said, "Maybe it's better if you go."

Angry and frustrated at this point she nodded, quickly grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She couldn't seem to stop herself from looking at him one more time. He stood at the bar watching her with the most guilt stricken face.

She ignored the twinge in her heart, got into the elevator and left.

Lucifer slumped at the bar. After the hellfire bit how could he tell her how he had been punished and the reasons why? She would take his fathers side they all did. He was the evil disobedient son cast out of heaven and banished forever to hell.

Father Frank's dying words "Your father has a plan" echoed through his head. He grabbed the nearest glass and hurled it at the wall.

The plan was apparently to bring hell to him since he didn't want to go back. He'd have no choice than to disable the escapees with hellfire. He paused for a moment. Or did he? What if he did nothing? If his father had a plan then let one of his precious angels take care of it. He poured himself a drink. The liquid came out of the bottle painfully slow...

"Bloody hell," he cursed looking out to the balcony at Amenadiel standing there with his dark wings spread.

His brother stormed in the room obviously furious. "Your hell hounds are tracking escapees from hell across LA!" Amenadiel grabbed him by the arm hauling him to his feet.

Lucifer tore loose. "Father assigned you to guard the gates – you have obviously been a bitter disappointment to him!" he jabbed.

"Father assigned me to get you back to hell where you belong and will always belong." The angel said arrogantly.

Lucifer's temper snapped his fist shot out connecting with the angel's cheek sending him flying over a bar stool.

"Dad has no right anymore to command me back to hell and you…" he distastefully looked him up and down , "are just an errand boy for him. Considering you were supposed to guard the gates I'd say you did a piss poor job of it. Dad will be so disappointed all those humans dead because were too busy trying to influence Dr. Linda."

"Guarding hell and cleaning up your messes are not part of my job." Amenadiel snarled - backhanding Lucifer across the face.

Lucifer came up laughing "Well then father should have picked a better minion to do his dirty work."

Rage overwhelmed Amenadiel but instead of attacking again, he took a deep breath and stared at his brother.

Lucifer looked flushed and disheveled rather quite unlike himself. Blood pooled around his nose from where he had hit him. His eyes were wild and wounded. He looked like cornered animal. A quite unexpected and unwelcome wave of empathy washed over Amenadiel and unexplainably his anger withered. He took another deep breath. "Luci, we need to round up these escapees together."

Lucifer gave a bitter laugh. "We? Brother. Since when do we operate as a we?"

His brother took another deep breath. "I am willing to help."

Lucifer sneered, a sharp retort on his lips when he stumbled and fell to his knees.

"Luci!" Amenadiel dropped down on the floor beside him and helped him to his feet and over to the sofa. "You aren't well?"

Lucifer shook his head and drank from the cold water his brother handed him.

With a groan he lay back on the sofa closing his eyes. "It's the hellfire ever since I used it, it's been flaring up."

"What! You used hellfire here on earth?" Amenadiel shouted. "Are you nuts?"

"I was punishing one of the most depraved beings I've encountered so far. The courts here would have just let him out again. Even if that does happen he'll be incapable of anything other than drooling and ranting to himself."

Amenadiel looked concerned. "Someone could have seen you!"

Lucifer laughed harshly. "So you aren't opposed that I did it?"

"Not on principle no but you endangered yourself in the process, it's only fortunate no one saw you."

Lucifer looked away.

"Luci? Who saw you?" the angel asked sternly.

He didn't answer. The whole incident made him feel nauseous.

Amenadiel growled. "WHO SAW YOU?"

Lucifer's eyes narrowed as he responded in clipped tones. "Are you going to hit me again?"

Amenadiel forced himself to be calmer. "No. Tell me brother."

Lucifer put his arm up over his forehead as he lay back against the arm rest. "Detective Decker. She stepped between me and the deviant." His voice had dropped and Amenadiel could barely hear the quiet confession.

"Is Chloe all right?"

The fallen angel nodded. "She was terrified at first but she's dealing with the fact I'm the devil."

"You have got to be more careful."

Lucifer snorted. "I've already promised the detective that I won't use it if she is around."

Even if his brother wouldn't admit it out loud he knew how important Chloe was to him. He had seen startling changes in his brother since she entered his life. He got up and headed to the kitchen. Wrapping ice cubes in cloth he brought them back and put them on Lucifer's forehead.

"What's going on?" Maze entered. "What are you doing here?"

"It's okay Maze, he's helping," Lucifer mumbled.

"Since you are both bloodied, it doesn't look like it to me." She observed yet her eyes lingered thoughtfully on the angel. Amenadiel glanced up at her and smiled softly.

"What's wrong with him" she asked nodding in Lucifer's direction.

"I'm right here you know," Lucifer responded irritably.

Amenadiel ignored him, focusing on the demon. "Hell fire is acting up."

"We should get him into a cold bath," Maze decided.

"Listen to me, I'm not your child - you…" glancing at Maze. "Are not my mummy and you Amenadiel aren't my daddy. I can take care of myself." He got up in a huff and heading to his bedroom stumbling before he reached it. "Bloody hell!"

Maze and Amenadiel exchanged a look.

They both grabbed him under an arm, hauled him up and into his bed. He groaned and irritably demanded, "Just leave me along with my misery."

Maze went and got him a cold drink and Amenadiel brought him a fresh bag of ice for his head.

Maze ran her hand down his arm. "Feel better."

Once they left he closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

Maze and Amenadiel checked on him a few times – relieved to find him sleeping.

"He was very upset when he though he'd lose his detective," she explained.

"Hard to believe but he cares about her more than anyone he's ever come across- other than...family." Amenadiel observed and looked uncomfortable.

"There is a lot in his past he'd rather forget about. I know it may not look like it to you - all you see is the fun he's been having for the last five years but underneath what your father ultimately did damaged him inside." Maze explained.

"Our father didn't damage him, its Lucifer's interpretation of it."

"We both know there are things in Lucifer's past that haunt him," Maze said sharply.

"There was someone else who caused a lot of damage," Amenadiel said hoarsely. His dark eyes rested briefly on Maze then looked away.

She sighed. "I know - he never talks about her. From what I heard she scarred both of you forever. Thankfully she's still locked up in hell." Maze rubbed his arm. "It wasn't easy on you either."

The angel's eyes softened when she touched him. She reached over and brushed her lips across his.

 _ **A/N: Thanks to all of you who made the effort to review. Much appreciated. Reviews have been dwindling so I'm slowing down the updates as I work out the path. 'Mum' is incorporated into this story as she fits in so nicely with the scenario of escapees from hell I had already lined up. However I'm pretty sure I will be taking a much darker and twisted turn with her than what the show will do. (sorry Luci – I apologize up front)…it makes it more challenging to explore those issues of intimacy and trust he suffers from.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Trust

**Chapter 7 – Trust**

Chloe was on her fourth cup of coffee still feeling like a train had run her over when the call came in. A drunken frat party had taken place in a forest near the university. As the party goers awoke this morning they realized one of the students was missing. A subsequent search had turned up the missing teen, his body partially burned; red colored contact lenses had been placed in his eyes. A chill shook Chloe. It was as if someone wanted to tie Lucifer into these horrific scenes or mock him…or torment him.

She debated for a few moments if she should call him. She liked working with him but he was ill and had been rather distant last night maybe he should sit this one out. She convinced herself that was the right thing to do. It lasted as long as her shower then guilt hit her. He had abandonment issues and if she suddenly shut him out especially after he revealed himself to her what would that do to his psyche? She picked up the phone and called him.

"Detective!" He answered cheerfully. She frowned wondering what had improved his mood from the night before.

"I take it you're feeling better?"

"A few hours of deep sleep and I'm like new again."

Chloe took another gulp of coffee. "Glad to hear it. Listen if you are up to it another body was found."

"Lovely – I'll stop by to pick you up."

"No wait…argh." He had hung up. Chloe exhaled. Lucifer drove way too fast for comfort. She tied her long hair back, put on jeans, a black shirt and jacket and went to the door just as he pulled up. Did the car have wings? She smirked - who knows after everything she had learned in the last day it may very well have some.

It was a gorgeous warm sunny day. He hopped out of the car and opened the door for her. She put her hand to his forehead. "You have cooled down from yesterday," she noted.

"Yes, back to my old self. Still hot though." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes. He was definitely feeling better. "I could have picked you up as usual," she explained.

He made a face. "Yes but it would have taken forever. You drive like a narcoleptic sloth."

She raised her brow. "Excuse me; I was an elderly turtle last time."

"Hmm? Keep up detective, both descriptions apply."

"Better a sloth or a turtle than some careening speeding death trap," she replied sourly.

Now now, detective, let's be civil." He grinned and sped through a yellow light.

"Slow down!" She yelled at him.

He grinned mischievously, put his foot on the brake and slowed to a crawl. Horns blared as they crept along.

"Okay now you are just being ridiculous." Her eyes flashed and she pursed her lips angrily.

"What? Now you are angry? I'm going even slower than an elderly turtle – still too fast for you?" He looked wide-eyed and innocent for a moment before snorting out a laugh.

She looked as if she was going to slug him. "Okay detective no need to look so murderous." He sped up again going at a more reasonable speed.

They reached the forest and Lucifer hopped out looking around.

Chloe observed him for a moment. He looked as if he had just stepped off a movie set or stepped onto the red carpet at some Hollywood premiere. He wore a dark gray suit, light shirt and expensive sunglasses.

He stopped and looked at her. "Come on detective…chop chop."

They came to a dead stop as they neared the body. Lucifer leaned closer. "What's this?" He looked at Chloe clearly disturbed. "This is deplorable, is this supposed to be some representation of me?"

She quickly put a calming hand on his arm. He pulled away. "This kid was murdered as a message to me or a sacrifice to me."

He was clearly upset. She quietly said "Lucifer, you need to take a deep breath and calm down. We are here to find the suspect or clue that will lead to him. Please focus on that."

Suddenly in the distance a sound came through the forest. As sound that send a shiver up Chloe's spine; a strange baying growly-howl.

Lucifer laughed. "Good dogs." His eyes flashed red for a split second. "Excuse me detective" and he was off in the direction of the sound.

She wondered for a moment if she should go after him but then changed her mind. Encountering hell hounds might be a bit much to handle and Lucifer was after all the devil and could fend for himself.

The police went into the forest looking for clues while Chloe waited for the medical examiner to show.

She bent down over the body of the teen looking for possible clues that could lead to the missing children.

She heard a strange scream and howls and wondered if that meant Lucifer had done his hellfire bit and the hellhounds dragged the soul back to hell. She turned her head to listen for more but there seemed to be silence. She turned back to the body and choked off a scream as the corpse grabbed her by the throat. The eyes were open and were staring at her with such malicious glee she felt frozen to the bone. She suddenly heard Lucifer faintly calling "Detective" then a gasp "Chloe?'

He ripped the hand off her neck. "Get out of the way detective; he ordered in a low resounding growl. Chloe quickly scrambled away. She crawled on the ground trying to catch her breath. She could see Lucifer focused intently on the body. His hand around its throat. She was sure his eyes blazed red.

A whimper escaped then right behind her she heard a low growl. She froze afraid to look. Something huge, pony sized, and black raced past her in a flash. She smelled sulphur and saw the spittle from fangs and then it disappeared. The body collapsed on the ground.

Lucifer dropped to his knees - his head suddenly in his hands.

She crawled over to him. "Are you alright?"

He gave her a half grin. "Detective, I think two bouts of hellfire in a row might have been a bit excessive for me."

He looked sweaty and flushed. She was about to reach for him when he suddenly went limp and crumpled to the ground.

Her heart jumped in her throat. "Lucifer" she touched his cheek – he was burning up – unbelievably even hotter than before. The medical examiner arrived just then and immediately called for an ambulance.

"Has he been ill?' She asked as she took his pulse.

Chloe frowned. She couldn't tell her about the hellfire. "Uh yeah I think he's been feeling a bit fluey lately."

The examiner nodded. "He's feverish. His pulse is rapid but that's to be expected seeing this crime scene."

Chloe went with Lucifer to the ambulance. She left the keys to Lucifer's car with one of the officers so they could bring it to the hospital.

Lucifer felt wretched when he awoke; his head hurt, he felt sick and unbearably hot.

He opened his eyes and found himself in a strange place - a sparse white room. He was lying in a bed wearing some horrid gown that tied in the back. Wires were attached to his hand and some things were taped on his chest there was some clip or something on his finger that led to some contraption with squiggly lines and numbers.

"You're awake." Came the obvious statement from the other side of the room. He realized Chloe sat in a chair beside the bed.

"Where am I?" He asked with a note of apprehension in his voice.

"Hospital. You passed out after the hellfire thing."

"Well I'm fine now. 'He reached to rip out the IV but Chloe quickly stopped him putting her hand over his.

"No leave it," she ordered sternly. "Your fever is dangerously high. They are trying to bring it down. You are also dehydrated so they are giving you electrolytes."

"I don't want to stay here." A note of panic had crept into his voice, he looked tense and his breaths became faster.

"Lucifer, it's okay, it's…"

He interrupted. "Chloe…please." His eyes were wide and beseeching.

She squeezed his hand. "I'll be right here; I promise I won't leave your side. Just stay a little while – maybe they can make you feel better." She wondered if his reaction had something to do with his past. "Have you ever been in a hospital before?" She asked.

"No!" came his horrified reply.

She felt relieved it was just what must appear to him as a weird place, all clinical and sparse not something horrible from his past that unsettled him.

"I can recover at home." He suddenly groaned and put his hand over his stomach.

"Are you nauseous?" She grabbed the stainless steel bowl and put it in front of him.

"What is that supposed to be for?' he looked at her questioningly.

"Haven't you ever thrown up?"

"Eww, detective, of course not. I'm not some weak human that can't hold his liquor." He went a little paler as his breathing became even more labored.

She went and got a nurse.

The nurse came back and inserted a needle into his IV as he watched her warily. "Please relax, the nausea will pass soon."

Lucifer looked miserable as he lay down and Chloe patted his arm.

"This is vile I want to shoot myself," he complained.

She grinned. "I promise you'll live and be just fine. Just give the meds a chance to work."

He exhaled and closed his eyes putting his arm across his forehead.

To distract him she started talking about the case. "So if these souls escaped hell and took on bodies how did one of them end up in the dead body that they previously killed?" Just putting it into words made her shudder.

"Dearie me, I must have passed out before I could tell you, there must be another body somewhere in the woods. It must have started to decompose in the heat so the soul went into the freshly killed body."

Chloe herself started to feel nauseous. "I'll call it in for them to check for another body." She made the call. "So now that two souls are back in hell – is that it? Or were there more escapees?'

Lucifer opened his eyes tilted his head to look at her. "I don't know. If the hellhounds come back we'll know more."

"Do you think that these escapees are the ones who took the kids?'

He yawned as his eyes kept falling shut. "I don't know but I suspect…"

Chloe smiled softly. The meds were making him tired. He was fighting them but it was obvious he was rapidly losing the battle.

"Remember you promised." His dark eyes held her own.

"I'll stay with you," she assured him putting her hand on his arm. "Sleep and when you awake you'll be back to being a pain in the ass."

He snorted.

"Now close your eyes and have sweet dreams of …threesome or orgies or whatever floats your boat," she quipped.

He chuckled softly moving his arm up so her hand rested on his own. He then clasped it and closed his eyes.

She was amazed on how much he had grown on her. So childlike almost innocent in moments like this needing comfort and assurance yet at other times a flirty, rich, powerful, truthful, courageous playboy. Who would have ever guessed this kind of man was the devil. She still couldn't quite comprehend it – not logically – logically in her mind the devil didn't exist. Yet he did and was lying here now in a deep peaceful sleep holding her hand, maybe deep down the devil was just another messed up soul with baggage just like everyone else.

As open as he was at times there was a side to him as well that was secretive. Things that perhaps hurt him that he kept close and private. She thought about when she had touched his scars – he had turned instantly grabbed her wrist in a tight grip with the "Don't please' plea. Something changed between them in that moment. She seriously had started to care about him. She wondered why he had had such a strong reaction to her touching him. She imagined countless lovers had undoubtedly touched his scars in the throes of ecstasy over the years. Yet her touching them had seemed to completely unnerve him and he couldn't get away from her fast enough.

Later at Lux, after the auction after his fight with his brother when he was all dejected and had found his wings and declared them unimportant; she had poked him as to why and he was evasive again and changed the topic. Despite his habit of oversharing at times he held a lot of his issues inside. Trust issues were obviously something they shared.

She realized over the months of working together she now trusted him with her life. Looking at the hand in hers she realized he put a lot of trust in her as well. She thought back over her life and came to the surprising conclusion that never had she connected to anyone as she did to Lucifer. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Of all the people in the world, the one she felt the most intertwined with was the devil.

A nurse came in, nodded at Chloe, and placed a thermometer in Lucifer's ear. She nodded. "Fever is coming down – although we still haven't figured out what caused it."

"How long does he have to stay here – he's very anxious to leave," Chloe informed her.

"The doctor will decide but I suspect if his temps keep dropping steadily and he's feeling better he can probably go home in a few hours.

Chloe was relieved. About an hour later Lucifer awoke when a young female doctor came in to review his chart.

"Doctor, when you have a patient in distress it would be beneficial to not dress them in such a horrid gown – I mean it's blue –it's so not my colour. Don't you have something in silk in a more becoming color? Like black or perhaps an emerald green or royal purple? I assure you it would aid in the recovery phase." Lucifer sincerely informed her turning his dark intense stare on her.

The doctor suddenly smiled happily. "I'll get one for you," she then giggled. "And I can give you a sponge bath.'

"Lovely." Lucifer responded.

Chloe quickly interrupted making the doctor focus on her. "When can he go home?"

The doctor suddenly looked as if she had just awoken, then frowned. "Mr. Morningstar can go home now. Make sure he drinks plenty of fluids I can prescribe an anti-nausea pill. Just keep him in bed for the rest of the day. If his temperatures go up again bring him in and we'll run some more tests. This could just be a touch of a virulent flu that is going around – although he doesn't seem to have all the symptoms."

Chloe thanked the doctor - who backed out the room smiling at Lucifer like an infatuated school girl.

Chloe groaned.

Lucifer pouted. "Buzz kill – could have had me a sponge bath." Then he suddenly looked as if he had an epiphany. "Detective, you could give me a sponge bath?"

"No! No I can't but I'll be sure to let Maze know you want one when I drop you off."

"Wait, can't I go home with you?" He looked pleadingly.

"Trixie is coming home today – so …no."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll let Maze fuss over me."

"Come let's get you up and dressed."

"Oooo are you going to help me because I do still feel a little light-headed and you wouldn't want me passing out."

"Considering how many time you've stripped your clothes off around me – I'm pretty sure you are capable of putting them on by yourself as well. But if not I could get that nice male nurse that just walked by to help," she told him pointedly.

"You are an evil woman detective." He smirked. Then suddenly looked at her sincerely and mumbled, "I do appreciate you staying with me."

"Hmm, what was that?" she grinned.

He exhaled "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She touched his arm as they smiled at each other.

 **A/N;** _whenever I'm working on this story I always inevitably start thinking about the point when Lucifer became vulnerable to Chloe. At the end of the first episode he was still able to get shot multiple times without any ill effect. In epis 2 and 3 from what I can remember there was no opportunity for him to get hurt near Chloe at least not that I can remember. Then there was that moment when the series took on a more serious note and we saw a glimpse into Lucifer's psyche and realized he wasn't just all fun and games but that there was some kind of trauma associated with those scars. Although we were informed clearly and it was substantiated since then a number of times that the scars are a result of Maze cutting off his wings. Why then did he have such a power reaction when Chloe touched them? With all the lovers he's had one would think they'd been touched quite often. So was it Chloe actually caring about him that made her touch uncomfortable for him? He let her turn him but not until her fingertips touched him did he suddenly react… and unsettled he scurried away from her lightning fast. Could she have somehow seen into his past if she had touched the scars, or did they hurt when Chloe touched them or was she getting too close for comfort in the emotional department?_

 _Thanks all reviewers – you are awesome! We are heading into a Dan/Lucifer scene then some brotherly bonding and mummy angst – cause the daddy angst wasn't enough for our poor tortured devil._

 _Special note to Sagitarscorpion1 I always write ahead. He did end up in the hospital but not in a coma and he saved Chloe so I hope you like it. Lots more angst coming up._


	8. With a little help from my friends

**Chapter 8 – A little help from my friends**

The devil was a nightmarish back seat driver.

"Watch out for that car it's swerving into our lane."

"Speed up."

"The light is turning yellow gun it."

"You almost hit that little old lady."

"If you go any slower the engine will cease and desist."

Exasperated Chloe turned to him "Will you just shut up! I get you are anxious because I'm driving your precious car but I'll get you home in one piece."

"You should have just let me drive." He sulked sinking back in the seat.

"Absolutely not – you are on medications and the doctor gave strict orders." Chloe growled.

He didn't speak the rest of the way. Either too annoyed or too tired. She suspected both.

She took his arm as he got out of the car and he didn't protest. He leaned against the elevator wall on the way up and she could see he was fading fast.

When they arrived she realized that Maze wasn't there. "Where is Maze she needs to take care of you?"

"Likely out shagging Amenadiel." He grinned. "Don't worry detective I'll be fine on my own. Go pick up your spawn."

"What's Maze's number," Chloe demanded.

"She doesn't have a phone – she's not fond of gadgets." He smirked. "Unless they have sexual purposes."

"Gross. Well that's just great. Come on you need to be in bed."

Lucifer sat down on the sofa looking a bit dazed. "I'm fine and I don't want to go to bed."

Chloe forced herself to take a calming breath. Times like this he got on her last nerve – it was like having a sulky two year old. She pulled out her phone and went out on the balcony so that he wouldn't overhear. "Dan, I'm heading to the school to pick up Trixie but I need a favor." She explained what had happened.

"Seriously Chloe you want me to babysit your…well whatever he is?" Dan sounded enraged.

She couldn't really blame him. He and Lucifer had an intense dislike for each other.

"Just until his bartender gets home. She'll take it from there. If you won't do it I'll have to bring him home with me. He's sick he needs someone to be there in case his temperature goes up again or he passes out. Look I wouldn't ask if I had an alternate choice," she pleaded.

"Couldn't you just leave him in the hospital?" Dan asked irritably.

"They didn't have room – accident or something." She bit her lip at her outright lie. No way was she telling him that Lucifer was too freaked out to stay there.

"Fine, but the second Maze arrives I'm gone," he grumbled.

"What? You know Maze?"

"Uh… I met her when we did the stake out," he rambled. Maze hadn't been there but hopefully Chloe wouldn't remember. There was no way he would tell her how she had knocked him out, stripped him naked and somehow put him in Chloe's bed.

"Thank you Dan…I owe you one." She went back inside to find Lucifer half asleep. "You'd be so much more comfortable in your bed," she suggested.

"Only if you join me," he added sleepily.

"I have to go but Dan is going to stay with you until Maze arrives."

He bolted upright. "You can't be serious? You coerced Detective Douche to be my baby sitter? I'm not a child! That is not going to happen, Detective."

He was furious that much was obvious. He eyes narrowed his gaze a piercing black.

She went and sat beside him hoping he wouldn't lose control of his hellfire.

"I'm sorry Lucifer but I'm worried about you. You passed out; your temperature went dangerously high. You're nauseous. If I leave you here alone and something happened…" She swallowed heavily and looked away.

He exhaled loudly. "I'm fine. But I'll put up with Detective Douche for your sake – if it keeps you from freaking out," he said softly.

She looked at him. All the anger had left his face and he looked at her in wonder. She was hit by the feeling that no one ever worried about him – her concern was a new experience for him.

"Thank you, I'll feel a lot better knowing someone is with you." She got up and kissed his forehead. "Feel better okay and please go to bed."

The dark eyes that looked at her were raw and vulnerable making her heart clench once again.

The elevator opened and Dan walked in. Chloe informed him, "Lucifer is going to go to bed. If he passes out again call 911, if his temps go up please take him to the hospital. There's ginger ale in the fridge if he feels nauseous and his prescription for the nausea is on the counter."

"All right. Don't worry Chloe," Dan assured her. "Lucifer is in good hands." He nodded in the annoying club owner's direction. Lucifer glared stonily at him.

Just as the elevator door was closing Chloe yelled out "Play nice!"

Lucifer snorted and Dan rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you did but you certainly have my ex wrapped around your finger." Dan observed.

Lucifer opened his mouth to make a witty remark to annoy Dan but then thought twice and closed it.

Since Lucifer had no desire to bond with Dan he slowly got to his feet and made his way to the bedroom. He gripped the side of the sofa when suddenly a wave of dizziness washed over him along with a bout of nausea. He closed his eyes for a moment to try and gain his balance when a strong hand grabbed his arm and another landed on his back.

"It's okay let me help you."

Seeing no escape he allowed his help to get him into his bedroom.

"I'll get you some ginger ale and those pills," Dan murmured.

Lucifer nodded, undressed and slipped under the covers. He lay down on his cool satin sheets and breathed a sigh of relief. His head hurt but he knew it was a side effect of the fever.

"Here." Dan handed him the glass and pills.

Lucifer sat up propped against pillows in order to swallow the pills. Dan put a cold icepack against his neck making Lucifer sigh with contentment.

"So what exactly happened to you, Lucifer? First you were cold with chills and now you've gone in the other direction. Do you have some medical condition?" Dan asked curiously.

"I didn't know you were so concerned with my wellbeing." Lucifer asked looking at Chloe's ex.

Dan sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not but Chloe is. I could tell by her voice today that she's worried about you."

"Hmm and does that bother you?" Lucifer asked grinning.

Dan sighed. "I messed up my marriage and I would like to put it right again but if that doesn't happen I want to know more about the man who seems to have captured both my ex and my daughter's interest. Is that something you can comprehend?"

Lucifer's eyes narrowed. "You really want to know if what I have can kill me. Have the competition out of the way would make your life a lot easier."

Dan shook his head. "Do you always have to be such an ass? I keep trying to find a reason, just one to like you a little better but you are making it almost impossible. And for the record no I don't want you dead. After all I am here taking care of you – not that you have any gratitude or even know the meaning of the word."

Lucifer remembered the icepack on the back of his neck. "Fair enough. I'm not dying. I'm the devil and I got chilled from being in a freezer it suppressed the hellfire. Now it's the opposite the hell fire is raging and out of control a bit because I used it twice."

Dan looked at him as if he'd sprouted...horns. He laughed lightly. "You honestly believe you are the devil?"

"I don't believe I am the devil – I am the devil." He rolled over on his side to put the cup on the nightstand.

Dan suddenly noted the massive scars on his back. The sight of them sent a chill down his spine. "Lucifer, what happened to you?"

"Are you hard of hearing I just told you – hell fire – remember like 6 seconds ago?" Lucifer looked beyond annoyed.

"No I mean your back. The scars?"

Lucifer quickly turned and lay on his back again propped up on pillows. "That's where Maze cut off my wings."

"I see." A grain of sympathy formed in Dan as he looked at the Club Owner. Something terrible must have happened to him – some trauma. That explained why Chloe was so protective of him. The devil thing must be a coping mechanism.

He awkwardly asked, "How are you feeling now – any better?"

Lucifer studied Dan. All of a sudden the man looked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," he replied suspiciously.

Dan nodded. "That's good. Look man, if you ever want to talk or need something when she's not around you can call me."

Lucifer frowned looking totally confused. "That's rather unexpected..I…I," he looked at Dan intently "I'll remember your offer, Daniel."

Dan grinned slightly "No Detective Douche?"

"'I'm not making any promises for the future but not today." Lucifer grinned.

The elevator opened and then Maze walked into the bedroom. Her eyes widened at the sight of Dan on Lucifer's bed. "Mmm, can I join in the fun?"

Dan shot off the bed as if it were on fire. "Lucifer is sick, Chloe asked me to watch him. He's all yours now."

Maze smiled. "Sounds kinky."

"Uh yeah, I'm out of here. Feel better, Lucifer."

"Nice seeing you again Dan, although I liked you better with your clothes of." Maze purred.

Dan turned beet red mumbled goodbye and quickly left the penthouse.

Lucifer sat up straighter. "You've rattled Daniel, do tell – sounds juicy?" he asked practically bouncing with excitement.

"Forget that. What's happened?" Maze sat down on the bed beside him putting her hand to his forehead. "You're feverish again?"

Lucifer groaned in disappointment then quickly filled her in on the day's events.

"So two souls are recaptured. I'm worried about you – this is too much for you. Amenadiel needs to get his ass in gear and start helping since he's the reason they escaped." Maze growled.

"The only way we can get them back is for me to use hellfire to disable them so the hell hounds can grab them." Lucifer said, exhaustion entering his voice. "Besides aren't you keeping my bro's ass and other parts occupied?"

Maze snorted. "That's of no concern to you."

She lifted his chin. "Are you really feeling better?"

He responded. "Sort of."

She stroked his cheek.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"My head hurts and I still feel nauseous."

"Is that what the pills and ginger ale are for?"

"Yes I just had some but they aren't working yet." He looked miserable.

"Move over." She then sat beside him. "Lie down," she instructed.

"Bossy – like a dominatrix." He gave her a half smile before obliging.

She lay down next to him and put her arm over his stomach as she snuggled close.

"Maze?" Lucifer questioned.

"Remember when I cut your wings off - the scars hurt really bad for a while? You couldn't sleep so I would get in bed with you and hold you until you drifted off? That what I'm going to do now so you can fall asleep again."

"Oh…I thought you wanted some hot devil action and sadly I'm not really up for it."

She laughed. "You are always up for it but that's not what this is."

"All right then." Lucifer's eyelids felt heavy and he let them close.

Maze lay in bed for a while watching him sleep. The Lucifer she knew from hell and the Lucifer she knew here on earth were quite different from each other. It took some getting used to. He could still be ruthless and detached here at times which were absolutely necessary characteristics when punishing sinners in hell, but here on earth he was developing a more human side. He had emotions and feelings which really took some adjusting to on her part. Nevertheless it wasn't just her job to protect him that kept her around it was because she cared for him and she doubted that would ever stop. They had been through a lot together and Lucifer needed someone in his corner.

Early the next morning Maze awoke to hearing the elevator open. She carefully extracted herself from Lucifer and sat up just as Chloe entered.

The detective's eyes grew wide she observed her and Lucifer in bed together. She blushed and backed out of the room.

Maze carefully got out of bed to not wake the devil and went after her.

"Wait," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Chloe noted with surprise that Maze was fully dressed. "I have the sitter bringing Trixie to school I just wanted to make sure Lucifer was better?"

"He is." Maze confirmed then almost reluctantly added. "I'm glad you took care of him yesterday."

"Sure." It was awkward talking to the demon but she knew Lucifer would be taken care of when she was with him.

"Listen, he almost out of the medicine. I don't know where to get more."

"Oh, the prescription is on the counter. Any drug store will have it." Chloe explained. "I can pick it up before work."

The elevator opened again and a very tired looking Amenadiel walked in.

"Are you okay?" Maze asked obviously concerned.

He nodded. "I was ensuring the gates to hell were well guarded. I have hell hounds set up and instructed in case any other souls attempt to escape."

"Now that you're here you can stay with Lucifer." She quickly filled him in.

Amenadiel looked worried. "We have to find a way for him to keep the hellfire under better control."

"You work on that. Chloe and I are going shopping." Maze announced.

"We are?" Chloe exclaimed.

Maze glared at her. "Yes. If I come with you I'll know how to get it next time."

Chloe mulled it over and it made sense. "Okay Mazikeen."

"Look you obviously care about Lucifer…" she hesitated then added "and that makes you tolerable in my books. You may call me Maze."

Chloe nodded inwardly pleased the prickly demon finally accepted her. "Will do. Let's go."

An hour later Lucifer awoke to a bag of ice on his forehead. His big brother was sitting on the bed watching him.

"Maze is much more attractive than you as a bed mate." Lucifer commented.

Amenadiel laughed. "Good morning to you brother. How are you feeling?"

"Better." He reached over to the chair and put on his robe. "Thirsty actually."

"You can't drink alcohol with the medication so how about some water or juice?" Amenadiel got up as if to get it but Lucifer also got up.

"I'm not an invalid, I can get it myself."

Amenadiel followed his brother into the kitchen and informed him of the extra protection he set up at the gates of hell.

Lucifer stopped cold and Amenadiel thought he'd argue over what he did but he said nothing it was almost as if he had frozen in place. "Luci?"

Lucifer reached out to touch something in the middle of the island then pulled back fast.

He whispered, "Amenadiel."

"Are you feeling sick again?" His little brother seemed to be transfixed by something in the middle of the island. He could see a small vase and in it sat a blood red Lily.

Lucifer turned to the angel, his dark eyes wide and full of disbelief, his breaths coming in short and rapid pants.

"Luci, what's wrong?" Amenadiel asked stepping closer.

 _A/N oh wow thank you so much for all the reviews – makes me happy to know you are enjoying the story. It's going to get dark …darker I'm sure than the show will be going. Next chapter will have the angsty brotherly bonding plus some Chloe/Lucifer time and a visit with Dr. Linda._

 _Big thanks to EmrysLover1215… I loved reading your thoughts around the Chloe and Lucifer scars scene._


	9. Chap 9-the surfacing of repressed memory

**Chapter 9 - The surfacing of repressed memories**

Unlike her boss the demon was surprisingly a quiet, well behaved, backseat driver.

They arrived at the mall that contained a drugstore. As they walked through the throngs of people Maze purred and paused in front of a shoe store. She seemed mesmerized by a pair of dark maroon boots with bone crushing heels. "I need those."

Chloe shrugged. "Well go ahead then and try them on."

Mace looked at her with speculation. "You could use some kick ass boots - whatever you are wearing looks like something an arthritic grandmother would be ashamed to leave the house in."

"Thanks." Chloe sneered. "In heels that high I'd likely trip and impale myself."

Maze looked amused. "Something a little safer then. What about those?" She jerked her head in the direction of some black mid calf boots with more moderate heels.

Chloe fell in love instantly; they would look great with skinny jeans. She gasped when she looked at the price tag.

"I think they're on sale." Maze commented

Chloe looked around. "I don't see any sales signs."

Maze licked her lips and went to talk to the sales person; she came back looking like a cat that has just licked clean a bowl of cream. "75% off - you have to buy them."

"What! Seriously?" She knew she shouldn't but at that price they were practically free. "Okay." She convinced herself.

The sales person looked rather dazed as she rang them in. Chloe had the strangest feeling Maze did something to her. She looked suspiciously at Maze who smiled and said, "You're welcome."

As they headed in the drugstore Chloe wondered if Maze could brainwash people. She grew a little worried.

"Lucifer likes the musk ones except for tropical musk," Maze suddenly offered.

"What?"

"You've been staring at the perfumes for the last three minutes."

"Oh, I was just thinking about something and I don't care what scent Lucifer likes, we are just partners," Chloe explained.

"Uh huh." Maze responded distracted by flavored condoms. "Have you ever tried the 'Hotter than the Devil' flavor?" She asked.

Chloe instantly felt herself go red. "Uh ...uh no."

Maze looked at her curiously. "Does sex make you uncomfortable? You know Lucifer is very fond of it."

She rolled her eyes. "I am aware - seems to be on his mind 24/7."

Maze laughed. "When you're in hell as long as we were and then come to earth with so many willing partners - well one has to indulge."

"Of course." Chloe smirked.

"How is Dan in bed?" Maze paused looking at her with interest.

"Fine. I mean good. I mean we're separated and haven't...uh...you know in over a year but he was good. Wait, why do want to know?"

Maze shrugged, opening her eyes wide looking innocent. "Just curious."

Chloe had a sudden urge to ask how Lucifer was in bed but she had a feeling she already knew the answer and besides this was just getting a little too uncomfortable.

"We better get this prescription filled before there's a line up." Chloe suggested.

Maze nodded, followed and pulled out her credit card.

"That was easy. Thank you for showing me." Maze smiled. Actually smiled.

"You're welcome." Chloe smiled back.

"Next time you come to Lux at night, come see me and we'll have a drink." Maze offered.

"Okay. So how are things going with Amenadiel? Lucifer mentioned you two are together?"

"We are not together. We've just had sex a couple of times." Maze stated.

"Do you want more out of the relationship?"

"Do you want more out of whatever you have with Lucifer?" Maze asked neatly diverting the topic.

Chloe laughed. "Fine, I'll stop asking questions."

"It's more of a conversation to be had over tequila shots." Maze hinted.

Chloe nodded, surprised to find herself starting to like Lucifer's demon.

* * *

"Luci?"

The devil's hand shook as he picked up first the Lily, then the vase. He trembled and threw it across the room. His breathing became rapid and labored.

Amenadiel's eyes widened as he looked down at the floor and saw the flower. A shiver crept up his spine. "No…it can't be," he gasped.

He looked at Lucifer who stared transfixed at his hand. Blood spilled from his finger dripping onto the floor. Amenadiel stared harder at the flower. Lucifer spoke in a soft monotone, "It had thorns like a rose."

He could see that Lucifer was in shock. He quietly went closer. "Brother."

Lucifer's expressionless eyes lifted from watching his blood drip onto the floor to meet his brother's eyes.

"I'm here Luci. Maze, Chloe and Linda – we're all here for you, it will be okay."

Lucifer shook his head. "Nothing will deter her. It's us she wants – especially me. She'll kill anyone in her path to get to me to exact her revenge - to torture me." He swayed.

Amenadiel released his wings and gritted his teeth as pulled out a feather. He came to Lucifer's side, taking his injured hand and wrapped the feather around it. A bright light shone from it for a few moments.

A pain shot through Amenadiel's chest. He knew something bad had happened to his brother a long time ago; he had heard different versions all of them traumatic –especially if they were done to you by someone you trusted and loved.

Amenadiel blinked rapidly, his throat swelled. She had been a non issue for a long long time - giving him time to heal-never did he think he would have to face her again. While Luci talked about their father a lot he never mentioned her, Amenadiel suspected he had suppressed the memories and perhaps even her existence - he never healed because he never dealt with it. Amenadiel thought he had been her favorite, maybe he had been but Lucifer being their father's favorite instantly made his brother her target. Only no one truly knew how far her manipulations had gone and the unspeakable damage that had been done. After the rumors started he had been furious with, hated and fully blamed his attention seeking youngest brother but he knew deep inside it had not been Lucifer's fault.

Lucifer shivered, his eyes were closed as those long suppressed memories of the horrors of what happened a long time ago washed over him.

Amenadiel wished he could forever wipe out whatever haunted his brother. He put his arms around him wanting to comfort him offer him support until the shivering subsided. But Lucifer angrily pulled away. Amenadiel grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Lucifer stop it – you can't do this alone."

Lucifer laughed harshly. "Really brother? Where were you all those years when I was cast out of heaven and endured all those eons of punishment with no forgiveness in sight? Hmm? To busy trying to get into fathers good graces again to care an iota about me?"

"Lucifer…" Amenadiel could feel the anger building in his brother and he let him go.

"Where were you when she…?" he took a deep ragged breath. "And later when I was cast into hell with her?" he shivered again.

"She was locked up. She couldn't do anything down there."

"As if you'd know!" Lucifer spat his eyes glistening.

Amenadiel took a deep breath and swallowed heavily. "You're right, I don't know. I'm sorry," he said softly.

Suspicion entered the devils eyes. "Did you let her loose? You were always in her favor did she talk you into it brother…promise you everything…her love?" His voice hitched.

Amenadiel's heart ached as he whispered. "NO, of course not. Lucifer, knowing what she did how could think that?" This time he did grab his brother and wrapped him tightly in a hug.

Lucifer as if zapped of his last ounce of strength did a boneless slide to the floor bringing Amenadiel down with him.

"It's going to be all right, brother. We'll take her back." Amenadiel assured him.

"You don't know that! She'll manipulate us against each other - like she did at the end. She's powerful."

Amenadiel shook him again "Stop it, Luci! We are more powerful then we were back then. You especially - having spent all those years being the Lord of Hell. You are feared, brother."

"You forget she had spent just as many years down here."

"Locked up! Besides I'm an angel I can defeat her." Amenadiel stated.

Lucifer stared hard at him. "You have done some bad things, your purity has weakened – you are practically as fallen as I am," he added desperation heavy in his voice.

Amenadiel blinked rapidly. He knew the truth of Luci's words. He felt a painful void. He knew his father had judged his actions after he'd chosen a wrong path. He had tried on numerous occasions to contact him but his father was silent. He buried his face in Lucifer's shoulder taking a ragged breath.

Maze and Chloe entered quietly shocked by the scene in front of them.

A vase lay broken on the floor, a flower shredded and scattered. In amidst the shards sat Lucifer and Amenadiel in what appeared to be a hug.

"Did you two have a fight and are kissing and making up?" Maze asked looking fascinated.

Lucifer looked up first, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, Amenadiel pulled back, eyes wet.

Chloe gasped. "What happened?"

The two hurriedly pulled apart. Lucifer staggered to his feet and into the washroom. They could hear him retching.

Amenadiel spoke up. "He'll be okay. Just feeling a bit ill."

"Neither of you are fine." Maze snarled as she looked at the mess on the floor. She looked at the angel in horror. "This flower…."

"Appeared here this morning." Amenadiel got up wiping his eyes.

Chloe looked at Maze and was surprised to see her tremble.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

"You should go. You are in danger staying here." The demon warned.

"I didn't know you cared." Chloe chimed in.

"I don't but Lucifer does."

"She needs to stay right now. Lucifer needs hers." Amenadiel said insistently.

"She weakens him." Maze said angrily.

"What?" asked Chloe.

Amenadiel shook his head. "She strengthens him in important ways. He's going to need all his strength."

Lucifer came out joking. "Well that was most unpleasant. Like turning your guts inside out. Seriously how do you humans do it? Is this what happens when you drink too much? A pathetic waste of alcohol if you ask me."

Chloe unpacked the grocery bag and pulled out the Electrolyte water. She nodded in the direction of his bedroom. "Go- lie down."

'There is much to do." he argued.

"GO!" Amenadiel ordered sternly. "You wont' be of any use to anyone in your current state."

Fury flashed in Lucifer's eyes but only for moment as Chloe put her hand on his arm. His gaze dropped to hers and softened.

"Come on." She frowned and threw a worried glance at Amenadiel and Maze not understating why the two brothers had been so upset.

Lucifer drank the water and had to admit the nausea receded a little.

He lay on his side and Chloe lay down beside him facing him.

"Feeling a bit better?"

He nodded then smiled. "How could I not - you are in my bed again."

She didn't smile back. "Lucifer, what was going on when we walked in?"

He broke eye contact. "Nothing for you to worry about, it was just a brotherly thing."

"Don't be evasive. It was more than that – you were both very upset and Maze looked terrified of that shredded flower on the floor."

He glanced at her, his dark eyes wide and haunted. He bit his lower lip.

She sighed. "Okay, I get it you have trouble talking about your feelings. Every time I try to get you to open up you shut down, change the topic or run away."

He look away again not saying anything.

She said softly. "It's okay, if you don't feel comfortable talking to me please go see Dr. Linda, she can help. "She sighed frustrated. "I am your friend Lucifer, I care a lot about you, and as I said before if you ever get to a point where you are comfortable enough – I am here for you."

He nodded looking at her with wonder again.

She reached over and took his hand. He clasped it tightly.

* * *

 _A/N: cookies from the dark side to all reviewers - thank you - you are amazing - there is nothing that stimulates a writer more than feedback :) Things are getting intense - next chapter Dr. Linda and Lucifer_


	10. Chapter 10-A soul's dark night pI

Song for this chapter is Black Lab's _This Night._

Linda's nickname for Lucifer was inspired by the last episode when she entered "Dr Canaan's" office and found Lucifer on the couch and proclaimed "Luc…ifer?"

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – A soul's dark night | part I  
**

Chloe did not call Lucifer that day when another body turned up in a local park - there were no signs of devil worship. He needed to rest and the last thing he needed was another bout of hellfire and hellhounds. There were no reports of strange dogs and unearthly howls so she hoped the last of the escaped souls had been dispatched back by the hell hounds and everything was back to being as normal as possible.

He had fallen asleep by the time she left. Even though she had practically interrogated Maze and Amenadiel to try and find out why they had all been so upset she received no answers. Amenadiel still looked shaken, and Maze just glared.

She called a few hours later to check up on him and Amenadiel answered and told her Lucifer had gone downstairs to Lux with Maze – something about setting up for an event. She made the decision to leave him alone until the next day. Lucifer had Maze and Amenadiel – he was well taken care of and she needed to spend a fun long overdue evening at the movies with Trixie.

When Lucifer came back into the penthouse Amenadiel came and stood directly in front of him. "We have to talk about this – we can't just ignore it."

"I'm sure she will come to us…there is nothing we need to do but wait." Lucifer stated.

"In the meantime she is out there murdering humans!" Amenadiel said forcefully.

"We don't know that for sure. Remember others escaped hell as well." Lucifer reminded him.

His brother nodded. "Don't you think the missing children situation points directly to her?"

"You of all people I would have thought would defend her. You were after all her favorite, she treated you with … honesty." Lucifer growled.

Amenadiel swallowed heavily as if trying to get rid of an obstruction in his throat. "I can't defend her after the things she did. Luci, I wish with all my heart things hadn't happened the way they did but she's volatile…you know that…in some ways you take after her - are a lot like her - a lot more than I am. Therefore you must be able to understand her better. What would she do?"

"Oh you think I'm like her? Why because I'm the devil and have the most deplorable reputation in heaven, earth and hell? How dare you compare me to her!" His voice shook with passion and outrage.

"Luci, what did she really do to you?" His brother asked as he reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Piss off!" He pushed Amenadiel away but his brother didn't let go of his arm. "LET GO!" he shouted as his eyes flashed red and Amenadiel suddenly cried out and fell to the floor.

"Lucifer!" Maze threw a pitcher of cold water at her boss.

He gasped and fell back glaring at Maze. "How dare you come to the defense of an angel. You exist to protect ME!" He whirled and headed to the elevator.

"You are out of control. We don't hurt each other!" Maze glowered itching to throw a demon dagger at him as he disappeared into the elevator. Shocked she dropped down to the floor to a shaken Amenadiel.

* * *

After having received a plea from Lucifer, for an evening session on a Friday night, Linda hurried back to her office. She wouldn't have done it for everyone but he was special to her and he worried her having caused her sleepless nights wondering how to best help him – the man who believed himself to be the devil.

She found Lucifer on the floor leaning back against her door with his eyes closed. "Lucifer?' She crouched down beside him.

He opened his eyes. The tortured look on his face tore a hole in her heart. "What happened?"

He opened his mouth but then shook his head staring stormily in front of him.

"Come on let's get you inside." She took his hand and helped him to his feet.

Wordlessly he entered her office and sat on the couch. "I, I…maybe I shouldn't have come." He said quietly avoiding eye contact.

Linda sat down on a chair across from him. "Okay, but why did you call me? You sounded very stressed," she asked gently. His dark eyes lifted to meet hers. This quiet subdued Lucifer worried her. After all the progress they had made it looked like he was back to suppressing his feelings.

He exhaled loudly. "I don't know."

"It's okay, take your time. Something is causing you a lot of anxiety. Is it Chloe?" She poked.

He shook his head, as a wave of nausea coursed through him. He suddenly got up and started pacing. "Someone from my past, may be in town," he stated in an emotionless voice.

"I see. What was this person to you? Were they important, was it someone you loved?"

He didn't answer. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his breathing became rapid. The disappearance of the children, the lily in his kitchen, the escapees from hell all rushed through his mind. A wave of dizziness seemed to block out his hearing and then everything just went black.

"Lucifer?" He awoke to Linda gently slapping his face. "Oh good there you are. I was about to call an ambulance. How are you feeling?" He realized she was holding his wrist and checking his pulse as he lay on the floor.

He sat up slowly and groaned. "Sorry about that. I don't usually drop at a woman's feet … usually the other way around," he joked.

"Just take it easy. You had a panic attack. This person who may be in town – do you associate them with things that cause you anxiety?'

He nodded. "Damn right I do."

"An ex lover perhaps?"

His breathing escalated again and he looked at her with narrowed piercing eyes. He was angry.

"Does that look signify a yes or a no?" She asked pointedly trying to draw him into talking.

He looked away and spoke in clipped tones. "I don't want to talk about it."

She took a moment to breathe, he was very frustrating at times but she knew she needed to be very patient with him or he'd get too rattled and bolt out the door. "Then what would you like to talk about? Why did you call me?" She asked softly.

He stared angrily in front of him, eyes narrowed, body tense. "This was a bad idea."

He struggled to get up but she put her hand on his chest. "Luce, it's okay you don't have to talk just sit here for awhile. Let your heart rate go back to normal…let the anxiety ease. Please."

He looked at her surprised. "You haven't called me that since we stopped having sex."

She smiled then laughed softly. "It didn't seem appropriate to continue to call you a name I used to scream out."

He chuckled and she could see his body relax a little. "I kind of liked it when you called me that."

She relaxed leaning back against the coffee table. They had always had an easy kind of rapport in the bed and now it felt like it had made it past that.

"Do you trust me?' she asked him quietly.

He fidgeted with the hem of his Armani.

"Honestly Linda, I don't know." He looked at her.

She nodded. "I understand. You have a hard time trusting anyone. Don't you?'

He shrugged. "There has been a lot of betrayal in my past."

"Your father?'

He nodded.

"Your brother?'

He snorted.

"Maze?'

""Yup you nailed them."

"What about your mother – you've never talked about her? Did she betray you as well?"

The change in his body language was instant. She could practically see every muscle tighten. His lips parted slightly, his eyes grew wide and luminous and she could see his breathing speed up again. There was trauma there – something that upset him. However she didn't push – she could sense he was on the edge and she didn't want to send him over.

She put her hands up in a stop motion. "Okay, I can see the answer in your eyes, let's save that discussion for another time. How have you been sleeping lately?"

His voice was rough as he answered. "Fine for the most part." He told her what had happened with the hellfire, his fever and the hospital, he left out what had happened with Amenadiel – he already regretted his loss of control.

It was obvious he was once again using the devil analogy. "My goodness you've had a full couple of days no wonder your anxiety is up. When did you find out about this person from your past possibly being in town?"

He swallowed heavily. "This morning."

"What was your first reaction?" She probed gently.

He didn't answer for a moment then responded in a strained voice. "Fear."

The one word spoken so ominously by a man who was never afraid of anything worried her. She knew he needed to talk about it but she also knew he was exhausted suffering from high levels of stress.

"Can you tell me why?"

He drew his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them. He whispered. "It's a long story."

"If you trust me enough to share it – I have all night and tomorrow as well."

 _Next chapter: more dark and angsty, a breakthrough, and yes you finally get to meet my version of 'mum'. I'd love to hear what you think, reviews tickle the muse and...the next chapter is almost finished. YAY Lucifer season two starts filming on Midsummer's Eve.  
_


	11. Chapter 11-A Soul's Dark Night Part II

_Just in case you are wondering what my version of 'mum' looks like watch One Republic's video "Love Runs Out' you could say it was kind of my muse while writing these chapters. The woman in the red dress playing piano – and she has a drink sitting on the piano. For some reason when Lucifer uttered that fateful line in the last epi "mum" my mind immediately flashed to that video – so really what choice did I have but to follow the muse to see where it would lead me._

 **Chapter 11 – A Soul's Dark Night - part two**

Chloe and Trixie were comfortably seated in the theatre waiting for the latest Disney fairytale to start. Trixie was excited as this one was about a independent princess who rescued animals from traveling circuses. Trixie loved animals.

An elegantly dressed woman, likely in her late 60's or early 70's with a mane of white blond curly hair sat down beside Chloe. She smiled sweetly. "I find I have developed a love for fairytales." She spoke with a British accent which immediately made Chloe think about Lucifer again, which she had been doing practically non stop all day.

"They are fun – the storylines for the most part are far more intricate than they used to be. My daughter loves them - especially now with the princesses being so smart and independent," Chloe responded.

"Of course. Isn't it what we all wish for a happily ever after?" The woman stated, eyes twinkling.

"Yes but sadly it doesn't always work out the way we wish it." Chloe sighed.

"My dear, there are lots of handsome devils out there that I'm sure would be happy to have you in their lives.' Her dark eyes while piercing also sparkled with humor.

Chloe almost snorted at her reference to devils, if only she knew she already had a handsome devil complicating her life.

"Well I guess we'll have to see what the future holds." Chloe laughed.

The woman held out a hand, glittering with sparkling rings. "I'm Lilian."

"Chloe. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Lucifer put his head down on his knees closing his eyes for a few moments. "A long time ago my mother was very angry at my father, he created more children without her…"

"He was unfaithful to her?"

Lucifer lifted his head. "Something like that. Amenadiel - my brother and I were…young creations. Amenadial was her favourite, you know the first born. I was perceived to be my dad's favourite. She wanted revenge so I became her target as a way to get to my dad. But of course I didn't know this. I was happy to spend time with her. My mum is a very dynamic, independent, charming and at times loads of fun woman. She taught me to play the piano and other instruments. She made me see things in a different way. Things that made me challenge my dad. Dad and I had some epic fights that always ended with my punishment – you know spare the rod kind of thing…. I resented him for his totalitarian viewpoints, he was difficult." he exhaled loudly.

"Would you like something to drink? I can make tea, coffee, I have water. Water would likely be best to keep you hydrated." Linda offered wanting to ensure he wouldn't have any more panic attacks and stayed calmer.

He nodded. She got up and opened a bottle for him, setting it down beside him.

He drank thirstily. "I was still called Samael back then."

She was surprised he said the name after his strong reaction when she had called him that during an earlier session. "Did she ever hurt you-physically?"

He trembled. "No, she didn't beat us if that what you mean – she could explode and read us the riot act - making us think we would be murdered at any moment - that only happened when Amenadiel and I got out of hand," he grinned, "which was rather often. But nothing worse than that."

Linda felt relieved at his words but disturbed that he had trembled. It was obvious that both his parents had hurt him emotionally so she didn't bother asking about emotion.

Now came the touchy one. She hoped the answer would be a clear no. "While you were growing up did anyone abuse you sexually?'

He paled considerably. "NO! What a ridiculous question." His eyes sparkled angrily. "Why would you even ask me such a thing?"

Linda felt sick; it must have shown on her face.

"Don't look at me like that! Nothing happened!" His breathing escalated again as his anxiety rose.

She quietly reassured him. "Okay, it's just a requisite question. Not everything I ask will be applicable to you. Just try and stay calm and answer the question to the best of your ability. Remember I am here to help you...not hurt you."

The wildness in eyes subsided as he took some calming breaths. "If anyone had abused me that way – do you think I'd enjoy sex as much and often as I do?" He smirked.

Trying to keep it light for the moment but also real, she shrugged. "Not in your case of course, but sometime in other cases patients who were abused that way, have deep trust issues, so they keep their encounters light and meaningless and with a variety of sexual partners."

His mouth fell open and he exhaled loudly. "I'm tired so I should go." He suddenly said keeping his tone light and carefree.

He wasn't dumb, he knew she had figured something out and it struck too close to home so his intent was to run. It was a pattern with him.

She reached over and grabbed both his hands. He stared at their clasped hands as if they were the most important things in the world at that moment.

She softly said. "Luce, remember when we had that breakthrough a while back? We are close to another one."

His immediate reaction shocked her. He tore loose almost violently. She blinked as suddenly she saw what appeared to be a red reflection of something in his furious gaze. She turned looking behind her wondering what could possibly have caused that reflection.

"No doctor," he spat. "We aren't close to any breakthroughs. Your assumptions are all fabricated. You aren't as good as you think. If you were - you would have noticed these." He stripped off his shirt and turned so she could see his scars. Horrified she stepped close but he whirled lighting fast and put his shirt on again. "You missed them in the throes of your orgasms. Just to be clear I had Maze cut off my wings – no one abused me, neither sexually nor otherwise!"

She swallowed heavily. Her heart was racing uncomfortably. His wounds went far deeper than she had imagined. Her mind raced trying to process this new bit of information and why now he decided to share it with her. Was it a desperate cry for help or a diversion tactic to shock her and put a blockade up against where she was trying to take him? She thought he was exhausted and had gone more gently with him than previously but now she questioned her actions. She frowned at him. "Why show me this now? Don't you see that what you did or had someone else do to you is a form of self mutilation?'

He froze, his expression tense, his black eyes mistrusting.

"What led up to you doing this to yourself?"

Lightening suddenly flashed outside followed by an ear-shattering clap of thunder. Linda hurried over to close the window she had opened. Torrents of rain started to come down. She grabbed some candles out of the drawer and lit them placing them around the office in case the power went out.

Lucifer hadn't moved, his eyes met hers when she came to stand in front of him.

"I left hell. My wings were a gift from my father. I had them cut off as the ultimate message that I was done with him," He said quietly but fury was in his eyes.. "But you don't believe any of that do you, Doctor? You pretended to when my brother convinced you to in order to manipulate me to going back to hell."

Linda took a deep breath. "Lucifer, help me to understand."

His body was rigid, she could see the barely suppressed undercurrent of rage coursing through him along with a vein of desperation. She braced herself.

"You want to see who I really am?" he asked quietly. "You won't be able to handle it," he added his tone acquiring a cruel taunt.

He stepped closer. She calmly held her ground and stared into his eyes. She felt the hair on the back of her neck start to rise as the temperature in the room became incredibly warm. His eyes turned from black suddenly to red as if an inner fire lit them, for a brief second as if her eyes were playing tricks on her his entire face changed into something burned and scarred and the room suddenly smelled of sulfur. A shiver coursed through her, her heart rate escalated, then the power went out as lighting flashed outside. She gasped but in the glow of candlelight Lucifer looked normal again albeit shaken.

He stared at her almost in disbelief.

She couldn't quite comprehend what she had seen – she would process it later but whatever it was she wasn't going to let it deter her from helping him.

"I don't understand what that was or what you just did but I suspect you are trying to discourage me from asking more questions. I want to know if the wings were somehow also relevant in what happened with your mother?"

He looked beyond shocked and inhaled sharply. "Excuse me." He hurried into the washroom and she could hear him retching. She gripped the nearest chair and did some deep breathing to calm herself.

Her first priority was to help calm him later she would try and digest what had happened.

When he came out he pulled a bottle of pills from his jacket pocket and took them with water, she had previously brought him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "Just forgot to take my medication." He looked at her apprehensively. "How are you handling this – most people wet themselves when they see me in what my father made of me?"

"When your eyes went red was that hellfire?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. I probably shouldn't have done that. I've called on it too much over the last while." He didn't make eye contact.

"I see. We were discussing your mother's relevance to cutting off your wings."

He gave a harsh laugh. "You are like a hellhound with a bone. Do you have all week?"

"Whatever it takes," she assured him.

He sat down on the couch fidgeting with his hands. "You aren't afraid?"

She laughed nervously. "It's not something I can logically explain so yes a part of me is still not believing what I saw and another part of me is a little frightened but I've known you for a number of months now." She laughed, "I've been intimate with you after all but I know here." She held her hand to her heart. "That there is no reason to believe you would harm me."

"You don't think I'm a monster?" he asked softly looking at her almost anxiously.

"I know you aren't" she replied her eyes never leaving his. She needed him to know she didn't think of him as being evil.

He got up again and paced around the room while she sat on the sofa. "When my father created his other children and his first humans he saw how it upset my mother and gave her to Adam. Why he thought that was a good idea is anyone's guess. She was filled with rage – she had not been given a choice and she wanted free will." He laughed softly. "I got that from her. Since his actions were disasterous Dad found another wife for Adam and mum came back to us – but she was bitter it was then she started lavishing a lot more attention on me. I thrived in it. I…" he stumbled. "She made me feel special."

"You felt loved." Linda added softly.

He snorted. "Love had nothing to do it with it – useless human emotion." He continued. "We had discussion on free will and choice and father. Amenadiel who had prior always been her favourite was angry and felt left out."

He grew quiet then. His arms wrapped around his stomach. His breathing had escalated again. "I started challenging my father as to why he created all of us then humans as well when he barely had time for any of his first creations. He was angry and disapproving. Apparently he wanted his favourite son to be a slave following orders without question – a mindless minion."

"Did he hurt you? Let me correct that, I know emotionally he did but…"

"No," he whispered horrified. "He has his faults but he would never hurt any of us like that."

She nodded but remained quiet. He was opening up and she didn't want to do anything to disrupt that.

"I rebelled against dad's order a lot during that time. Consequently Amenadiel and I had some horrific fights then." He exhaled loudly. "Somehow though even though I think we hated each other during some of those times, Amenadiel came through for me on occasions when I really messed up."

"Sometimes siblings have a love/hate relationship but I believe when the need is strong they do support each other," Linda mused.

Lucifer nodded. "I never game him credit for that. Our mum really started to go off the rails. She grew to hate dad even more. None of us saw it coming…I certainly didn't…" with that he sank to his knees.

Linda bolted to her feet and to his side.

"I'm okay doctor, just a little dizzy." He glanced at her. "I shouldn't have brought up the hellfire even for a moment as I did." He was flushed and his skin felt warm. "I'll be all right in a bit."

She got up and pulled out the sofa bed. "Maybe you need to come and lie down for a little while."

He shook his head. "I'm fine here." He sat on the floor once again bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them while taking some deep breaths.

Her heart ached seeing him like that. She brought him some water and sat by his side. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we should take a break for a little while, so you can rest?"

He looked at her and bit his lower lip, then whispered, "I can't stop now."

 _A/N: I know I know - you want to douse me in hellfire for stopping there but I'm still working on that next bit. Thank you to all who reviewed - it makes storytelling worthwhile. Keep those reviews coming...tickle the muse to finish and load that next chapter._


	12. Chapter 12: A Soul's Dark Night Part III

**Chapter 12 – A Soul's Dark Night | Conclusion**

"Okay." She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Just remember you can stop at any time."

His eyes were like dark pools of endless night in the candlelight. He was so still she wondered if he was still breathing. When after a space of time he started talking again his voice was barely above a whisper.

"She was determined to punish my father. I was too. …new then to realize I was the pawn to do it. She and I spent lots of time together." He smiled wryly. "I never got much time with my dad so I really cherished the time I spent with her." His breath hitched. "She was always affectionate with Amenadiel and I, dad never was. She would bake us our favorite treats – we had fun together."

Linda emphasized again, "You felt loved."

He threw her a scathing look. "You humans and your superficial emotion defined as love. Love doesn't exist." He grew quiet again his expression troubled. He looked at Dr. Linda then away again. "One time she…" He stared at his hands. "She kissed me on the lips. It startled me, it didn't feel right. I pulled away from her. That made her angry. She told me I was a disappointment as a son. But then her mood shifted – she was always unpredictable like that and she apologized saying she was mad at my dad not me. She let me have a cup of Ambrosia…something my dad didn't allow. I...felt strange after I drank it. I didn't know then she had drugged it. I…she." His breathing grew ragged, yet his voice was tight, controlled. "She wanted to defile my father's favourite son as a form of revenge."

Horrified Linda put her hand on his arm. "This wasn't your fault! You were a victim."

He laughed as if she had just told a particularly good joke but there was an edge to the laugh, something sharp that tore at his soul. His voice dropped. "Not in the way you are thinking at the moment. I don't remember much of it. It was like I was an observer I had no control and I was out for most of it – all I have a faint memory of is her wrapping herself in my wings. Apparently my dad discovered us together I woke up later in my own bed I don't remember what happened, no details – I guess that is a good thing."

"Did your dad talk to you about what happened?"

Lucifer shook his head. "Not really. He came to me after I had awoken; he was the one who carried me to my bedroom. He asked what had happened, and then he told me what he had discovered and mum's explanation as to why she did it. No one else knew exactly what had happened but they knew it was something bad. Amenadiel wouldn't even come near me." He grew silent again.

She stroked his arm. Linda felt his muscles tense. After a minute or so he spoke again. "She came to see me, begged me to talk to dad on her behalf. She told me nothing had happened she had set it up so dad would think it had. She wanted to torment him by making him think she had done something horrible to his favourite son. He had hurt her so she wanted to hurt him back. She said she didn't know what had come over her. She begged for my forgiveness for making me think she could do something horrific like that to me. She begged me to talk to dad. But I couldn't … I just couldn't…to this day I don't know if she was telling me the truth or manipulating me into trusting her again." his voice cracked. "Something inside of me hardened into a wall. I put her and my feelings for her behind it. I couldn't forgive what she had done to me – I couldn't trust." His breath hitched.

Linda exhaled slowly. So much was starting to make sense.

"She lost Amenadiel and me…dad cast her out. She begged me to make dad change his mind, she must have done the same with Amenadiel because he did talk to dad. But he followed through and she was gone from our lives. She was...is very powerful. She and my dad had after all created Amenadiel and me. Dad then created the others with just his own power. She learned from that and created demons and those demons created more demons some of them even mated with humans. Early on she was still trying to get me to forgive her and get dad to let her back, she had one of her demons create Maze for me to protect me." He looked at Linda. "And no we aren't related. But creating demons wasn't the worst of it. When she realized she wouldn't be allowed into heaven anymore…it wasn't pretty. Mum was always very strong, very independent which I admired about her. My dad who always wanted everything his way never intimidated her. When he cast her out it did something to her. She lost her children – his children – so I guess she couldn't stop her need to punish him and his new creations. She started taking his creations, children, stealing them…" his voice dropped to a whisper again…"drowning them."

Linda felt a little sick. "Are you saying your mother was a murderer?"

Sorrow was evident in those black bottomless eyes when he looked at her and nodded.

"What happened then?" she asked gently.

Lucifer's chest felt as if it would explode. His throat closed as he took a shuddering breath. Linda softly spoke, "It's okay."

His voice shook as he responded. "It will never be okay." He had never told anyone all of this – talking about it brought it close as if it happened not long ago instead of eons ago.

"Luce, I promise you it will some day when you learn to cope with it."

He winced as tears flooded his eyes that uncontrollable feeling of panic set in again. Each breath he took was wrenched out of him. He tried to calm himself, clenching his teeth and focused on trying to breathe. The torrent could not be held inside. His shoulders shook as all the pain, betrayal, indifference coursed through him. The tears just kept coming no matter how hard he tried to choke them back. He buried his face in his knees wrapping his arms around himself. Outside another storm blew through with flashes of lightening and vibrating thunder. Through it all Dr. Linda stayed by his side weathering the storm - offering comforting words, a box of tissues and support.

Eventually his chest started to feel lighter, the tears slowed and his breathing improved. After repeatedly wiping his face and straightening out, Linda could see him retreat back inside himself. She worried he would bolt out into the storm. She touched his shoulder. "You are exhausted; you've been through an emotional wringer. It's far too late for you to drive home and I wouldn't want you to in this weather." She nodded in the direction of the pulled out sofa bed. "Rest please for as long as you need to we can continue when you wake or during another session – it's entirely up to you."

He sighed. "I don't think I can sleep."

"How do you feel right now?"

His brow furrowed as it always did when he was puzzled by a question or deep in thought. He snorted. "Better actually, who would have thought being such a teary hot mess would make me feel better."

She smirked. "Haven't I basically been saying that all along? It's…"

He interrupted with a quick smile, "That I am a hot mess?"

She groaned. "Yes that and your body needed to release those pent up emotions."

"Wouldn't sex work just as well?" his voice was innocent but his eyes sparkled full of mischief.

She marveled at his quicksilver change in mood. "No Lucifer, it wouldn't. It would just be a diversion."

He sighed. "Fine doctor, I'll humor you and lie down."

"Thank you, Luce."

She smiled inwardly; at least he hadn't lost his humor. He undressed and crawled under the covers.

It was close to 2 am. He couldn't believe he had been here for almost 6 hours. He looked at Linda and for the first time realized how tired she looked as well. "Linda, you must be exhausted, my bad. Come lie down. I'll respect your wishes and keep my tongue and other body parts to myself."

She laughed. "I trust you. I just want to finish up some notes and I need to blow out the candles then I'll lie down for a bit as well.

He gave a quick nod and smile but she noticed worry in his eyes. She remembered when he had told her about the nightmare – she wondered if he was worried another would surface after this session.

Contrary to his worry that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep he was dead to the world within minutes. She sank back in her chair her heart heavy. She had come to realize as the night wore on that the person in town was his mother. She had had a lot of difficult sessions over the years but Lucifer's case was easily the most challenging. If she hadn't become intimately involved at the beginning it might not be as encompassing now. She felt terrible knowing what she did – providing counseling in exchange for sex. She was never unethical no matter how attractive some of her clients were but with Lucifer it was a need that reason had no impact on. Was he the devil?–It seemed ludicrous to entertain that notion yet what she had seen certainly couldn't be denied. She shivered. Things were even more complicated than she had thought. The story he told was fantastical almost too fantastical to not be true. Devil or not he was a lost soul that needed her help.

She lay down beside him. Instinctively in his sleep as if sensing a presence he turned towards her. She smiled. Someday Chloe Decker would be a very lucky woman. He still had a long way to go but she suspected there was the potential of great love between them. Now she just had to teach the devil what love was and that he was capable of loving and that he was worthy of being loved. Not an easy task. Although he would never admit it deep down this powerful man was rather insecure. She put a reassuring hand on his arm. He sighed and turned his head into her neck, his breath tickling her ear. She sighed inwardly. Yup Chloe would be a lucky woman one day.

She heard dishes clanking and groggily woke up. Lucifer stood by her coffee pot clad only in black underwear. He looked guilty. "Sorry Doctor, I was trying to be quiet, I just wanted coffee ready when you awoke."

It took her a bleary eyed moment to remember why Lucifer was in her office half naked making coffee. He looked pretty adorable not to mention incredibly sexy. She shook her head and forced herself to focus on the coffee. "What time is it?"

"6:30. Go back to sleep I'll be quieter," he whispered.

She sat up and leaned against the back. ""I'm fine. How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock."

"Good, you needed the rest."

"Did I behave myself? I woke up curled around you?"

"Yes you did." She got up. "You were rather cuddly last night."

"And you didn't kick me out of bed," he stated rather smugly.

"No it was rather nice," she admitted.

"Are you having second thoughts about keeping things just professional?" His eyebrow rose.

"No, I can help you better if things are ethical." She stated then gave a short laugh. "Not that I usually spend the nights in bed with my patients."

He looked serious. "Whatever you wish."

"Since you have the coffee under control I'm going to pick up some breakfast, after we eat - if you agree I would like to continue our session," she informed him,

"You know just about everything and I cried – isn't that enough breakthrough for you?" He reacted defensively.

Her heart sank a little. As always with Lucifer two steps forward one step back. At least there was progress even if it was sporadic.

"You have done amazingly well but you know as well as I that there is lots more ground to cover. I can get us breakfast and we can drink your coffee let's see where it goes. If you still want to leave afterwards then fine we'll hold off for another day." She suggested carefully.

He had gone to sit on the bed, his pants were now on as well as his shirt however he had left it unbuttoned. "Very well doctor I'll stay but only because I am famished."

She nodded, put on a jacket and left to run down to the diner.

Lucifer paced around the office. He had briefly felt better last night, Linda was right none of it had been his fault. Now though she would want to talk more about mum and how her being in town was making him feel, she's want to how he fell – how father had turned his back on him and punished him with eternity in hell and to add insult to injury had put his mother in hell as well. As if he had been responsible for her actions and deserved equal punishment banished from heaven. He sat on the bed again, he was hot – this weakness from using hellfire was grating. He needed to find a way to cool off. He closed his eyes remembering the look on his brother's face when he had blasted him with hellfire. He felt sick – Amenadiel deserved a lot of things but being burned – or made to feel as if he were burned wasn't one of them. He exhaled loudly he and Maze would be furious with him. There would be hell to pay when he went back home.

 _A/N: Your reactions and responses to my last chapter made me so happy…ahem even if one of you wanted to burn me in hell (which wouldn't be such a bad thing if Lucifer were there). So my 'taking creative license' version of mum is loosely based on Lilith with a whisper of a touch of Asherah. Next chapter Lucifer and Chloe, Maze and Amenadiel._


	13. Chapter 13 - Compassion

**Chapter 13 - Compassion**

Lucifer was still sitting on the bed when Linda came back with breakfast. The only thing that had changed was that he now held a cup of coffee in his hand. His shirt was still unbuttoned; he appeared dazed. He was slumped down in an almost defeated stance.

She decided right in that moment to not pursue the session. He was overwhelmed and needed to process the events of last night.

"Luce, I've been thinking about it while I was waiting for the order, we covered a lot of ground last night and it's time to stop and take a break. I need to get some things done this weekend as I'm sure you do."

The effect on him was instantaneous; his shoulders straightened, a light came back in his eyes. She realized how draining the session had been for him and that was why he had reacted so defensively earlier.

She sat beside him. "I'm sorry - if I made you feel pressured this morning."

He didn't answer verbally instead he leaned over and kissed her cheek in gratitude. Then he focused on the bag she was carrying. "Mmm this smells heavenly."

She giggled at his choice of words. "That's better than smelling hellish."

He snorted. ""It would be burnt to a crisp if that were the case."

She had bought smoked wild salmon and eggs with toast, garnished with tomatoes. It was her favourite meal from the little French diner on the corner of her office building.

She felt relieved to have lessened the burden on him as he dug into the meal with relish. With all that had happened the day prior she realized he likely hadn't eaten anything.

"If you need to see me prior to our next appointment – please know you can call me anytime. I'll always make room for you."

Thank you doctor, but I'm fine now." He smiled at her.

She raised an eyebrow.

He looked sheepish. "I know I know a river in Africa."

After breakfast he hugged her and left.

* * *

Chloe was a bit frantic. She had called the penthouse early Saturday morning and Maze had filled her in on what had happened with Lucifer and his brother and how he had stormed off. Maze had told her not to worry about him; he spent many nights away usually in someone's bed and she suspected that's where he was again. Chloe tried again to find out why the three of them had been so upset but Maze was not forthcoming with information.

Lucifer was a playboy, she had known that from the start so hopefully Maze was right and he was okay. She wondered what had happened to make Lucifer lose control like that. His relationship with his brother seemed fractious at best but deep down she believed they cared about each other beyond all the posturing.

* * *

Lucifer went straight up to the penthouse without stopping at Lux. No one was there he noted with relief as he poured himself a drink.

He sat down at the bar swirling the liquid in his glass.

He heard the elevator open. "I thought I heard you come up," came Maze's voice.

He didn't answer.

She came to sit beside him. "Are you all right?

Surprised he turned towards her. She looked worried. He took another drink. "Where's Amenadiel?"

"Checking on hell's gates."

He nodded wordlessly.

"So are we going to discuss why you used hellfire on your brother or are we going to pretend it didn't happen?" She asked straight out.

"There was a day when you would have loved what I did. In fact you would have been my cheerleader in going further and inflicting some real damage. You've gone soft Maze, certainly not becoming of a demon," he chided.

"And there was a day you wouldn't have given a human woman the time of day past using her for sex. Things change Lucifer." Maze studied him. He remained silent so she pushed. "Why, Lucifer?"

He slammed his drink down on the bar. "It's none of your business Mazikeen!"

Maze seriously wanted to slap him in that moment. She closed her eyes counted to ten silently, got up and headed back to the elevator.

"Maze." He turned towards her.

"Forget it. Turn on the people who care about you. If you continue to act like this your detective will be the next to run," she predicted in a low menacing voice.

"I'm not turning on any of you. If you truly gave a damn you'd understand why I had a moment and lost control." The devil snarled.

She paused. "Where were you all night? I know it wasn't with Chloe since she called to check in on you this morning."

A wave of pleasure washed over him but Maze was watching him closely so he didn't show anything on the outside. He took another swig of his drink and remained quiet.

She turned back to the elevator ready to leave obviously frustrated with him. "With Dr. Martin," he admitted softly.

"You spent all night having sex?" Maze was shocked she thought Linda had ended that part of the relationship.

"No, we just talked," he clarified.

She came back to sit beside him. "Does she know what you did?"

"No, that didn't come up."

She was about to retort angrily but she realized there was a lot more going on with him. The lily had set this all off and obviously brought up memories he would have preferred to keep buried.

She reached over and caressed his shoulder. "I'm going to ask again – are you alright?"

He glanced at her briefly seeing nothing but concern. He nodded.

"Since you won't talk to me or Amenadiel on what happened back then I'm glad you could talk to Linda. I like her and I trust her," Maze admitted.

"So do I." He gave her a half grin.

"You need to talk to Chloe. She's been trying to find out why you and Amenadiel were so upset."

"Absolutely not! And Maze there will be hell to pay if you say anything." His eyes blazed with warning.

She narrowed her eyes. "Do you not trust her?"

"She is the only person I trust implicitly," he stated immediately.

Maze frowned. "Then why wouldn't you tell her? She knows you are the devil, she knows we came out of hell. Why not tell her the rest of it?"

He glared at her with a look she knew brooked no further argument.

"Fine." She got up. "But with the danger we are all facing if I cared about her and especially considering she has a child – I would keep her as informed and aware of the danger as possible." She reached over and tilted Lucifer's chin up so he was forced to look her in the eye. "Lilith might use your detective to get to you – think about that." With that she left and went back down to Lux.

The fury Lucifer felt a few moments ago dissipated in a rush. A knot of fear centered in his stomach. What if Maze was right? He groaned slouching over the bar. He hoped it wouldn't come to that. No one on earth other than Dr. Linda knew what had happened back then. Maze and Amenadiel didn't even know and it was something that he never wanted to share in detail. It was enough that they knew it was bad and they knew of her actions aside from what she did to him. He got up and grabbed one of the electrolyte waters that Chloe had bought just as Amenadiel entered.

The brothers stared at each other for a long moment. Amenadiel looked wary, angry and concerned all at once.

Lucifer exhaled. "I'm sorry. I was out of line, I lost control." When Amenadiel didn't answer and his expression didn't change he offered, "You can punch me if it makes you feel better?" He laughed lightly.

Amenadiel's expression was unreadable but determinedly he strode over to Lucifer never losing eye contact.

Lucifer braced himself for Amenadiel's fist but was thrown off guard when he found himself enveloped in a hug.

"Are you all right? Where were you all night?" the angel asked while rubbing his back.

"Bloody hell." Lucifer gasped. A wave of emotion washed over him. He pulled back regarding his brother with shock. "You were seriously worried about me? I thought you'd want to kick my ass to hell and back."

Amenadiel's face dissolved into a smile. "Oh Luci, I certainly wanted to last night." His expression then turned more serious. "I know that you were upset and what you did certainly deserves a kick in the ass in the least but I am willing to overlook your actions considering …"

Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where were you?" the angel asked again.

"With Linda, we had a long session," Lucifer admitted.

Amenadiel nodded as he went and sat on the sofa. Lucifer still sipping from the bottle of electrolytes joined him. "Do you feel any better?"

Lucifer looked at him warily. "I don't want to talk about it but yes you could say I feel a little less burdened."

"I hate to breach the subject since it set you off last time but I want to help you bring her back to hell." The angel stated.

A momentary darkness descended over Lucifer. "You want to help since you are the one responsible for her escape in the first place?"

Amenadiel looked into his youngest brother's tortured gaze and suddenly understood where that moment of unbridled anger had come from earlier. His actions to get Lucifer back to hell had led to his inattentiveness in ensuring the gates to hell were unguarded and now they all had to pay the yet to be determined consequences of his actions. Especially his little brother who had endured some kind of trauma, which led to further actions that resulted in him being damned to hell. A knot formed in throat. He took a shaky breath and broke eye contact with Lucifer blinking rapidly to dispel the guilt that consumed him.

Lucifer was amazed to see his big brother react as he did. They had always had a tenuous relationship. Amenadiel had resented the fact that for a while father seemed to favour him and the older son had done everything in his power to emulate their father and gain approval. Yet he remembered times when he had gotten into trouble and Amenadiel had pleaded with father on his behalf to avoid punishment. He wondered if his big brother had spoken for him when he was damned to hell or if he like everyone else just accepted it as a fitting punishment.

Lucifer said shakily, "I guess we'll let bygones be bygones and work together to bring mum back where she belongs.'

Amenadiel's breath hitched. "No I'm sorry Luci. I did this. I will bring her back. Whatever happened back then …" he paused struggling for words. "It broke something inside you. My actions have contributed to this…I'm sorry brother."

Lucifer saw the sincerity in Amenadiel's words and it choked him. He took a moment to compose himself then laughed shakily. "I think we could both use a drink."

At that moment the elevator door opened and Chloe stepped in. She stopped cold startled to once again see Lucifer and his brother in what appeared to be an emotional moment. It warmed her heart to see the two of them getting along better especially after what Maze told her had happened with the hellfire.

Amenadiel cleared his throat and greeted her hoarsely. "Good morning, Chloe. I'm going to head down to Lux and say hi to Maze."

As soon as the angel left Chloe went over to Lucifer who had gotten up and poured them both a drink. She waved it off not wanting to drink that early in the day.

"Feeling better?" she asked noting the shadows under his eyes.

"I'm fine detective." He said blithely taking a swig of his drink. "How about you?"

So he was being evasive again. "I'm fine Lucifer but then again I'm not the one who used hellfire on my brother."

His look darkened. "Oh so you know about that. Let me guess Maze? It's disconcerting that you two are discussing me."

"I called because I was worried about you and she filled me in. What happened and why would you do something like that to your brother? I know with me it was totally accidental but it didn't sound like that with Amenadiel."

"It's past history now and we've made up," he answered glibly.

She stared at him questioningly.

"I apologized. I lost control of it. I shouldn't have done it. Okay detective." He was clearly agitated.

Something was wrong. Ever since that flower appeared in his penthouse and spooked all three of them. She wished he would trust her enough to tell her. She reached out and squeezed his arm. "Okay, I'm glad you two have worked it out."

He seemed to calm a little. "Any new cases while I was indisposed?"

"A murder but I don't think it has anything to do with …the escaped souls. We still haven't found the missing children but thankfully no more have gone missing. And there haven't been any more reports of loud baying or huge dogs on the loose."

"Well that's a relief to hear," he remarked taking another drink.

A thought suddenly occurred to her. With escaped souls on the loose and since Lucifer, Maze and Amenadiel were all involved in that scenario … she had to ask.

"Is one of those lost souls a danger to you and Maze and your brother?"

His eyes widened and a flash of fear was noticeable in those black depths. He covered quickly. "Of course not, no errant soul would could stand up to the devil, an angel and a demon." He laughed lightly. "That's preposterous."

"Uh huh, then why did you look so scared when I mentioned it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Seriously detective, you are imagining things." His eyes had that wild look in them again.

She sighed. "Okay. I have to go – Trixie and I are going to visit my mom on a movie shoot."

Lucifer's mood changed swiftly. "Lovely, say hi to momma Decker for me."

She hated leaving him when something was so clearly bothering him she smiled as she reached up to hug him. Unexpectedly his arms tightened around her and for a moment she thought he wouldn't let her go. He breathed into her hair and then suddenly released her.

"Off you pop, have fun." he smiled.

There was hollowness in his gaze that disturbed her and made her want to stay but he wasn't opening up to her. "Rest and I'm sure next week we'll have another case to work on." She smiled at him as he smiled back and nodded.

Lucifer slumped down on the bar stool Maze's warning echoing through his head.

 _A/N: wherever do I begin first and foremost thank you ALL for your thoughts, encouragement, comments and reviews. Shayma – hope you enjoyed it and your idea is close to what I have planned but there is a lot lot more that will happen first. I see mum as having many sides – one is regret and a momentary desire for redemption however her other side is a whole other matter. Vicki73 – oh my goodness I can't tell you how much I have adored reading your extensive thoughts to every chapter – my muse is jumping for joy and my head is now swelled. Thank you so much. Charlotteedmond99: hope you like the brothers interaction._

 _To all readers: my muse recently went into overdrive lately when I stumbled across the cover version of the song Sound of Silence by Disturbed. If you watch the You Tube video you will see why I'm connecting parts of it with Lucifer. It will lead to an eventual chapter where Lucifer describes his fall. It will be a gut wrenching one to write and I cannot make up my mind who he tells the story to. It would make sense for him to talk to Linda, as on the show and in my story he feels somewhat secure with her since he keeps going back. Another side of me wants him to tell Chloe and the 3rd side of me wants him to spill his guts to Amenadiel. I don't know which way I will go yet but I would love to hear your vote. So please watch and listen to the song and if you feel inclined to review please also add the name of the person who you would like to have hear the epic and tragic tale._

 _Thank you all - you rock!_


	14. The calm before - you know the rest

**Chapter 14 – The calm before…you know the rest  
**

 _A/N1: well this chapter pretty much wrote itself, my fingers like little programmed robots just typed in the words. Lucifer apparently wanted to have some fun. In line with celebrating the naming of Season 2, Episode 1 – "Everything's coming up Lucifer", it seemed fitting to give the devil a break from all the intense angst and let him have some fun with his favourite detective._

The following Monday Chloe got a call about a missing carousel and decided to see if Lucifer wanted to come along. Mr. Short attention span might consider it to be too boring but it didn't hurt to ask. She had thought about him a lot on the weekend. It bothered her that she couldn't get him out of her head when her focus should be her marriage. Dan had been remarkably attentive lately to her and Trixie and it almost felt like old times. They had had a lovely dinner last night after she and Trixie got home but as soon as he had left after one lingering kiss, her mind had defaulted back to the devil. It wasn't good that she thought about him and worried about him as much as she did. Yet as much as she knew she shoudn't she couldn't seem to stop herself. Even when she tried her best to focus on Dan and it had been working last night - he himself had to go and bring up Lucifer and the scars on his back. In a surprising turn of events even Dan worried about him and whatever trauma he might have suffered. He admitted he still didn't like Lucifer but was concerned about whatever had happened to him and how he somehow identified himself with the devil in order to cope.

Chloe had nodded along and bit her lip over Dan's assumptions as to why Lucifer identified with the devil. If only he knew.

* * *

Maze watched her boss suddenly inflate with excitement after receiving a call from Chloe. He had sulked around the bar all weekend – she couldn't even get him to play the piano which usually soothed him when he got that nervous restlessness. He had even turned down the Brittanie's. She had sat down with him and discussed business relating to Lux. He had been attentive to some degree until she smoothly changed the conversation to the topic of Lilith and how exactly she could have escaped the chains and tomb she had been condemned to. He focused his intense gaze on her – with narrowed eyes he asked if she had set her loose. She had snarled at him asking how exactly she could have done that since she was trapped on earth and why would she do that knowing that whatever happened before the fall had lingering bad effects on him. She reminded him of the nightmares he used to have in hell. For a moment his eyes went red his breathing heavy but then he calmed himself and while he didn't apologize his hand brushed her hand as he said. "I had no right to accuse you."

"I may not have cared about what she did to human children back then but I wouldn't want her loose in the world now," she informed him.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Does that mean you care about human children now?"

She shrugged indifferently. ""I happen to have one that considers me her friend."

He snorted out a laugh. "It wouldn't be Trixie by any chance?'

Maze shook her head. "Seriously what were Dan and Chloe thinking giving her a hooker's name?"

"Chloe named her after someone she cared about that died. Someone she couldn't get to in time to save. Beatrice was her name and apparently Trixie is a nickname for Beatrice and I suppose they think it's cute."

"The little girl is cute. I like her," Maze admitted.

"Since you went shopping with her mum, do you like the detective any better?"

Maze gave a sly cat like grin. "You just want me to like your pet."

Lucifer shot her a dark glare.

She laughed. "Let's just say I don't despise her as much as I used to."

She noted the soft little smile playing on his lips and was glad she had admitted to it. "Have you given any more thought as to telling her about Lilith and at least warning her about the potential danger to her and Trixie?'

He glanced at her then away. She knew that look – it was a look that indicated he didn't want to deal with something and would rather pretend it wasn't there and maybe would just dissipate on its own. It happened in hell on occasion when a soul was sent down that Lucifer didn't think belonged there- he refused to mete out punishment so it fell on her. She had no trouble tormenting humans…which in reality was probably worse than anything Lucifer would have done.

"You don't have to tell her whatever it is that you won't tell us. She already knows about the escapees you could just tell her that one potentially has a grudge against you and might harm her or Trixie and to be on guard."

He inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I'll think about it."

She squeezed his shoulder. "Good. Now that I don't despise your detective as much anymore I wouldn't want her to end up dead, especially considering what it would do to you."

He looked at her with a look of denial and opened his mouth to protest but she put her finger over his lips. "Don't bother to deny it I wouldn't believe you if you did."

He frowned at her words. He couldn't deny it - it would greatly affect him if something happened to her.

As Maze returned to the bar she found herself hoping his fascination with the detective didn't lead to heartache for him. She chided herself – she wasn't much better – whatever was going on with her and Amenadiel was unsettling. She loved all the sex but when Lucifer had used hellfire on him and he was in pain it strangely had hurt – something she didn't experience often. She loved pain she loved causing it but seeing it inflicted on Amenadiel …well whatever she had felt at the moment was something she hadn't experienced prior.

Lucifer stood beside Lux with a happy smile on his face when Chloe pulled up. He hopped in. "Its exciting being on a case again," he stated.

She grinned. "And here I thought the theft of a carousel would bore you."

"Not at all detective, it will be fun and I won't have to use hellfire because I'm pretty sure escapees from hell aren't spending their time going round in circles on a toy."

She laughed. "Okay I can see your point. So how are you feeling?"

He groaned. "Everyone keeps asking me that do I look like death warmed over?"

"Well you did land in the hospital so it natural that your friends worry about you." She reached over and lightly touched his arm earning herself a sudden warm smile.

"I followed your advice and talked to Dr. Linda," he informed her.

"Oh good was she able to help with whatever had you so upset yesterday morning?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Sort of. I was able to tell her something I've never told anyone." His tone became more serious.

"It's good Lucifer to talk about things with someone you trust."

He gave her a haunted look. "Sometimes that can make it more difficult."

She looked at him curiously. "Why would it make it more difficult?"

He fidgeted with his seatbelt and sank back in the seat. "Because that person might judge you," he responded quietly.

"Does Dr. Linda make you feel judged?"

"Not recently. I misinterpreted what she was doing once but it had actually been a breakthrough. She does push me at times but she had been very supportive." He paused. "It was a difficult session." He admitted as he looked out of the window.

She studied him wondering if he told the Dr. about the scars. "How so?" she asked lightly.

He turned to her "So tell me about this new case?"

She shook her head at his obvious deflection. "We are heading out to an estate that was set up as a summer camp for children that are in social care, came from bad homes, abusive situations or just from underprivileged homes where their parent or parents can barely make ends meet. They have like a theme park – with water slides, river excursions, peacocks patrolling the grounds, and Ferris wheels and carousels and roller coasters. They also apparently have a wonderful restaurant overlooking the ocean."

Lucifer practically bounced with excitement, "Will we get to experience the park or do we have to be on our best behavior? I've never been on a roller coaster – is it like driving a car on a bumpy road really fast?"

Chloe smiled to herself sometimes his childlike exuberance for life was just so heart-clenchingly adorable. "I happen to know the owner so…"she smirked. "I'm pretty sure he'll let us go on whatever rides we like as long as we promise to try and get his carousel back. My mother dated him briefly so we spent time here on occasion and my favourite ride was the carousel."

"Oh, I see." He looked at her curiously. "Then I'll work extra hard to ensure its return."

"I appreciate that." She pulled into the estate.

Mr. Salrose welcomed them personally hugging Chloe. "It is so wonderful seeing you Starry. You have to bring Trixie back again soon." His eyes landed on Lucifer and he held out his hand.

Lucifer looked perplexed. "Did you just call the detective Starry?" he shook the man's hand.

"Yes she was always starry eyed when she came out here. Like a little angel from heaven."

Lucifer stared at him wide –eyed while Chloe laughed. "Since he's forgotten to introduce himself this is Lucifer."

The man chuckled. "Oh my – the little angel has found herself a fallen angel." He winked at her. "I have no doubts you can tame him."

Chloe laughed again. "We're partners and we hope to solve this case and bring back your carousel."

"I'm happy to hear that. The carousel was not only your favourite as a child but the favourite of many of the children that visit here."

She hugged the man again. "Don't worry I promise we'll do our best."

Lucifer was looking around, his eyes wide and excited. He made her think of a kid in a candy store – she had never imagined he would be so excited over basic carnival rides – it wasn't like there were young nubile women draped over them. The man was full of surprises.

Together they questioned Mr. Salrose. The theft had taken place at night, no sounds had been heard other than the owners dogs were heard whimpering in the hallway. He did hear something that sounded like snarling outside but since the dogs didn't bark he didn't investigate.

Concerned Chloe shot Lucifer a look - he returned it looking disturbed.

Mr. Salrose showed them where the carousel had been and they looked around for clues in the immediate area. Then they went out to the Ferris wheel and Mr Salrose got them settled in and then activated it. Lucifer leaned forward as they were swept into the air. "This is marvelous – almost like flying."

His excitement was infectious and Chloe found herself enjoying the sun and warm breeze on her face and the entertaining man beside her. His dark eyes sparked with excitement. Next came the roller coaster. Surprisingly considering what a speed freak he was in his car he seemed unsettled in the coaster and suddenly gripped her hand in an almost painful way when the coaster started descending. She felt his hand tremble and he had crouched down in his seat – quite the opposite from what she had expected. When they reached the platform she saw beads of sweat on his forehead. He released her hand taking a gulping breath.

"Do you want to go for another spin?" Mr. Salrose asked.

Chloe quickly piped up, "No. thank you that was fun but we need to walk the grounds for clues. Ready?' she touched Lucifer's arm he looked a little more composed and nodded.

As they walked along the grass looking for any possible clues she asked, "what happened back there?'

"He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, detective."

"Well, you almost broke every bone in my hand when you gripped it in that death hold. I'd guess you were scared of heights but you were fine on the Ferris wheel and I certainly know you aren't afraid of going fast."

His eyes had widened and he immediately snatched up her wrist up to examine her hand.

"I'm fine, Lucifer." She flexed her hand to prove it to him.

"Good to know you were only overreacting. I thought you were scared so I held your hand," he explained focusing on the grass at his feet.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I distinctly remember you saying you would never lie to me." She stopped walking to stare at him.

His black eyes took on a guilty look. "I'm not lying, you over reacted – your hand is fine."

"Uh huh but I was never remotely scared and I wasn't the one trembling and looking like death was imminent."

He exhaled loudly. "I might have disliked the descent a little bit. It was unnerving."

"Kind of the same as the Ferris wheel only faster."

"It felt like …falling," he mumbled.

She suddenly got it. His fall from heaven into hell. He had never spoken about it in detail only ever in relation to it as his father's punishment. "I'm sorry if it brought back bad memories…do you want to…"

He cut her off. "Why think about something like that when we are walking in a beautiful garden on a lovely day?"

"With good company," she added noting how once again he diverted the conversation.

It did hurt a little knowing that he couldn't confide in her but then again she wasn't a psychologist who had training to deal with whatever trauma had been inflicted on him. He had progressed from the man whose blatant disinterest and lack of empathy had infuriated her at the beginning of the Skoville murder at the warehouse. His reaction to Father Frank's death had made her see how far he'd come and that he was capable of having deep feelings and compassion. Somehow it had just been buried in him.

The male and female peacocks strutted about while on occasion giving eerie cries that made her hair stand on end. Lucifer looked a bit disconcerted as well when he made the comment "it almost sounds like I'm back in hell."

They didn't find any clues and ended up down by a beautiful sandy beach. Lucifer started stripping his clothes off. "Come on detective, let's go for a swim."

"Lucifer, we are on a case…" she admonished him.

"Buzz kill, you are channeling a 90 year old again – come on detective you are surely entitled to a break – live a little." He at least kept his underwear on this time. He stood there feet in the surf, tanned body gleaming in the sun with a wicked grin on his face… and then held his hand out to her.

Chloe's heart pounded. She was on the clock yet the water looked wonderful and Lucifer after his angst on the rollercoaster finally looked relaxed again. She smiled shaking her head at him and quickly stripped down to her panties and bra –relieved that she had had the premonition this morning to wear a matching set of pale silver. Lucifer purred, "Mmm detective, you look tasty."

"I'm not a bon bon Lucifer, to be unwrapped and eaten," she declared primly.

He pouted but then added, "how about a nipple er nibble at least?" his face dissolved into a sexy smirk.

She glared at him but took his hand as they went into the water together. It was still on the chilly side and she just couldn't resist splashing him. He growled and pounced on her submersing her up to her shoulders in the ocean. "Tit for tat, detective."

She snorted water as a wave hit her.

"Oops sorry," he exclaimed insincerely. "Do you need mouth to mouth?"

She coughed and moved back from him. "Behave yourself." She warned but couldn't help grinning.

They splashed around and swam for a bit before the detective's moral code kicked in. "We need to get dressed and back to work."

"Spoil sport," he mumbled as he came out of the water.

They dried off fast in the wind and warmth as they headed up to the main house and restaurant Chloe suddenly spotted a footprint left on a freshly overturned garden bed. It looked fresh. She found Mr. Salrose and asked him when the beds had been turned.

"A week ago. No one has worked on them since because of that storm we had on Friday night."

She mused, "So that footprint might be fresh from one of the thieves." She decided to send forensics over to examine and photograph it.

"Excellent Starry, a clue. Now I want to treat you and Lucifer to dinner at the restaurant, and the timing is perfect to catch the sunset."

Chloe was about to protest but Lucifer immediately sprung in. "We'd love to – thank you so very kind of you." He gloated at Chloe.

As soon as Mr. Salrose was out of earshot Chloe remarked, "Sometimes you are downright insufferable."

He looked innocent. "How so? We get a free dinner and you were about to turn it down? He's an old friend he would have been hurt. Really detective have you no feelings?" he stated in a huff as he headed into the restaurant then out onto the patio choosing a table with the best view over the ocean. She followed along frowning for a moment wondering if she had indeed missed something.

She texted forensics to come.

A bottle of wine was delivered to the table Lucifer looked at the label and nodded approvingly. "Your friend has excellent taste."

"Mmmhmm so glad you approve."

"Are you still mad because I coerced you into having some fun?" he asked leaning in close, eyes sparkling.

She realized early on it was near impossible to stay mad at Lucifer. His intent was never manipulative more so a child like innocence geared to mischief. She smiled at him. "No I'm not mad, I did have fun."

"Well detective, the evening isn't over and the fun has just begun."

 _A/n #2. Yeah I'm evil for ending it there. This chapter was just oodles of fun as part of the next one will be as well. Then we sojourn back to angst._

 _THANK YOU so much for ALL of your comments. So most of you want it to be Chloe with a close second Linda. Others think it makes the most sense for it to be Linda – I particularly like the ones with Linda being the recipient and Chloe and Amenadiel over hearing-thanks Charlotte Edmond99 and Genz14 and others for putting that thought in my head. Lucifan0514 – wow thanks for catching up and reviewing every chapter I love hearing the feedback!. Thank you for those who pm'd as well – it did make me realize I need to have a Trixie and Lucifer scene again too with a touch of what was suggested._

 _I do have to tell you though that chapter with Lucifer describing the fall is still a ways off. A lot needs to happen first before he's ready I think to talk about it. The pic of season two episode one with Lucifer standing by the window in Linda's office made me think again that at this point he's still very invested in his therapist and she has helped him in ways Chloe can't. I also can't help but remember the end of season 1 when he went so off the rails shattered that Chloe didn't believe in him that he was ready to endure a messy death and an eternity back in hell. It really established how much Chloe means to him and how the possibility of her judging him like everyone else pretty much destroys him. She's almost become a lifeline to him…Chloe: "It doesn't matter what I think." Lucifer: "That's all that matters, detective." yet when it comes to confiding in her he diverts as he did in that lovely Lux scene after he burned his wings and she asked him what changed and he says "I don't know" and she correctly concludes 'or won't say." Let me say that Maze's words are echoing in Lucifer's mind so a 'talk' with Chloe will happen. And when the chapter of the fall occurs trust me deckstar lovers I think you will like what happens directly after. But in the meantime a lot more will happen before we get there.  
_


	15. The calm before---you know the rest p2

**Chapter 15: the calm before…you know the rest | part two**

 _A/N: you all are so amazing! So here we have Lucifer and Chloe having fun part two._

He lifted his glass of wine to Chloe who clinked his with hers.

It warmed her heart to see him having fun. With the effects of the hellfire - first the cold then the fever and whatever happened at the penthouse a few mornings ago he hadn't been quite himself. He was tense, almost withdrawn – very unlike the Lucifer she knew. Now he was back to his old charming, at times annoying self.

They looked at a menu and decide to go with the seafood special for two.

Chloe was suddenly bathed in a glow of orange light. Lucifer felt gob smacked. She looked stunning.

"Oh what a gorgeous sunset!" She looked at Lucifer and frowned. "Hey Lucifer – ocean!" She pointed to it.

He seemed to snap out of his trance. "Yes, yes, it's lovely."

It was a gorgeous orange pink hue as the hot flaming ball sank into the sea sending orange, yellow and pink tendrils across the sky. Chloe moaned softly, "That was hands down the most beautiful sunset ever."

Lucifer cleared his throat, which had suddenly become dry upon hearing Chloe moan. "I'm glad were able to share it, detective."

He smiled at her so warmly her heart skipped a beat. _Focus on Dan_ the little voice in her head told her. Just then the food arrived. A delicious selection of prawns, scallops, smoked salmon all ethically caught, tempura vegetables, roasted vegetable and roasted sweet potato fries.

Lucifer closed his eyes and sighed with a low growl of appreciation.

Chloe swallowed heavily envisioning just for an unwelcome moment Lucifer in bed after….no no no…she couldn't let her thoughts go there. She quickly stuffed a prawn into her mouth only to choke because if was still quite hot.

Lucifer looked startled then with an amused grin asked, "a little famished are you, detective? Here let me. First dip the prawn in this delectable, red pepper sauce the chef has so generously provided. It cools it down so you don't choke." For added measure he blew on it softly pursing his lips. Chloe focused on those lips and gulped. He brought the prawn over to her mouth. "Go on, take a nibble." And there was that teasing grin of his again.

She took a deep breath quieting her racing heart, pictured Dan in her head and took a bite. Two can play at this game she thought. She moaned and licked her lips. It was Lucifer's turn to swallow heavily.

"All right then, let's eat." He glanced at her suspiciously.

She made sure to open her eyes wide and look as innocent as possible. She felt like laughing. She had just beaten the devil at his own game until Lucifer grabbed half a fig dipped it in a yogurt sauce and licked the sauce off swirling his tongue around it." Oh detective," he moaned closing his eyes. "You need to try this – so delicious."

She quickly focused on a scallop and concentrated on dipping it into the citrus sauce that accompanied it.

His eyes glinted with mischief.

Time to focus on the case. "So…Mr. Salrose heard growls last night. That makes one think that your hell hounds were perhaps chasing more escaped souls down."

He gave her a strange look opened his mouth then closed it again. He frowned and took a drink from his glass of wine.

"Lucifer? What do you think?"

He glanced at her, his black eyes worried and uncertain. He finally answered, "Yes, you may be right or perhaps there is another explanation. It doesn't make sense that they would steal a carousel."

"No, I suppose not, its not like they have children to entertain," she added refocusing on her dinner.

That sick feeling returned, Lucifer couldn't shake off the feeling his mum was involved but so far no bodies had even been found. The children were just missing, it wouldn't make sense if his mum was the one who took them - she would have dispatched them quickly.

Lucifer had suddenly grown so quiet and pensive. He stared out of the window deep in thought. Chloe poked his leg with her toe. "You okay?"

His dark eyes lit on her startled almost as if he'd forgotten she was there but then his face melted into a devilish grin. "Are you playing footsie with me?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "What goes on inside that head of yours?"

"Dirty, nefarious, thoughts, detective – nothing else," he quipped.

"I know that isn't true. Seriously are feeling all right?"

He grinned opened his mouth and…

She cut him off. "Seriously."

He sighed. "Fine, I feel fine. It's been a fun day and so far a lovely evening."

She reached over to feel his hand and he immediately closed his fingers around hers. "Mmm detective, playing footsie and hand holding – now we are getting somewhere." His eyes dropped to her lips.

She said dryly, "I just wanted to check your temperature."

"It's hot, detective." He smirked and looked at her lips again.

His hand felt warm but not overly so. She was relieved he wasn't feverish. She gently released it. "I was worried about you."

"No need, I'm fine back to my old self."

Somehow she didn't believe him. There was a tightness in his jaw and a tenseness to his body. "You can deny it all you want but I know something is bothering you. What is it?" She asked softly.

He had such a lost look on his face that she didn't think twice to reach for his hand again causing him to softly smile.

"I really am fine detective there is no need to worry about me." He squeezed her hand.

"If you say so." She finished her wine and the waiter immediately refilled it.

Lucifer's thumb slowly rubbed the palm of her hand causing all sorts of sensations to flood through her. She knew she should pull it back but couldn't quite bring herself to actually do it so she enjoyed the sensation and took another drink. She got a hold of herself remembering what a playboy he was and pulled back her hand in order to continue eating. When they finished she stood up and swayed. She looked down and realized she must have downed at least four glasses and was now a little lightheaded.

"Ooo detective, a little tipsy are we?" Lucifer's arm came around her waist to steady her.

She laughed. "Apparently. I guess you are driving."

"Is your spawn with you tonight?" He asked.

"No, she's with Dan. Why?" She looked at him warily wondering if he was going to hit on her.

"We could stay here. I noticed they have a bed and breakfast attached to the restaurant. Think of falling asleep to the sounds of the ocean waves. Now doesn't that sound appealing?"

"I'm not having sex with you Lucifer," she stated.

He looked shocked. "Really, detective. I was innocently talking about waves - why do you insist on turning everything into sex. Has it been awhile since you've enjoyed any?"

Her eye got that twitch again so he added, "for the record it wasn't a proposition for sex, we have after all slept in the same bed on numerous occasions now – I don't see why it couldn't happen again."

She sighed. "I am really tired, wine always does that to me."

"All the more reason for staying." She finally agreed and Lucifer dashed off to arrange the booking. When they entered the room Chloe stripped down to her underwear and dove onto the bed. The fresh ocean air coming through the large patio door to the balcony made her sigh happily. She closed her eyes to keep the room from spinning. She felt a light sheet get draped over her and realized Lucifer was taking care of her. If made her smile as she fell asleep.

She awoke sometime during the night and realized with relief she didn't feel nauseous. She hadn't drunken as much wine as she thought and there would be no hangover. She then noticed with shock her hand was resting on Lucifer's chest. It was lightly rising and falling with each steady breath he took. He was shirtless, her eyes wandered up to his face relaxed in sleep, dark eyelashes resting on his cheeks, his lips turned up slightly in a smile, one of his arms was up behind her head in an almost protective stance.

She allowed herself for a moment, just a moment to wonder how it would feel to have sex with him. He was such a passionate man it was impossible to imagine him as anything less than an amazing lover…but that could never be if she saved her marriage. She sighed inwardly and moved her head slightly to rest on his chest. She fell asleep listening to his heart's steady rhythmic beat.

Lucifer awoke first in the morning. Chloe was draped across him, her long hair tickling his skin. What a wonderful way to wake up. He didn't want to wake her but couldn't resist lightly playing with the shiny strands. Her nearness caused some discomfort and a cold shower was in order.

She awoke slowly, gasped when she realized whom she slept on and that he was awake. She sat up abruptly and moaned putting a hand to her head.

"Dearie me, do we have a hangover?" He asked sounding not the least bit sympathetic.

"No, I'm just feeling rather groggy and I have a bit of a headache."

He groaned sympathetically, reached over and placed a slow kiss on her forehead. "I'll get you some coffee." He got up. "Right after I take a shower" and headed into the bathroom.

When he came out he had a towel wrapped around his waist. "Coffee coming right up" and headed out the door.

"Um Lucifer, don't you think you should put some clothes on?"

He looked down at himself smirked and responded. "No, this is fine, I'm decent enough."

Considering how often he stripped naked it was an improvement. She sighed. If Mr. Salrose hadn't had the wrong idea before, he certainly would now. She couldn't seem to get herself out of bed so she sat back against the pillow and headrest organizing her thoughts. Luckily it was still quite early and she wouldn't have to scramble to work.

Lucifer walked in 15 minutes later with a tray. She smiled, as she smelled the coffee. He set the tray across her legs and then climbed in beside her. "I brought croissants, fresh blackberry jam, deviled eggs however I don't think they are anywhere near as good as mine, and French toast."

"I'm impressed. Thank you Lucifer," she said softly.

He looked at her and lifted a piece of French toast to her mouth.

She snorted. "You don't have to feed me."

He gave an adorable grin. "I know, but I want to."

She took a bite. "Yummy." She took the bread out of his hand as he pouted slightly but his eyes lit up when she held it to his mouth. "Your turn."

"Mmm," he murmured before taking a bite.

She was crossing all sorts of lines and abruptly stopped. "Okay, no more food right now I just need coffee." She poured them both a cup.

They finished breakfast as Chloe announced. "I'm going home to shower and change, I'll drop you off first."

"Why don't we just go to your house? I'll wait till you are ready then we can stop by Lux, I'll change and we're good to go?" He suggested.

It made sense so she agreed. When they got to her house, Lucifer busied himself making more coffee while she took a fast shower and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. She was eager to find out if forensics had discovered anything connected to the footprint found.

She put in a call while drinking another cup of coffee. After talking to forensics she informed Lucifer. "The footprint had mud in it, not consistent to the area. They think it came from a stream somewhere with heavy silt. Not that it helps us solve the crime but perhaps it was committed by someone living near a river or stream."

Lucifer didn't say anything but his face grew tense and he chewed on his lower lip. They got in the car and headed to Lux. On the way up in the elevator Lucifer asked, "So does the footprint also reveal the size of the person's feet and if it was a man or a woman?"

The elevator opened, Chloe responded, "Yes they think based on..." She stepped out first and exclaimed with a surprised smile "Lilian? What are you doing here? I didn't know you and Lucifer were acquainted?"

Lucifer stepped out of the elevator and froze.

 _A/N: to quote one of Lucifer's favourite expressions "Dearie Me." So did you all see that one coming? The next chapter will aptly be named "The Storm."_

 _And yes my dear LuciFan0514, you made me laugh out loud – Yes indeed that is angst you hear knocking on the door… AGrove: thanks for reviewing you have knocked my socks off- I love love love your story"Better the Devil you know"-I'm literally in knots over what you've done to Lucifer and here I thought mine was angsty. XV13 speaking of angst-yikes what you have done with your latest chapter for "Love in the Dark"- can't wait for what happens next. thank you so much for your review. And a shout out to you all reviewers. Dragons in the Moonlight -your idea is firmly planted in my brain. Thank you all the rest of regular reviewers and new reviewers: Summer Misted Dragon, Razzle-dazzle1606, Iris Morning star, Vickie 73 & Shayma (love those long thoughts and comments) MythMagykFae, Lisa1972, Charlotteedmond99 and all. This is a Canada Day long weekend with an excellent forecast for the west coast. Looking forward to writing in the garden on the laptop._


	16. Chapter 16- The Storm

_A/N: Muse tickling song for this chapter VNV Nation's Illusion_

 _And just FYI Lilian's nickname for Lucifer is pronounced Sameye not me but my as in abbreviated from Samael._

 **Chapter 16 – The Storm**

"Chloe, dear what a lovely surprise. I've been away for …awhile but now I'm back to re-bond with my boys." She looked at Lucifer. "Hi Sami, I've missed you, I'm just baking you and Meni some honey oat cookies – you used to love them."

"Sami?" Chloe looked at Lucifer who had gone white as a sheet.

"Just a nickname." His mum answered.

Chloe was dumbfounded. "You're Lucifer's mom?"

Lilian's dark eyes twinkled. "I'm the one who taught him to play the piano along with other instruments. He's always been very musically inclined. I'm Amenadiel's mum as well."

Chloe glanced at Lucifer who didn't even appear to be breathing. Concerned she stepped over to him. "Are you okay?"

He swallowed thickly never taking his eyes off his mother.

The air was thick with tension. Lilian looked at her son. "I'm sorry, I should have called and not just dropped in like this. You aren't pleased I can tell but then who wants their old mum just popping by unannounced especially when they are entertaining a woman as lovely as Chloe. My bad." Her eyes narrowed with concern. "Are you all right? You look a bit pale. Shall I pour you a Brandy? I'm nipping at one myself."

"You shouldn't be here," he growled.

Chloe stepped back not sure what was going on. Lilian was delightful but Lucifer looked anything but overjoyed to see her. She realized he had never talked about his mother. She didn't realize angels even had mothers. Lucifer suddenly stepped in front of her as Lilian stepped close to Lucifer – not touching him but looking into his eyes. Chloe watched the interaction – curious.

"Ive had a lot of time to think." She looked at him very lovingly. "You are my youngest. I have always cared about you protected you, taught you. What I did when I was…ill …was deplorable. I know you have doubts but you must believe me – nothing really happened. I only wanted him to think it had - to punish him. He has free reign over everything just once I wanted him to feel a fraction of what I felt – helpless." She reached up touch his face but stopped cold when Lucifer's eyes shone red. Chloe was behind him but caught a glimpse of the side of his face and gasped. He turned so quickly and grabbed her hand she didn't have time to react. He pulled her into the elevator frantically pushing the close button. He was breathing rapidly as if in a panic. The last thing Chloe saw as the door closed was Lilian's heartbroken expression.

Chloe turned to Lucifer and put her hand on his chest. "What just happened? How could you treat your mother like that?"

He trembled, closing his eyes for a moment. His heart was racing, he felt dizzy. He turned away from Chloe and braced himself against the elevator wall trying to calm himself and get his breathing under control. Maze had been right he had procrastinated too long. His reluctance almost let to a disaster. The realization hit as he remembered Chloe's words to Lilian. They had met before. Chloe could literally be dead right now – in heaven a place he was forever banished from. He laughed at his own naivety. Of course mum would watch and observe and hunt down his weaknesses the same way she had used him to punish his father. How was he going to tell Chloe in a way she would believe him? One of her hands was on his back and the other was stroking his arm.

"Talk to me Lucifer. What's going on?"

Feeling more in control, he stopped the elevator between floors. In an unstable voice he asked, "where and when did you meet her?"

"On the weekend at the movies with Trixie. Lucifer, why have you never mentioned your mom before? Are you estranged? What was she talking about? What did she do to you?"

She knew the second she finished the last sentence that she had asked too many questions.

He broke eye contact and seemed to shut down. He took a shaky breath and pressed the button again to get the elevator going. He stopped it at Lux. He put an arm around her and guided her out. Not knowing what was going on she let him. Maze was behind the bar with Amenadiel. She took one look at Lucifer's strained expression and ran over to him with Amenadiel following.

"She's upstairs in my house," he informed them.

Both Maze and Amenadiel froze for a moment looking shocked.

"What?" Maze proclaimed. "Did you neutralize her?"

"I couldn't, I didn't know how she would react – the detective was with me," he responded exasperated.

Amenadiel sprang in. "Get Chloe out of here. Maze and I will see what we can do."

Lucifer looked conflicted.

"It's okay, get Chloe to safety," Maze advised.

"Be careful." He said to Maze but his eyes lingered on Amenadiel.

It dawned on Chloe then - the morning they had all been so freaked out they had found out Lilian was in town.

Wordlessly Lucifer got into her car. She drove them to her house asking questions but Lucifer didn't answer in any sort of detail, he was strangely quiet and distracted.

"Mommy." Trixie hugged her as the babysitter opened the door. Dan had arranged the sitter as it as a pro d day and there was no school.

"Hey baby." Her daughter's eyes grew wide when she spotted Lucifer and immediately threw herself at his legs in an exuberant hug.

Lucifer flinched but didn't react with his usual abhorrence. Chloe paid the sitter and let her go.

"Trix come on let Lucifer come in and sit down."

Trixie let go of the man's legs but then grabbed his hand and dragged him over the sofa. She stared at him. "Are you okay - you look really sad?"

Chloe quietly put on the kettle. She figured maybe a cup of tea would help get Lucifer talking. She saw him focus on Trixie.

He spoke in a monotone. "My mums in town."

Trixie looked puzzled. "Then why are you sad?"

When he didn't answer her eyes went wide. "Is she mean to you? Did she hit you? Billy Steve's mom used to hit him so he went away to live with his dad." she explained.

"No, " he responded softly. "She never hit me."

"Was she mean to you?"

He snorted and nodded. "You could say so."

Trixie didn't like seeing her friend so seemingly hurt; she reached over, threw her arms around his neck and patted his back. "It's okay, mommy and I will make you feel better and you won't have to be sad anymore."

Chloe's heart swelled watching her daughter trying to comfort the devil. She went over quickly to rescue him. "Okay sweetie, could you please go and clean your room – you promised to do it last week. I need to talk to Lucifer."

"Okay." She reluctantly let him go but not before planting a kiss on his forehead. "But don't yell at him – he's hurt." Trixie informed her looking very much like the devil's little guardian. A mini Maze. Next thing she would want was a black leather outfit and some daggers. Chloe shook her head to dispel the image.

"I won't, I promise. I know he's upset." She assured her. She went and brought over the tea.

"When you met her what did she say and do?" Lucifer focused on her.

She didn't know what was going but he seemed so agitated she calmly told him how they had met. How the three of them had gone out for a bite after the movie ended. "Your mom is a very charming fun woman. I really like her."

She paused and then flatly stated, "She's the reason you were all so upset last week…isn't' she? Why Lucifer, what did she do?"

He looked at her intently with narrowed eyes. "It doesn't matter detective, you need to stay away from her."

She stared back at him. "You can't just say that and not tell me why?"

He got to his feet and paced around the living room.

"Lucifer, if you can't or rather won't say why – then I'm not understanding why I should avoid her. She gave me her cell# I was going to invite her over for dinner. She …"

Lucifer stopped cold, his face a mask of fury, his eyes suddenly flashing red as he shouted, "Because she's DANGEROUS!"

Chloe was startled by his outburst. Trixie ran out of her room to stare wide-eyed at Lucifer who had turned his back on them. They could hear him breathing hard.

"It's okay baby. Keep cleaning your room. Lucifer is just upset about something. It will be okay once he calms down and explains." Chloe reassured her daughter who looked at her then at Lucifer nodded and went back to her room.

Chloe got up and went over to Lucifer who looked shaken. He exhaled loudly and ran his hand over his jaw. She put one hand on his chest and the other on his arm. "Come sit down, calm down and quietly tell me what's going on. Trixie doesn't need to be traumatized by the man she adores yelling at her mother."

He focused his wild black eyes on hers looking guilt stricken. She reached up and put her arms around his neck hugging him. His muscles tensed and he seemed frozen. Trixie was right in her perceptive child intuition. He was hurting. Not right away but after a moment his arms came around her tightly and he whispered, "I'm sorry" into her hair.

She pulled loose after a moment and took his arm guiding him to the sofa. She sat down beside him, cross-legged facing him. "Talk please."

He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly looking drained. "Mum, was a great mum way more attentive than dad but then something happened and she became furious with my dad."

She prodded, "what happened?"

He looked at her warily. "He created more angels without her and then humans."

"Oh." She frowned. With the shock of suddenly finding out he was the devil, she hadn't had much time to look at a bible or do any research on what exactly supposedly happened up there in the heavens

"Okay so she was against the idea." She looked puzzled. "Were they like…married?"

"They were together and created Amenadiel first and then me last. Then dad went and created other angels without her and then humans. He was all about creating. She just wanted to be a family and make her own choices. She was furious with him." He explained watching her closely.

"I see … so did he cheat on her with another woman?" she asked trying to understand.

"No no he created the rest by himself. It's complicated detective. Long story short - she was mad she went crazy she did some things, got kicked out of heaven and then created demons. She … was furious. As revenge she took human children and drowned them. She ended up locked in hell but when my brother put all his efforts into getting me back there – as dad assigned him to, he left hell unguarded and mum escaped."

It was hard for Chloe to believe the woman she had spent time with was the same woman who murdered children and had been banished to hell. "What did she do to you?" she asked watching his reaction.

"Nothing that matters, I'm warning you she murders children as revenge against my father. You have to stay away from her she's dangerous." He was clearly agitated again.

"I'm guessing a lot of time has gone by maybe she's changed and regrets her actions?"

"NO! Don't believe anything she says to you – it's all lies and manipulation. She'll do anything, and I mean anything to get her revenge. She wanted me to defend her to dad so she could stay in heaven but I didn't – so now she will use you to hurt me!" He warned.

She put her hand on his arm again. "What did she do to you back then that would make you not want to help her?"

He pulled back, "I told you – nothing. I'm fine she didn't do anything to me." He looked away from her his body rigid, like a coil wound too tightly that would explode if released. The strain on his face to hold it together was evident.

"I distinctly remember her saying otherwise and you just told Trixie she was mean to you?" Chloe prodded gently.

He trembled. His eyes wandered to Trixie's bedroom. She quietly got up and closed the door to Trixie's room and beckoned Lucifer out to the patio overlooking the ocean.

He reluctantly followed her. His heart thudding uncomfortably. He stood about three feet away from her. He didn't look at her but said in an accusing voice, "Why do you have to know, isn't it clear that I don't want to talk about it. It's not relevant to anything else. I told you what she did – that should be enough for you to keep yourself and your spawn away from her."

She remembered him saying his last session with Dr Linda had been difficult. She wondered if he talked about what had happened. "Do Maze and Amenadiel know everything?" she asked.

His dark eyes lit on her. "No."

"Does Dr. Linda?"

He didn't answer.

She knew it was up to him if he wanted to tell her but frustration built up in her. "Why is it so difficult for you to tell me what happened you said we're in danger yet you won't tell me everything. When Maze and I walked in last Friday morning after shopping you and your brother were on the floor. Amenadiel was wiping away tears and you seriously looked like you were on the verge. Is that when you found out she was in town? If so why after such a long time are you both so upset? Do you know for sure she murdered children, I mean you are always so defensive about the devil's reputation maybe hers is unearned as well? Time.."

His eyes were intense and bore into her, he opened his mouth about to interrupt.

"after time you withhold information from me. After all this time do you not trust me?"

"I trust you with my life," he stated quietly.

"Then why can't you tell me?" She whispered pleading.

He took a shaky breath, his eyes looking like dark mirrors. "Because it tears me apart inside and…" He bit his lips.

"And what?" she stepped closer to him wanting to do something anything to ease the anguish in his eyes.

"No." Came his choked response. "Don't _please_."

After one more lingering look at her, he turned and whispered, "Stay safe detective."

He left and Chloe collapsed on the sofa breathing deeply trying to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

He took the Uber back to the penthouse and found Maze and Amenadiel there. "Where is she?" he demanded eyes glowing a fiery red.

"Gone, she had left when we got here." Maze informed.

Lucifer turned and hit the wall with his fist leaving a large hole. He was breathing hard, rage rolling off him in waves. Amenadiel took a step forward but Maze stopped him holding her hand up.

"Lucifer, you need to calm down."

He turned on her furiously. "That's the last thing I need I should have turned it on full blast the second I saw her but the detective was there and I was worried what mum would do – how powerful she was. She has already reached out to the detective, saw a movie with her and her child and had dinner afterwards! I should have extinguished her right then and there now she's still loose."

Maze marveled at the change – here was her Lucifer of old. The Lord of Hell resurrected full of fire and brimstone. She enjoyed looking at him for a moment then cleared her throat.

"She left you and Amenadiel a note and…cookies."

With still flaming eyes he grabbed the cookies and threw them over the balcony plate and all. Amenadiel had the note and turned it over to him with a shaky hand.

Feeling nauseous Lucifer read it. _My darling sons, it's been a long time. I have a lot to make up for. I let you both down and I know you are no doubt horrified by what I did. Sami - I know I hurt you the worst in my quest for revenge. I'm afraid I went a little crazy in wanting to hurt your father for what he had done. I know you must have a mountain of issues over what happened but I again want to assure you that it was all just an act._

 _It is my grandest wish that one day you could forgive me. I lost myself for a long while. Meni, my oldest you must be so disillusioned over all that I did. Please let me start over, I have changed, all I want to do is reunite with you two. That's all. Please give me the chance if there are still any feelings in your hearts for me. Mum._

Lucifer gasped and violently ripped the note in two, he would have continued to shred it had not Amenadiel leapt to his feet and grabbed his hands forcefully. "Stop, I want to read it again."

"Why brother – thinking of forgiving her?" he spat tearing loose from the angels grasp.

Amenadiel's eyes grew hard. "It's addressed to both of us, it's not yours to destroy!"

"Enough! It's grating on my nerves to hear you two constantly snipe at each other. " she snatched it out of Lucifer's hands.

"You forget your place, Mazikeen!" Lucifer snarled.

She glared at him. "My place! What exactly is my place? Hmm? Your mother is the one who assigned me to protect your ass in hell. We're not in hell anymore yet I still protect you and for what? Your gratitude – no wait I apparently don't warrant your gratitude, your contempt perhaps? As soon as I think for myself you declare that we're done. I have no say in the matter. Go on rip each others throats out spare Lilith the trouble – I've had enough! If we can't work together then why the hell are we here!" she angrily stomped over the elevator, threw the note on the floor and left.

Amenadiel went over and picked it up. Lucifer gripped the bar trying to curtail the hellfire that threatened to rise. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.

"You need to talk to Maze you owe it to her. She is right; we need to work together." Amenadiel stated coming up to stand in front of his brother.

 _A/N: thank you all...as Lucifer said in I think it was episode 10 - do I detect some angst? Yes indeed. I think that was the fastest I've ever written a chapter and the second longest one as well. Wow Chapter 16 and this was just supposed to be a 3 chapter story - damn muse won't leave me alone._

 _XV13 - I'm sending Luci over to hold you ;) Charlotte Edmond99 - well I kind of have a bit of both planned._

 _Honey Oat cookies for all - er maybe not considering who baked them._

 _Sneak peek next chapter: Lilian/Lilith plays the piano at Lux._


	17. Chapter 17 - Confessions

**Chapter 17 – Confessions**

Lucifer ignored his brother. He sat down at the bar downing drink after drink. Seeing his mother looking as she had all those years ago only older - made his heart unwittingly ache. He hated her he told himself. Yet a small part of him missed the woman who had introduced him to music, cooking and free will. Why did everything in his life end in betrayals and punishment? He ran away from hell and now hell followed him making him confront things he'd had rather left forgotten. He glanced at Amenadiel who was still gripping the note mum had left. Amenadiel had been her favourite - the oldest, perhaps his brother was reminiscing as well.

"When you were in hell were you the one who chained her up in that tomb?" Amenadiel asked in a slightly accusing tone.

"No, father arranged it," he responded curtly, a curl of dread forming in his gut.

"Did she ever talk to you?" the angel asked glancing at him while still gripping the note.

Lucifer swirled the liquid around in his glass. Nausea starting to grow. He reached into his pocket and took one of the pills the doctor at the hospital had prescribed. "Whenever she sensed me in that section of hell."

"And…?" Amenadiel probed gently.

"And what?" Lucifer spat. "You want to hear how she inflamed my hatred of dad for damning us both to hell? How she tried to tempt me with…"He quickly stopped his rant as he felt the hand holding his drink start to shake. He took a deep breath.

Amenadiel's eyes widened. "Tempt you with what? Isn't it time you tell me what happened back then? I need to understand, Luci."

Lucifer ignored him pouring himself yet another drink and focusing his whole attention on it.

"Luci?" When he didn't even get a glance he continued. "A lot of rumors swirled around during that time. She must have done something major for father to just cast her out of heaven?"

Lucifer laughed harshly. "You think I don't know what was being said? How everyone including you shunned me? Thinking my arrogance and will got mum thrown out of heaven. How I wanted more attention from dad and being the favourite wasn't enough. How it was all my fault." A wave of dizziness washed over him.

Amenadiel saw Lucifer falter and was on his feet and by his side in seconds. He took Lucifer's arm and dragged him over to the sofa. He sank down into it bowing his head over his legs and taking some deep breaths.

"What did you do to him?" Maze demanded as she came out of the elevator.

Amenadiel looked at her questioningly. "I thought you didn't care?"

A low growl came out Maze's throat as she sat next to the devil.

The angel cleared his throat. "We were discussing the past and if our mom ever talked to him in hell."

Maze snorted. "She was constantly trying to guilt him into letting her free."

Lucifer barked, "enough Maze!"

But she ignored him. "After awhile he didn't go to that part of hell anymore and assigned it to me. She tried a few times but I didn't have any emotional connection to her so she gave up."

She reached over lifting Lucifer's chin. "You need to pull yourself together – you can't be having anxiety attacks every time she is mentioned."

He tore loose from her glaring, his hand itching to grab her by the throat.

"What happened between you and her? Talk to us maybe it will help you deal with your… _feelings_ ," she added the last word disdain dripping from every syllable.

His eyes narrowed to slits as he came to his feet. "Do not disrespect me!" He leaned over her, eyes flashing hellfire again as the heat of rage simmered.

"Then earn my respect," Maze challenged. "You are the Lord of Hell. Channel that anger over being banished to hell once again and eliminate the threat!"

"Enough!" Amenadiel angrily pushed between them. "We don't know how much of a threat she currently is – we are assuming the worst. What if what she wrote is true? What if she wants to start over just like you did when you came to LA? She's our mother, can't we at least give her a chance?"

"She lost the right for a chance long ago," Lucifer declared gripping the edge of the bar, his knuckles turning white.

"I want to giver her a chance but…"

"What?" Lucifer asked exasperated.

Amenadiel looked conflicted. "You are clearly traumatized by something that happened which leads me to believe a certain rumor from long ago may have been true but in reverse." Amenadiel's brown eyes were huge with worry as regarded his brother.

Maze looked between them. "What?" What rumor? Will one of you just spit it out?"

The angel shook his head. "If Lucifer wants to tell us he will." He stepped closer to his brother with understanding dawning. "Okay." He nodded. "Maybe its far past time for second chances. Let's find her and bring her back to where she belongs."

Lucifer looked at him warily. "So you won't insist on giving her another chance?"

Amenadiel shook his head. "Not unless you do. The decision is yours." He put his hand on his shoulder showing him support.

Lucifer visibly relaxed.

Maze frowned. She knew something horrific had happened. She knew about the murdered children but she could see something in both brothers' eyes that scared them beyond that. Amenadiel never talked about losing his mother but she could see that he felt drawn to her. Lucifer was quite the opposite. He didn't seem the least bit interested in giving his mom a second chance. She had obviously done something to him that destroyed his trust and Lucifer did not forgive easily - if ever. Maze had a horrible gut feeling on what it may have been but she rationalized it was his mother; she couldn't have – could she?

Fed up with the concerned glances from his brother and his demon; Lucifer left the penthouse and went down to Lux. As he went down the stairs he froze for the second time that day. His mother, clad in a skimpy red dress that covered a still remarkably young looking body, was sitting at the piano playing a lively tune. Men young and old appeared bewitched and were gathered around her vying for attention. She suddenly spotted him and smiled. "My son, come and join me."

He took a cleansing breath. Maybe he needed to play along to get answers. It wasn't like he could use his hellfire now not without Amenadiel slowing down time. He walked over and she beamed at him scooting down to make room. They played an old song she had taught him; one human ears had never heard. Memories flooded over him as he remembered how happy he had been, the monotony of heaven broken by moments like this. They played well together - they always had. The audience around them clapped and asked for more. Lucifer looked into his mum's sparkling brown eyes and loving smile and let himself sink into the moment. They launched into another song. In the midst of playing he looked up to the startled faces of Amenadiel and Maze. Seeing them snapped him back to reality and when they finished the song he got up and excused himself unwilling to meet her eyes again. He felt overwhelmingly vulnerable in her presence.

Maze hissed at him, "what was that about?"

Amenadiel just stared transfixed at his mom. He glanced at Lucifer curiously and then headed down the stairs and over to her. Maze tried to grab his arm but he brushed her off.

Lucifer watched as his brother approached the piano. Mum's face broke into a smile and she got up and hugged him as tightly as he hugged her.

Maze gasped.

He had to get out. He left the building and made a phone call then hopped into his car. He knocked on Dr. Linda's door. She took one look into his wild eyes and beckoned him in.

She sat across from him watching quietly as he fidgeted first with his jacket, then with his hands not making eye contact until she spoke, "I'm glad I had an opening when you called."

"I don't know what to do, I need your help," he said softly.

"What can I help you with Lucifer?"

"My mum."

"Have you talked to her?'"

He nodded but said nothing.

She closed her eyes for a moment calming herself. "How are you feeling having her back in your life?"

"I should get her back to hell but the detective and my brother want to give her another chance," he informed her - his dark eyes troubled.

Linda noticed his hands trembling slightly. "Do Chloe and Amenadiel know what she did to you?"

He hesitated then shook his head.

"Why not?"

With his eyes narrowing he glared at her. "The devil's business is not theirs."

"Lucifer, in order for them to be aware of the danger and to understand how this affects you - don't you think you should inform them?" She peered at him intently through her black-rimmed glasses.

"No I don't." he responded irritably; his hands clenching.

"Does it make you nervous? Uncomfortable perhaps? Or do you think they will judge you and somehow blame you?" she queried watching him closely for his reaction.

"The devil doesn't get nervous – I make people nervous and uncomfortable when I choose to," he responded defensively.

"Yet you do feel judged and blamed for things because you are the devil - as you've told me before."

He looked downright demonic for a moment; his black eyes piercing into hers, his jaw rigid. She knew he hated having his own words thrown back at him but he needed to grow and part of that growth was self-realization. On that front he still had a long way to go.

"It wasn't my fault!" he responded tersely, his body tight, his breathing rapid.

"No it wasn't," she agreed. "Yet I am thinking that you don't want to tell them, especially Chloe because you are afraid she will judge you or perhaps even worse - won't believe you?"

He was on the verge of storming out of her office again. She could tell. She was striking too close to the core. He felt judged, he felt vilified, and ...he was scared that the people closest to him would turn on him in an instant.

She held her hand out and up in a stop motion. "There has to come a point where you need to have faith that the people who mean the most to you will support you in your darkest moments. Without that faith you will always be running," she told him softly. "You know that I believe you and I believe Chloe, your brother and Maze will as well."

He sat back looking somewhat shattered. "The problem, doctor, is that I don't know what to believe. I sat at the piano with my mother a little while ago and…. enjoyed it. It brought back happy memories." He trembled." "Memories that shut out the other ones I have when…" he shook his head taking a deep breath. "I don't know what to believe. What if she is telling the truth? What if she has changed and revenge isn't on her mind anymore."

Her heart ached for the man in front of her. "What does your gut tell you? Sometimes we have to put aside the confusion and go with our gut instinct. I can't tell you what you should or shouldn't do – I don't have the answers all I can do is help you find the path that is best for you."

Lucifer didn't answer for a moment; he opened his mouth then thought better of it and studied his hands. Finally he looked up. "Everything inside of me screams not to trust her."

Linda nodded. "Then don't."

Lucifer sat outside of Lux taking a slow drag on a cigarette. After his session with Linda he still couldn't bring himself to go back up. The heat of an afternoon in LA finally waning as it descended into evening. The last two days with the detective had been such fun – a balm on his tormented soul. He had fled from her place without any explanation. He berated Maze and Amenadiel, and then turned right around and played piano with his mum. Now Amenadiel was reconnecting with her. How was he going to get her back to hell? Would he be able to disable her with hellfire, he was the second most powerful being in existence but without his wings he wasn't sure it was enough –he was weakened. Without Amenadiel's help he would need the hellhounds to drag her back. Did she have her wings-so many unknowns? When she was banished to hell he wasn't exactly on the best of speaking terms with his father perhaps he stripped her of her power but then why was she chained and sealed in a tomb. He ran his hand over his face and through his hair, which had stared to curl in an unruly manner in the humid conditions of the day.

Chloe pulled up to Lux and was startled to find Lucifer sitting on the cement of a raised flower bed in amidst a batch of red flowering Crocosima which she happened to know were aptly named Lucifer as she had bought some bulbs the previous year and planted them in the seaside garden. She grinned at the irony.

Chloe hated how upset he'd been when he fled from her house. She had had no right to push him when he obviously didn't want to talk. Seeing him sitting outside smoking looking disheveled and dejected reinforced that he was disturbed about something and it weighed heavily on him.

She found a parking spot and walked over to him. As if sensing her his eyes snapped up - his dark, troubled gaze landing on her. "Out for an evening stroll, detective?" he mused lightly.

She sat down beside him touching his arm for a second. "I owe you an apology. It's none of my business, whatever happened to you that you don't want to talk about – I shouldn't have relentlessly pursued it. I'm sorry."

He gave a harsh laugh. "Interrogation is what you do, detective."

"Suspects Lucifer, not friends." She let her eyes roam over him. He seemed none the worse for wear - no bruises, no blood.

"Apology accepted." He gave her a tense little smile.

"So you needed to escape the club?" she asked quietly, curious as to why he was sitting outside.

He inhaled deeply. "Well detective, it may seem perhaps you were correct. Perhaps my mum is trying to make amends. Perhaps I need to believe her – at least up front."

She shook her head. "Look she's your mom, you've known her a lot longer that I have. All I meant was that you give her a chance – everyone makes mistakes but if whatever she did – affected you so deeply then perhaps its better not to. You have to decide what's best for you." She looked at him with concern.

He smiled. "She's inside right now reconnecting with my bro."

"Oh. So Amenadiel forgives her?" She wondered - remembering how upset he had appeared that Friday morning.

"I think he wants to. She hurt him too. He's the oldest –he was always her favourite while I was my dads. He tried to get my dad to change his mind about banishing her."

She just nodded trying her best not to prod and just let him say as much or as little as he was willing.

"I was glad he hadn't succeeded," he casually remarked. His hand gripped the lighter tightly while the other one was digging into the cement.

Her heart clenched sensing something really bad had occurred to affect him that way. "Yet here she is trying to get back into your life." She quietly observed.

He glanced at her then looked out over the street. "She says it never happened," he remarked almost to himself.

Chloe swallowed thickly. "Killing the children?"

"No, she admitted to that saying she was ill at the time." He grew quiet again.

She sat beside him in companionable silence. She almost jumped when suddenly after a few moments he spoke. "She wanted revenge against my dad – so what better way than to defile his favourite son." His chest felt tight. He didn't dare look at Chloe - fearing her reaction.

A creepy cold chill worked its way up her spine. Did he just say what she though he did? "What exactly do you mean?" she whispered.

He turned slightly to look at her, his eyes a piercing black. "Exactly what you think it means, detective. You are probably wondering how? She drugged me and somehow made sure my father would walk in while we were…in iflagrante delicto."

Chloe could barely breathe. "Oh my..." she quickly stopped herself from uttering the word that would anger him the most. Lucifer was basically telling her his mother raped him. Talk about major trust issues - no wonder he hadn't wanted to talk about it and ran when she pushed him. She felt horrible, her chest tightened and her words came out just a fraction above a whisper. "Lucifer, that is horrific. I'm so sorry. If I'd had any idea I would never have…"

He cut her off. "Apparently it didn't happen. She drugged me and made it look like we were having sex." He didn't look at her again, his body stiff with tension.

It took every ounce of restraint Chloe possessed to not reach out him, to reassure him, to touch him. "Do you believe her?"

"I don't know, " he said lightly taking another drag off his cigarette.

"Do you want to?" she asked hesitantly hoping he wouldn't bolt again.

She could see him swallow heavily as he extinguished the cigarette under his toe. "Before I came outside I joined her at piano and we played together. I was like old times. She could be a lot of fun. So yes, detective in answer to your question a part of me wants to believe her. Yet another part of me - the part that has foggy memories of…whatever happened back then is screaming at me to get her back to hell and out of my life as fast as possible."

Chloe cleared her throat, fighting back the nausea that Lucifer's reveal had caused. "If there are memories…"

He interrupted, "just foggy ones, I can't know for certain if they are real or not." He grimaced. "I was drugged after all."

"You might just be blocking them out," she suggested warily wanting more than anything to touch him stroke his arm, or hold his hand.

He smirked. "You sound just like Dr. Linda."

Chloe smiled. "Not a bad thing as far as I'm concerned. So she knows?"

He nodded curtly.

"Good, she can help you." She reached over then and placed her hand on his. "I'm always here for you, you know that right? We have each other backs."

"Yes we do, detective." He had a small smile on his face full of wonder then he did the thing she loved. He flipped his hand over palm side up and clasped hers. "Shall we go inside? You can protect me from any additional nefarious deeds my mum may have planned for me?"

She mused. "I'll keep my gun handy."

He responded sadly, "if only it were that simple."

 _A/N: Thank you all! Know that you are adored!_

 _Have you all seen the pics on YVR of mum on the loose and Lucifer keeping her out of harms way or perhaps keeping others away from any harm she can inflict?_

 _Looks like it will be fun. Just a little over two more months until season 2._

 _Next chapter: Lucifer in full devil mode, hellfire and hellhounds and a new case._


	18. Chapter 18 - The Devil's Hellfire

**Chapter 18 – The Devil's Hellfire**

When they got back to Lux, Lilian had left. Maze while busy bartending informed them Amenadiel was upstairs.

When the elevator opened, Chloe saw Lucifer's brother standing on the deck staring out into the night. He nodded at Lucifer and smiled softly at Chloe. She went outside to stand beside him while Lucifer headed to the bar.

"So your mom is in town?" she stated.

He looked at her warily but nodded.

"Are you okay? Considering how upset you were a few days ago it's hard to imagine that everything is well?"

"I don't know what to think. It almost feels like old times and it's easy to let oneself sink into believing one can go back. But she did some terrible things killing those children and…whatever else she did." With those words he glanced at Lucifer.

Chloe realized Amenadiel had strong feelings for his mom and was very conflicted. She had really liked Lilian but a person who could do what she did to her own child – that indicated something seriously wrong and disturbed. She realized she hadn't asked Lucifer if his brother and Maze knew what she done …she didn't think so. She glanced at him, he looked frozen at the bar staring at her with worry in his eyes. She shook her head to assure him she wouldn't say anything. His shoulders sank as he visibly relaxed and poured drinks.

"What did you talk about?" Lucifer asked as brought over the drinks.

"Things I've done for father. She obviously doesn't approve," he said wryly. "She was visibly angry when I told her I had tried to bring you back to hell."

"Did she say anything else about me?" the devil asked taking a swig of his drink

"No. Just talked about free will as she always s did. Her main focus was on how much she missed us," he said softly, eyes downcast.

"You know we can never go back – she did too much damage. Father will want her retuned to hell," Lucifer stated firmly.

"I asked what she did…" Amenadiel stated while staring intently at his brother.

Lucifer didn't move but he met Amenadiel's eyes when he interrupted, "we know what she did - everyone knew about the children."

"To you," Amenadiel finished his sentence.

Chloe's phone rang-she cursed it. She quickly got up and moved back inside so she wouldn't interrupt.

With a heavy heart she returned to find Lucifer standing tense and just heard Amenadiel say, "…nothing. Perhaps she's ashamed of whatever she did to you. I wish you could have enough faith in me to tell me what happened."

Lucifer scoffed, "really? Because you've been so supportive of me in the past. I don't remember you begging father to let me stay in heaven."

"Lucifer," Chloe interrupted.

H turned to her. "Yes?"

"We have a case, we need to leave."

He glared at the angel. "…And not a moment too soon this conversation is over." He headed to his bedroom. "I'll be right out detective, just need to change my clothes.'

As soon as Lucifer was out of sight - Chloe suggested, "just be patient and show him support."

Amenadiel leaned close to her, his eyes troubled. "Do you know?"

She hesitated. There was no way she would talk about this.

"As simple yes or no – and as an angel I can tell if it's the truth."

"I'm not going to answer that."

Amenadiel inhaled sharply. "I can tell just by the look on your face. So it was bad?"

Again she didn't answer but somehow he knew the answer as his eyes took on a tormented look.

He took a shaky breathy, his body tensing. He bit his lower lip and blinked rapidly a few times. "So our mom should go back to hell?" he asked hoarsely.

Chloe took a deep breath. "I really liked her and can see the woman she perhaps once was. I'm a big believer in second chances when they are deserved but considering what she did…if she were human…I would want her locked up forever."

The angel gasped. She wondered if he already suspected what had been done to his little brother. He leaned again the balcony. "Thank you. It's not what I had hoped to hear but…I had my doubts about all this as well."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said sincerely. "She is your mom. I know this must hurt."

Amenadiel just nodded and gulped the drink. "More than you'll ever know."

"Alright detective, ready?' Lucifer emerged looking handsome as ever in a black suit with a light grey shirt.

"Another child has gone missing – a little boy about eight years old."

Lucifer and Amenadiel exchanged a worried look.

"Wait you don't think your mother did this? He was abducted about 30 minutes ago – was she still here?"

Amenadiel breathed a sigh of relief. "I was with her then."

"Good, so it wasn't her. Come on Lucifer we need to go." She tapped his arm to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

"No need to manhandle me detective, I was just thinking," he chided.

She rolled her eyes. "You can do that in the car."

He huffed and then threw his brother a parting glance.

Apparently the little boy had been abducted on his way home from a dinner at a friend's house. His bicycle was found on the sidewalk. Reports from eyewitnesses said he got into a white SUV with a woman driver – no description was available.

The night had turned dark by the time they got there.

As Chloe talked to forensics Lucifer paced about looking bored. A call came in saying the SUV had been spotted by a recreational area near the river. They headed down.

"Wasn't the muddy footprint from the carousel theft from a river?" Lucifer contemplated.

"It might just be a strange coincidence or lead us to a more substantial clue."

The area was crawling with police holding flashlights and following search and rescue dogs.

"Let's go east along the river," Chloe suggested. "The forest and fields of the surrounding area were being searched. I think we should check along the river bank."

"But detective, I'm hardly wearing appropriate foot wear for a stroll in the mud. These are Gucci you know," Lucifer whined - looking greatly put out.

She gave an annoyed huff. "Fine you stay here. I'm not afraid of getting a little dirty." She smirked.

He grinned devilishly. "Mmm detective perhaps I will follow."

She shook her head. "You know what I meant."

"Detective!' he shouted after her as she headed away from him.

"Bye Lucifer."

He groaned, paused, and then trotted after her. "Detective, wait up."

She smiled to herself. She knew he wouldn't stand for being left behind even if his precious shoes got dirty.

The forest was alive with frogs, night birds, even an owl hooted in the distance.

Chloe focused her flashlight along the banks of the river. After about 15 minutes she realized with trepidation that suddenly everything had grown quiet no birds no frogs – nothing but a sudden silence.

"How long are…"

"Shh." She quickly shushed Lucifer. They trudged on quietly, Chloe dimmed the light just enough so they could make out the bank when suddenly Lucifer grabbed her arm tightly."

"Over to the right," he whispered.

She pulled her gun and focused the full beam and gasped.

Standing there was a woman or rather what was left of one. It was as if a decomposing corpse had sprung to life. Sagging skin a pale greenish hue, spots of flesh had fallen off showing bone. The eye sockets sunken and ….the smell. Chloe almost gagged.

The woman was dragging something when Chloe shone her light on it - she saw the body of the missing boy. Either dead or unconscious. She was so shocked she hadn't even realized the woman was holding a gun until Lucifer stepped in front of her.

She went to push him out of the way when the woman let out a gurgle, firing into the air. She knew Lucifer had enforced hell fire. "Where are the other children," he growled.

Moaning in pain the escapee from hell opened her mouth to answer when her lower jaw suddenly dropped off.

Swallowing heavily with her stomach churning Chloe looked away for a moment as the body collapsed. Lucifer snarled fiercely making the hair on Chloe's neck stand on end. She glanced at him – he almost shimmered he gave a roar which made her gasp and body on the ground literally incinerated into a heap of ash. She shivered, she had no idea he was capable of incinerating people.

Unearthly growls and baying sounded in the distance but came rapidly closer. She closed her eyes when suddenly another shot ran out and Lucifer fell back against her slightly. She immediately started firing at the man that stepped out from the bushes. She didn't know if she hit him as he fell to his knees she glanced at Lucifer to see him morph into a burned, scarred hairless creature with glowing eyes. She gasped. The man on the ground was screaming. The air around Lucifer seemed to vibrate and grow unbearably hot. She stepped away from him as he again asked the question, "where are the other children?" His voice was deep and cold without emotion. The man whined but didn't answer.

Suddenly a flurry of huge black and gray shapes snarled into the space followed by an overpowering whiff of brimstone. Chloe put her hand over her face to keep from gagging. For a split second one of the shapes materialized and she saw something like a hairless bear, short black fur, and saliva dripping from its fangs with glowing red eyes. It turned lightning fast and joined its companion as the man went limp and was obviously dead.

The hellhounds disappeared as fast as they had come leaving only a scent of burning sulfur wafting through the air. Chloe knew she was shaking. "Are you alright?" she called out to Lucifer as she bent down to the boy to check for a pulse. She was beyond relieved to find him alive. Thankfully he had stayed unconscious through the ordeal.

Lucifer was back to looking like himself but was panting hard and had grasped his arm; she could see blood between his fingers.

After dragging the boy away from the pile of ash she ran to his side while phoning for help.

"Let me see how bad it is?" she demanded.

"Bossy aren't you. I'm fine detective," his voice was strained.

"Does it hurt? Take off your jacket," she ordered.

"I can take everything off if you like, detective?" he suggested while still breathing heavily.

She frowned. "Only you can think of sex at a time like this."

He laughed hoarsely. "I was only offering to take my clothes off so you could fully check me for injuries. You are the one who immediately leapt to the conclusion of sex proving you are the one with the dirty mind. Can't stop thinking about it when you are near me, detective?"

She ignored him and examined the wound. Thankfully it was superficial some skin had been gouged rather deeply and it was bleeding rather heavily but nothing substantial. He swayed suddenly and she quickly guided him over t a fallen log. She put her hand to his forehead-not surprised to find it abnormally hot.

"We need to get you out of here."

He closed his eyes and nodded. She suspected the efforts of using hellfire twice in a row plus getting shot had made him nauseous again.

When forensics and the rest of the team showed up she got one of the paramedics to administer and wrap Lucifer's arm. She took just long enough to hear that the child would be okay and then quickly got Lucifer back to the car. She had suggested waiting for a gurney but the devil was stubborn and insisted he was fine to walk. Since he was fully conscious, albeit much quieter than normal she let him, grabbing his good arm just in case he swayed again.

They got back to the car without incident and headed to the penthouse. Much to her shock Lilian was sitting on the sofa talking to Amenadiel. They both jumped up looking startled when they saw Lucifer. She quickly explained what had happened while watching Lilian very closely.

"He needs to be cooled down quickly. Does Lux have a walk in freezer?" Lilian looked concerned and there was anxiety in her voice.

"Yes but…" Amenadiel responded but didn't finish his sentence as Lilian cut him off.

"Quickly, let's go."

Chloe looked helplessly at Amenadiel but the angel looked just as conflicted as she felt. He quickly picked up Lucifer who was very flushed and barely conscious at this point and carried him into the elevator. Consider he was being carried like a baby and not protesting or punching the daylights out of his brother attested to just how miserable he was feeling.

Maze immediately spotted them and raced from the bar to join them.

"What's going on?"

Amenadiel filled her in and they lay Lucifer in the ice-cold freezer.

"This is going to bring his temperature down too low, that's what happened before - and started all this trouble." Chloe worried.

Lilian looked up. "I know you all don't trust me and I can understand why but believe me this will help-he only needs to be in here for a short while. He'll start to feel better. I'll go if you want me to – but you need to stay with him."

"It would probably be for the best if you left." Chloe said softly.

Lilian's dark eyes lit on her – and a shiver went up Chloe's back. She knew at that moment that Lilian knew that Lucifer had told her.

She looked puzzled and her gaze softened when it landed on Lucifer again. "What happened to his arm? It almost looks like he's bleeding?"

"He is, he was shot but it's just a graze." Chloe informed her.

"That's impossible, he can't bleed." Lilian looked at Amenadiel and Maze.

Maze's eyes narrowed before she shrugged. "He doesn't normally. Must have been a special bullet."

Chloe wondered why Maze was lying.

Amenadiel noted never to play poker with Maze. She totally diverted the truth from Lilian.

Lilian just nodded. "I see. Take care of him." She brushed her hand over his forehead and left.

Lucifer was to out of it to notice.

"I'll get blankets for us," Amenadiel offered.

Maze and Chloe sat on either side of Lucifer. "You know it's you that weakens him," the demon hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"He's the devil. He's immortal and invincible. He doesn't bleed. When you aren't around he can be shot point blank and the bullets just bounce off him. You make him - human. He can die around you and immediately end up back in hell."

She remembered back when she had been shot. She thought the pain and blood loss had made her see things. She remembered him being shot numerous times but coming out of it without a scratch. She also remembered him telling her bullets just bounced off him. Yet when she had shot him he bled and experienced pain.

"How can that be? He was immune at the beginning but now he bleeds. I don't think it has anything to do with me – maybe the longer he stays on earth the more human he becomes?"

Amenadiel walked in with the blankets. "No Chloe, we tested it a few weeks ago. When you aren't' around he's invincible."

Fear coiled in her gut. "Will he recover faster if I'm not near him?" she asked concerned, her brow furrowing as she stared at him afraid to touch him.

"No, I don't think the speed of his healing is affected by you. Look he's already not as flushed and his skin feels cooler," Amenadiel assured her.

Hesitantly she reached out and felt his forehead. He did feel cooler and his eyes fluttered open.

"Where's mum?" he asked looking around.

"She left," Maze answered lifting his chin to peer into his eyes. She stroked his cheek. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much. So she offered some helpful advice," he noted. His black eyes holding a puzzled expression.

"It appears so," Chloe answered squeezing his arm. "Thank you for stepping in front of that bullet. You shouldn't have though – I was the one holding the gun."

"Wouldn't have made a difference. The danger was the escapee could have killed you and taken your body…and I happen to like your body as is…we wouldn't want some foul evil soul inhabiting it. Plus you would have gone to heaven and I'm banished from there." He glared at his brother.

Maze sighed. "Do you feel well enough to go back upstairs?"

"I'd rather go with the detective since her case put a bullet in me – I should recover at her house," he stated looking innocently at the detective rubbing his arm.

"One of your escaped souls fired that bullet at you – not in you –so I'm not in the least responsible for that." Chloe smirked at him.

Amenadiel's face dissolved into a mischievous smile. "It's really my fault. Since I'm responsible – would you like me to carry you again like I did before? I can take care of you brother – spoon feed you, tuck you in, sing to you?"

Maze grinned evilly. 'You should cuddle with him; he might be a bit cold after all."

Lucifer bolted to his feet. "Enough, why don't you all just go on your merry way and leave me to my misery," he huffed and headed to the door.

Chloe reached out, grabbing his arm for a moment, stopping him. His expression softened. "Are you really okay? You can come home with me if you want?"

He smiled then but admitted, "I'm really tired more tired than I think I've ever been. While I'm always exemplary company I fear I might actually drift off."

"That's okay." She took a deep breath. "After everything that happened I'd feel better if can watch you tonight."

He snorted. "Perv.'

She grinned. "Shut up – you know what I mean." She smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Oww!"

"Oh sorry!" She looked more closely. "Wait a sec – your other arm is the injured one."

He grinned teasingly. "Just wanted to make sure you were paying attention."

"You actually don't seem too sleepy to me." She observed narrowing her blue eyes like a cats.

"I'm never too sleepy for sex – just so you know it's always on the table.

"I prefer it in bed," she quipped winking at him.

For a second he was speechless but just for a second. "Ooo detective."

"Just kidding, stop taking and just get into my car."

Maze and Amenadiel watched them go. Maze ran her hand down the angel's arm. "I hope you aren't feeling too sleepy?"

"Never." He responded, his voice low and husky.

 _A/N: Thank you all reviewers new and steady - every review stimulates the muse. Tomorrow in two months we get the first Lucifer epi of Season Two!_

 _Here we are getting close to the chapter entitled "The Damned" describing Lucifer's fall._

 _Special shout out to Lisa1972 - I just realized you have been with me since A Thwarted Hook - love you!_


	19. Chapter 19 - Risk

**Chapter 19 – Risk**

"So here we are again," Chloe revealed unlocking the door.

"Mommy!" Trixie flew into her arms.

"Monkey, what are you still doing up?"

Julia, the babysitter rolled her eyes. "It's like trying to put a hyper grasshopper to bed."

Chloe laughed, she was well aware of her daughter's antics. She paid Julia so she could go home.

"Lucifer! Are you here for a sleepover?" Trixie wrapped her arms around him. Chloe grinned as Lucifer made a noise akin to one made after stepping in something squishy.

Spotting the blood on his sleeve Trixie looked at Chloe with a worried look on her little face. "Did you shoot him again?"

Lucifer snorted.

"No baby, a bad man did but Lucifer's okay, just a scratch," she assured her.

"Do you want to cuddle with my teddy bear again? Angel will make you feel better." Trixie offered.

A look of horror crossed Lucifer's face. "Most definitely not. Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" he asked and winked at her.

Trixie looked guilty. "I guess so…"

"Off you pop then," Lucifer suggested.

Trixie shook her head. "You have a boo boo you need a kiss to make it better."

Lucifer raised a suggestive brow and curled his lips seductively at Chloe. "Did you hear that I have a boo boo and require a kiss so I can heal?"

"All right." Chloe nodded in agreement. "Go sit on the sofa, Trixie you can kiss him on the cheek, careful not to hurt his arm."

Lucifer's mouth dropped open then he threw a grumpy look at her. Chloe smirked. "Sit Lucifer, or Trix won't go to bed and will want to talk to you all night."

Lucifer promptly sat. He managed to tolerate the eight year old's wet kiss on his cheek and arms around his neck. He even awkwardly patted her back. "There there child. I'm fine, all better now – off to bed you go."

Trixie looked at him adoringly. "Good night Lucifer, night Mommy."

"Night Trixie babe. Sweet dreams." Chloe hugged her and kissed her forehead.

She pulled out the sofa bed, fluffing the pillows. "I'm going to sleep here as usual; you can have the bed upstairs. I don't want my daughter waking up to find us in the same bed together."

When he didn't protest she looked over at him and realized he was struggling to get his arm out of his jacket. She went and helped him carefully slide it off. The wound was still bleeding a bit. She got him upstairs and had him sit on the bed as she got some antiseptic, cotton balls and bandages. He flinched when she put the antiseptic on. "Oww that hurts. Isn't this supposed to make me feel better not worse?"

"Don't be such a baby," she said calmly. "It will feel better soon." Once she had him all bandaged up, he stripped down to his underwear and she got him to lie down.

"So what do you make of my mum actually helping me?" he asked nonchalantly but the tension in his voice, how he was clenching his hands into fists and the fact he wasn't making any eye contact spoke otherwise.

"I think she appears to care about you. She ran her hand over your forehead and down your cheek before she left. It looked very loving and I don't think she did it for our benefit. She must feel guilty for what she did perhaps this was a small gesture to redeem herself?"

His eyes large and vulnerable. "I'm glad she wasn't the one who took the boy."

"Me too. Now get some sleep. I'll stay here until you drift off," she whispered.

His eyes were already falling shut. "Night, detective."

Chloe checked on him twice during the night but he was sleeping peacefully. She couldn't seem to stop herself from watching him for a few moments. He was sprawled on his back across the bed his short hair somehow mussed and slightly curled. She watched his chest rise and fall and a wave of warmth spread through her. It unnerved her that he could die whenever he was with her. She couldn't live with that. A pit of fear curled in her stomach – he was in her thoughts continuously. She realized she was thinking far more about Lucifer than of her husband. Was she falling in love with the devil? She backed away from the bed. It took her a few hours to fall back asleep.

Chloe woke up to the sounds of whispering coming from the kitchen. It took her a moment to remember what had happened the previous night. So the whispering must be Lucifer and Trixie. She grinned she better get up and rescue the devil from her daughter's over exuberant adoration.

The whispering came closer as she opened her eyes to see Lucifer carrying a tray and Trixie a little bouquet of Lucifer Crocosima blooms, both were smiling. She noted Lucifer was fully dressed while Trixie was still in pajamas.

"Breakfast in bed, detective. You didn't' tell me you grow flowers named after me," he gloated.

"I planted those long before I met you."

"Mmm must have been a case of serendipity.' He smirked. He set the tray down in front of her as Trixie added the small vase to the corner of the tray. "Lucifer made you breakfast so I told him all of your favourite things," she buzzed excitedly.

"Thank you it smells so good. You two should eat as well."

"We already did. Lucifer made me blueberry pancakes. They were even better than yours." Trixie bounced on the bed.

Lucifer sat on the corner of the bed looking smug and pleased with himself.

She looked over the tray, the French toast, omelette, freshly squeezed orange juice and strong coffee.

"I'm famished. Thank you both."

"Lucifer did all the work," Trixie admitted.

"But your offspring provided the entertainment. I heard all about the incident with the turkey last Thanksgiving – a little well done was it?' His eyes were open wide and innocent but a devilish smile played around his lips.

"It only happened once and it was still edible - just a little dry," Chloe admitted.

Trixie chirped up. "Remember when you burned the oatmeal and had to throw away the pan? There was so much smoke then fire alarm went off – it was so loud." She giggled.

"Okay little monster, I'm sure Lucifer doesn't want to hear of all my kitchen mishaps, she shushed Trixie.

"Oh contraire detective, you are always so fastidious, it's been downright refreshing hearing about all your foibles." He grinned like a cat that had swallowed a canary.

"How are you feeling?" she asked noting he didn't look flushed.

"Right as rain, except for my arm – it keeps throbbing and not in a good way." He gingerly touched it.

We should probably put a sling around it. I want you to stay home today and rest."

Trixie cut her off. "YAY!"

"I mean Lucifer's home," Chloe clarified.

"Oh." they responded in disappointed harmony as both of their faces fell.

"But I want to go on our next case, unless of course it's really boring," Lucifer whined.

"I want to play with Lucifer all day." Trixie whined.

"I'm getting a headache," Chloe informed them. At times Lucifer's maturity matched Trixie's. "Really Lucifer, Trixie is eight, you don't need to act the same way.

They both pouted.

Chloe sighed. "Look you got hurt yesterday and you need a day off. I'll put a sling around your arm then take you home." She knew he was disappointed - he looked downright disgruntled, his jaw set stubbornly but after what Amenadiel and Maze told her yesterday she couldn't risk endangering him. It all sounded so strange that she could affect him that way – make him human.

She went to the first aid kit looking for something that could double as a sling. Not finding anything she raided the closet and found a long, soft scarf. She doubled it and had Lucifer sit on the bed as she tied it around him. He didn't say anything but when she looked up at him she found his black eyes on her with the kicked puppy look.

She sighed and sat beside him. "What's wrong," she asked quietly while Trixie was in her room getting dressed.

"I'm perfectly fine yet for some reason you don't want me working with you. Did I do something to offend you?" he asked concerned.

"No, of course not." She touched his arm lightly.

"Did it scare you seeing me in my devil form?"

"No," she assured him.

"Then what is it, detective? I can tell something has changed. It's in your eyes," he pleaded with her.

Damn he was perceptive. There was hurt in his eyes and she hated being the cause of it.

"Tell me the truth. If you have faced those guns yesterday without me being there would you have been injured? And remember you said you'd never lie." She stared him in the eyes and saw him falter.

Then his eyes narrowed into slits. With a deep voice trembling with a barely controlled rage he growled, "who told you?"

"Lucifer, calm down," she warned him. Sometimes when his anger surfaced he reminded her of a wild animal that acted on pure instinct.

Through gritted teeth he spat, "Maze or Amenadiel?"

She sat back and shook her head. "NO! Don't you dare blame them. This is on you – this is something you should have told me as soon as you figured it out. You could have died at my feet yesterday and it would have been avoidable if you'd told me!"

Chloe's blue eyes had narrowed in response and he could tell she'd grown furious with him but it didn't diminish the anger he felt at Maze and Amenadiel's further betrayal. He took a shaky breath. For some reason looking into Chloe's eyes brought his control back.

He struggled to his feet pushing himself up with his good arm. "You don't need to know every detail of my life, detective. I am no more at risk of dying then you are."

She frowned, he had a point there but she didn't let him off that easy. "You tell me you're the devil and I find out you are invincible except when around me – so I consider it a big deal when you fail to inform me of that fact!"

"Mom, Lucifer's hurt don't yell at him!' Trixie came out and stood by Lucifer's side.

"Lucifer got hurt because he didn't tell me something very important. Something that would have stopped him from getting hurt," she explained.

"Well that was dumb. Why didn't you tell mom?" Trixie scolded the devil.

His mouth gaped open – he looked rather out of sorts. Chloe suppressed a giggle. Apparently the devil wasn't used to being reprimanded by an eight year old.

His eyes narrowed. "I'm ready to go home."

She was going to drive him but was rather miffed at this point. "Fine, I'll call you an Uber."

Trixie didn't say anything she recognized the tone in her mom's voice as non negotiable.

"Fine, I'll wait outside then," he responded stubbornly.

Lucifer stepped outside. The anger has subsided yet his heart for some reason had a horrible sinking feeling. He sat on a stone ledge near her door. Had he just blown his relationship with the detective? She was just trying to protect him and instead of being grateful she cared he'd lost his temper over who had told her. He put his head in his one hand trying to think of a way to fix this so she would continue to work with him.

Chloe hadn't called the Uber yet. She couldn't quite bring herself to do it. He had an issue with being betrayed and she hadn't acknowledged that. She also hadn't explained to him that Maze and Amenadiel had only told her because they were worried about him. He probably hadn't told her himself because he was afraid she would react exactly as she had. Try to protect him by wrapping him in bubble wrap. If she were honest with herself – she was in just as much danger everyday and after what happened to her dad she overreacted.

"Mommy. Lucifer is crying." Trixie whispered - her own dark eyes brimming with tears.

"What, there is no way!"

"Look." Her daughter pointed at the window. Chloe looked out with a heavy heart …and relaxed. Lucifer was just sitting with his head in his hand. He lifted his head just then looking down the street – presumably for the Uber.

"No babe, he's not – look." Chloe assured her soft hearted daughter.

"Oh I'm glad. I really like Lucifer and don't want him to be sad."

Chloe couldn't help but agree. "Neither do I, do you think we should give him a ride home?"

"Yes, can we?" Her tears were gone like quicksilver replaced by a happy grin.

Chloe nodded. "But I need to talk to him first. Will you play in your room and let me talk to Lucifer in private? I'll come and get you when we are ready to go."

Trixie nodded. "But don't be mad at him it makes him sad."

Chloe nodded. "I promise."

As Trixie went to her room Chloe went outside. Lucifer looked worn and tired. He glanced at her for a moment then away.

She sat down beside him.

He looked at her again, inhaled deeply then exhaled in an exasperated voice. "I'm sorry."

Startled she didn't know what to say for moment, he had caught her off guard.

His eyes widened. "I should have told you."

She exhaled, paused then smiled. "I came out here to tell you I was sorry."

He groaned. "Bloody hell, I should have let you go first."

She laughed lightly. But then grew serious. "My dad was killed in the line of duty. Seeing you shot yesterday…scared me and perhaps made me over react. But you should have told me because we are friends and I care about you. I need to know things like this perhaps a situation will arise in the future when I need someone who is invincible – I could send you in and stay away. Amenadiel and Maze only told me because they love you and care about you and thought I should know."

He snorted. "Love."

"Yes love. Maze loves you- crazy loves you and I know you love her too. You'd go ballistic if something happened to her. You are family. Same for your brother - while you two may have some sibling rivalry underneath it all you love each other. I saw that the morning you found out your mom was in town."

He didn't respond, he sat hunched on the stone. She waited till he made eye contact again then reached over and hugged him tightly. "I just want you to be safe. Not get shot or hurt or worse."

He didn't say anything other than "ditto." Then he put one hand in her hair and the other across her lower back.

She put her head on his shoulder and sighed before starting to pull away.

Lucifer's lips grazed the side of her forehead. "Do I still have to take the Uber?"

She giggled. "No, come on - we'll drive you."

 _A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favs. In the next chapter another case that hits too close to home for Lucifer, interaction with him and Dan, Amenadiel and Chloe talk, and the start of a session with Dr. Linda._


	20. Chapter 20-Hello Darkness My Old Friend

**Chapter 20 – Hello Darkness My Old Friend  
**

 _A/N: next chapter – The Damned (split into three parts). Inspired by Disturbed's cover version of Simon and Garfunkel's Sounds of Silence. Please watch Disturbed's official music video for the song on Youtube. (first thing you see is a bunch of broken instruments ..piano etc in a dark grey world)  
_

As he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling Lucifer realized to some degree that Chloe had been right. Apparently he needed to recover from the gunshot. He had been relieved to not encounter Maze or Amenadiel when he returned home. He did not want to deal with their betrayal – the wound still too fresh even if as Chloe suggested it was for his benefit.

Much to his amazement he had fallen asleep for hours after arriving home and pouring himself a drink even now he couldn't seem to muster the energy to get up. Then he heard the elevator open. He sat up in bed peering around the corner and felt his stomach tighten.

"Samael, I was worried, are you feeling better?" his mum asked coming into his bedroom

"Do not call me that, it's not my name anymore!" he snapped at her.

He scrambled for his robe lying at the foot of his bed and wrapped it tightly around himself. His mother gasped and he realized she had seen his scars. Her hands shook as they came to cover her face; she stood trembling in front of him.

"Mum?"

She lowered her hands and he could see tears in her eyes. " _He_ cut your wings off!" She looked as if she was going to be sick.

He closed his eyes not wanting to have to explain.

"Samael?" she cried out desperation in her voice.

Nausea rolled over him. "Don't call me that, _please_."

She came and sat on the edge of the bed. "What happened to your wings - what did your father do?'

He could feel sweat beading his forehead as he edged to the far side of the bed ignoring the hurt in her gaze.

"He didn't do anything to them, I had Maze cut them off flipping dad the ultimate bird that I was done," he informed her angrily.

She blinked looking truly shocked. "I admire your tenacity son but your wings were so glorious – you've given up your ability to fly all because of that self righteous bastard!"

"Doesn't matter. I have no intention of returning to hell ever and it tied me to him and to the heavens and to … bad memories." He stared her in the eye.

She looked away. "I am sorry for my part in that."

He longed to ask her if it had been real, if she was lying about it never having happened but he couldn't seem to bring the words out and ask her once and for all. If necessary he could use his power on her - he wasn't sure if she could fight it off.

She saw the wariness in his gaze and immediately got up: she hadn't meant to distress him. Forcing a smile she informed him, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thank you for suggesting the freezer, it helped," Lucifer admitted softly.

"You're welcome….Lucifer." She smiled more naturally and left.

Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief but felt more confused and conflicted than ever, he sank back into the pillows.

Later when Maze and Amenadiel showed up he snapped at them to get out. Maze tried to explain but he didn't allow it.

The next day after literally spending the day in bed, he showed up at the police station bright and early. He was determined to go on the next case with the detective. He found out that he had just missed her and she was on her way to a case.

"Is there a problem, Lucifer?' Dan asked wondering if the club owner had been running late and missed Chloe.

"Well Daniel, it appears I missed catching a ride with Detective Decker, I need to hurry to catch up with her."

Dan grinned. "Since apparently I am not back to being Detective Douche yet, you can catch a ride with me if you like."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I don't like – I have my own vehicle you know."

Dan smugly informed him, "The location is out on a farm and since it rained last night your pampered wheels will get rather mud splattered but as long as you don't mind feel free to take yours."

Lucifer stopped cold looking rather annoyed. "You might have bothered to mention that in the first place. Fine I'll go with you I hope you don't drive like an insomniatic slug."

Dan chuckled. "I'm sure I won't disappoint you. Let's go."

Lucifer cursed under his breath.

True to his word Dan drove with lots of speed over the muddy ruts and pot holes jarring Lucifer's teeth and rattling his nerves. The devil fantasized enforcing hell fire on Chloe's ex and watching him scream and writhe in agony.

Dan was surprised by the little smile playing on Lucifer's lips, he was sure he would annoy him but instead he seemed to enjoy the wild bumpy mud splattered ride. He had to admit the guy didn't rattle easily.

They arrived at the crime scene. When Lucifer got out of the car and headed towards Chloe, she paled. She handed the officer she was standing next to something and then met him half way. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping. You can't force me to stay safe without tying me up. Although..." he mused, "restraints in a good way would be fun."

Chloe sighed, sadness and worry in her eyes. She took his arm and led him further away.

"Yes?" He looked at her frowning.

"There is a reason I didn't call you for this case, I need you to respect that and go back home." she spoke firmly as if addressing a misbehaving child.

A stubborn glint entered Lucifer's eyes and he lifted his chin defiantly. "I thought we had worked this out, detective. I am at no more at risk than you are."

Chloe shut her eyes for a moment garnering some patience. "Trust me Lucifer, I don't need you on this case."

He looked suspicious. "Do you suspect this involves my mum?"

"No, not at all, now trust me and please just go home. I don't need your help," Chloe reinforced.

"I can't, Daniel drove me here."

"Fine, I'll drive you home and then come back," Chloe decided.

"Wrong detective, you can't just force me to leave. You are going to have to trust me. I can handle whatever this is the same way you can.'

Chloe shook her head. "Not in this case."

"Detective Decker, we put out the APB on the stepfather." One of the officers yelled from the barn.

Lucifer looked confused. 'Are you going to fill me in?"

She stared at him biting her lip. "A mother came home to find her 12 year old daughter dead in the barn. She'd been raped. The mother had been estranged from the girl's stepfather, she suspects he did it as a form of revenge."

"Oh." A chill washed over him freezing the blood in his veins. He knew Chloe was speaking but somehow he couldn't hear her until she touched his arm. "Lucifer, are you okay?'

"I'm fine detective, I can handle this...I promise," his voice was tight and controlled.

"I know, but you don't need to." She kept her hand lightly on his arm. "It's okay to sit this one out – it strikes a little too close to home."

He jumped back putting at least three feet between them. "Detective! I'm not some traumatized fragile child –I'm the devil remember? You don't need to handle me with kid gloves," he told her clearly exasperated.

"Okay." She put her hands in the air conceding defeat.

"Okay." He nodded, his black eyes troubled.

She went back to the barn and Lucifer followed. The forensics team had uncovered the body again. Despite having seen many bodies over the years, some of them children Chloe looked away – she couldn't help but think of Trixie and had an overwhelming urge to hug her just then.

Lucifer looked at the body of the young girl; innocent little face, red curls spread on the dusty floor, freckles everywhere. He couldn't bring himself to look lower at the blood from the stab wounds and the injuries from the attack. Bodies had never really bothered him until Father Frank's death and even then it was just that one death. The bodies were just the shell and the spirit was long gone. He felt his skin prickle and looked away taking some silent deep breaths. The detective was right – this did affect him but he wasn't about to show it. Someone needed to be punished.

"Detective, the suspect's truck was seen on route 3, he has a cabin off the main road," an officer informed her.

"I'm on it, send back up after us," Chloe ordered. She paused looking at Lucifer. "If you are sure you are up to it?'

"I am." he immediately responded.

They got in her car and endured the rough ride back onto the road. Chloe drove faster than usual impressing Lucifer. "Now remember you need to let the police handle this," she warned him.

"Of course, detective," he assured her, his eyes narrowed on the road.

She found the dirt road surrounded by pines and maples that led to the cabin and followed it partly in. She stopped. "We have to go the rest of the way on foot and no whining that you aren't wearing the right kind of shoes." She joked wanting to keep the mood light for his sake.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he responded heading up the path.

"Stop, we can't walk on the path, we have to take cover in the trees so he doesn't see us approach and start shooting-if he has a gun."

"Right." He deviated into the trees

They approached the small wood cabin and saw smoke coming from the chimney unusual considering the day was warm. Chloe held a finger to her lips to indicate no speaking then snuck up to the door gun in hand. She peeked carefully through the window and was about to nod to Lucifer when she heard a click as Lucifer walked through the door. She ran after him and yelled out for the suspect to put his hands in the air.

The man was wearing pants and had just been in the process of throwing his bloody shirt into the fire, when Lucifer walked up to him.

"Lucifer! STOP!" Chloe ordered, fury in her voice.

"What is your deepest desire? What did you do?" Lucifer turned his black eyes on the suspect and cooed in the low seductive voice he used on men and women when getting them to confess.

The man's blue eyes glazed over as he stared transfixed at Lucifer. "I...I wanted revenge on that bitch for dumping me - so raping and killing her daughter was the best way. I only wish I could have seen the look on her face," he spat spittle clinging to his jaw.

Chloe saw Lucifer stiffen and the room suddenly became hot as an inferno.

"Lucifer," she said softly as she slowly approached him. "Let the police handle this."

The man gave an earsplitting yowl and fell to the floor. "That's for taking the innocence of a child and ending her life." Lucifer snarled so menacingly a shiver worked itself up Chloe's back.

"I'm sorry, oh God make it stop." The man writhed in agony.

The devil chuckled mercilessly. "Do you really think my father will respond to a truly evil miscreant like you when he doesn't ever speak to me?"

The man screamed.

Chloe got to Lucifer's side – he was out of control. She knew right from the start this was a bad idea. She put her hand gently on his arm but he immediately shook it off. "Lucifer stop…I know the trauma of what your mother did is making you lash out but you've punished him enough."

Lucifer ignored her as the man screamed again. Chloe tried again. "Lucifer, if you incinerate this man – and all that is left of our suspect is a pile of ashes how will I explain that. I have to stop you and the only way I can do that is to expose myself to your hell fire." When he didn't respond she took a deep shaky breath and was about to step in front of him.

He gasped in alarm and turned his horrified eyes on her. Then almost bonelessly slid to the ground as if every last ounce of strength had been zapped when he stopped the hellfire. His breathing was laboured, his skin pale, Chloe immediately put her hand to his forehead surprisingly he wasn't even hot – in fact he seemed rather cool to the touch. It was just then that Dan walked in.

"What happened?' his eyes landed on the suspect screaming, babbling incoherently and whimpering, and Lucifer on his knees with Chloe by his side.

"Dan, I need you to do me a favour and not ask any questions. Can you please get Lucifer out of here as fast as you can?"

Dan sank down with them. "Is he hurt?"

"No, well not physically – please just get him out of here. You have a blanket in your car right? Can you wrap it around him," she pleaded.

He nodded. Lucifer almost seemed to be in a trance. Dan summoned Chloe over to the side and whispered, "I've seen the scars on his back – something really bad must have happened to him at some point?" he gave her a questioning look.

Chloe whispered back. "Let's just say this case hit a little too close to home."

Dan's eyes widened then filled with sympathy. He nodded again then went over and got down to the club owner's level. "Hey Lucifer, don't know about you but this guy is really getting on my nerves. What say we get out of here?"

Lucifer's dark eyes turned to him startled to see him there. "Lucifer, go with Dan everything is taken care of here – just boring police work," Chloe assured him as she squeezed his shoulder.

"Okay, if you think its best?" his eyes narrowed. She nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"Come on." Dan slipped his arm through his and hauled him to his feet although Lucifer immediately pulled away.

"I'm fine Daniel, just got dizzy for a moment from that man's excessive screaming." Lucifer pulled himself together as best he could. He was used to putting on a show.

"Drugs were obviously involved with this guy – must have taken them to celebrate after what he did." Chloe explained.

"I hope he overdoses," Dan said heatedly. "I couldn't help but think of Trixie."

Chloe took a shuddering breath. "Me too but luckily she has pretty decent parents." Her worried look landed on Lucifer again who seemed to be a million miles away.

Dan nodded in agreement as he headed out the door with the club owner.

Lucifer leaned against the outside wall of the cabin, looking a little queasy and still breathing rapidly. "Do you want to sit for a moment?" Dan suggested.

He shook his head. He was trying to remember. When he had inflicted hell fire on that foul man a sudden memory of his mum had surfaced that seemed so real and left him feeling terribly nauseous. It had come and gone.

Something had traumatized the club owner and considering what this case was about it curled in Dan's gut. "Come on, let's get you to a place where you can relax and start to feel a little better," he suggested gently.

Lucifer shivered, he hated showing weakness especially in front of Chloe's ex of all people but he seemed to have lost control. He tried taking slow even breaths but his heart was racing too fast making him gasp for air. He semi closed his eyes and let Daniel guide him to the car. Once in he slumped back in the seat he barely noticed when a blanket was placed over him and Dan softly said, "try and get some sleep."

When he opened his eyes they were just pulling into the police station parking lot. "How are you feeling?"

Lucifer frowned, then disdainfully pulled the blanket off himself and threw it in the back seat. "I'm fine Daniel. Much obliged for the ride here. " He nodded and gave him a quick smile.

Daniel was amazed by the rapid recovery. "All right then – you sure you are okay to drive? Chloe would have my ass if I let you go before you were ready."

Lucifer grinned mischievously. "All the more incentive for me to leave."

Dan sighed. "Being an ass just comes naturally to you - doesn't it?."

Lucifer nodded proudly. Then a more pensive look entered his eyes. "I do appreciate the ride, Daniel, out to the crime scene and back."

Dan rolled his eyes. "You are welcome, I guess."

* * *

 _A/N: I swear these characters have a mind of their own, there was so much more I meant to cover in this chapter but they just kept wanting to talk. So the Chloe/Amenadiel conversation will be in the next chapter and the start of DAMNED Part I: Lucifer's talk with Linda about the fall among other things._

 _Okay how adorable were Tom Ellis and DB Woodside during comic con – the story with the drone while they were filming the first scene on the beach. If you haven't seen it look it up on you tube. Thanks XV13 – I had totally forgotten about Comic Con – and wow that short but juicy preview of season 2 – yikes and wow – has Lucifer forgotten he has super human strength and could have just pushed her off? -100% positive though that there aren't any real similarities with my 'book' - I can't believe how long this has gotten - pesky muse. Snickers to Lucifer's stretching line – he obviously hasn't given up trying to annoy his detective. Thanks for the reviews – obviously they tickled the muse to pop out this chapter super fast. DBHawkGuy30 can't tell you how much I love the catch up reviews and your own fan fic of the wings being cut off._

 _So a little fan fiction challenge to those of you who write. If I wasn't so immersed in this story right now I wouldn't be able to ignore my nattering muse. Challenge for a fic of the scene in the season 2 teaser with Lucifer looking rather panicked and calling for a time out – write a little one shot as to what it could be. Come on oh so talented ones – you can do it._


	21. Chapter 21 - Damned Part I

**Chapter 21 – DAMNED Part I**

 _A/N: Inspired by Disturbed's cover version of Sounds of Silence. Please watch the official video for the song on Youtube. Title for these chapters credited to centrd from Lucifer imdb page._

 _I've come to talk with you again ...  
_

As soon as she was finished at the crime scene and the suspect was carted away for mental assessment - she knew he would never be released into society again Lucifer has seen to that - she went home for a quick dinner with Trixie. Julia, the babysitter stayed with Trixie so she could leave again and head to Lux. She had called Lucifer but no one answered. Dan had told her he seemed to recover but after what had happened she suspected it was just an act he put on in front of Dan. She mused going by past history he wasn't exactly open with his feelings and tended to keep things to himself no matter how much she tried to get him to talk. Things had improved however he had finally opened up about his mother so that gave her hope the trust was growing.

She entered the Penthouse to find Amenadiel sitting on the couch. He looked hopeful when he saw her. "Have you seen Lucifer?'

"Not for a few hours. I had hoped you'd seen him?"

He shook his head. "He knows that Maze and I told you about the humanity he kicked us out yesterday. I came to try and make peace again."

She nodded. "He was quite upset, felt betrayed. There is a lot going on with him right now - be patient."

The angel rubbed his forehead. "My actions caused a lot of damage."

She had never seen Amenadiel looking so dejected. "He'll come around and forgive you," she assured him.

He shook his head again and clenched and unclenched his fists in frustration. "This is all my fault. I'm the one who lost sight of what was right; it was my actions that inflicted this on all of us but especially Lucifer. I don't know how to fix it. I feel like this guilt is tearing me in half and I want to help my little brother but he won't let me in."

She sat beside him thinking of Lucifer. "I don't know if she would consider it a conflict of interest – probably but perhaps you could try and have a session with Dr. Martin – as a patient."

"Trust me I'm the last person she would want to see." Amenadiel hung his head looking guilty.

"I heard what you did and I'm sure she was mad. However she is really good and even if she didn't want to see you, I'm sure she could recommend someone. You should call her."

"Here's the irony, I left my phone in my office, I've been too ashamed to go back and run into her." He flashed a quick smile before fiddling with his hands.

Chloe smiled inwardly. The two brothers shared a similar habit, when they were nervous they both fiddled with something, Lucifer usually his suit and now Amenadiel his hands.

Chloe raised her brow "Yeah, you should be ashamed but she's likely not there at this time anymore, so why I don't I drive you there so you can pick it up and then call her tomorrow?'

"I could fly you know," he suggested.

Chloe shook her head. "Let's just leave the wings where they are – however you hide them." She gave him a once over.

"Okay," he acquiesced, "you're probably right." He liked her, she was calm and straightforward and he could see how she was a good influence on his brother.

Chloe's thoughts wandered again to the devil. If this had been Lucifer he would have immediately wanted to pop out his wings and show them to her. She realized Amenadiel was perhaps the more modest brother – at least he didn't run around naked all the time. She flashed back to Lucifer and smirked, not that that was a bad thing.

* * *

After leaving the police station Lucifer had immediately driven over to Linda's. He frantically knocked on her door. She opened it after a moment and looked startled to see him as she stepped out. "Lucifer, are you okay?"

"I need to talk to you, something happened." He was clearly agitated.

She grew concerned. "I have a patient and just need to wrap up with them. Do you want to just sit out here or go down to the restaurant and maybe grab us a bite to eat. When was the last time you ate?"

His brow wrinkled and he looked pensive. "I … I don't know."

"Are you okay to go to the restaurant or I can just order in and you…"

He interrupted, "no I can get us something – that salmon and egg omelet?"

"They serve it all day – that would be great. But before you go I want to see you take some deep breaths," she instructed.

He was going to argue that it wasn't necessary but she was watching him closely so to appease her he closed his eyes and took some breaths. It did nothing to slow down his racing heart but seemed to satisfy her.

"If you feel dizzy or can't breathe I want you to immediately sit down wherever you are and try to be calm. Are you sure you feel well enough?"

"I'm not an infant I can take care of myself," he responded irritably.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit," she assured him quietly.

"Okay," he responded feeling a little dazed.

While waiting for the food he felt himself break out in a sweat and remembering the doctors words quickly found a place to sit and breathe. He hated this feeling. It felt like everything was spinning out of control.

Linda said goodbye to her patient and worried when Lucifer wasn't in the waiting room. She grabbed her purse and headed down to the restaurant.

She found him sitting near the entrance staring into space. "Lucifer?"

He jerked and looked at her startled. "Doctor? I thought we were going to meet in your office?'

Sweat beaded his forehead, his hair looked damp and his eyes had that trapped wild look. She smiled pretending everything was as it should be. "We are but I thought I'd come down to help you plus I forgot to order something to drink. Just stay there I'll order it."

She ordered a couple of bottles of gingerale and spring water. When she asked how much longer the order for Lucifer would take they responded it had been ready 10 minutes ago but when they called out the name no one came and got it. She picked it up as well.

She went back to Lucifer. "All set, ready to go?"

He got to his feet and reached out to take the order from her. She handed him the bag containing the food but kept the drinks as he held the door open for her.

He didn't speak on the way back to her office so she commented on what a lovely star filled night it was and how much cooler the air was. He nodded absentmindedly.

* * *

"Oh look Dr. Martin's in-session light isn't on." Chloe knocked on the door while Amenadiel stayed back looking wary.

"Too bad, doesn't look like she is in," she informed the angel.

"Good, I can get my phone and we can go." He unlocked the door of the office across from the Doctor's and Chloe followed him in looking around. "I can't believe you did this," she reproached him.

He regarded her with his large brown eyes. "I don't feel good about it. At the time I just wanted to do what father asked and that was to get Lucifer back to hell. I wasn't thinking. I behaved deplorably and look what happened. Father's not speaking to me anymore. I was supposed to guard…" he stopped talking as suddenly Dr. Linda's voice filled the room.

* * *

"Mmm doesn't that just smell wonderful?" Lucifer still hadn't said a word after they entered her office. She laid out the meal on the coffee table. He sat down on the sofa staring at it but his thoughts were obviously elsewhere. She sat down beside him wanting to just offer him some companionship until he could relax then she'd go back to being the doctor.

* * *

Chloe glared at Amenadiel and whispered harshly, "you bugged her office? That's beyond illegal and unethical."

He swallowed heavily.

"We have to get out of here – I'm not listening to his session," Chloe informed him frantically.

"How? The stairs get locked and the only way out at this time of night is past her office – and the elevator alarm will go off - she'll hear it and come out to investigate?'

"Can you fly us out?" she asked desperately.

He shook his head. "Lucifer will hear my wings."

Chloe felt sick. She wouldn't disrespect Lucifer's privacy that way. Frustrated and angry she glared at the angel. They were trapped.

* * *

"I'm famished. It's been such a hectic day with non stop appointments that all I had for lunch was a half stale bagel left over from yesterday that I had stuffed in my purse," she rambled on and eventually he reached for the cardboard container with the food.

He ate half and then reached for the gingerale and downed the whole bottle.

She moaned in contentment. "That was so good."

He chuckled then. "I remember you making that same sound and speaking those same words after we had sex for the first time." He smirked, "and then many many times after that."

"Lucifer!' she chided him in mock outrage then grinned. "Well it wasn't a lie."

His eyes glinted with amusement and a smug smile flashed at her.

Inwardly she breathed a sigh of relief, she had him back and he appeared to have put the almost panic attack behind him. "So what you brings you to my office tonight?"

He fingered the cuff of his sleeve. "I…I had a memory recall this afternoon but then lost it again."

Linda busied herself clearing the table. "About your mother?"

"Yes," his voice faint.

"And now you can't remember any of it?' she asked softly.

He shook his head. He partially filled her in on the crime scene.

"I can see how that case would have struck a little too close to home. It sounds to me like you are blocking it out and…"

"I'm not blocking anything out I just can't remember!' he responded frustration evident in his voice.

"Luce." She put a calming hand on his shoulder. "You misunderstood, you aren't consciously blocking but your subconscious may be …to protect you from something you aren't prepared to accept."

He glowered at her, his eyes intense and black as a void. He shook off her hand. "I have dealt with it.'

She nodded. "Yes, to a degree but can you honestly tell me you have dealt with it when you still don't know if what she did was real or fabricated? She took your control either way and that is one of the hardest things for anyone to deal with – it leaves you feeling helpless; violated. If you are so sure you have dealt with it can you say the words to me?"

His breathing quickened and he looked away clearly conflicted.

"Lucifer, can you say the words: _I was raped_."

He made an agonizing noise something between a moan and a whimper and leapt to his feet. "Stop, _please_ stop," he pleaded his breathing harsh and labored. He felt himself break out in a sweat again and dizziness hit him making him stumble.

* * *

Amenadiel gasped and put his hand over his mouth. Horror swept over him making his insides clench as an icy chill crept up his spine. There had been so many rumors after their mother was banished. One of them was that Lucifer had tried to seduce their mother but he hadn't believed it, another had it in reverse. He had started to suspect the latter was true – however this was even worse than he could ever have imagined. Luci had been living with this for eons. He had suppressed it until their mother escaped and now was close to a breakdown all because of him. Tears flooded his eyes.

Chloe couldn't say anything past the lump in her throat she bit her lip hard to keep from crying out. She felt helpless hearing these things. She wanted to bolt out of the door and run for the elevator. They had no business hearing this private session. She wanted to kick Amenadiel for bugging the room. She wanted to put her hands over her ears and not hear Lucifer's pain. Most of all she wanted to go to him but she knew she couldn't.

* * *

Linda's heart ached for Lucifer. She didn't want to hurt him but the only way for him to heal was to push him into feeling it, expressing it, dealing with it and putting it in the past. But she was experienced enough now with Lucifer to know she had to back off. She didn't want any more holes in her wall or anywhere else.

"Okay, let's leave that for another time." She put her hands up in the stop motion and then patted the sofa for him to come and sit down again.

His eyes held the wariness of a wild animal so she stayed still, and nodded at him encouragingly.

He ignored her at first and slowly methodically paced around the room like a caged wolf, then eventually his pace slowed, he looked at her again, made a disgruntled noise and came to sit beside her.

"I do want you to know that I can at some later point, if you give permission, hypnotize you to try and reclaim those memories. But we won't talk about that anymore right now," she quietly assured him.

He brushed imaginary lint off his pant leg, a stormy look on his face.

"I can take care of some notes if you'd like some time to yourself before we continue?"

He exhaled loudly and closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked at her again with much calmer eyes. "I'm fine Linda, continue."

She patted his shoulder then went to sit in her chair across from the sofa.

"There have been a number of events that influenced your life and who you are. One major event is your fall; we've never really talked about that."

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you those of you who share your thoughts, and encouragement. Reviews are like chocolate. Those of you wondering about mum – let me just say she is a very complex character comprised of good and evil traits - as to which one will win out – you'll just have to wait and see._


	22. Chapter 22 - DAMNED PART II: The Fall

_A/N: just a reminder that these chapters revolving around the fall are inspired by Disturbed's cover version of Sounds of Silence. Please watch the official video for the song on Youtube. Title for these chapters credited to centrd from Lucifer imdb page who keeps us spoiled with the latest epi titles, videos, tweets and such._

 _This chapter was way harder to write than I anticipated - kind of wrenched my heart all the way through - torturous really. It was also really hard letting it go but I hope I got it to a point where I did the fall justice. So much more to explore of course...but that is for another day ;)  
_

 **Chapter 22 – Damned: Part II The Fall**

 _And a vision softly creeping, left its seeds while I was sleeping…_

He ran his hand through his hair. His chest felt tight again so he took a labored breath trying to get as much air into his lungs as possible.

Linda immediately rose and brought him the bottle of spring water. "Just breathe and take as long as you need to." She made the decision to stay beside him on the sofa. Lucifer was far from being an average patient and she didn't treat him as such.

After drinking some water, he closed his eyes and focused only on breathing. "Is it really necessary to talk about this?" his tone was defensive.

"It was from what you have revealed a rather defining moment in your life. Have you ever talked to anyone about it? Maze? Chloe? Your brother?" she asked her dark eyes intense behind her black-rimmed glasses.

He looked pained, ran his hand over his jaw and after a moment responded, "no."

She could see his body grow tense, his muscles rigid, his jaw set. He sighed deeply trying to release some tension then stared at her with resignation.

"After what happened with my mum, I was furious with my father on so many levels. I rebelled against him and everything he stood for. I believed in free will and choice and accountability..." he paused for a moment before adding, "just like my mum did. As you no doubt know I tempted Eve with the forbidden fruit – an apple for crying out loud - he was furious with me. When more and more humans came to be I challenged him told him his creations had gotten out of hand. He never should have created humans without giving them consequences. This whole confess your sins and be forgiven crap is ridiculous but humans are his favorite pets. They can do just about anything - confess and still be forgiven by him. They can commit murder and still be forgiven if they ask for it. Your politicians can lie and wage wars leading to countless mass deaths and still ask for forgiveness. I reamed him out for all of it and for creating all these beings while being a negligent father to his sons."

 _And the vision that was planted in my brain still remains within the sound of silence..._

He was getting agitated his breathing once again rapid, his eyes narrowed and furious as he got to his feet and paced around the room. The anger from long ago conflicts creating a fire in his veins. The temperature in the room rose.

Linda gave him a few minutes to calm himself before asking, "it makes sense that you lashed out after what your mom did. What happened next?"

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised in indignation. "You know what happened next - the greatest fall followed by eons of punishment. He told me what a disappointment I was how I was his favorite son to take over for him one day but my actions for basically building what he construed as an army against him ruined it all. I never built an army! We were just a number of like-minded angels who were trying to create change. He told me I was going to fulfill a need that related to my concerns. He needed a place to punish the truly evil, those that did not repent or ask for forgiveness. He created hell and I would be its eternal ruler since I craved accountability so much."

His voice had become tight. He cleared his throat as the memories of that last conversation with his father felt like a vice around his chest.

Outside the weather suddenly changed and lightening flashed, Linda scrambled to her feet and lit some candles. This was almost a repeat of the intense session they had had a while ago she secretly wondered if Lucifer's emotional state somehow influenced these violent storms.

"I'm sorry Luce. Did you try to dissuade him for this course?" Linda probed softly.

 _But my words like silent raindrops fell …_

Lucifer snorted in contempt. "Of course I argued, I tried to explain but he had already made up his mind. He's a stubborn self-righteous old prick. He even had the gall to say I'd learn a much-needed lesson being there. He knew what …what my mum did or what she led him to believe, still he banished and abandoned me for all eternity. How was I suppose to learn anything isolated like that – what was the point? He's a cruel manipulative bastard whose ego couldn't handle a challenge, who doesn't care how unjust he is and what he puts the rest of us through. He turned my faithful mindless siblings against me – including Amenadiel. He told me "You will no longer be called Samael. He took away my name and my identity, he disowned me! He gave me a new name." he trembled with a barely repressed rage, and spat, "Satan."

 _And echoed in the wells of silence..._

Linda's stomach twisted. There was so much pain and anger, he was practically vibrating with it. She was amazed he was even remotely capable of being a functioning adult with all that rage lingering just below the surface. She worried that she was pushing him too hard, forcing him to confront things that he for the most part kept tightly locked in denial. She had to move forward slowly. Gently she asked, "do you feel comfortable telling me more?"

"Comfortable, doctor? Are you joking?" His eyes flashed red for a moment and he quickly turned away staring at the wall and gulping for air. When he seemed to quell the fury inside he went over to the window and stared out as the sky grew pitch black with ominous sounding thunder once again rumbling in the distance.

"Unburden yourself, Lucifer," she whispered. He turned slightly, his face set in stone. It was like he had frozen in place, he didn't even appear to be breathing. The only sign of life was that on occasion he blinked. After a moment he suddenly inhaled taking a deep breath through his mouth as if he had forgotten to breathe and his body had sent a summons for air.

Then he trembled again and closed his eyes. Linda's heart clenched – he hadn't uttered a further word yet but eons of pain were suddenly visible to the naked eye in just his stance.

When he eventually spoke again, it was apparent every word, every syllable caused him agony in the memories that were conjured. His voice was low and ragged, "the heavens opened wide as he threw me out. Beyond its gates, the skies were black not like the night sky but a void, where there had been light, there was now none, not even a glimmer or a wisp. Thunder rumbled and vibrated." He laughed softly. "Falling wasn't a silent downward spiral but a cacophony of sound. Thunder, screams, moans and the most soul wrenching sounds you could ever hear." He stopped to take a hitched breath; he reached up with one trembling hand to wipe the corners of his eyes.

 _When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light that split the night..._

"Lightening struck me as I fell through the void, it burned and scorched me and _he_ gave me my new monstrous form designed for hell and I screamed myself hoarse from the sheer torture of it but was helpless to stop it. A punishment from my father apparently to teach me humility. I had been his most beautiful angel but in his words I had become too prideful so he had to disguise it and make me …hideous so that anyone who laid eyes on me would wet themselves in terror. I fell into a dark, gray, barren, lifeless, ash-strewn world. It was so silent. I wandered alone, naked, burnt, my wings strangely unblemished dragging on the ground behind me, I had no strength to retract them."

 _No-one dared disturb the sound of silence…_

The power went out suddenly as a blinding light lit up the room followed by thunderclap that made the walls vibrate.

The candles flickered, as he grew silent again. He came back then and sat on the sofa almost as if wanting to be nearer to her.

She longed to move closer to offer him some comfort but she knew at this point he would withdraw and stop. He needed to unburden himself – devoid of anyone else's interaction. He was at his most raw and vulnerable. There would be time later, if he allowed it, to soothe him.

As if sensing her thoughts he looked at her, assured her quiet presence was supporting him. Trust didn't come easy to Lucifer but she felt she now had earned it…maybe not fully but enough for him to share things that burdened him without fear of judgement.

 _People writing songs, that voices never shared…_

"Things that had been important to me in heaven were strewn shattered and broken.' He gave a harsh laugh. "Much like I was."

She probed softly, "what kind of things?"

His bleak expression met hers and he responded hoarsely. "My piano, other instruments I had learned to play, harp, guitar, - music I wrote…" his voice trailed off. Chilled suddenly he wrapped his arms around himself. She got up and picked up a warm soft throw that lay across the back of the sofa. He didn't even look up as she laid it over his shoulders. She went back and sat a little closer to him.

The winds roared outside as lightening continuously illuminated the room followed by vibrating claps of thunder.

"I was damned – why should I have anything that gave me joy? My father …" his voice cracked. After a moment he continued. "My father condemned me to rule hell. All I wanted was free will and accountability. I don't think anything I did warranted the excruciating punishment he inflicted on me for all eternity."

 _And in the naked light I saw…_

He blew out air. "They were there…waiting for me…endless black silhouettes of souls hovering bleakly on a ridge. Blaming me for the sins _they_ committed. Sins I was now responsible for punishing them for. Sins I had _nothing_ to do with other than be my father's scapegoat for. "

 _Ten thousand people maybe more…_

"I became a torturer for all eternity," he stated quietly.

 _And the people bowed and prayed to the neon God they made…_

* * *

Chloe sat huddled with her arms wrapped around herself occasionally wiping at tears that leaked out in the now almost black office. She had lit the one candle on the table when the power had gone out. She had closed her eyes picturing everything he was describing so vividly, her heart feeling like it would explode into a million shattered pieces from a pain so staggering as if it were her own – she didn't know how Dr. Linda could stand it. She longed to go to him, wrap her arms around him, try to take some of that pain that haunted him but obviously the situation didn't allow for that. He had been seeing Linda for a number of months now so it made sense the trust had built and perhaps it was just easier for him to talk to someone he didn't see on an almost daily basis and someone obviously qualified who could help him reach the innermost parts of him that he kept hidden to the world. She gained a whole new sense of admiration for Linda. She was doing an excellent job with him.

She heard a shaky breath beside her. So entranced in Lucifer's story she had almost forgotten Amenadiel was even there. She turned to see him, in the flickering light of the candle, put his hand over his face as tears shimmered on his cheeks. She leaned over and put her arm around the angel's trembling shoulders. If she couldn't comfort Lucifer she could at least provide some to his obviously shaken brother.

The angel wept softly, heart-breakingly hunched over his knees with his head in his hands. She rubbed his shoulders while wiping away her own tears. He choked suddenly and looked up at her startled, he had apparently forgotten she was there. He looked a little embarrassed, took a deep breath, and wiped his eyes. She often wondered about their relationship but it was obvious now that despite their differences Amenadiel loved his brother – likely far more than Lucifer realized. She patted his shoulder one more time earning a look of gratitude, before she brought her hand back to her lap.

* * *

"There were demons as well, some minor, some major – most had been created by my mum. There were also others…like me - cast out…fallen. For most of them the dark appeal of power of punishing and torturing humans was irresistible, I encountered many conflicts, had countless battles. Some of my brethren were strong but never as powerful as I. I destroyed many of them - locked them away, I had to – Maze joined me in hell and forged demon daggers – she's crafty that way, she helped me create order through carnage. I didn't want to rule hell but at least I was as fair as I could be even if he condemned me to punish the unrepentant. He had taken away my name, my face and my identity. I gave myself a new one: Lucifer Morningstar! I shouted it out to the heavens … I was the light bringer…Dad and my brothers could deny it all they wanted but I lit the way to free will," Lucifer explained with a storm of defiance in his voice.

Linda was overwhelmed by the sequence of events that shaped Lucifer's life. She needed time to process and break them down. "What made you after eons of ruling hell decide to come to Los Angeles?"

He stared at her, his black eyes hard. "What does it matter?"

She tilted her head studying him wondering why the question made him defensive. "Something must have prompted you to leave?"

He reached over and grabbed a bottle of water. After drinking half of it he continued hesitantly, "I had thought that father would relent - end my banishment." He stopped and ran his long fingers over the bottle.

"Did you ever ask him to? Apologize for what he perceived you were trying to do?"

The water bottle suddenly snapped into pieces spraying shards of glass across the table. Startled she jumped to her feet to grab paper towel. Lucifer hadn't moved, frowning at his hand that was bleeding.

"Here wrap this around - I'll get the first aid kit." She handed him some paper towel, then quickly gathered the glass and wiped up the water throwing the soggy sharp mess into a trash can by her desk. She came back with the first aid kit. Lucifer was still staring with confusion at his finger, he looked at her and said, "I'm bleeding, you can make me bleed as well?"

She ignored him, thinking perhaps the sight of blood shocked him a bit. He readily let her take his hand, she sprayed some anti bacterial cream on the deep cut in his index finger and then wrapped some gauze around it fastening it with tape. "There all better. Are you okay?" she asked peering at his suddenly pale face.

"I'm fine, doctor," he responded looking a little dazed.

She decided to change the topic. "Your mother was there in hell as well?" Linda asked carefully.

His face froze. "She was locked in a vault, her soul chained in restraints."

"How did she escape? Has she said?"

He sank back into the sofa clearly uncomfortable. "I suspect one of my fallen brethren or one of the major demons took advantage of the opportunity when Amenadiel failed in his watch duties," he responded guardedly.

"Has the memory you mentioned earlier resurfaced?" she asked carefully.

He visibly stiffened. "No."

"You came to me today to talk about it. I suspect you want to know the truth so you can finally deal with it and eventually put it to rest."

"Y…yes," he hesitated.

"Shall we try to put you under?"

He hadn't expected her to bring it up again today. His chest felt as if the heavy weight in it was caving in and suffocating him. He took a convulsive breath. "If you think it's for the best."

 _Hear my words that I might teach you…_

"I do. This not knowing must be torturing you and having your mother trying to reconnect while you have doubts - isn't healthy for your peace of mind." She looked at him intently.

He shifted restlessly on the sofa. "What do I have to do?"

"Close your eyes and relax. Go back to a time just prior to the incident. What do you remember?" Linda coaxed.

His black lashes rested on his pale cheeks. "Mum was teaching me a new song on the guitar, it had a fast tempo and she was praising me for getting the right strings and notes. I was happy, Lucifer's voice was soft and joyful.

"How long did you play for?" Linda guided him along.

"There isn't really a concept of time in heaven after awhile we stopped and she hugged me. She told me she had a surprise in her room for me. It was new instrument, a flute; I was about to bring it to my lips when she kissed…" he choked. "No, no I can't do this – not again!' he flew off the sofa panting.

 _No one dared disturb the sound of silence..._

She got up worried he was about to succumb to the panic attack they had so far managed to avoid. "Lucifer!" she addressed him sternly wanting to shock him out of it to listen to her. "You need to listen to me and …"

"NO…GET AWAY!" he growled his eyes wild and past reason.

* * *

Chloe flew to her feet and scrambled out of the room. She was afraid Linda had pushed him too far, the tone in his voice scared her into believing he was about to turn hellfire on the doctor in a desperate attempt to escape. She heard Amenadiel frantically call her name but it was too late to stop she had torn open the door to Linda's office.

* * *

Lucifer had his back to the window, his black hair curling wildly in the dampness of the thunderstorm raging outside, his eyes red, his mouth open with teeth bared; he looked feral.

 _Fools said I you do not know…_

* * *

 _A/N: Wow thank you for all your kind words and the enthusiasm...and the chocolate - tks DBhawkguy ( I love your one-shots especially the response to my challenge re: time out, please)._

 _I should mention that I know in the series Lucifer said his name was God given, but since they had his first name as Samael -the lightbringer, I thought I'd take a little literary liberty as well and let Lucifer name himself after the fall._

 _Next chapter: The conclusion of Damned. Dealing with the betrayal, more Linda and Lucifer, and something Deckstar lovers have been waiting for…well after a whomping load of angst with a very betrayed and defensive devil. If you'd like to see that next chapter up soon review please.  
_


	23. Chapter 23-DAMNED Part III conclusion

**_A/N: just a reminder that this is the last chapter inspired by Disturbed's cover version of Sounds of Silence. Please watch the official video for the song on Youtube. Title for these chapters credited to centrd from Lucifer imdb page_**

 **Also a little note of clarification: Lucifer in this chapter (his confrontation with Chloe) was inspired by the beginning of the last episode of season 1. When Lucifer thought Chloe had turned on him -didn't believe in him - and basically went off the rails ready to die a messy death basically at her feet. Not that that's in any way what happens but I wanted to catch the part where he basically lashed out and to hell with the consequences moment. He reminded me of a cornered injured wild animal in that scene.**

 **Chapter 23 - Damned Part III conclusion**

 _Silence like a cancer grows…_

"Lucifer," Chloe choked out fearfully.

Seeing Chloe storm into the office followed by Amenadiel snapped Lucifer back to reality. His dark eyes full of shock as he gaped at both of them.

Linda quickly stepped in front of her patient. "What are you doing here? How did you even get in? The doors locked an hour ago?"

Amenadiel's gaze dropped to the floor, his face a picture of guilt.

Linda's jaw dropped open as realization sank in they had been here since then and heard everything.

"I'm so sorry, we can explain…I wouldn't have barged in here but I thought…" Chloe trembled.

"What? That I would use hellfire on her?" Lucifer choked out with a touch of hysteria in his voice.

Chloe looked at Lucifer with worry, she shook her head. "I just thought..." her voice trailed off.

The doctor reproachfully stared down Chloe and Amenadiel. She said firmly with anger dripping from every word, "I know who he is and I know about the red eyes and the hellfire. I wasn't in danger but you both have behaved reprehensibly and you need to leave immediately!"

Chloe nodded and backed towards the door. Her tormented gaze on Lucifer. "I'm so sorry."

Amenadiel took a step towards him "It's my fault I never..."

Lucifer snapped. "Get out! Get out!" He took a ragged breath running his hand over his face. "Be proud of yourselves - you've both added to the long list of betrayals in my life!" He suddenly realized why he had bled - the detective had been close by. " You...!" His black gaze bore into Chloe. "I thought you were different…I thought I could…."

"It's not her fault, Luci," Amenadiel choked taking a step towards him.

"Don't! Unless you want me to incinerate you right here and now!" Lucifer threatened; violence welling in the ebony depths of his eyes as he glowered at his brother.

Chloe's eyes welled with tears. She knew they had to leave – she had made a horrific mistake interrupting. She'd broken his trust. He'd never forgive her. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to overhear, Lucifer…" she pleaded.

Shattered, his eyes were like pools brimming with bottomless hurt. He stammered quietly, "just go, _please_."

Linda quietly assured them, "I'll take care of him."

Chloe nodded gratefully. "I'm sorry," her voice cracked as she turned pushing an equally devastated Amenadiel back and closing the door.

Seeing Chloe and his brother and knowing they had heard everything put Lucifer over the edge. A wave of nausea coursed through him and he tore into the bathroom throwing up all he had just previously eaten. Shaken and drained he went to the sink washing out his mouth and running cold water over his face when the pressure that had been welling in his chest since the day prior exploded. He fell to the floor shaking and gasping for breath. He screamed _STOP_ into the air wanting everything to just go away. Eons in hell had been a breeze compared to this. He suddenly felt Linda's hands come to rest gently on his shoulders reminding him he wasn't alone. His breaths became less ragged and slower as he regained a decorum of control. Silently she got up to the sink, he could hear water running but had no desire to lift his head. He felt her sit beside him again as she put a cold wet cloth on the back of his neck. She put her arm lightly on his back. "I'm sorry Lucifer, I thought you were ready."

He took a gulping breath and met Linda's eyes.

When those now calmer black eyes met hers she put her professionalism aside and pulled him to her.

He felt so numb he just sat there like a statue for a moment then slowly the blood started flowing through his veins again and he reciprocated not wanting to let go of the comfort it provided. Linda released him after a moment looking at him apprehensively. "I know you won't believe this right now because your heart feels a little broken and your pride is a little bruised…but those two people love you."

He snorted in disbelief.

"You will see they are supporting you – they aren't judging you."

"Right," he scoffed, 'that's why the detective ran in here ready to stop me from losing it and hurting you. I would never hurt you!" he stated emphatically.

"I know that and so does she. From my unbiased perspective it appeared to me that she and your brother were far more concerned about your emotional state than about me," she clarified.

He huffed, scrambling to his feet, disdainfully smoothing down the wrinkles in his suit. "Well this has truly been the most horrific of days," he complained completely ignoring what she had just said.

Always going in the wrong direction she mused to herself but she wasn't letting him off quite yet. "And you survived it. I don't usually insert clichés into my counseling but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. After everything you have told me today everything you have been through you have proven yourself to be a survivor. Lucifer you have an incredible inner strength. You can meet and conquer everything full on and for those moments when you feel like you are in over your head you come to me."

He smirked unexpectedly. "And you'll hold my head above water – will you wear a bikini or are we skinny dipping in this scenario?'

She couldn't help but laugh then winked "Skinny dipping I think."

"Lovely," he chirped back.

Her insides relaxed. His humor was like an unstoppable force – every so often he would take a beating but just keep on going. She was glad for that it proved he was strong. Having survived hell for eons and all that happened before she was starting to realize he perhaps needed these mini breakdowns to release the anxiety and the pain that had built up in him over the years and had never been dealt with. He was still far too mistrusting to share them with Amenadiel or Maze and too scared over what her reaction would be to share them with Chloe. She was glad he had entered her life and she was in a position to help him. She just wished it didn't hurt so much watching him go through it.

"Lucifer." She went over to him standing on her toes reached up and cupped his face. "You are very lucky – you have people who love you – don't make the mistake of shutting them out. Everyone makes mistakes – Amenadiel and Chloe should not have done what they did today – but they did it to try and find a way to help you. Don't punish them for that by shutting them out.'

He pulled away. "They betrayed me.'

Linda softly admonished, "that's probably exactly what your father thought of you when you rebelled with other like minded angels. Don't follow in his footsteps."

He stared at her frowning, his black eyes pensive.

She handed him a gingerale and pulled out the sofa bed "I'm going to suggest you stay here tonight. You need some time to yourself to rest and reflect. I am going to go home but you know how to reach me in case you want to talk some more."

He pressed his lips together and watched her grab her purse and jacket with an unreadable expression.

She stopped. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I'm not some broken doll you have to glue back together. I'm the devil after all – the second most powerful being in existence," he responded in a detached manner.

He worried her. She knew what he needed to do but he was too conflicted to want to know the truth about his mother's actions at this point.

As she headed out the door, her phone beeped she saw it was a text from Chloe. " _I just want to say again how sorry I am and please let me know he is okay._ "

She didn't answer right away. Her first priority was to protect her patient and Chloe's actions had wounded him deeply. Yet Lucifer was like an abandoned child. Didn't always care about the consequences of his actions, lived life empty going from one experience to the next no foundation no ties and no stability – the result of a number of traumatic experiences that destroyed his ability to trust. Time and time again however he had shown her how much Chloe meant to him – while he couldn't comprehend it yet she was his foundation, his stability, his anchor. Of all the people in his life she was the one that made him the most vulnerable – somewhere in his subconscious he loved Chloe he just didn't recognize it for what it was since it was still such a foreign suppressed emotion.

Once outside of the building she made the decision putting her ethics aside she texted back. " _He's in my office alone – meet me by the building door._ " She paused then hit send.

Linda waited for her by the main entrance. Chloe looked tired, pale and stressed. She opened her mouth to presumably apologize again but Linda stopped her. "It happened; we need to move past it. My only priority is Lucifer's well being. He has been through enough and right now he is feeling very betrayed by both you and Amenadiel … but especially you. You need to make this right! That's why I'm giving you access to my floor, not my office though; he will have the choice whether or not to let you in. If he refuses you need to respect that and leave. He has a lot to process and we have reached our limit for the night so I am going home. He needs calm and rest and I don't think he can find that until he achieves some peace over what happened, give him that and I won't regret giving you this chance."

Chloe had never seen Linda look so stern and so concerned. The doctor took her upstairs in the elevator letting her in then gave her a key to let herself out if need be with strict instructions to return it to her the next day.

As soon as Linda was gone Chloe walked to the door, her heart pounding so hard she wondered if Lucifer could hear it. Taking a steadying breath, she knocked.

"Lucifer, it's Chloe. Please open the door so we can talk."

There was silence. She wondered if he had fallen asleep or was feeling too angry and betrayed to want to be anywhere near her. After a few moments she turned, her limbs heavy, her chest tight and tears threatening. _Had she lost him forever? She couldn't imagine her world anymore without Lucifer in it._

Then the door clicked open. She turned with hope in her heart. He stiffly stood there, tall, dark and foreboding, his eyes cold, and detached. "Detective, come to eavesdrop some more? Did you and my brother not hear enough the first time?" he sneered making her flinch.

Steeling herself, she looked past his words and his stance. She knew him well enough to know how much she had wounded him, how he was ripped open and bleeding in that moment. How like a wild animal that was injured lashed out with teeth bared, snarling wanting to bite, claw, protect and defend itself desperate to escape from further injury. She had done this to him.

She licked her suddenly dry lips. "I've come to apologize and …"

He responded succinctly, "You've already done that if I recall, a number of times in fact." He shook his head slowly his eyes boring into hers. "Apology not accepted," he practically spat the three words.

"I made a mistake, a horrible mistake but it was never meant to hurt you, and it's tearing me apart inside that it has. I know you don't believe me but I care so much about you – working with you all these months-" she gave a soggy laugh. "I never expected to care this much." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

He put his hands together and clapped slowly. "Bravo, detective, beautiful soliloquy full of emotion - well done - pulls at the heart strings."

She wiped at her eyes and realized despite his sarcastic words his eyes had changed. The coldness was gone replaced by an infinite sadness, a sadness that was her fault.

"Is there anything I can do so you will realize I am sincerely and infinitely sorry?" A sob escaped her. "Please Lucifer…"

"Anything, detective? How far we've come, eh." His eyes blazed for a moment but she didn't flinch. " Fine detective – you want to make it up to me? How about some sexual healing - up against the wall, doggy style, rough and dirty," he hissed with narrowed eyes.

This wasn't the Lucifer she knew, this was the wild animal again defending itself in any way it could think of – wanting to shock and do damage to make it's tormentor run. She took a steady calming breath there was no way she would run. "Fine – if that's what it will take for you to accept my apology."

His eyes were huge and endless. He breathed heavily. Of course he saw through her bluff but she wasn't even sure if it actually was one. She was sincere - she would do _anything_ to win back his trust; to calm that wild look in his eyes, to bring back his warm smile, for him to know she still had his back at all times.

To prove to him she wasn't bluffing she started to unbutton her blouse.

He shook his head again his eyes widening briefly with alarm before the coldness crept back in. "No! I've changed my mind – I don't engage in sex with traitors, they don't deserve it. There is nothing you can do to fix this. You and my brother had no right to listen in to… judge me. It wasn't my fault …" He felt the nausea creep up again although his stomach was painfully empty.

Her stomach twisted - so that's what it came down to – he thought she was judging him? She stepped inside then shutting the door behind her and quickly reached out, putting her hand on his arm – grateful he didn't immediately pull away. "Listen to me. What happened to you isn't' your fault. What your mother did was heinous, you were innocent and she took that. Everyone should have supported you and helped you heal. I can't believe you were punished for lashing out –seriously if your father were standing in front of me now I'd kick his ass!' She said passionately releasing all the pent up emotions she had felt as she had listened to what had happened to him.

Her words shocked him but her touch calmed him. He could feel his rapid pulse slowing, the anxiety easing; her words a balm on his aching, ravaged soul. He took a shuddering breath and stammered with wonder, "You…you don't blame me and think I deserved being cast out for challenging my dad - God?"

Her heart gave a painful thud. He suddenly seemed younger, his eyes large, his lips slightly parted, his normally impeccable midnight hair curling wildly at its short ends. He looked at her with such innocence and purity. She realized she was seeing a glimpse of the young Lucifer – the angel, how he must have been prior to becoming the devil. He was breathtaking, she could almost imagine those white magnificent wings on his back.

She murmured reassuringly. "I'd be a monster to blame you for something like that."

She wasn't expecting it, it caught her off guard but suddenly Lucifer whispered "Chloe" so breathlessly she almost didn't hear him, and then leaned forward and oh so softly kissed her lips. She closed her eyes savoring the warmth - that warmth reached out and caressed every cell in her body – it was as if a warm golden ray of sunlight had suffused her.

When it ended her knees almost gave out, her body ached missing that suffusion of warmth; she gasped and looked at him startled.

He took a step back; his eyes wide with shock then gave a nervous giggle, "Sorry?" He looked a little chagrined. "I didn't plan that, I wanted to stay mad at you, detective but I just couldn't stop myself." He looked away as if struggling for words. "You believe in me – a simple thank you just didn't seem adequate." He ran his hand across his lips in wonder.

With her heart still feeling the warmth, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his stubbly cheek. "Don't _ever_ feel like you can't tell me things. Don't…be afraid I'll abandon you or judge you – remember as I said when Father Frank died. I'm here for you. I've got your back _always_."

His arms came around her tightly. He grew still - savoring her closeness as a wave of peace washed over him soothing the restless wildness inside for the moment.

… _and whispered in the sound of silence._

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for amazing reviews and deckstar lovers hope you enjoyed the kiss – well – not that you got to personally experience it but you know what I mean. Next chapter: Chloe advises a reluctant Lucifer, a guilt-stricken Amenadiel talks to Maze, Lucifer and Amenadiel 'talk' with their fists and a very pissed off Mum reprimands her sons' behavior...and the start of a long overdue conversation about the past. Oh and if anyone has ideas what to call this next chapter please share cause I'm totally stuck for a title._


	24. Chapter 24 - Running up that Hill

_A/N: Thank you DBhawkguy for suggesting this chapter title – the lyrics are soooo good and tie in well with all the scenes in this chapter. You can hear it on youtube under either Placebo or Kate Bush._

 _A huge thank you to all of you who suggested titles. I will keep them in mind for future chapters._

 **Chapter 24 – Running up that Hill**

Amenadiel's heart was heavy when he unlocked the door to his condo. Horror, sadness, guilt whirled around in his head so much he hadn't even sensed Maze sitting on his bed. He stared at her – his body too weary to even utter a word.

Maze having gone looking for Lucifer in the penthouse and not finding him had headed to Amenadiel's home hoping he'd talked to him. Ever since Lucifer had released her from her vow she couldn't find him at will any more. When the angel walked in her heart leapt into her throat. He looked devastated. She barked, "where's Lucifer? What happened?"

She'd never seen his eyes look so haunted. He stood there all but frozen. She jumped up and grabbed his arms shaking him hard. "Talk to me – is he okay?"

He finally nodded and responded hoarsely, "Physically yes."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Maze snapped.

The angel took a shuddering breath. "Maze – I've completely failed him as a brother. He's my little brother, I should have protected him." His large brown eyes glistened.

She swallowed tightly. She hated tears, tears were weak and normally she would torment anyone succumbing to them but for some reason Lucifer and now Amenadiel - the devil and the angel in her life – could make her feel something. Calling it empathy would be ludicrous but a tightening in her chest signaled an instinctive action – one any self-respecting demon would suppress. She grunted in annoyance and hauled the angel over to sit on the bed. "How did you fail him?" she asked more gently.

He closed his eyes and whispered, "on so many levels." The angel looked completely undone.

Growing impatient she asked, "Where is he?"

"At Dr. Martin's."

Maze breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. I like her. She helps him."

The angel blinked rapidly and his breath hitched.

"What is wrong with you? You look like you're about to…cry." she said the last word as if it tasted rotten on her tongue.

Amenadiel shook his head but a single tear worked its way down his cheek.

Maze swore loudly making the angel cringe slightly then reached over and licked the tear off.

The angel's eyes snapped open and he looked at her in shock.

"What? I like the salty taste." She grinned trying to lighten his mood.

Another tear escaped. She rolled her eyes. "You've got to stop doing that, I'm a demon not some bloody handkerchief."

"Mom, she…" he took a ragged breath. "Maze, when back in heaven I think she forced him to have sex with her."

Her stomach flipped. She had suspected whatever Lucifer's issue with his mother was, it was huge and went beyond her murdering children. He practically panicked every time he saw her. In hell he had assigned her to the section she was in – not able to deal with her pleas to release her.

Amenadiel looked at Maze surprised when she didn't respond with horror. "You knew?"

She shook her head. "I suspected it might have been something like this – the way he reacted when she escaped. How he wouldn't go near her in hell – it had to be something major to make Lucifer afraid. She looked annoyed. "Why would he confide in you and not me?"

Guilt swept over his face and he broke eye contact with her.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What exactly happened?"

"He didn't tell me. We overheard his session with Linda," he admitted.

He didn't expect the jaw numbing slap to the side of his face. He backed slightly away from the furious demon.

"Didn't you learn the first time not to betray him? He keeps shutting us out – if he finds out – he'll be done with you and if Lilith is truly a danger to him he'll need you – he'll need all of us! she ranted. Then it hit her. "Wait you said we?"

"Chloe was there. Look it wasn't our fault. I went back to get my phone we had no idea he was having a session with Linda, we got trapped."

The demon breathed heavily, angrily. "As long as you both keep your mouths shut and he never find out…" She stopped when she saw him clench his jaw and put his hand up to wipe his eyes. "What? Why are you looking like you want the ground to swallow you up?" Maze hissed.

"He knows. We got caught." He decided not to tell Maze that it was Chloe who got them caught. The demon would want to strangle her bare handed.

Maze fell back on her heels. "How did he react?"

"Exactly as you would expect him to. He wanted to incinerate me."

She grinned for a moment she liked it when the Lord of Hell hadn't lost sight of who he was.

"He described his fall. I had no idea how it was for him. I didn't talk to father; I didn't even try to prevent his fall. I don't think Father meant for Lucifer to feel as he did. I know it wasn't meant as a form of punishment – at least I don't think so but since it came so close after what mom did it must have felt like the ultimate betrayal." His throat closed. He took another shuddering breath bringing his hands over his eyes again.

Maze regarded him with a mixture of disgust and resignation. "Seriously what is it with you angels or is it just your bloodline? You're both so pathetic. Come here," she ordered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing?" Amenadiel pulled back startled by the demon's actions.

Maze gave him a disgruntled look. "What does it look like – trying to comfort you? Believe me I don't like it anymore than you do but it worked on Lucifer when he got all sniffly and thought he'd lost Chloe awhile back."

He took a shuddering breath. "I see. I don't know how I'm going to make it up to him. Chloe has a better chance since he cares for her."

Maze scoffed, "For some unfathomable reason, he cares about you too." She pounced on him then and pushed him down on the bed straddling him.

He protested and asked for the second time, "Maze, what are you doing?"

"Shut up! You are in obvious need of some sexual healing," she purred, her hands going to the zipper on his pants.

Amenadiel stopped protesting at that point.

* * *

Lucifer pulled back awkwardly and didn't make eye contact. He looked exhausted and Chloe could only imagine how he must be feeling after all the emotional turmoil of the day.

She stroked his arm. "Is there anything I can do or get you to make you feel better?"

He looked at her then and shook his head. "I'm fine detective."

She frowned. "How could you be possibly be fine after today?"

He pulled away from her. "I'm the devil remember?"

She sighed, and softly smiled. "All right. You are fine. So you had a memory while we were on the case today?"

He murmured, "it's not important because it's gone."

She stepped closer. "Will you let Dr. Linda…?"

He interrupted and backed up, anxiety in his eyes. "Time out _please_." His breathing was rapid again and he looked at her almost with desperation.

"Okay, sorry. I just can't help thinking of Dr Linda's words about knowing one way or another," she explained.

He sat on the bed. "I do want to know but …" he took another drink from the gingerale Dr. Linda had given him.

"You're afraid," she observed.

His eyes narrowed. "The devil isn't afraid of anything."

She nodded. "You don't walk to talk about this with me. It's okay."

He grew quiet. Lucifer realized that she only wanted to help him, she had heard him and seen him practically lose it when Linda tried to help him regain his memories.

He looked at Chloe, his eyes trusting and softly admitted, "I am afraid because if it happened then she's been lying to me and I need to get her back to hell if it didn't happen I don't know what I'm supposed to do. She used me to get back at dad am I supposed to forgive her?"

Chloe saw the desperation in his eyes. "I think you need to find out one way or another and then perhaps it will be easier for you to decide what to do."

He shook his head. "What Linda was doing, I …I…" he closed his mouth then his eyes for moment. When he opened them again he continued his voice tense, "I don't want to relive it."

She took his hands in hers. "Have you asked your mom flat out? Tell her some memories came back to you and you want to hear what happened directly from her."

He looked apprehensive as he chewed on his lower lip.

Chloe took a deep breath. "You know what - there is no need to worry yourself sick over this right now. You need to get some sleep and I need to get home to Trixie. Can I give you a ride home?"

"Linda thought it best to spend the night here away from everything and everyone." He then looked at her puzzled. "How did you get up here?'

"Linda let me in, I'm guessing she thought it might bring you some peace if we had a chance to talk," She squeezed his hands.

He snorted softly. "I'm going to have to buy her some chocolate and flowers."

Chloe leaned over to hug him again. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll follow doctor's orders and try and get some sleep…unless of course you want to stay and help me feel better?" he whispered suggestively.

She laughed into his shoulder. "You never give up."

"No and I never will," he responded smugly.

She reluctantly pulled out of the hug but cupped his jaw with one hand. "I am really genuinely sorry."

He hung his head. "I should have…" he paused. "Perhaps handled it diff…" he stopped and smirked "Doesn't matter its all water under the bridge now."

Chloe rolled her eyes. Getting an admission of culpability from Lucifer was a very rare and unusual event but he was right it didn't matter now.

She stroked his stubbly cheek. "Get some rest."

He swallowed heavily and those bottomless black eyes dropped to her lips again.

The memory of his kiss replayed in her mind and her heart started racing, her lips suddenly parted on their own volition when Barney the purple dinosaur's voice echoed through the air " _I love you. You love me were one big happy family.._." Startled she grabbed her cell and saw that Trixie was calling, she groaned - Trixie must have been playing with her phone and changed the ringer. She threw an apologetic look at Lucifer "Sorry I have to take this it's Trixie.'

She answered. "Yes baby, I'll be there soon. I'm actually just with Lucifer. Okay I'll tell him."

"Trixie says hi."

"Tell your little spawn I reciprocate," he answered getting up.

She pulled the bed covers back.

"Detective, I can do that," he protested and immediately started helping her.

"I just want to see you settled and comfortable before I go," she insisted.

"Mmm detective you just want to see me naked again." His eyes sparkled with mischief.

She shook her head "I've seen that more than enough times."

He winked and grinned cheekily. "There can never be enough times."

He was obviously feeling much improved or just hiding it all away again. That would be something for Dr. Linda to decipher.

She pulled back the covers. "Okay strip and climb in."

The clothes came off in a flash and she was determined not to look but best laid plans and all. He really was a beautiful man or devil or angel or all three. He actually left his underwear on – dark purple she couldn't help but notice.

He turned so fast and caught her looking, his face melting into that devilish grin he had on the first time he had been naked in front of her. He raised an eyebrow. "Tempted, detective?"

"Nope," she lied. "My favorite color just happens to be purple." She put on her most innocent face.

His eyes flicked down her body and back up. "They are yours for the taking – just come a little closer."

"No thanks they look better on you." She jerked her head indicating that he should get in the bed.

He let out a long exaggerated sigh. "I don't need to be tucked in. I'm not a child."

He was the second most powerful being in creation yet in so many ways he was still a child, learning the full range of emotion by having to experience each one individually, adjusting to life among humans, innocent and yet jaded by the things that had been done to him that he had no control over.

He had his back to her for a moment and she once again saw the scars. So many scars yet only two visible on the outside.

Throwing her a disgruntled look he lay down on his back. "Happy now?'

She teased, "My aren't we grumpy. No bed time story for you." She pulled the covers over him and sat on the edge of the bed. She wondered how many times he and Linda had had sex on it and for a flash second felt a moment of jealously. Where did that come from, she blinked and quickly dispelled that thought.

He looked a little irritable. "After the day I've had I would think I deserved a bedtime story." He pouted.

He had had a day from hell and her heart gave a little sympathetic twinge for him.

She lay down beside him earning a smile from him that reached his eyes.

"Once upon a time a lonely but very efficient detective met a very annoying smart ass club owner who was determined to integrate himself into her cases. He…"

Lucifer cut her off. "Was incredibly handsome and charming and the detective couldn't focus on her cases because she wanted nothing more than to have wild and crazy satiating sex with him."

"No interrupting or the story comes to an abrupt end," she warned.

He pouted again and gave what sounded like an annoyed grunt.

"He gave the detective an interesting perspective on things and surprisingly had some strange mind power getting people to talk about their innermost desires. She …"

"Was part Jedi and could for some reason resist his superpower."

"Lucifer hush!" she chastised as she sat up and put her hand over his mouth.

He immediately nipped her finger and grinned seductively.

"If you don't behave…"

"You can always spank me," he suggested eyes sparkling.

"Tempting!" she threatened and flopped back against the pillows taking a deep breath, not saying another word.

That seemed to have the desired effect. He mumbled, "Fine fine, I'll keep quiet. Please continue."

She looked at him trying to assess if he was serious.

His gave her an exasperated look. "I promise."

"The detective grew to enjoy working with him but then one day much to her shock found out he was the devil. This scared her at first but within a short time she realized the club owner was still the same man she enjoyed working with even if he was the devil. There were times when she wished however he would talk to her about things that were bothering him because she really did care about him more than she thought he realized." With that she leaned over and kissed him on the nose.

"A little lower down and you'll get it just right," he directed.

She laughed and ran her hand over his forehead and into the soft black strands. "If you need me, if you have a bad night and want a friend call me, okay?"

He nodded as he reached up and fingered a strand of her hair. They stared at each other for a moment smiling softly. She pulled her hand back and grabbed his giving it a squeeze then left after whispering good night.

When she left the building she texted Linda. _"Leaving now, had a good talk, I think he's feeling better. Thank you so much. I'll bring the key tomorrow."_

Linda immediately texted back as if she'd been worrying ever since she left him. _"Thank you for letting me know. That is a relief."_

* * *

Early the next morning Lucifer left and went home. He was relieved neither Maze nor his brother was around. He took a long shower and then headed into his kitchen to make some breakfast. When the maple syrup he was pouring over his pancakes slowed to a trickle he tensed.

"I don't serve breakfast to traitors," he growled.

"Luci." Amenadiel put his hand on his brother's shoulder only to be punched in the gut.

"Wasn't it enough for you to influence Linda the first time? You just couldn't resist betraying me further and you had to bring the detective along with you!" Lucifer's eyes narrowed angrily as he glared at his brother.

"It wasn't like that," Amenadiel tried to explain gasping for air as the devil advanced on him.

"Really big bro! How was it? You lost your voice and couldn't let us know you were there? Did someone cut out your tongue? Perhaps you were knocked unconscious? Temporally paralyzed? Come on I'm sure you had a good reason other than to stay silent and entertain yourself? Did you learn a lot – how everything was my fault?" With a feral growl he punched him in the face.

The angel's nose bled as he was thrown over the bar. He got to his feet anger building over Lucifer's refusal to listen. He vaulted over the bar and grabbed Lucifer's arms trying to hold him still – force him to hear but the enraged devil was stronger than he was.

"Luci, I am sorry I..."

"Pretty words," the devil hissed. "But meaningless." Lucifer tore loose lifting his fist to hit his brother again when the angel hit him knocking him back over the sofa. He flew to his feet spitting blood and lunged forward.

"Lucifer stop! Amenadiel tried to reason with him as he was hurled into the wall by the bedroom.

"Did you stop last night?" Lucifer growled lifting his fist to hit him again.

"STOP IT! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" their mom's voice snapped out.

Lucifer wrapped in a blanket of rage ignored her but yelped in pain when he was stopped in his tracks by a sharp grip on his ear.

"SIT!" she hissed.

He glared balefully at his mother as she let go of him and grabbed Amenadiel by the ear hauling him over to the sofa beside him.

"What is wrong with you two? I will not have my sons hurting each other." She stood across from them anger glowing in her dark eyes.

Lucifer glowered at her. "A little too late to be playing the concerned mummy don't you think?"

Amenadiel looked at him worriedly.

"It's never too late and it's obvious you two need some discipline. Look at yourselves, fighting till you are bloody – I didn't raise you that way!" She stated heading into his kitchen grabbing some cloths and soaking them in warm water.

She handed one to each of them. Amenadiel took his and wiped the blood off his nose but Lucifer stared their mother down not taking the cloth. When she attempted to wipe the blood off his face he leapt to his feet snarling, "don't touch me!"

With a flick of her hand into the air Lucifer felt his feet swiped out from under him knocking him back to land on the sofa again. Fury flowing through his veins he got to his feet again eyes glowing red only to find himself knocked back onto the sofa.

Amenadiel jumped to his feet and stood protectively in front of Lucifer. "Mom – STOP!"

Her dark eyes observed the worry in her younger son's eyes. "Talk to me, Meni," she asked concerned.

Lucifer got to his feet and pushed the angel aside. Amenadiel put his hand on Lucifer's arm but he immediately shook him off. Lucifer was tightly coiled, like a spring about to snap at the slightest provocation. His breathing was shallow and he was white as a sheet.

"Leave," Lucifer told his brother in a tightly controlled voice.

Amenadiel felt sick. He didn't know what Lucifer would do, would he just use hellfire on their mother disabling her and letting the hellhounds drag her back. Would he confront her and demand the truth. He was the devil he was strong – everything he had been through had proven that but even so finding out the truth if it was as bad as he suspected might shatter him. He wanted to be there for him and support him. He also wanted a chance to say goodbye to his mother – he had missed her, he wanted to spend time with her but if she did it, he couldn't forgive her for the anguish she caused his brother. He worried though what if she was stronger than he thought. She effortlessly, without laying a hand on Lucifer, had knocked him back to the sofa – what if she could do actual damage, more than what she had already done. Taking a shaky breath he exited down the elevator and sat numbly on a barstool. He hoped Lucifer wouldn't let his pride get in the way of calling for him if he needed help.

"So mum, you want to know what's wrong? Let's turn the clock back to that night in heaven when you drugged me – shall we?" The devil's dark eyes gleamed like sharpened demon daggers ready to slice deeply.

 _A/N2: Devilish kisses and loads of thank yous to all of you who take the time to review - you are all so appreciated. Thank you also to followers and favorites. All thos lovely comments make me all giddy to know that you liked it. Next chapter: Lucifer finds out the truth. Big thank you to Skaoi who named the next one 'Past Tense'._

 _Vacation ends as of tomorrow night so updates won't be as frequent as they have been in the last while but the muse is still gallivanting all over the place with ideas so rest assured a number more chapters will be forthcoming before all this wraps up (and it will wrap up before September 19)._


	25. Chapter 25 - Past Tense

**A/N:** _Big thanks to Skaoi for coming up with the name for this one._

 **Chapter 25 – Past Tense**

"So mum, you want to know what's wrong? Let's turn the clock back to that night in heaven when you drugged me – shall we?" The devil's dark eyes gleamed like sharpened demon daggers ready to slice deeply.

Lilith ran her fingers through her curly hair in frustration. "Sam... er Lucifer, can't we just let the past stay where it is meant to?" she pleaded softly.

With his heart beating in his throat he regarded her intently. "No mum. I've ignored it for far too long you made dad think you had sex with me but you told me that was just an act and that it never really happened."

She swallowed thickly sitting down on the sofa but didn't respond. This son was a lot like her. She never could handle betrayal well and it was obviously neither could he.

"Even now you say it didn't happen. But despite being drugged I have memories, memories that I can't get out of my head. Memories that turn my stomach. How can I have memories of something that never happened? Hmm mum – can you explain that?" his voice was hoarse and strained.

She could feel the stress settling in her shoulders and rolled them back trying to ease it. She had drugged him pretty heavily it was amazing he could remember anything.

She looked at him, frowning. "What kind of memories?"

"What does it matter?" he spat. "A parent doing any one of them to their child would be beyond sick."

The pit of seething unrequited fury in her stomach grew but she nodded and patted the spot on the sofa beside her.

He shook his head, regarding her warily.

She exhaled loudly then spoke, "after your father disregarded my ideas and opinions and gave me to Adam, something in me changed. You know that? Right? I wanted our family. I wanted to be an equal. You can't say I wasn't a good mother to you and Meni prior to that?" She looked at him for affirmation. His dark eyes were watching her closely and he looked a little taken aback by her question.

Memories flashed through him of fun times the three of them had had, Adventures of learning to cloud surf, testing out his wings-learning to fly, music, singing, helping her cook and bake and licking every bowl and spoon. He nodded grudgingly.

She was relieved that he seemed to remember the good times. She wanted him to focus on that. If she could attempt to let go of the past then so should he. She got up and went to stand in front of him. "I can't describe it but an all consuming rage took hold of me. When I came back to heaven and learned of even more new creations your father made I couldn't think straight anymore."

" and that's when you geared up the attention you lavished on me – I was just a pawn to you to manipulate so you could get your revenge on dad! You used me – you defiled father's favourite son for your sick and twisted lust for revenge! You are monstrous!" he accused her angrily his eyes filled with wrath as all the hurt, betrayal and disgust welled in the pit of his stomach.

His words brought her fury to the surface, how dare this arrogant son judge her so harshly. She lashed out and did something she had never done before.

Caught off guard he stumbled back when she slapped him hard - her eyes turning black.

His cheek stung, he gasped out in shock, "you…you've never hit me before."

She closed her eyes, willing the anger to recede for now. When she opened them again she looked at him. He looked stunned, his cheek a bright red, his eyes suspicious but she could see the hurt beneath it. Her heart clenched unexpectedly for a moment. She sighed deeply. "Will you please come and sit with me."

He didn't respond. His dark eyes now wide and, wary.

She turned and sat back on the sofa. "Please, Lucifer."

"You really are insane," he growled. Rubbing his cheek he slowly went and sat down out of striking range.

"I saw how much your father's neglect hurt you, both of you. You had the reputation of being your father's favorite so it affected you even more. I knew how much you loved music that is why I spent time teaching you new instruments. I too love music that was one of the things I missed the most in hell. One day your father and I had a spectacular fight I think it came on the heels of one you and he had about free will and accountability. He thought I had coerced you into arguing with him, he said I was a bad influence on you and that he would separate me from you both. I went a little insane. He didn't treat me as his partner; I was supposed to behave like one of his loyal soldiers – obeying even if I didn't agree. My rage took over and all I could think about was hurting him in the worst way possible." She looked at Lucifer then.

He chewed on his lower lip. "Through me."

"I don't know what came over me that day. I was desperate to hurt your father."

Lucifer took a shaky breath. "What about me? You had no qualms about what you did? Just to be clear you did it – it wasn't just staged…you...had sex with me while I was drugged!" He stared into her dark eyes so much like his own, demanding to see the truth in them.

Silence. She looked away not wanting to meet his gaze not willing to face the truth. She could feel his hard eyes on her. She stared at the hands in her lap.

Lucifer watched her swallow heavily and slowly she lifted her eyes to meet his. They were full of regret, and infinite shame.

Her eyes flooded with tears. "I have no excuse. It was unforgivable. I wanted to forget. I had hoped you were so drugged you would never know. I would give anything for it never to have happened. Can you forgive me? Can we concentrate on the good times we had as a family and move forward?"

Lucifer refused to let her tears affect him. What she had done was unforgivable.

He got up, towering over her with a wild look in his eyes. In a quiet controlled voice he told her, "I want you to leave. I don't want to ever see you here again. Don't enter my house, don't enter Lux. Stay away from the detective and Maze and me."

"Sam…Lucifer. It was a long time ago. Can't you please find some way to deal with it? I promise nothing like that will ever happen again," she pleaded.

He gave a harsh laugh. "Of course it won't. I'm not the innocent young creation anymore am I, eh? You stole that from me. No mum there isn't any way in heaven, earth or hell I can forgive you. If Amenadiel still wants to spend time with you he's welcome to but far away from here and from me. "

Something black flickered in her eyes making the hair on the back of Lucifer's neck rise.

"You are just like your father. Unforgiving and judgmental to his own kind but oh so lenient with his _human_ creations," she spat human like it was a word that burned her tongue.

Rage licked at every cell in Lucifer's body. He was nothing like his father. How dare she of all people say that? His eyes flashed red.

Lilith's eyes darkened "So you want to send me back to hell? I haven't done anything wrong since I've escaped. I've reached out to you and your brother with nothing but the best of intentions. But you refuse forgiveness or in the least understanding that I would do anything to eventually fix this when you are ready to give me a chance to someway make it up to you," she responded with anger and hurt.

He stood there with his jaw clenched tightly but remained silent.

Then she sighed. "Son, if that's the only way you can deal with this then do it." She turned and walked out onto the deck staring out into the skies.

The skies had darkened and once again thunder rumbled as Lucifer's heart beat at an accelerated rate.

She turned to look at him and said quietly, "do it son – I deserve it for what I did to you. Say goodbye to Meni for me. Tell him I appreciated him talking to your father on my behalf. I will never forget that."

He stared at her frowning, contemplating.

" _You_ didn't speak to your father. All over all the never-ending years in hell never once did you speak to _me_ , listen to my pleas, I _begged_ you to hear me out. Not once did you even grant me the chance to speak. So go ahead and do it Lucifer - end it _NOW_!" she raged at him. "Your father will be so pleased, his favourite has become the obedient son again. Albeit not pure enough to be welcomed back to heaven but at least he'll see he still has a measure of control over you." She took a deep breath again, her eyes disillusioned and resigned. "Do it, Lucifer, be like your father and lock me up in hell again."

A myriad of emotions welled up in Lucifer: rage, hate, betrayal, guilt and something more he couldn't define. He couldn't for some reason - he just couldn't send her back to hell. He realized that she saw that he couldn't – knew that he couldn't. In one quick fluid movement she was up on the ledge looking down at the pavement.

"No don't!" he shouted.

She turned one more lingering look at him then jumped. He froze, suddenly chilled to the bone.

Amenadiel. having heard him shout - came bursting through the elevator doors as they opened. "Lucifer! What's wrong – what happened?"

His brother stood in the middle of the deck staring at the ledge barely breathing. Amenadiel frantically looked around for his mother then with a sick feeling in his gut went over to the ledge and peered down. He turned back to his brother clasping him by the shoulders. "Luci, what happened?"

Lucifer tore loose from his brother's touch. The dark eyes blinked suddenly and rose to meet his. He whispered," she jumped."

Amenadiel looked confused. "Then where is she?"

His brother's words slowly penetrated his brain. He went to the ledge peering over. Nothing. No body, no horrified pedestrians, no car alarms. Bloody hell – she had somehow survived leaving him feeling more confused than ever.

"She must somehow still have her wings," Amenadiel stated.

Lucifer frowned not knowing what to feel. He had his answer, he finally knew. Somehow it felt anticlimactic. Perhaps his time talking to Linda had already helped him deal with the worst-case scenario.

"Lucifer?" Amenadiel looked at his brother who had paled considerably. "What did she say?"

Lucifer sneered. "You mean you weren't listening at the keyhole, brother? Getting your jollies at my expense."

Anger reared in Amenadiel but he could see how wrath was Lucifer's shield at the moment and he wasn't about to try and break it with his fists no matter how much his brother wanted it.

"Hit me if it makes you feel better," the angel said quietly.

The dark eyes narrowed at him but his fists stayed down. "Just get out," the devil said slowly. His jaw clenched tight his body tense.

"Have you forgiven Chloe?" when Lucifer didn't answer he continued, "why can't or won't you forgive me?"

"Because she had never betrayed me before while you…you I can't _trust_ ," he spat, venom dripping from his last word.

The angel nodded. "I can understand that but Luci things have changed. I regret what I did, if I could change it I would. Know this – you can trust me." His dark eyes were sincere.

"Get out," Lucifer repeated as he turned his back on him and headed to the bar.

Amenadiel took a shaky breath wishing he could take away the pain etched in his brother's eyes.

For the second time in a short time span he left Lucifer's home. He went to the bar in Lux. Maze had arrived. She took one look at him and set out a drink. "How is he?"

"Mom was there, whatever happened I think he knows now." The angel downed the shot in one gulp. Maze's eyebrows rose. The angel was definitely tarnishing his purity. She set another in front of him, which he downed immediately.

"Is she still there? You shouldn't leave her alone with him?' she chided.

"No she jumped over the balcony - only she wasn't on the pavement below."

"How is that possible?"

"She must have retained her wings in hell," the angel mused.

"Why did you leave him alone?"

"He demanded I leave. He refuses to forgive me. I've lost his trust, that is if I ever had it to start with."

"That's ridiculous. I bet he forgave Chloe right away. I'm going up, before you leave tell Brian to tend the bar," Maze ordered.

"Maze, I don't think that's a good idea," Amenadiel advised.

She smirked. "But I do." And headed up the elevator.

"Get out!" was the first thing she heard from Lucifer who was playing some morose dark song on the piano.

"Why? So you can wallow in self-pity? Since when is the devil such a train wreck he can't see who is on his side and who isn't?'

He had her by the throat before she could even take another step. She smiled and choked out, "that's better."

"Don't disrespect me, not now, not ever." He tightened his hold. She could see he was breathing hard and his temper was out of control.

She held her ground and narrowed her eyes throwing visual daggers at him.

After a moment he let go of her and headed to the bar.

"So did mommy dearest do it?' she asked hoarsely rubbing her throat.

He looked ready to hurl the glass in his hand at her but then downed the ingredients instead.

When he didn't answer she sat down beside him and poured herself a drink. She didn't say anything further letting him take the lead on whether he wanted to talk or not. Apparently he didn't so they sat in companionable silence drinking.

"You have to forgive Amenadiel," she blurted out after awhile startling him out of his thoughts.

"I'm pretty sure I don't," he countered.

"Angels aren't much fun when they're all weepy," she informed him.

Lucifer snorted. "And I should care – why exactly?'

Maze turned to him. "Because it's your fault! I bet you immediately forgave your little pet detective. Your brother was crying – he was so upset by everything that had happened to you."

"I don't need nor want his pity!" Lucifer spat yet her words left him in wonder – had Amenadiel truly cared?

"It's not pity – it's guilt! You're the devil for crying out loud you are supposed to see people's hidden desires – he needs your forgiveness. I don't ask for much, Lucifer. I've protected you, I left hell – a place that I considered home to follow you and be by your side. We are partners. Can't you do me one favor! Open your eyes and see how learning the truth has affected him. He's your brother and while I hated his guts at the beginning he's trying to fix the wrongs he made."

He ground his teeth thinking of his mum. "That is quite the sob story you tell, Maze. As you so fondly keep reminding me – I am the devil and the devil doesn't forgive wrongs – I punish them!" his eyes bore into hers as he slammed the drink down on the bar.

She softened her tone. "Even as prince of darkness you were always fair, far more so than I ever would have been. Amenadiel did some unforgivable things but he has been trying to make them up to you – if you weren't so obsessed and self absorbed you would see that," she said gently as she got up to leave

At first anger swept over him at her words but then he remembered Dr. Linda's words. Did he really want to be like his father? "Wait, Mazie," he called out to her more softly. "I'll think about it."

She sat back down again. "Am I forgiven for letting Chloe know that she is a danger to your immortality?"

He sighed exaggeratedly. "Is there no end to the betrayals? The detective has already read me the riot act. There is a limit to the devil's good will so don't let it happen again!" his eyes flashed red to emphasize his point.

"What happened with your mother?" she probed.

When he didn't answer she ran her hand over his shoulder.

He ran his hand over his jaw and looked at her. "She did it."

Maze swallowed heavily. "She didn't just pretend? She actually did it."

He nodded.

"Are you going to send her back to hell?" she questioned.

"I don't know," he answered taking another swig of his drink. "I should but for some reason I hesitated. She jumped off the balcony I thought she would be done for but she escaped. She must still have wings.'

Maze breathed deeply. "Be careful. We all know the havoc she wreaked last time she was on earth. You and Amenadiel are her family. Your rejection could bring out the madness again – who knows what she will do."

He looked at her with worry in his stormy eyes. "I can't…I won't forgive her."

She squeezed his shoulder. "There is no reason why you should."

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Where's my brother?"

"I don't know. He was leaving when I came up here. You can talk to him tomorrow. You look like hell – you need some rest."

He downed another drink and shook his head. "I can't sleep."

"There are lots of sexy bodies in Lux tonight. Want me to arrange a devil's threesome? Two of the Brittanys are around but if you want something new I can find it for you?"

An evening of mind-blowing sex was tempting but for some reason the kiss with the detective kept creeping into his thoughts. But then he remembered that she was still trying to fix things with Dan.

"Something new Mazie, but I will do the selections myself."

The phone rang and Maze answered it. "Where? Okay I'll tell him."

"Chloe wants you to meet her at that park by stream? She said you know which one that was?" she relayed the message.

"Oh. That was when I got shot. I guess the threesome will have to wait - duty calls," he informed her with a sudden smile.

She glared at him. It was amazing but as soon as the detective called he perked right up. "Be careful, you are vulnerable near her."

He flicked his hand at her as if brushing away a fly.

"Lucifer, if you die you will go straight back to hell and I suspect Amenadiel will bring your mother there sooner or later. Do you really want to be back in hell with her? Have you thought about that?"

His smile dropped and he frowned. He looked worried as he left the penthouse.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you as always to all you wonderful reviewers. A week of awesome karma to you all. Isn't the new promo exciting – I especially love that Lucifer has two sessions with Dr. Linda and I love what Chloe said to him._

 _In the next chapter: A child's body is found drawing Chloe and Lucifer together. Amenadiel is wounded by a surprise visitor (and it isn't mum). Oh and a wet and naked Lucifer ;)  
_


	26. Chapter 26 - Shadows of the Night

**Chapter 26 – Shadows of the Night**

Lucifer arrived by the stream but didn't see Chloe. A sad faced police officer directed him up the stream so he followed the path with the flashlight the officer had handed him. He could see lights up ahead and then got a glimpse of the detective kneeling down near some bushes.

"Detective, I'm here," he announced cheerfully his heart warming at the sight of her.

She glared at him and it was then he realized a young boy was lying at her feet. She swallowed heavily and took a deep breath. "He was found an hour ago by some hikers, cause of death is so far unknown but I suspect suffocation."

Not being one for the feels he studied her and realized she was upset. He remembered her comment that finding dead children was especially hard on her. He couldn't comprehend why she wouldn't just step away and wait for forensics.

"Detective, you should come away now. It's pointless to be hovering over…"

With a flash of fury in her eyes she cut him off. "I swear if you call this child a heap of rotting flesh I will slug you!" she said hoarsely.

He took a step back and closed his mouth. He hadn't been about to say _that_ he was just going to call it a body. The spirit in it had long since moved on.

"I'm staying here until forensics comes. He needs someone to watch over him. I don't want him to be alone," she informed him quietly, her blue eyes were glassy.

He stepped closer then and knelt down beside her. "This is making you think of your spawn is it?'

She nodded without looking at him. Lucifer looked at the child; curly black hair, freckles on his nose. His eyes were closed; he appeared to be about Trixie's age.

"You must have looked a little like him as a child," Chloe mused.

"Except that I was never a child," he reminded her.

She frowned. "So you were created and looked exactly as you do now?"

He smiled wistfully. "More or less, I was a lot more innocent and not as worldly as I am now, plus I had my wings."

Just then forensics and the medical examiner showed up. Lucifer gently put his hand on Chloe's back. "Come on detective, he won't be alone now." She let him lead her away. "Are you alright, detective?"

She looked up at him and saw genuine concern in his dark eyes, along with something else that worried her. "I'll be okay, it's just hard when children are involved. They never had a chance to live." She took a shaky breath and blinked quickly.

"Come here," the devil whispered and put his arm around her shoulders and back pulling her towards his chest.

She let him for a moment. She tucked her head under his chin and wrapped her arms around his waist. She could hear the soothing beat of his heart as his arms closed around her. "I'm sure his spirit will be welcomed into heaven and he'll be safe and taken care of," his whisper sounded a little choked. Puzzled she stepped back and looked him over. His eyes held a haunted look.

She still had her arm around his back and rubbed the spot where it made contact. "What's wrong?"

"Well you are certainly looking a lot better than last time." A woman commented looking at Lucifer.

He looked at her frowning. "Have we met?"

She grinned. "Sort of. You were consciously and temperaturely challenged at the time." She laughed. "I just made up a word."

"Lucifer, this is Anita Rodriguez she was at the crime scene in the woods where the frat party had occurred. You know when you passed out and ended up at the hospital."

"Oh right, when I used hel…"

Chloe quickly cut him off and shushed him.

"Lets see what we have here. It's always heartbreaking when little ones are involved." Anita knelt down and began her examination.

A soft drizzle started falling as Lucifer groaned and mumbled something about his shoes.

Chloe pulled him aside.

"Yes?'

"Are you okay?'

"Aside from my shoes? Of course, you are the one that got all upset over a dead body," he responded annoyed.

"Seriously I thought we had gotten past that point. Lucifer, I can tell when you are upset. What is wrong?" she fired at him.

"Detective Decker," the medical examiner called her.

Chloe gave an annoyed huff and went over to the woman.

"I've never seen anything like this before, it appears a piano key was shoved down this child's throat leading to suffocation. Have there been any other cases like this?"

Horrified she shook her head. "Who would do something like that and why?" She got up and turned to Lucifer who had become quite pale as he stared at the child's body. Frowning she turned back to the examiner. "Please email me when you have the full report."

The rain started coming down harder. She grabbed the devil's arm. "Come on. Time to go. I have to make a stop and inform the family. Then we're going home."

"Finally – there was really no reason for me to be here on this dismal night," he complained.

Thinking of the moment when he hugged her she spoke up softly, "I'm grateful that you were."

They were soaked by the time they got to the cars. "I took Trixie to a sleep over at a friends house before I came here – I can make us dinner if you want to meet me at my house?" she offered.

His eyes widened with relief. "Mmm, I'd love to detective."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Just for dinner."

"Of course."

'You can let yourself in. I won't be too long," she said quietly, a knot of sadness forming in her gut.

Lucifer stopped as he got to his car getting even wetter in the process. Rain dripped from his hair down his face and neck.

"Detective, do you want me to go with you?" he quietly offered realizing she was upset over what she had to do.

She looked at him surprised, then smiled softly. "Thank you but I think I better do this alone. I'll see you soon."

Lucifer groaned, as he got into his car thankful he had put the roof on earlier in the week but even so his seats would get wet from his clothes.

He stopped at a grocery store on the way and picked up a few items he planned to cook her for dinner. He focused on Chloe, he refused to think about the events of the day and the child and the piano key. Linda would say he was in denial again but he didn't care. He wanted to shut out the world tonight and he suspected Chloe might want to as well.

He got to her house before her and let himself in. he set the groceries on the counter and went in search of a towel. He realized it was useless trying to use a towel he was soaked to the bone and dripping all over her floors. Finding the laundry room he stripped off all his clothes and threw a few essential items like his underwear into the dryer.

Chloe left the house of the little boy's parents. She made it as far as the car and then the tears started. She sat in the drivers seat staring out into the rain. No matter how many times she wiped away her tears more took their place. Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes trying to calm herself. The mom had broken down first collapsing to the ground and then the dad joined her. Bobby had been their only son. She couldn't imagine the pain and the horror they must be feeling. She had assured them they would do everything in their power to find the person who did it.

When she finally shed the last tear, she took a deep breath. wiped her eyes and headed home. She didn't want to be alone tonight and she had a feeling that Lucifer didn't either. Something had upset him and she hoped he'd trust her enough to talk about it.

She entered and saw no sign of him she was about to call out but then heard the dryer going. 'Lucifer?' she walked into the laundry room and groaned, "and he's naked again."

He looked startled and then gave her a mega watt smile. "Detective, you're home, I was just about to get dinner started."

She shook her head. "Not like that you're not."

He gave an exaggerated sigh. "Well of course not, I would have put on the towel."

She went into the bathroom and handed him the old robe.

He shook his head. "No that's much too warm – despite the rain it's a steamy night." He smirked.

What had she done? She sighed heavily. "Fine there's an old pair of pajama pants around here somewhere that you can wear."

He wrinkled his nose. "Eww detective pants the douche has gone commando in – not bloody likely."

"Well then we have a problem." She glared at him.

The dryer dinged. Lucifer smiled. "Not anymore we don't." he pulled out his underwear and proceeded to put them on as she went to her bedroom to change into something dry. She changed her mind almost immediately and decided to take a shower and wash off the horror of the day. "Lucifer, I'm going to take a quick shower" She didn't hear a response so she quickly washed trying to keep her mind off the almost naked devil in her kitchen. After drying off she put on an old pair of jeans and a turquoise cami.

She went down the stairs to find Lucifer in black shorts stirring a pot of something that made her stomach growl.

She moaned, "That smells divine."

Her moan made the devils eyes widen and he suddenly had an urge to take a cold shower. With tongue in cheek he informed her, "Detective, I wouldn't moan like that if you want me to continue to cook…dinner."

She huffed, "Do you ever think about anything other than sex?'

He frowned wrinkling his brow deep in concentration for a least 30 seconds then popped out "Nope." His eyes dropped the length of her body and he smiled appreciatively.

"Can I help?' she offered and quickly added, "with the cooking."

He chuckled. "Yes can you check on the parsley and garlic biscuits baking in the oven. I think they are almost done."

"What exactly are we having for dinner?" she asked inhaling deeply.

"Cucumber salad, seafood chowder and parsley and garlic biscuits."

"It's making my mouth water," she informed him then seeing his mouth open - quickly cut him off. "No – no inappropriate remarks tonight. We're friends having a nice dinner."

He pouted and threw her an annoyed look. She turned away suppressing the smile that threatened to burst out. If Dan walked in to an almost naked Lucifer – he would be so disappointed in her as he was fond of saying, and she realized she didn't care.

As she set the table she watched him closely as he stirred the pot and checked on the baking biscuits.

He seemed tense; with no shirt on she could see the tightness in his shoulders. His jaw was also ridged. She wondered if he had made up with Amenadiel. As she opened the drawer to pull out the utensils she casually asked, "did you talk to your brother today?"

His eyes snapped to hers. "Have you and Maze been talking?"

"No, should we be? Did something happen?"

"She wants me to talk to Amenadiel. According to her he's upset." He rolled his eyes.

She went over to him and put her hand on his arm. "He was very upset. Hearing what you went through caused him a lot of pain and guilt."

"It's not all about him, detective," he stated pulling away.

She had forgotten for a moment, in Lucifer's world everything was about himself, well at least most of the time.

"True, in this case it was about you and how he feels about you and how bad he feels about his part in all that has happened. So it is about both of you as brothers and how you feel about each other and support each other."

"I'll forgive him tomorrow okay detective, is that what you want to hear? Can we now have a nice dinner and not talk about distressing things?' he pleaded.

"Okay, I'm sorry but I saw how upset he was and wanted to make sure you knew it was genuine. That's all," she explained.

"Okay." He looked somewhat pacified.

He brought the chowder over to the table while she grabbed the salad and biscuits.

She was about to take her first bite when her phone rang. Throwing Lucifer an apologetic look she quickly answered it. "Okay, yes I know all about it, so she did it? She actually admitted that she really did it? That's horrible how could she…" she stopped mid sentence when Lucifer bolted to his feet. His eyes were furious he stared at the phone like he wanted to hurl it against the wall. He glowered at her - eyes wide and accusing, threw down his spoon and went out her side door into the rain. She quickly put her hand over the phone. "Lucifer!" she shouted after him wondering what set him off. Shaking her head she went back to the phone call. "Sorry Dan. So Marlene basically admitted she depleted him of all his bank accounts? So that really gives her motive for killing the housekeeper if she saw her? Okay, thanks for the update. I have to go - can we talk about it some more tomorrow? Thanks, have a good night." She hung up. A case she had been working on crossed over with one Dan was investigating so they kept each other appraised of new developments. She ran out the door after Lucifer wondering what had made him dash outside into the rain.

He was standing near the water when lightening flashed. She cursed grabbed his arm to pull him back inside but he resisted throwing her a dark look as rain dripped down his soaked hair onto his face.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Its pouring rain with lightening flashing and you feel a sudden need to stand in it?" she scolded him. "Get inside, now."

"It was Maze wasn't it? She had no right to tell you! I would have told you tomorrow but just one night – one bloody night I wanted a break from the hell my life has become!" He looked away from her then and stared up at the stormy sky. "But no – _you_ ensured that I couldn't even have that!"

Chloe looked up and realized he was raging at his father with that last sentence not her. She had no clue what had rattled him so badly.

"Lucifer. I have no idea what's going on here but I'm wet, cold and hungry and I'd really like to go back inside and I'd really like it if you came with me," she informed him while tugging on his arm again.

"So I can talk about it right? Give you all the dirty details," he growled.

She huffed angrily. "And I still have no idea what you are referring to? Care to fill me in on what lunacy is going on inside your head?"

His dark eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Are you pissed off because I took the call from Dan? Well sorry but sometimes the cases I'm working on take priority over dinner. Fine - you don't want to come inside? Then stay out here and get hit by lightening, I'm going back inside to enjoy the wonderful meal you cooked. I too had hoped this would be a nice quiet evening so don't blame me – you and you alone are the one who has ruined it!" she stated calmly, releasing his arm and stalked back into the house slamming the door for good measure.

She grabbed a towel, dried her hair and changed her clothes again. What was she thinking? The man truly was insane. She sat down shoving mouthfuls of the seafood chowder into her mouth. She angrily ripped a piece of one of the biscuits and was about to chew on it when the door opened and a dripping Lucifer came in. Aside from dripping all over her floor she saw that he was shivering. She ignored him.

"The phone call you took was from Detective Douche? And it was about a case?" he asked softly as rivulets of water ran onto her floor.

She looked up at him with major annoyance and noticed the anger had fled his eyes and he looked chagrined.

"Yes Lucifer, the world doesn't always revolve around you! " she snipped. "Go get into the shower and warm up. You are wrecking my floors."

"Detective…" he started.

She interrupted. "Go!"

Something uncomfortable gnawed at his gut. He had jumped to an incorrect conclusion. The detective was royally pissed at him. He groaned and went upstairs. He stepped into the shower and turned it on hot staying in it until the shivered subsided. The old robe she had tried to get him to wear earlier hung on the hook behind the door.

She finished her soup, salad and biscuits - too hungry to wait for him assuming he'd even be in the mood to eat. She thought back to the conversation with Dan, she hadn't even mentioned his name until Lucifer was already out the door, so how did he know that's who she had been talking to? And even if he did know there was no reason to act as he did. She had been so shocked by his behaviour she couldn't remember exactly what he had said. Something about Maze. She remembered him saying she had no right to tell her, then something about dirty details. She tried to remember what she had said to Dan. She replayed the conversation then realized with horror she had said 'she did it – she really did it. Her mouth dropped open. Did he have a session with Linda and go through the hypnosis and did he find out his mom had really…she exhaled loudly. No wonder he freaked thinking someone had just called her over the phone to tell her.

He came down the stairs, his hair curling his; dark eyes troubled. Her heart did that skip again. She got up and went over to him. He looked at her with worry. "You are going to kick me out of your house again aren't you?"

"No." she said softly reaching up and wrapping her arms around him. He gave a little half laugh. "You're not mad at me anymore?"

She debated telling him she had figured it out but that would make him think about it again and if he wanted to escape from all the trauma of the last few days she would let him. "How could I stay mad when someone cooks me a dinner like that?" she responded warmly.

His arms came lightly around her. "Well detective, I think I need to cook for you more often."

She rubbed his shoulders lightly before pulling away. "I was too hungry too wait for you," she admitted.

He smirked with a gleam in his eye. "Did you leave me a few crumbs?"

She sighed heavily. "I'm afraid not."

His face fell as he looked at her in shock. She couldn't suppress the giggle that burst forth.

His eyes looked her up and down. "It's not nice to try and fool the devil, darling. There are consequences."

"Really, what did you have in mind for punishment?" she knew the words were a mistake the second they left her mouth.

He chuckled evilly, "I'll start out with a little bondage and…"

"Never mind I don't want to know," she stopped him.

"Mmm. So you'd rather be surprised?" he purred pursing his lips.

She turned away. Damn he was sexy. "Just eat your soup."

He sat down and helped himself to the food. Despite his words about wanting a relaxing evening she could still see the strain etched around his eyes and mouth. He looked up and caught her watching him. "What detective, do I have chowder on my chin? You're welcome to come and lick it off?"

She snorted. "Thanks but I'll pass."

"I could put it on other body parts if that would be more appealing to you?" he offered.

"It wouldn't be." She suddenly had a vision of licking chocolate sauce off his abs.

"Then why are you blushing?" he probed.

"I was thinking about dessert," she answered glibly. "I think I have some ice-cream in the fridge."

"Pass. Cold and icy doesn't appeal to me right now," he grinned seductively.

"Well forget about it. I just want to watch some mindless TV and go to bed," she hastily added on. "To sleep.'.

"Buzz Kill." He looked disappointed.

"If you behave yourself you are welcome to stay," she offered.

His face lit up. "Lovely."

* * *

Amenadiel went back to the penthouse. He couldn't sleep and needed to reach out to his brother again. He waved at Maze who was busy behind the bar. When the elevator opened a strange disturbing smell wafted through his nostrils. It immediately put him on guard as he could sense a shadowy presence and it wasn't one of the light. A chuckle rang out behind him, he inhaled sharply but just as he turned a dagger was trust into his shoulder causing him to fall to his knees he turned his head as his breath caught in his throat in horror. He gasped, "Asmodeus!" before losing consciousness.

* * *

Chloe changed into a nightie, and headed to her bed to find Lucifer already in it. He was propped up on pillows holding two wine glasses. "What? Just a little grape juice before we succumb to….slumber." he gave an innocent little grin.

Shaking her head she got into bed taking one of the glasses. Lucifer drank from his glass, a little wine still glistened on his lips. Chloe was possessed by a sudden urge to kiss it off, she licked her lips and leaned over then groaned when her phone rang. She debated letting it ring but what if it was something to do with Trixie? She answered it to hear Maze's frantic voice, "Is Lucifer with you? He needs to come home, Amenadiel's been injured badly.

* * *

 _A/N; I am not only humbled by your wonderful comments but also motivated. Thank you all! Things are heating up and getting darker. Hope you enjoy. For those of you curious about Asmodeus and Lilith check out angelsghostsdotcom/fallen_angel_names._


	27. Chapter 27 - The wind beneath

**Chapter 27 – The Wind Beneath**

"What happened?" Chloe gasped out.

"I don't know. I found him on the floor by the elevator, there's a lot of blood coming out of his back, he's unconscious!" Maze yelled.

Chloe had never heard the demon sound so panicked. "Okay get some cloth and put pressure on the wound. I'll call 911 and…"

"NO!" Maze shouted. "One of his wings is out and it's not retracting."

"Okay we're on our way," Chloe assured her. She hung up and smacked Lucifer's arm. "Come on we have to go, your …"

He cut her off. "What about our quiet evening and …"

"Your brother is badly injured! That was Maze," She told him as she put on jeans and grabbed a sweatshirt.

"Oh." Lucifer sat on the bed looking stunned.

"Lucifer!" she looked at him with disbelief.

He quickly snapped out of it. "Right. Leave it to my brother to disrupt what could have been a perfectly lovely evening." His irritable mood didn't lessen when he realized his trousers and suit were still soaking wet. He disdainfully put them on while Chloe urged him to hurry up.

* * *

Maze had grabbed a throw off the sofa and balled it against Amenadiel's back. He was bleeding so heavily she was afraid to lift it to really examine the wound. It was right near where his wing should be. She worried that one wing was out but there was no sign of the other one. Had it been damaged?

There was a strange smell in the air one she recognized from hell. Lucifer's fallen brothers who had turned demonic solely had that scent. A weird combination of demon and angel. She warily looked around as she kept talking to the angel but there was no response. She had partially draped herself over him trying to keep him warm. He was always on the cool side but with this injury he was like ice. His heart was still beating but weaker than normal.

The elevator door opened. "Lucifer!" she said with relief.

His eyes went wide with shock. "What happened? Did you two have some demonic foreplay and you accidentally stabbed him with one of your daggers?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" she snapped at him.

He dropped to the floor beside his brother. Chloe entered behind him.

Lucifer suddenly sniffed the air and paled.

He whispered to Maze, "have you checked to make sure no one else is here?"

She glowered at him. "I've hardly had time."

Chloe pulled her gun and started towards the bedroom when Lucifer barked out sharply. "Detective, NO! Maze will go."

Chloe gave the devil an annoyed look as Maze pulled her daggers and went from room to room.

"No one is here."

Chloe dropped down beside Amenadiel looking at the wound as Lucifer removed the blanket. She swore softly, a horrible looking gash crossed the angel's back.

Lucifer's voice shook, "it's not a fatal wound but …" he swallowed heavily.

"But what Lucifer?' Chloe asked softly.

Maze rejoined them. "Spit it out! Will he be okay?'

He looked at Maze. "When you severed my wings you were very careful to just cut them off at skin level. Someone stabbed him in the joint of the wing."

"What exactly does that mean?" Maze demanded.

"His wing might never function again," the devil said quietly.

"He can heal! You angels have amazing healing powers. I've seen you beaten to a bloody pulp and you healed!" Maze said desperately.

Chloe wondered who could possibly have beaten Lucifer to a pulp. She wondered when that happened. She looked down at the angel with worry. Who would have done something this brutal to him? She looked at Lucifer, she wondered if he was feeling any guilt for not having forgiven him or if guilt was an emotion he hadn't yet encountered.

"The bleeding seems to have stopped. What can we do for him? Do we stitch him up or does the skin just knit shut? Are there any medications I could run out and get?" Chloe offered.

Her offer made the demon's eyes soften as she nodded. "We don't know how he's going to heal because of the blade – it was a demon blade not one of mine. Maybe some bandages and whatever stuff you humans use?"

"Sure, I'll go as fast as I can."

"No," Lucifer said in a firm tone. "Whoever did this could be after me and anyone who has contact with me. You can't go."

She took a deep breath and knelt by his side again, putting her hand on his arm. "I have a job, a child and I have errands that need to be run. I can't just stop living. Right now you don't know who did this and why. Remember I have a gun, I'll be careful," she assured him.

"Maze go with her," the devil ordered.

"I am not leaving Amenadiel," Maze hissed.

"Fine then I'll go with her," he rose to his feet.

"No you need to stay with your brother. Look why don't I just go down to Lux and get one of your employees to go, I'll make them a list. Okay?" Chloe suggested.

Lucifer glowered. "You are staying here. If you can make the list I'll bring it down."

Chloe angrily shook her head. "Stop being so bull headed!'

He didn't say anything but she saw how tired his eyes looked, his jaw was clenched tightly and his body stiff. He was worried. She acquiesced. "Fine." She wrote down everything she could think of that they could be of use and gave it to Lucifer. Just before the elevator opened she grabbed his arm stopping him "Be careful whoever did this could be waiting in Lux for you."

His eyes flashed angrily and he gritted his teeth. "I hope they are!"

As he got off the elevator and headed down the stairs, Lucifer's predatory gaze scanned over the crowd but no one that was a threat to any of them was there. He sniffed the air but the smell of his fallen brethren wasn't part of the aroma.

He grabbed one of the Brittanys, #2 or 3 he was forever getting them mixed up, and gave her the list and strict instructions. She nodded happily pleased to be assigned to do something for him while the other Brittanys sulked.

He went back upstairs once again scanning the writhing bodies but detected nothing of consequence. When he stepped off the elevator he could see the detective give a sigh of relief. He careful bent down and picked up his brother wishing he were awake to see himself for a change carried like a baby. With utmost gentleness he laid him on the sofa and rolled him over to ensure there was no pressure on the wound. Chloe covered him with the blanket.

"Has he awoken at all?" Lucifer sat by the angel's head."

"No change." Maze looked at him with worry "Why would one of your fallen brothers do this?"

The devil chewed on his lip and shook his head. He leaned over his brother and lightly grasped his shoulder. "Amenadiel, wake up. Come on bro, you ruined a nice night the least thing you can do is apologize."

Chloe watched him. He was really worried she knew him well enough now to recognize the signs. He was breathing harder, clearly agitated but also angry and frustrated that there wasn't anyone in his grasp to punish.

Amenadiel suddenly gasped and tried to get up; he almost managed to twist himself into a sitting position but then cried out in pain. As he collapsed Lucifer caught him grabbing his arm and his good shoulder thankfully the one wing retracted. The angel shivered and panted from the pain through gritted teeth. He leaned heavily against the devil fighting to stay conscious. Lucifer held him close looking drawn and panicked. "Who was it," he growled.

"Asmodeus,' the angel managed to gasp before going limp.

"No no no Amenadiel!" Lucifer shouted at him hugging him close.

Chloe went to sit beside him and put her hand on his back to try and calm him.

Maze looked haggard. "He's breathing, he just passed out again." She regarded the two brothers. "Lucifer, Let's lay him down again.'

Lucifer didn't let go. "I wanted to tell him I forgive him – I should have done that earlier instead we fought," he admitted hoarsely.

Maze said firmly. "You can tell him later when he wakes up."

"Maze is right, he'll be okay we'll make sure of that," Chloe reassured him.

He took a deep breath and more gently than Chloe thought possible he laid his brother down on the sofa again.

"You need to get some sleep, you haven't exactly had the best of days," Maze ordered.

"I need to find Asmodeus!" Lucifer growled his eyes flashing red.

"Who is he and why would he harm your brother?" Chloe asked.

Maze and Lucifer exchanged a glance. "He's fallen like me, he's one of my brethren. He launched a war against Maze and myself. He didn't like the way I ran hell and wanted to dethrone me." Lucifer gave a harsh laugh. "But he didn't succeed."

Chloe frowned. "Why didn't he just take it five years ago when you came to earth?'

"Because dad assigned Amenadiel to guard it. He wouldn't let anyone else take it over because the two of them were determined to get me back to rule it," Lucifer explained.

"You aren't there now and Amenadiel was otherwise occupied when your mom escaped so why didn't he take it then?' Chloe puzzled.

Maze and Lucifer again made eye contact. "She has a point. Asmo must have escaped hell at the same time as mum did. Oh wait maybe he helped her escape. But why stay on earth. Maybe he has some other nefarious deed in mind?"

Chloe shrugged. "Maybe earth is so much more fun to try and rule than hell.'

Both the devil and demon's eyes landed on her looking disturbed.

Maze's brow furrowed. "Why would he go after Amenadiel?"

"Wrath for not letting him rule during the last five years. Revenge on me for not turning over the throne."

"I'm worried Lucifer, I warned you about your mom, she may just go off the rails and team up with him after you banned her from your life." Maze worried.

"You banned her from your life?" Chloe asked watching him intently.

He exhaled loudly. "I wanted to just have one night, to not think about any of this, to just have fun. I would have told you tomorrow, detective."

Chloe nodded. "When Dan called and you freaked, you thought someone had told me that … your mom. …well that she really did it. It wasn't just for show?"

Lucifer got to his feet and poured himself a drink. He emptied the glass in one swallow. " I confronted her. I had some hazy memories. It wasn't just for show or pretend – she drugged me and sex with me." He poured himself another drink. Swallowing that one as well he added, "So I told her she was out of my life, out of Maze's and yours. It was up to Amenadiel if he wanted to continue to have contact."

Chloe stayed quiet for a moment thinking of everything that had happened to Lucifer over the last while. She was amazed he had the strength to confront his mom – it must have been agonizing to learn the truth. Another betrayal. Yet here he was strong and pissed off.

"I don't think that had anything to do with this. I really don't. I don't blame you for a second for cutting ties. But I do think in her own weird twisted way she cares about her sons. I don't think now especially after what she did to you and how you reacted that she would do anything to purposely hurt either of you again," Chloe stated quietly.

"She's gone off the rails before when thrown out of heaven so who knows what she's up to now after Lucifer kicked her out. Asmo and her might not be working together, we'll find out soon enough because I'm sure he'll come after Lucifer next." Maze mused then looked at the Prince of Darkness. "In the meantime you need to get some sleep or you wont' be in any condition to take him on again. You may have beaten him once but you were in pretty bad shape afterwards."

Chloe agreed. "Maze is right. You look exhausted. Come on let's get you to bed."

Lucifer didn't even react. In the past he would have made some inappropriate wise crack and grinned at her. She went over and took him by the hand almost startling him out of his thoughts. He got up and took one more lingering look at his brother when the elevator dinged. Brittany entered. He let go of Chloe's hand and took the bag of stuff. "Well done Brittany!"

Chloe took it from him and together she and Maze poured antiseptic into the wound cleaning it as best as possible. Then they put gauze in place over it.

Chloe put the rest of the supplies in the kitchen glancing at Brittany as she did. The dark haired girl had a vacant look about her. So this was another one of Lucifer's lovers – an empty headed bimbo. She supposed that was just the way he liked them. She turned to head back to Amenadiel and realized Brittany had moved and now blocked her path, She looked up and met Brittany's eyes – a shiver creeping up her spine. "Lucifer!" She gasped as she pulled out her gun.

He turned just in time to see that Brittany's eyes were fixed and dead but focused directly on Chloe. She smiled malevolently and reached for Chloe but before the detective could fire her gun Lucifer moved lightening fast. His hand shot out grabbed her by the throat lifting her two feet off the ground. His eyes turned red and the room suddenly heated. The Brittany or rather the escaped soul that had taken over her body shrieked. Chloe's hair stood on end as once again shadowy large furry shapes crept along the walls growling and howling. Her stomach flipped as the scent of sulphur overwhelmed her.

Within seconds the body collapsed to the ground and Lucifer with it. Chloe ran to him but he pulled himself to his feet, he wavered for a moment then grinned. "All better now see!"

Then he glanced down at the body and sighed, "Bloody hell! Did he have to pick that one - she was my favourite Brittany."

Despite the hellish situation Chloe couldn't suppress a laugh. He was definitely recovering at a far more rapid rate these days.

Maze leapt to her feet. "I'll take care of the body. Do you think this was Asmo again – he's really turning up the pressure?"

Lucifer threw a worried look at Chloe. "You better stay here tonight."

She nodded, still shaken by everything that had happened. When Maze returned, Chloe didn't even want to know what she did with the body. Lucifer checked on Amenadiel again.

"He's so cold," he worried.

"Get some rest, I'm not leaving his side." Maze lay down beside her angel lover.

Lucifer stood in front of his brother looking both worried and forlorn. Chloe went over and took his hand again. "Come on – you need sleep."

He looked at her and opened his mouth, then closed it again. She smiled at him reassuringly. He felt guilty - it was written all over his face. He let her lead him into the bedroom and then just stood there almost dazed looking out at his brother. Since he didn't seem inclined to take off his wet clothes anytime soon she slid the still slightly damp jacket off his shoulders. Then she started to unbutton his shirt.

Lucifer suddenly realized what she was doing and leant down to whisper in her ear, "do I get to undress you as well, detective?"

"No I can do that by myself and I'm not the one standing around in wet clothes." She pulled his shirt out of his pants and slid it off.

She looked at him as he opened his eyes wide with an expectant look. "Go on don't stop there, my trousers need to come off as well."

Chloe sat back on the bed. "Well then don't just stand there get to it."

His eyes glinted full of sin. "But I need help."

"No you don't you're a big boy."

He purred. "Oh … you noticed." He grinned looking pleased.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help smirking. Of course she had noticed – numerous times but she wasn't about to tell him that – his ego was inflated enough.

With an exasperated sigh realizing that he wasn't going to get any help Lucifer stripped and got his robe out of the closet.

Chloe stripped to her underwear, pulled the sheets back on the bed and crawled in. His satin sheets felt so good that she couldn't help sighing with pleasure as she closed her eyes. She heard him groan in response.

She kept her eyes closed as she felt him get onto the bed. She waited a few minutes but he didn't say anything. She opened her eyes to look at him and almost snorted. He was fast asleep. He literally must have hit the pillow and was gone. Snuggling a little closer to him she too fell asleep.

Hours later she awoke to find Lucifer all but draped over her. One arm was over her waist; the other over her head and his face was nuzzled into her shoulder. She turned carefully and placed a kiss on his forehead before wiggling out from under him. She got up as quietly as she could and using her phone as a flashlight padded into the living room. "Maze?" she whispered.

"I'm awake," the demon confirmed.

"How is he?"

"I'm not sure. I think he's a little warmer but then again I've practically been on top of him all night," Maze confirmed.

Chloe put her hand on his forehead. "Yeah his temperature has gone up a bit. I got up to help you change the bandage – I think we should put more antiseptic into the wound."

Maze turned on a light and got up to get the bottle and new bandage while Chloe as gently as she could peeled back the old one. She stared at it in wonder; it had already started healing, not looking as red and raw as before. When Maze poured on the antiseptic, Amenadiel gasped and opened his eyes. He squinted wearily at them.

"It's okay, you're healing, and I'm right here with you. Lucifer carried you to the sofa and I …Chloe and I have been dealing with your wound."

Chloe watched the demon with the angel in wonder. Maze was actually gentle and she could see the worry etched on her beautiful face. She hadn't thought the demon capable of being so tender. Not that she would ever say that out loud and run the risk of having her face torn off.

Amenadiel groaned. "My shoulder feels like its on fire."

Maze threw Chloe a worried look.

"Here put this on it," Lucifer's weary voice startled her.

"I didn't realize you woke up. What is it?' Chloe asked taking the vile from him.

"Holy water, it might help drive out the poison from the demon blade that carries the heat of hellfire," Lucifer explained.

"You do it," Maze encouraged Chloe.

"Will it hurt him?" Chloe worried, not wanting to cause the angel more suffering.

Amenadiel gave a hoarse chuckle. "It will hurt like hell, right Luci, a little payback?'

The devil took a ragged breath. "I'm sorry I overreacted. You're right I forgave Chloe right away, I should have …" he reached out and lightly touched his brother's shoulder.

Amenadiel nodded.

Chloe suppressed a chuckle. Lucifer had such a hard time admitting fault – the intention was there but he could barely ever manage to get the words out coherently. It was a rather adorable trait.

"Okay, brace yourself Amenadiel," Chloe warned. She glanced at Lucifer who nodded and put his hand down on the centre of his brother's back to hold him in place.

As she poured the liquid into the wound it hissed and steam literally rose out. Amenadiel cried out panting heavily and grabbing his brothers other hand. Maze stroked his cheek. When Chloe finished she got up and pulled painkillers out of the bag crushing them into some water and inserted a straw into it. She brought it over to Maze who held it to her lover's mouth. He sipped it down and laid his head on the pillow again falling into an exhausted sleep.

It was 2 in the morning. "Let's try and get some rest again," Chloe suggested seeing how shaken Lucifer looked.

Maze was frowning at him then her eyes snapped to Chloe and then she jerked her head in the devil's direction. He walked out onto the deck. It had stopped raining but not a star could be seen. The night was dark and eerie as Lucifer stared at it.

She nodded at Maze and followed him out.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

He gripped the rail hard, his knuckles turning white. "My brother's badly injured, my mum raped me, an arch demon is after me – what could be better?" he asked turning his dark eyes on her.

"Okay it was a dumb question," she admitted.

He held out his arm beckoning her close. She wrapped her arms around his waist and listened to his heart race. He lowered his forehead to hers and sighed softly.

"It's going to be okay, together we'll figure it out," she promised him as she lifted her head slightly and brushed her lips softly against his. She had obviously caught him off guard as he inhaled sharply. She giggled softly. "Quid pro quo, Lucifer."

"You are an evil woman, detective," the devil chuckled.

* * *

 _A/N: this chapter ran off with me – not at all the direction I had planned and that Brittany just turned up I swear without any prior planning. Lucifer and Linda were supposed to have a session – which will happen in the next one now. Thank you lovely reviewers – the clock is ticking down to the start of season 2 and I can't wait. Am eagerly awaiting my DVD from Amazon which I must say are uncharacteristically and painfully slow this time mailing out my order – I may have to light some hellfire under them or send a hellhound to fetch it._


	28. Chapter 28 - Behind every door

**Chapter 28 – Behind every door**

The light was starting to stream in through the window and Chloe could hear Maze. Lucifer was partially draped over her again, she lightly placed her hand on his arm and stroked it with her thumb but he didn't awake. She slowly and gently disentangled herself from him, put her clothes on and went out to check on Maze and Amenadiel.

Maze looked up, as she was just about to remove the bandage.

"How is he?" Chloe asked looking at the sleeping angel.

"Better I think, his temperature is more normal and he seems to be sleeping peacefully.

"Amazing," Chloe exclaimed. "It's completely knitted together." The wound while still looking raw and red was no longer a gaping gash. Maze attended to it and bandaged it up again.

Maze nodded. "Angels heal remarkable quickly."

"Do you think his...?"

Just then Amenadiel moaned and opened his eyes. "Maze, Chloe? Why are you here?'

"Because you were passed out on Lucifer's couch and we had nothing better to do then watch you sleep," Maze snapped.

He went to sit up and winced. He exhaled painfully. "Asmodeus?"

"We'll try and hunt him down. Lie down. You need to heal fully."

"No, we need to find him." He slowly staggered to his feet.

Maze's eyes flashed angrily. "If you don't get your ass back on that couch I will knock you unconscious." She stood up fists clenched.

Amenadiel swayed looking as if he would topple at any moment, and then sat back down.

Chloe sat beside him. "Maze is right. You need to let yourself fully heal."

The demon sat down on the other side of him. "Your wing may have been damaged – so to give it it's best chance you need to rest and for hell's sake don't try and draw it out."

The angel sensed his wings but the one where he was stabbed hurt tremendously. He grimaced and nodded agreeing to keep it still as he took a few deep breaths.

"Well brother, finally you're awake. I thought you'd become bored and returned to heaven," Lucifer quipped lightheartedly.

The angel's eyes narrowed. "No such luck, Lucifer."

They stared at each other.

Chloe cleared her throat. "I need to get home, shower, change and go to work."

Lucifer's eyes snapped to her but before he could get a word out Maze piped up.

"Arch Demon's work best in the dark, I hardly think Asmodeus would risk being out in bright sunlight – it weakens him and the night strengthens him."

Lucifer still looked worried. "I'll come with you."

"No, you are going to stay here with your brother for now. If a case comes up that I need you on I'll let you know," Chloe's voice had a note of finality to it.

His dark eyes were intense and troubled. "Fine, however if you see anything out of the ordinary you have to call me right away."

She looked at him wondering when he had become so protective.

"Please," he pleaded.

He was worried about her. He never said please unless he was very stressed and desperate. She nodded. "I promise. Everything will be fine, don't worry." With that she smiled, went over to him wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He trembled as he tightly held her. For a moment she was worried he wasn't going to let her go but with a soft sigh he released her.

"Keep those lead projectiles handy just in case, they might slow him down," he advised her.

"I will." She waved at the angel and the demon and left.

Maze followed her within minutes looking suspiciously at the brothers. "I'll be back in a bit, play nice and if not call me so I can join in the fun." She smiled darkly.

"Luci, can you come sit beside me for a bit," Amenadiel asked.

"As long as you don't expect me to kiss it and make it better," the devil quipped. He sat down on the sofa, brushing non existent lint off his trousers.

"First off, I need to apologize, I should never have listened to your sessions with Linda, they were private and I had no right. I am genuinely sorry," Amenadiel spoke softly. Lucifer studied him with an unreadable expression on his face. ""In heaven, I had protected you and gotten you out of messes so many times I lost track. After you and some of our brethren rebelled against Father and he took action and cast you into hell, it felt like there might finally be some peace. You could have free will to do whatever you wanted in providing accountability to the depraved souls and the rest of us could go on doing Father's work." Lucifer's eyes had narrowed and fury crossed his face. Amenadiel held up a hand. "Wait please. I never realized how exactly it happened, how you felt abandoned, what mother did to you and how you leaving heaven came on the heels of that." Amenadiel took a ragged breath. "I am so sorry Luci, I should have protected you, and helped you I was selfish I wanted Father's attention on me." He waved at his back. "I deserved this after everything I did to try and get you back to a place that I now know you despised."

Lucifer shrugged as if the whole thing wasn't all that important.

Amenadiel inhaled deeply. "Luci, look at me?"

When his Lucifer's dark eyes rose to meet his own he said hoarsely, "I am truly sorry. I will do everything in my power to help you get mother back to hell and to end Asmodeus. Can you forgive me, brother?"

Lucifer laughed shakily. "I don't know how much use you'll be with just one wing; I mean the hellhounds will be of more help than you."

Amenadiel grinned and clasped his brother's shoulder. "I'll do my best to kick some ass."

Lucifer returned the grin and squeezed his brother's arm.

When Amenadiel fell asleep again and Maze returned, Lucifer left.

* * *

Linda sat across from Lucifer. He had arrived a moment ago for his appointment and immediately came and sat on the sofa. He seemed restless.

"Thank you for the flowers and chocolate but they really weren't necessary." She smiled at him hoping to draw him into conversation.

"Thank you for letting the detective in." He looked at her with gratitude.

"I thought she could help alleviate the stress level a little. I take it it went well?"

"I forgave her," he admitted.

"Good and what about Amenadiel?"

His expression tightened. "I, I didn't forgive him at first we fought, mum made us stop."

"That must have been hard, seeing her?"

He sat back on the sofa, crossing his legs, then uncrossing them and leaning forward. Then he got up and went to the window. There was a restless energy about him today like a caged animal. Something was making him feel trapped.

"I confronted mum and she couldn't deny it. She did it," he admitted softly the strain of that conversation evident in his tightened features and clenched jaw.

A wave of compassion welled up in her. The second strongest being in creation and sometimes he just struck her as so lost. Linda swallowed heavily, "I'm so sorry, Luce. That is a huge betrayal. How are you coping?"

He half snorted. "Haven't really had time. One of my fallen brethren apparently escaped hell along with Mum and is after me. He badly injured my brother."

"Is Amenadiel all right?"

"He'll live but…he may never fly again."

"That's terrible but can't ...don't angels heal themselves?"

"Usually, but the damage was done by a demon dagger – hard and slow to heal from. If…. if I still had my wings I might have been able to heal the damage with one of the feathers," he said, regret heavy in his voice.

"You feel guilty?"

He frowned, looking at her puzzled. "Guilty?"

"Think of it as a restless feeling like you wish you could have done something or said something differently. Like you feel badly about something – like hurting someone."

"I didn't stick the demon dagger into him," he protested.

Linda groaned internally. "No that's isn't what I mean. Let's say your actions lead to a certain consequence."

Lucifer opened his mouth to respond, closed it and looked even more confused.

"Okay let's do an example. You said you forgave Chloe but you didn't forgive Amenadiel right away. Did he get hurt before or after you forgave him?"

"Before, but I still don't understand."

"So when he was hurt was there the possibility he might die?" Linda continued.

Lucifer looked uncomfortable but then nodded.

'So how did you feel thinking he might die knowing you hadn't forgiven him?" She watched closely.

He looked at her resentfully. They usually made progress when she pushed but he hated being judged. He didn't answer for a few moments, starting out of the window instead. Then after a moment, responded, "it was kind of a hollow feeling." He pointed at his chest. "Sort of like feeling hungry but nauseous at the same time."

"That's guilt. Did it go away when you finally told him he was forgiven?"

He nodded but still didn't look relieved.

"What's bothering you right now?"

He took a deep breath. "I told mum I didn't want anything more to do with her but I fear I might need her help in healing Amenadiel's wing."

Understandably he had lashed out at his mother; she would have been shocked if he hadn't. There was so much hurt and betrayal there. "How can she help?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know, my brother was always her favourite and she did help create us maybe she can do something to heal him," he admitted reluctantly.

Linda smiled. "You love your brother."

He scoffed. "You're really stuck on this love myth."

"Why are you so afraid to admit it even to yourself?" she pushed.

"It doesn't exist," he responded vehemently.

"What about Chloe's feelings for her daughter - Trixie was it? Do you not define that as love?"

He grew quiet then after a few moments mused softly, "I think what Chloe feels for her spawn is what a mum should feel. It's pure and nothing can shatter it."

He made her heart ache again. "It's the opposite of your experience with your mother."

His eyes rose to meet hers as he gave a choked laugh. "It quite distorted from pure."

"How do you feel about Amenadiel?"

He snorted. "It's not pure – there have been times I cheerfully have wanted to kill him. I got Maze to try."

Linda blinked. Sometimes she had to remember Lucifer, Maze and Amenadiel were not human. Emotions, feelings and such were very different for them and yet similar at other times.

"How do you feel about Chloe?"

His brow furrowed, he licked his bottom lip then chewed on it, sat back crossing his legs, then uncrossing them and leaning forward. He looked at her with a smoldering glint in his eyes. "I feel like I want her writhing underneath me or on top of me or…"

"Lucifer!" she said sternly.

He sighed. "Okay fine...I …I don't know."

"If a man with a gun were coming at her, what would you do?"

His eyes sparked red for a moment. "I wouldn't' let him harm her, I'd incinerate him," he responded immediately.

Linda smiled. "You love Chloe."

His eyes narrowed furiously. "I do not! The devil doesn't' do love!" he responded disdainfully.

"Lucifer, you protest too much. In my professional opinion I think that you are afraid of love. You've been hurt and betrayed and now you've shut yourself off from it."

His face got that thunderous look and she expected him to lash out at her as he had on previous occasions when she pushed him. He glowered at her but silently fumed, she was impressed; he had gotten his anger under control.

"We are almost out of time. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

He threw her an irritated look. "No. You've wasted enough of my time today with all this love drivel. Good day, doctor!" he got up and left in a huff.

"Think about what I said, Lucifer," she yelled after him.

She sighed heavily. Lucifer was hands down the most annoying patient she had but also in many ways the most rewarding. He had come so far yet of course had a long way still to go. He was capable of love but those defenses needed to come down some more however baby steps were being made to open himself up to being more vulnerable. Trust played a huge part in it.

After a few moments of sorting out her notes a knock came at the door. Either her next patient was early or Lucifer had returned.

She opened it startled to find a stranger there. Tall, incredibly gorgeous with shoulder length blond hair - a mixture of silver and gold and beautiful eyes - an icy blue colour like a husky.

"Dr Linda, I presume?" he said with a low and sexy voice that made her knees go weak.

* * *

 _A/N: thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs. We are winding down to a close and things are coming to a head. Next chapter: Things with Wings_

 _Happy dance got the dvd so I've been binging on Lucifer. Loved the gag reel especially the ' vibrator'!_


	29. Chapter 29 - Things with Wings

**Chapter 29 – Things with Wings**

Lucifer had heard rumors of an amazing piano player at a neighboring nightclub. Some of his clientele who had heard Lilith play at Lux had confirmed she was playing and singing at "The Shelf" and apparently had a huge collection of boy toys vying for her attention. He stopped in after his visit with Dr. Linda.

Lilith sat at the piano playing. She wore a dark gold dress accentuating her figure and somehow making her look ageless. A man lay across the top of the piano peering into her eyes completely enamored.

She spotted him almost immediately and stopped playing. After reaching over and giving her admirer on the piano a heated kiss which made Lucifer cringe, she came over to him.

"Sa..., Lucifer, this is a surprise, what can I do for you?"

He regarded her coldly. "You are looking good for someone who committed suicide…oh wait you didn't. Just made it look like you had, not your usual motto – must have been opposite day," he said sarcastically.

She didn't respond just regarded him with one eyebrow raised.

"Your son, well your other son, you know your favourite one was injured yesterday. Turns out your buddy Asmo stabbed him with a demon dagger right in the wing joint. He will likely never fly again."

She paled. Meni's hurt? Then I need to see him."

Lucifer shook his head holding his hand up in a stop motion. "Can you fix it?

"I won't know until I see it. I know you hate me but Meni's hurt and I can hopefully help. Will you take me to him?"

"Fine." He jerked his head towards the door.

She followed quickly getting into his car. They didn't speak as they drove to Lux. Lucifer felt wound up tight making it hard to breath.

As soon as they entered she practically flew to Amenadiel. Both he and Maze looked shocked. Maze had automatically grabbed her daggers but relaxed slightly when she saw the devil.

"I've brought mum to see if she can help heal the wing," he explained quietly.

Amenadiel looked at his brother in amazement but Lucifer avoided his eyes.

Maze's gaze was on Lucifer as she ran her eyes up and down his body assuring herself that he was all right. He gave her a tight nod.

Amenadiel looked at his mother guardedly as she returned the gaze with guilt in her eyes. "I know what I did to Lucifer was unforgivable and he has made it clear he doesn't want me in his life." She glanced at her other son. "But if he can reach out to me in order to help you let me at least try. Please."

The angel took a deep breath and in answer turned over to lie on his stomach. She gasped when she removed the bandage and saw the wound. She laid her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry this is going to hurt but I have to try." She put one hand palm up on his back with the bottom of her fingertips up to the edge of the wound. Then turned to Maze and Lucifer. "I'm going to need your help – he can't move while I do this. You'll need to hold him down."

They looked at each other and nodded. Lucifer grabbed the angel's arms and Maze splayed he hands across his lower back and sat on his legs.

Lilith looked at the two of them. "Ready?" then she closed her eyes and very softly at first blew onto her hand down into the wound. Amenadiel gasped and his body jerked; his breathing became ragged.

Lilith took a deep breath and a wind cool as the north blew out of her mouth. Lucifer shivered from the chill. Amenadiel cried out hoarsely burying his head in the pillow his body quaking from the pain. Lilith repeated the motion over the period of an hour then stopped and immediately put the bandage over the wound again which had turned a pale blue colour. She cleared her throat and hoarsely informed them, "If it worked he will be able to feel the wing again by tonight." She laid her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "Meni, Are you all right?"

Lucifer let go off his arms and Maze got off his back.

Amenadiel was too exhausted and in too much pain to do anything more than choke out a "yes."

Lilith pulled the throw off the back of the sofa and gently laid it over him.

"He'll likely sleep the rest of the day."

Lucifer stood up. "I'll drive you back."

"When was Asmodeus here?" her eyes blazed with fury.

"Yesterday," Maze answered.

"I will try and find him," she said ominously.

"Don't. He's mine," Lucifer warned.

Mother and son stood staring at each other. "I'll meet you in the car, " she informed him.

She bent down and kissed Amenadiel's cheek. The angel weakly whispered, "Thank you."

As Lucifer drove Lilith back she started talking. "Without your wings you will not be able to defeat Asmo."

"Did he help you escape?" Lucifer demanded.

"He took the chains off and used an incantation to bring me back to my true body," she informed him.

"Did he encourage some of hell's most depraved souls to escape?"

"Yes, as you know neither of us are fond of humans."

"Did you kill the child, the little boy by the forest at the edge of the river?"

Her eyes snapped to his. "A child was killed?'

He laughed harshly as he responded in a deadly smooth voice. "Come on mummy, after all the children you have killed don't tell me you actually care that another was killed."

"I did not kill that child or any other children since returning." She glared at him. "Back to your wings or rather lack of. How do you intend to beat Asmodeus without the power they provided?"

"I have other powers," he said curtly.

"Asmodeus became my lover for a brief time. He is extremely powerful in many ways," she proclaimed.

Lucifer made a disgusted noise. "Does he still limp?'

"Of course he does – it's not like he can transform his foot back after what you did."

Lucifer smiled looking delighted. "Not all that powerful then is he?"

Lilith sighed. "You have no idea the incantations he has learned, the transformations he can make. Lucifer, he wants to rule earth to destroy it – turn it dark into a sanctuary for all the evil for all the demons."

Lucifer turned his dark gaze on her. "You mean make it a home for you so you and he can rule the throne as kind and queen of a new and improved hell?"

"I refused to help him. Not that it wasn't a tempting offer but that isn't why I escaped," she admitted.

"You escaped to punish me for not defending you to father. Rather ballsy move considering what you did to me!" his eyes flared red.

She shrugged. "I can't change that but I can make amends."

He shook his head. "You are all about revenge you haven't given up in your quest to punish me."

She looked at him furiously.

"I can see through you, mum." He informed her as he parked in front of the nightclub.

"Yes, I don't deny it there are times when I think back that I want to hurt you like you did me. But I struggle to keep it in the past and to acknowledge how you felt and that I deserved it. Other times like now I feel it is my duty to protect you. You and your brother are in danger. I believe I've healed Meni but you – Lucifer, you are not in any condition to take on an arch demon."

"I'm an archangel, the second most powerful being in creation," he growled as his temperature rose.

"Not without your wings you are and you are a fallen archangel."

"I'm the devil!"

"Which affords you certain powers of course but without your wings you cannot win," she told him desperately.

""If allowing you to touch me again is the only way to win, then I'll concede defeat right now," he informed her angrily.

The slap across his face rang in his ears.

"Are you so willing to let your humans suffer and die? You do remember that Asmo is the arch demon of lust? What do you think he will do to Chloe and Trixie? He's a demon there is no conscience. He takes what he wants and does what he wants."

Lucifer doubled over in laughter, he came up gasping for air. "Well done mum – you've invoked fear. Chloe's smart she'll protect herself and her spawn. Thanks for trying to manipulate me – you never stop do you?"

"You are too conceited to be aware but I actually liked Chloe and Trixie. I had always wanted a daughter and until you ruined it all, I would have been happy getting to know them better," she chastised him furiously.

He laughed again. "You are serious? You despise humans how can you justify having suddenly changed your mind? And I ruined it all? Seriously mum? How did you expect me to react once I found out the truth? Kiss you on the cheek, hug you and say 'don't worry about it – I enjoyed being forced to have sex with my mother?"

He snatched her wrist when she lifted her hand to slap him again. His eyes blazed.

"Lucifer, you do remember don't you that you are the one whose actions cast humans out of Eden? You are always presenting yourself as the wronged innocent mistreated one but you as well as I may have done things we are not proud of and wish we could erase." She fixed him with a piercing stare daring him to deny it.

He gripped her wrist even harder coming close to grinding the bones into powder. "I have done nothing I would want to erase," he said heatedly.

She nodded sadly. "And that unrepentant arrogance is why you ended up in hell." She winced when her wrist cracked but held his gaze.

He trembled slightly then let go. "Get out of my car. NOW!"

She left without saying another word.

His hands shook and he struggled to get air into his lungs. He sped to Dr. Linda's office.

When he arrived a woman was waiting by the elevator. "If you are here to see Dr. Linda, don't bother. I've been waiting an hour and she never showed up for our appointment."

Lucifer frowned. That was very unlike Linda. The in session light wasn't on. He knocked on her door but there was no answer. He put his ear to the door and a slow chill worked its way up his back. He could hear very faint laboured breathing. He turned the handle to discover it unlocked and froze for a moment seeing Linda on the floor in a pool of blood. He sped to her side and dropped down. "No no no, Linda?"

Her eyelashes fluttered and opened briefly. She smiled softly and whispered, "Lucifer."

He screamed for help and one of the other therapists on the floor came running and immediately pulled out his cell and called for help.

Lucifer cradled Linda in his arms. "Dad! She does nothing but help humans, don't take her. _Please_ ," he begged.

When the attendants came they had to pry her away from him.

* * *

Lucifer sat by Linda's bedside. She was hooked up to a number of wires and monitors recording her pulse and blood pressure. She was very pale but alive. The doctor at first wouldn't tell him anything but Lucifer soon had him talking. They had had to remove her spleen but she had been lucky no other organs had been damaged beyond repair. The first 24 hours were crucial bit it looked good for a slow but likely complete recovery. They couldn't tell what had been used to cause the injury; it was almost as if a number of sharp instruments had pierced her.

He held her hand tightly, brushing his thumb rhythmically across it.

When Linda opened her eyes it took her a few moments to realize where she was and what had happened. That man that had knocked on her door had without warning somehow stabbed her with the ends of the wings that had sprung from his back. She realized he was the demon Lucifer had spoken off. She faintly remembered a haggard looking Lucifer holding her before everything went dark. She realized someone was holding her hand now and looked to her right. Lucifer was there looking quite unlike himself. His hair was messed, his sleeves were rolled up, his shirt was stained –she realized with curiosity likely with her own blood. He was staring at her hand that he held clasped in his - almost obsessively stroking it with his thumb as if that would speed up her healing.

Despite the oxygen tube up her nose and the wires she was attached to she couldn't help smiling softly. She squeezed his hand startling him, he jumped slightly and wide, worried eyes met hers. Relief entered those eyes and he smiled hesitantly, "Hi,"

"Thank you for saving me."

His smile disappeared and he looked away as he answered, "If wasn't for me you wouldn't have been hurt."

"Do not blame yourself. This man acted on his own violation. It isn't your fault," she chided him.

The hand holding her own trembled. She could see he had that wild-eyed look again.

"Lucifer, breathe now. I want to see ten deep breaths, inhale and exhale," she ordered.

"I'm fine," he responded breathlessly looking annoyed.

"If you don't take them I'm going to start bleeding again," she threatened.

He looked alarmed. "You can't just bleed at will...can you?"

"Do you want to find out?" she teased.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Very well." He exhaled and closed his eyes focusing on his breathing.

That was how Chloe first saw him. She looked worriedly from Lucifer to Linda. Seeing Linda was awake, she let herself relax.

"Are you okay?" she pulled up a chair sitting down as she put a soothing hand on Lucifer's arm.

Linda smiled. "I'll be fine, I was just making Lucifer take some calming breaths."

"Good idea." Chloe nodded.

"I didn't need to. She threatened to start bleeding again if I didn't," he sulked.

Chloe looked at Linda who was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Well, that was good that you did," Chloe choked out amused and vastly relieved that the doctor would recover. She wouldn't want to begin to fathom how not having his therapist would affect Lucifer. She provided him with a sanctuary and he needed her. She squeezed his arm looking him over.

"Have you been here all night?"

"Of course I wasn't about to leave her," the devil responded.

"Chloe, would you take Lucifer home and make sure he gets some rest. He needs to stay strong."

"Of course I will. Don't worry," Chloe assured the doctor.

"Linda is the one hurt, I don't need to be babied," Lucifer proclaimed.

"Linda, can you describe the person who did this to you?" Chloe asked.

"6ft 7, white blond hair eyes like ice, right doctor?" Lucifer interjected.

Linda nodded. "The fallen brother you mentioned, he stabbed me with his wings…somehow. He also limped and had a cane."

"Half brother actually but yes. Wings can be used as a weapon. And I'm not leaving. He could come back."

"I've got a guard on the door," Chloe assured him.

"And what can your guard do against an arch demon hmm?" Lucifer huffed. "He'll be dead before he even touches his weapon."

"Linda?" Chloe suddenly noticed the doctor go pale; she closed her eyes and slumped against the pillow. Chloe bolted out of the room yelling for help at the same time the monitors went off.

Lucifer stood helplessly. "Linda?"

"Get out of the way, sir!" a doctor ran into the room.

Chloe quickly took Lucifer's hand and pulled him out of the room. They watched anxiously as the space filled with doctors and nurses.

"Let's get her up to OR stat!" a doctor ordered two attendants.

"Wait, what's going on?" Lucifer yelled at him. The doctor ignored him but a nurse quickly told then that Linda had started hemorrhaging they suspected something had ruptured.

Despite her own rapidly beating heart, Chloe put her hand on Lucifer's arm. "It will be okay they'll fix her up and then bring her back."

Lucifer's eyes were wide with shock. "Dad can't have her yet and she doesn't deserve hell."

"Shh, don't give up on her so easily. She's a fighter, it will be okay."

"This shouldn't have happened. Oh wait till I get my hands on Asmodeus, I will tear him limb from limb!" Lucifer's eyes flashed red.

"Lucifer, stop, calm down. Get a grip we're in a hospital." Chloe lightly scolded him feeling him tremble with rage.

Her cell rang and with an annoyed sigh cursing the bad timing she pulled it out.

"Decker," she answered. "Okay I'll be right there."

She pulled Lucifer over to the chairs and ordered him to sit. Giving an exasperated huff he did as was told. "I have to go back down to the river where the little boy was found. Apparently they found something strange further up the river I need to check it out. Are you going to be okay?"

He looked at her in disbelief. "Of course I'll be okay, remember?" he pointed at himself. "Devil."

She cupped his face. "I know how important Linda is to you. I know she will recover fully. But … if anything goes wrong call me right away. I will come back as soon as I can." She kissed his forehead. "She's going to be all right."

His worried dark eyes met hers.

* * *

 _A/N: As some of you may or may not know as of course it's all speculation but I did some research and Asmodeus is said in some places to be a fallen angel who became an arch demon, his specialty being lust. He is also said to be fair of face, he has a deformed 'foot 'and hence walks with assistance. It is also stated on one site that he and Lilith married which amused me because I had no prior knowledge when I decided to put Asmo into this that there was a connection with Lilith. Anyway just wanted to give you a little background even though of course I have used creative license with my version._

 _Thank you as always for the reviews, follows and favs they are like chocolate and much cherished._

 _Next Chapter: Lucifer has a tough decision to make; Chloe finds a strange clue at the murder site._


	30. Chapter 30 - Conundrum

**Chapter 30 – Conundrum**

Chloe followed the riverbank for a good three miles but didn't find any other strange indentations in the mud.

Forensics had taken an imprint found near the scene of the little boy's body. It was puzzling. It looked like a giant claw or talon of sorts had left an imprint in the mud. Dogs, cougars, bears had all been ruled out. No birds existed that would even have a talon that huge. She would take a photocopy of the imprint later when back at the station and show it to Lucifer. Since Angels and Demons and the Devil existed who knew what other celestial or demonic creatures made earth their home or visited from time to time.

About an hour later and not having heard anything from Lucifer, Chloe made her way back to the hospital. She scanned the waiting room but there was no sign of her partner. She wondered if perhaps he had gone home to rest, he had looked exhausted. She made her way to the room that she had found him in before and saw that the guard was back, she nodded to him. As she reached the doorway she was relieved to see Dr. Linda back in the bed. She looked pale, she was sleeping, but the monitors seemed to be indicating good rhythms and readings.

She stopped in the doorway. Slumped in the chair, holding the doctor's hand was Lucifer. The railing on Linda's bed was up but he had somehow draped his arm over the top and rested his head on it. He was fast asleep in what she could surmise was a most uncomfortable position. She sat down on the chair by his side and gently rubbed his back. He came awake almost immediately.

Fear entered his eyes as he looked at her then at Linda.

"She's doing fine," Chloe whispered assuring him.

He sagged in relief against the chair. Running a hand over his jaw he informed her, "they said they had found a bleeder and fixed it. She lost a lot of blood and is very weak. She hasn't woken up."

"She needs to sleep. Rest will help her heal. You could do with some sleep as well," she suggested.

"I was sleeping you just woke me up," he informed her cheekily grinning.

"I mean in a bed, all comfortable, with pillows and blankets and..."

He cut her off. "And a warm and willing body beside me?"

"Seriously you need some quality sleep."

He shook his head. "I can't just leave her."

Chloe rubbed his arm marveling over how far he had progressed from when she had first met him. It was obvious how much he cared for Dr. Linda, perhaps in his own way even loved her – not that he would ever admit it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked looking suspiciously.

She shrugged. "Like what?"

"I don't know - like I'm a bloody rainbow in a hailstorm."

She snorted out a laugh, then sat back looking at him with a smile. "Sometimes you are."

His brow knitted together, his mouth dropped over slightly, he looked completely puzzled.

She laughed softly. "don't worry about it." She patted his arm.

A doctor came in to check on Linda.

"How is she, doctor?" Lucifer asked apprehensively.

"She's doing well. She's heavily sedated she'll likely sleep for the next six hours."

Chloe spoke up, '"Is she out of the woods?"

"The next two days are critical. If she makes it through them I would say she can make a complete recovery."

After the doctor left she tried to distract Lucifer. "How is Amenadiel? Any improvement in the wing area?"

He looked startled. "I forgot with everything that happened. I…I brought my mum there to try and heal him."

The detective looked gob smacked so he explained further, "since she created us I thought maybe she could somehow do something that would heal the wing."

Chloe found her voice. "That's the most unselfish giving thing I think you've ever done."

He grinned mischievously, his eyes dropping to her lips. "I'm always a giver, Detective; I unselfishly give pleasure first before seeking my own. Care to put me to the test? I assure you, you won't be disappointed.'

Chloe sighed. "I didn't mean in the bedroom Lucifer."

"You don't know what you're missing," he quipped.

She changed the subject. "You heard what the doctor said…Linda will sleep for the next six hours, I think it would be good for you to go home and take a nap."

He threw her a withering look. "I'm not a child."

"No, you are a man who hasn't had any sleep in over 24 hours and experienced two shocks. When was the last time you ate?'

He shook his head. "I don't recall."

"Come on; let me take care of you for a bit." She held her hand out to him.

His mouth melted into a mega watt smile as he took her hand.

She grinned knowing what his mind had landed on. She glanced at him as they walked out of the hospital hand in hand. He looked so exhausted. It was strange how a moment like this – generally unremarkable – a profound notion could surface. She realized right then that despite her best intention of wanting to save her marriage and knowing that Dan really wanted it too and was making an effort it was all for naught because she was intricately mired to the man currently holding her hand and running his other hand through his hair. She had fallen in love with the devil.

He glanced at her just then, his eyes widening. "Rainbow again?'

She laughed softly. "Something like that." She squeezed his hand, he smiled and squeezed back.

She stopped at one of her favourite diners, run by a widow and her son who had recently gotten married and brought his wife back to the area. It had a warm atmosphere and friendly people.

"Chloe! What a pleasure to see you and you've brought someone with you?' Marion the elderly owner welcomed them in.

"This is my partner, Lucifer."

"Pleased to meet you laddie, come and have a seat." Marion ran off to get them menus.

Lucifer looked at Chloe warily and whispered, "Is she demented – you just told her my name and she immediately got it wrong."

"Laddie is just a kind of endearment kind of like lassie.' She explained.

"I don't think it's all that endearing being compared to a Collie," he remarked disgruntled.

"Seriously you've watched Lassie?' Chloe looked beyond amused.

He blushed slightly. "She was a lovely and very smart dog but seriously how annoying to have to constantly rush off to save that idiot child Timmy. If you ask me his parents should have just locked him in a room if he was that accident prone falling into mine shafts and the like – a real burden to that poor dog."

Chloe practically fell face down on the table in a fit of giggles.

When she regained her composure Lucifer regarded her with an affronted look. "What? I don't see what's funny about that spawn constantly putting the lovely dog in such dangerous situations. I would have thought that you detective would have some compassion."

She wiped her eyes. "You're right Lucifer. I'm sorry. Lassie was a poor overworked dog."

He peered at her suspiciously. "Right."

They ordered beer battered salmon burgers with fries which Lucifer practically inhaled. She was glad to see him eating.

"So did you have a session with Dr. Linda when you found her?' she asked while sipping on a milkshake.

"I had one earlier but … after bringing my mother to Amenadiel I needed to talk to her again, I was hoping she could squeeze me in. That was when I found her." His mood darkened visibly and Chloe felt a pang of regret for having brought it up.

"I know it's not the same … I'm not a counselor but if you want to talk to me you can. I'm really proud of you for having put your issues with what your mum did aside in order to try and help your brother."

He smiled hesitantly. "You're proud of me? I can't remember when anyone has ever said that to me." He swallowed heavily and quickly took a drink from his shake.

She reached across the table and touched his arm. "You're a good man – don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

He looked at her with wonder, his eyes huge, and a soft smile forming on his face. He slid his arm up and grasped her hand squeezing it before letting it go and breaking eye contact. However the soft smile didn't leave his face. Her heart did that flip again, when exactly had she fallen in love with him?

"Mum said that that I can't defeat Asmo without my wings. She is willing to try and recreate them but I don't see how – they were a gift from my dad and I'd rather go back to hell than have her touch me again," he softly admitted.

For a moment she didn't know what to say. He was actually confiding in her, trusting her with something he would have talked to Linda about.

"What exactly can Asmo do to you? Can he hurt you? Kill you?" she asked with worry heavy in her voice.

His dark eyes met hers for a moment as he nodded. "All of the above. He can end me and send me back to hell. He wants revenge on me – he hurt my brother and now Linda. He will come after you and possibly your spawn."

Can't you and Maze and Amenadiel defeat him?"

He shrugged. "Not according to my mother. Apparently he's grown even darker and has been learning about things that have made him even more powerful and dangerous. Detective he's the arch demon of lust – you have to be careful. No one is safe. "

She mulled over everything he had said. "It sounds like you are his main target. Lucifer you need to do everything you can to protect yourself. Are you sure your mother is acting in your best interest or do you think she might be working with him?"

"I don't know. My powers don't work on her. I don't think she is working with him I get the feeling she despises him almost as much as my father. After what he did to Amenadiel I think she would try to get my wings back."

"Then maybe you should let her try. If Amenadiel and Maze and I were with you would that make you feel more comfortable?"

He sighed. "I'll think about it."

When Marion came with the bill Chloe insisted on paying. "It's my turn."

She insisted on driving him home, he wanted to go back to the hospital. To appease him she called and found out Linda was still sleeping and all was currently well. Despite the news he sulked as they got into the car, he sat down with his arms folded across his chest and a stormy look on his face as he stared out of the window. As they got closer she looked over at him and to her amusement he had fallen asleep. Slumped in the seat, his head had fallen to the side, his mouth slightly open, black lashes resting on his pale cheeks. As she pulled into the parking lot she held off waking him for a few moments. Soft snores filled the air as she watched the devil sleep. It was a cool night and she debated leaving him in the car sleeping but considering a danger was lurking out there she couldn't take the chance. She quickly taped him snoring; he had teased her relentlessly about snoring like an Albanian field wench that it as great to have some leverage on the man who repeatedly claimed he didn't snore.

She poked him gently. "Hey sleeping beauty, time to go up."

His eyes snapped open; he looked at her then around. He sighed. "I'm the handsome prince er devil in my case.'

She nodded. "Of course you are. Do you think your highness can get himself up to the penthouse or are you still too groggy?"

He looked disdainful. "I told you, detective, I'm not tired." The words barely came out of his mouth before he was struck with a huge yawn. "Oops" he snickered.

She laughed. "Come on. Oh you snore by the way."

He looked affronted. "I most certainly do not!"

She replayed the video. He looked at it horrified.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked distrustfully.

She shrugged. "Don't know yet." She fixed him with a gloating smile.

He tilted his chin into the air. "Still not as bad as an Albanian field wench."

"You have no proof." she replied smugly.

They arrived upstairs to find Amenadiel sitting on the floor covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Maze sat beside him.

"How's the wing bro?' Lucifer asked.

"Hurts like hell and so far no success," he replied wearily.

He's been trying all night. Where were you?" Maze inquired.

Lucifer didn't respond and Chloe suspected he was remembering finding Linda.

"At the hospital, Asmo stabbed Dr. Linda with his wings somehow and injured her badly," Chloe explained.

Maze got to her feet. "What? Why didn't you call us?" she snarled at Lucifer.

"It's not like either of you could have done anything," the devil growled.

Chloe sat down on the floor in front of Amenadiel seeing how he had blanched upon the news.

"Are you okay?' She had warmed up to him ever since they had gotten trapped in his office and she had seen how deeply he truly cared about his brother.

"Will she be alright? I hadn't gotten the chance to apologize to her for everything I did." He answered regretfully.

"The next 48 hours will be crucial but they are hoping for a full recovery." She informed him.

His large brown eyes were full of pain.

"Is there anything I can do to help, did you take another painkiller?" Chloe asked concerned.

He shook his head. "For the first time since I was stabbed I can feel it but it hasn't materialized yet."

Chloe tilted her head. "How exactly can you make it, um pop out?"

He laughed softly. "It's hard to explain. Move your little finger – it's just like that. Except my wings aren't moving."

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

He swallowed heavily. "I feel rather useless without them," he whispered so that the others didn't hear.

She smiled. "You're still an angel and I'm sure you still have powers. Don't give up they may come back – it might just take a little longer." She whispered back.

He smiled softly. "Thank you for the pep talk."

"It's unnerving seeing the two of you whisper sweet nothings to each other," Lucifer commented petulantly.

"She was just reassuring me. Lucifer, I don't know what to say. What you did - bringing mother here so she could try and heal me, was nothing short of self sacrificing. I want you to know that I am aware of what it took for you to do that and I am very grateful," Amenadiel said sincerely.

Lucifer shrugged. "I just did it so you'd be in my debt."

Chloe shook her head at the same time as Maze did. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Go to bed Lucifer," Chloe ordered.

"I'm fine. I just need a drink," he argued.

Maze blocked the bar with her arms crossed and an angry glare on her face.

"Seriously? Not you too Mazikeen," the devil sounded very pissed off.

"They're right Luci, look at you – you look like a slight breeze could blow you over."

Lucifer's eyes sparked red for a moment.

"Enough!" Chloe got to her feet. "You aren't going to do anyone any good walking around like a zombie. I promise if there's any news we'll wake you right away. Okay?" she promised softly.

He stared at her for moment then acquiesced. "Okay."

Amenadiel kept trying to move his wings looking more and more worn after every attempt.

"Maybe you just need to rest like Lucifer. Try again later when you wake up." Maze suggested.

Chloe's phone rang and she excused herself as she went out on the deck. She saw that it was Dan.

"Is Trixie with you?" came his frantic voice.

"What? No of course not. Why would she be with me she was spending the night with you?'

"I just got up and she's not in her bed. I thought maybe she took the Uber to go see you or Lucifer."

Chloe's heart froze in her chest. "She's not here; I'll race home and see if she's there."

"Don't I'm already on my way."

"Why would you think she would take the Uber? She only did that last time when my mother and I were fighting?"

She was angry with me because a woman approached us at dinner and Trixie had whispered in my ear that I should invite her to join us but I didn't."

"Did Trixie know this woman?" she asked with dread in her heart.

"Apparently, he name was Laura or …something with an L.'

"Lilian?'

"Yes that's it. So you know her?"

Chloe didn't answer. "Call me when you get to the house and let me know if she's there."

She ran back into the living room. "I think Lilian took Trixie!"

Lucifer came out of the bedroom. "What's all the commotion about – hard to get any sleep when you're yelling."

"Your mother has Trixie," Maze stated.

Horror crossed Lucifer's face as his eyes met Chloe's and at that exact moment Amenadiel's wings sprang out.

* * *

 _A/N: a little over a week to go and still so much to write – ahhhh. Thank you all lovely reviewers – I LOVE reading your comments they keep the muse happy and inspired._

 _Next chapter "Bad Moon on the Rise": Lilith, Asmo and well pretty much the whole gang down by the river._


	31. Chapter 31 - Bad Moon on the Rise

**Chapter 31 – Bad Moon on the Rise**

Chloe ran to the elevator with shouts from Maze and Lucifer following her. She arrived at the level Lux was on and frantically looked around the nightclub for Trixie in case she had taken the Uber there. Her cell rang and Dan confirmed she was not at the beach house.

She kicked herself for not having checked her Uber account right away. There were no new charges on it. Trixie had not taken the Uber. Her breath caught in her throat as she frantically tried to figure out where to go next. She called the station and reported Trixie missing so they could put out an Amber Alert but discovered Dan had already beat her to it. A hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped startled to find Amenadiel there.

His brown eyes looked both sympathetic and worried. "How can I help?" the words were barely out of his mouth when Lucifer and Maze raced down the stairs. She realized the angel had used his wings to get to her so quickly while the others took the elevator.

"I want to go back to the river, where the body of the little boy was found and where the other one was found alive. There was a strange imprint in the soil, like a giant claw, we haven't been able to figure out what it was from. Do any of you have an idea?"

The three beings in front of her all paled. "What! Tell me!" she demanded.

"Asmodeus," Maze spoke up first. "Lucifer maimed him in battle, his leg was cut off at the knee he must have acquired a different appendage."

"What will he do to Trixie?" she asked faintly.

"Mum has your spawn, she made a comment on how she always wanted a daughter," Lucifer informed them gravely.

"I'll fly you to the river it's faster," Amenadiel offered.

"Please," Chloe responded.

"We can take my car, I drive faster than my brother flies," Lucifer looked put out.

Chloe shook her head and in flash she and the angel were gone.

"Come on!" Maze urged the devil. He didn't need any additional prompting as they raced for the car.

All was quiet when they landed by the river. The full moon was just rising and it was a clear night.

"Are you alright?" Lucifer's brother asked.

"Uh, yeah. That was quite the experience." In a flash the angel had scooped her up in his arms and with a rush of wings in what seemed like seconds they were at the river. She saw that he had broken out in a sweat. "Are you okay? How is the injured wing?"

"Painful but workable," he grinned for a second.

"Thank you," she said sincerely as she pulled a flashlight out of her coat that she had brought to the crime scene earlier. She lit the path down by the riverbank while Amenadiel stuck close to her sniffing the air and scanning the trees.

"I don't know why I think she might have been brought here. One of the missing boys was found here and the other one was killed here. Some of the escaped souls had also been here. Then there was the scene with the missing carousel although I don't know how that ties in. A strange silt had been found at the site and it matches the silt from this river." They walked along the bank when Lucifer and Maze also appeared.

Lucifer was by her side in seconds. "Have you found anything?"

She shook her head, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I don't know it's just a feeling that something isn't right here."

They trudged along the riverbank for over an hour when the soft strains of music suddenly reached them.

"What the hell is that?" Maze puzzled.

Chloe had frozen in place.

"Detective?" Lucifer moved closer to her.

"The missing carousel, she stated softly. "It must be just up ahead."

"I'm going to fly over the scene and check it out," Amenadiel informed them.

"Take me with you!" Maze demanded. "You're not strong yet; if you crash land I'll be there."

He nodded and with a sudden rush of wings and they were gone.

"We'll find her, Detective," the devil assured her brushing his hand along her arm.

It was eerily quiet, as they got closer aside from the empty carousel spinning around. There was a clearing where the carousel sat and not too far away an old Victorian house was visible on a slight incline. No one appeared to be outside that she could see.

They cautiously crept closer when suddenly Lucifer grabbed her arm hard. She turned to look at him and gasped softly when she followed his gaze. In the trees across the clearing a large pair of eyes glowed out, they were golden and the pupil was slanted like a cat in bright light. "What is that?" she softly whispered to Lucifer.

"I have no idea," he whispered back.

A twig snapped close by and startled them. They both turned, Chloe pointing her gun. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Amenadiel and Maze.

"Any idea what that is over in the trees?" the angel asked.

"Something not of this world, heaven or hell." Lucifer answered his eyes flashing crimson.

Amenadiel, Maze and Lucifer all turned just seconds before a voice rang out. "Welcome to the party. Satan, it's been ages you haven't changed in the least. Although I must say you smell a little more human than devil." Asmo flicked his hand and Lucifer was hurtled back into the tree with a hard thud. Amenadiel followed and cried out in pain as his wings were wrapped around another tree and intertwined so the angel couldn't move. Maze flew at the demon in the dark and sounds of a scuffle were heard. Chloe focused her flashlight and gun but couldn't get off a clear shot without hitting Maze. Within seconds the female demon lay her feet bleeding from long gashes on her face and side. She quickly scrambled up as Chloe shot at the tall blond man suddenly standing 12 feet from her.

He laughed melodically as the bullets bounced off him. "A spitfire, I like that."

Lucifer moved so fast Chloe had barely seen him. He grabbed the arch demon by the throat. "What are you doing here and what do you want?"

"Why you of course. Once upon a time I wanted to rule hell but our father made sure I couldn't by making you its lord, and keeping it that way even when you left. When the opportunity came to leave I escaped to this lovely place full of despicable creatures that are easily brainwashed by promises of greatness, feeble-minded enough to easily be swayed by their hatred and ignorance of others to never see the demon who plans on ruling them – hence me. Ironic isn't it that those who fanatically abhor you can easily be persuaded by that same fanaticism to follow me," the demon trilled.

"I suggest dear brother that you return to hell as soon as possible because if you don't I'll take great pleasure in disposing of everything and everyone you care about. " His wings sprang out and lashed Lucifer across the shoulders, the devil reacted with eyes gleaming and for a brief moment Asmo screamed and writhed in the devil's grip. But then a roar was heard.

Chloe gasped as a large scaled creature with black rippled skin stepped out of the trees. Its large yellow eyes closed to slits as a stream of silver blue light came out of its mouth and enveloped Lucifer. The devil let out a cry and collapsed to the ground shivering, shaking off the ice that had formed on him,

"Aww did that hurt?" the arch demon asked in the most insincere tone possible.

Lucifer growled and launched himself at Asmo again throwing him into the nearest tree cracking the thick stem in half. Chloe and Maze scrambled quickly to get out of the way of the falling tree.

Behind them the massive creature roared as Lucifer hurled the fallen tree directly into its neck successfully severing the head. A white putrid smelling fluid sprayed wildly as the creature collapsed.

Asmo laughed hysterically. "Well done little Satan but seriously I can easily conjure another one without breaking a sweat."

"Where is Trixie?" Chloe demanded.

The demon shrugged. "At this moment no idea." He had barely finished the sentence when Lucifer with a wrath-riddled battle cry launched himself at the demon again throwing him head first into the putrid smelling puddle of fluid that had formed around the creature's neck.

The devil advanced but strong hands on his shoulders suddenly halted his journey. "Stop, he will kill you, you need your wings," came his mother's voice softly in his ear. He whirled breathing hard. She continued, "you can't beat him without them. He will kill everyone here and make you watch and then kill you sending you back to hell. Son, you can't let that happen."

Adrenaline rushed through Lucifer, he trembled. His eyes landing on Chloe and Maze who were trying to break Amenadiel loose from the tree. He took a deep breath; the demon was slipping in the goop as he tried to find his footing. Lucifer looked back at his mother. "I can't trust you – how do I know you aren't working with him?"

Lilith yanked him behind some bushes out of sight temporarily from Asmo. "You don't – you need to trust me just this once."

Lucifer shook his head. "You came here looking for revenge against me."

She exhaled sharply. "Partially true. I wanted you to hurt but seeing you again and seeing how you defied your father by cutting off your wings…" her voice trailed off.

"Brought out the love did it mum? Oh thanks – hard pass," he spat

Fury at his stubborness overwhelmed her again and she slapped him hard almost knocking him off his feet. "You would rather watch your brother be tortured and dismembered in front of you than take a chance? You would let your ego and arrogance deny yourself the one chance to end this in your favour? I'm not asking for forgiveness!" she spat back.

A cry rang out; Asmo has freed himself from the slime and had Chloe on the ground. Maze was about to leap on the demon's back. Lilith took that moment to push Lucifer to the ground her knee in his back. She ripped off his shirt and put her hands flat on the scars on his back. A pain so overwhelming it robbed him of breath, brought tears to his eyes and made him dizzy consumed him. He gasped, "Stop please, mum."

"Hush, just a few more seconds," she answered softly. True to her word she removed her hands and sank down beside him. "Take some deep breaths, I don't know if this worked and they won't be the same as they once were but they will restore your power – all of it."

Stumbling he tore loose from her grip lifting his hands to the heavens as his eyes glowed red. Thunder made the ground beneath them shake, lighting flashed, as Lucifer transformed into a creature of fire and brimstone, scarred and burned something right out of one's worst nightmares.

Through it all Asmo laughed and with a flick of his hand set Amenadiel's wings on fire. With a cry Lilith flew to his side and doused them while Lucifer grinned with pleasure licking his lips as his gaze penetrated the Arch demons.

"How sweet, you have your mummy backing you up." Asmo snarled at the angel, who was now finally loose, and at Lucifer's side.

Maze ordered Chloe to stay put. "You need to stay safe for your daughter's sake and for Lucifer's as well." When Chloe ignored her and made a move to go to Lucifer's side Maze hit her on the back of the neck and knocked her out.

"Three against one hardly seems fair." Lifting his hands winged beasts flew out of the sky and descended on them Asmo leapt into the air came down ripping the skin on the devil's face with his clawed foot.

Lucifer grabbed it and chuckled deeply. "I ripped your foot off once some things are better in pairs. The arch demon screamed as the devil with bare hands tore off the claw and laughed. "That will be a little snack for the hell hounds when they come for you."

Maze and Amenadiel fought side by side against the winged creatures until one went after Lucifer then Amenadiel took flight landing easily on the creatures back and with brute strength breaking its neck. Maze's daggers blinded the other one as it flew head first into a tree and crashed below.

Asmo conjured fire and sent a stream directly at Lucifer who with a wave of his hand directed it into the slain body of one of the winged creatures. Asmo took that moment to locate Chloe and before any of them could move had her in his grip. A wave of coldness enveloped Lucifer, and he reverted back to his normal form. Asmo hovered in the air above them laughing. Amenadiel took flight but Asmo shot him down with a fire bolt. Maze knelt by the unconscious angel's side.

Asmo held Chloe with one hand wrapped around her waist, his other hand started at her face and slowly traveled down her body to her breasts coming to rest between her legs. "Oh Lucifer, I'm going to enjoy her before I rip out her heart and feast on it."

Lucifer felt his blood start to boil he knew his eyes were glowing red, his hands curled as his body suffused with a white hot glowing light - he sensed them before they burst forth and he smiled. Despite all the denial he had missed having wings. He realized as he took flight and saw them by his side that they were pitch black and instead of light and feathers, were leathery with spikes. Still huge he surmised smugly and those spikes would come in handy when skewering arch demons.

Asmo looked shocked to see him with wings, for the first time the arch demon didn't look as confident in his power. Lucifer easily flew aside as a fire bolt was directed at him, Asmo attempted to fly higher and Lucifer immediately saw through his plot to drop Chloe if he didn't back off. With a burst of speed he was at the demon's side grabbing him by the throat and reaching for Chloe but Asmo had been one split second faster and threw Chloe into the air, the detective rapidly fell to earth as the arch demon chuckled. Lucifer let go and dove after her but he knew he was too late to reach her. He gasped with relief and shot his brother a look of gratitude as Amenadiel having gained consciousness from Maze's administrations leapt into the air and caught the detective just in time.

Lucifer chuckled deep in his throat and with a growl looked at the arch demon who whirled his hands causing dozens of scaly fanged dragon like creatures to emerge from the trees. Their eyes gleamed a solid white no pupil to be seen and their breath was foul like a sewer. Maze and Amenadiel advanced on them Maze with demon daggers in hand and Amenadiel with his wings. The detective had awoken and was firing her gun at the creatures causing some of them to fall back. Lucifer refocused on his half brother.

"It's time to dismember you," he chortled gleefully his eyes like fire. With a thunderous crash in the skies above Lucifer drew down a thrumming red-hot fiery lightening dagger. With one finger lifted to the skies the bolt attached itself to him and with a malicious grin he threw it at the arch demon who screamed as his arm was severed leaving the air smelling of burning flesh. "That was for Linda," the devil growled. Before the arch demon could react Lucifer did it again to the arch demon's wing this time causing him to come crashing to earth.

"How does it feel having only one wing? Little payback for what you did to my bro," he snarled at the dying demon. With a battle cry worthy of the Valkyrie Maze launched herself at Asmo daggers slicing and dicing till all that was left was a bloody bleeding pulp.

"Maze, enough... Maze." Lucifer directed as he landed reverting back to his angelic form.

"I want a finger as a souvenir," she pouted.

"Very well but just one," Lucifer conceded.

Chloe sat on the ground shaking. Seeing Lucifer as a force of nature had been shocking. She knew the devil was powerful but she had no idea to what extent. The thunder and lighting has stopped and the sky was slowly becoming star lit again with the moon in sight.

She suddenly heard strange sniffing noises behind her seconds before the scent of brimstone hit her. She turned to find herself nose to nose with a hellhound. They usually came and went in a blur but this one while somewhat diaphanous was visible to the naked eye. Red eyes gleamed at her, drool dripped on the ground underneath its massive jowls; it made a soft whining noise. Not knowing quite what to do she talked softly to it. "Are you a good beastie, yes you are." The creature turned its head sideways and rubbed its very hot ear against her shoulder. Chloe wanted to call Lucifer but was afraid yelling might anger the beast. She lifted her hand very slowly and scratched the black bristly ear eliciting an ecstatic groan from the creature.

"Demixoter, stop drooling over the detective and help Scoprega take the arch demon back to hell. Ensconce him into one of the vaults," Lucifer ordered with Amenadiel by his side.

"Are you all right detective?" the devil asked concerned.

She nodded. " I need to find Trixie. Where did your mother go?"

"We should head towards the carousel," Amenadiel suggested.

The moon shone so brightly the flashlight wasn't need anymore Chloe ran followed by the others into the clearing and headed to the carousel when suddenly she heard, "Mommy."

She turned to find Trixie with some other children coming out from behind the carousel. Trixie ran to her, hugging her tightly. "I've had so much fun playing all night. Did Lilith bring you here too?"

"Lilith?"

"I'm afraid you know me as Lilian," Lucifer's mother commented as she came from behind the carousel.

The other children gathered around her. Stunned Chloe realized as she looked at their little faces they were the missing children in addition to a few extras.

* * *

 _A/N: thank you all reviewers, favs and followers. One more week to go! So exciting to have my favourite TV show back on. I don't watch a lot of TV but Lucifer is definitely worth watching as Trixie once said "he cheers me up'._

 _Next Chapter: Bring Me to Life. Lilith, the aftermath, and a wrecked devil._


	32. Chapter 32 - Bring Me Back to Life

**Chapter 32 – Bring Me Back to Life**

Chloe held on to Trixie tightly. "You took the children?"

"I came to earth to start my own family. I knew my sons weren't likely candidates anymore but I did try," Lilith explained solemnly.

"So you stole other people's children? Do you know how much worry and anxiety these people are going through thinking their babies are dead?" Chloe asked exasperated.

"Asmo and I came to earth together after he freed me. We acquired this house. We were going to be a family he brought me children because he knew it would make me happy. He revealed his true plan then for us to rule earth and all humans – it wasn't my plan. I cut ties with him. The children are happy with me." She looked at Trixie. "Trixie, you enjoyed playing on the carousel with the other children didn't you? And you enjoyed eating the chocolate cake I baked? Yes?'

"It was a lot of fun. Mommy, don't be mad," Trixie piped up.

Chloe swallowed hard. "Maze, Amenadiel would you please take Trixie and the children to the park at the river. I'll call Dan to meet you there."

They looked warily at her and Lucifer, she could tell they didn't want to leave but Maze gave a curt nod and they rounded up the children who waved at Lilith and blew her kisses. She smiled tearfully and blew kisses back.

Once they had all left they focused on Lilith.

"So you wanted to create a new family? Really? Last time you took children you killed them all," Lucifer accused.

Chloe asked pointedly, "did you kill that little boy down by the river?"

"I was angry at Lucifer, the rage overwhelmed me. Asmo was trying to make amends he brought him. That child reminded me of how Lucifer would have looked if he had been a child instead of created as already grown. I lost my control," Lilith confirmed.

Chloe inhaled sharply. "You shoved a piano key down the child's throat suffocating him!"

Lilith stood tall and indignant. "I wasn't thinking clearly. I only lost control for a moment and then immediately regretted it."

Horror curled in Chloe's stomach.

Lucifer scoffed. "That sounds familiar."

"Aren't you at least the tiniest bit grateful that you have your wings back?" Lilith softly asked her son.

"How can you ask me that after you took the choice away from me? How do you think I felt being forcibly held down – again," he snarled his voice cracking on the last word.

"And because of that you won against Asmo!" she snapped frustrated but then softened her tone and pleaded. "I was trying to make up for all that I had done. Without them Chloe, Maze and Meni would have all been dead – your ego would have caused their deaths. You don't have to forgive me but at least acknowledge that I am trying to compensate as best as I can for what I did to you."

Chloe realized that Lilith was sick. A part of her acted normal but the other part had no moral compass between right and wrong. She had given Lucifer wings but by the sounds of it forced them on him, she had obviously taken good care of the stolen children but she had raped her own son to get revenge, she killed the little boy because she was mad at Lucifer. There was no telling what she would do – she was unpredictable. She glanced over at Lucifer, her heart aching at the sight of him. He was exhausted prior to all of this but now he was starkly pale – she was amazed that he was even still upright. His wings had disappeared somehow into his back. The scars were gone. Trails of rapidly drying blood ran down his bare chest. His eyes were wild and wounded. It hurt just looking at him.

Amenadiel suddenly appeared setting Maze down beside him and informed Chloe. "Don't worry, Trixie and the children are safe."

"Thank you," she acknowledged gratefully.

"All those escaped souls that went on a killing spree – apparently in my honour; did you have something to do with those as well?" Lucifer snarled at his mother.

"No, that was Asmo acting on my behalf without my knowledge. I confess all I wanted at first was revenge and sometimes I still feel like it's there bubbling in me just under my skin but rationally I put it aside I wanted family more."

Lucifer looked at his brother. "She killed the child down by the river because she was pissed at me."

Amenadiel looked sorrowfully at his mother. "How could you do what you did to Lucifer?"

She stepped closer - the madness temporarily gone. She caught Lucifer off guard as she cupped his cheek.

Chloe's breath caught in her throat – she had never seen Lucifer look so vulnerable. It was almost like he was transfixed for a moment.

Lilith shook her head. "I don't know. I can't take it back or change it. Sometimes the rage is just too consuming. I never meant to hurt you. You won't believe this but I love you, both of you. I drugged you so heavily you were never supposed to know. I wanted your father to suffer - never you. I had no idea he would do what he did and cast you out and make you rule hell for all eternity."

Lucifer snapped out of the moment and stumbled as he violently pulled out of her grasp.

She laughed suddenly. "I know this can't end well. You are going to send me back to hell now aren't you, son? You wanted to before but something held you back. I hope that something was lingering memories of what our life was before I destroyed it. We were a family the three of us and we had some wonderful times. Believe it or not I cherish those."

Amenadiel nodded. "We had some memorable times; I wish they could have gone on."

She smiled warmly. "I do too. You are my sons, you are my family and no matter what you think of me, I am your mother and underneath all of this madness you are the two beings I care about most." She looked at Chloe. "Chloe, you were the first human I met that I truly liked and you have a wonderful daughter – I only took her to protect her as you and Trixie were next on Asmo's list to harm in order to torture Lucifer. Maze, when I put you in charge of protecting my son I couldn't have picked a better demon. Chloe and Maze I find peace that you will take care of my boys."

She closed her eyes and lifted her hands in prayer.

Amenadiel and Lucifer looked at each other puzzled.

Tears were in her eyes when she opened them again as she dropped her hands. "Lucifer, I want to spare you the burden of sending me back to hell, I've caused you enough pain. I do not want to return to hell and the possibility would always exist that I could escape again. I have asked your father to end my existence. He is the only one who can extinguish me permanently." She suddenly stumbled as tears streamed down her face. She placed a kiss on both her hands and blew it to each of them as she fell to her knees. Amenadiel raced over catching her before she hit the ground. His anguished cry of "mom" echoed through the clearing as her body went limp. Maze ran over to him.

Lucifer swallowed heavily, he felt numb. The whole scene was surreal. She was gone, truly gone. He had wanted her gone once he found out the truth but … he inhaled sharply. He realized the detective was tugging at his arm.

"You should say goodbye," she advised him softly.

"No! I'm glad she's gone. I was done with her a long time ago," he responded almost hysterically as he pulled away from her.

Chloe didn't believe him. She knew him well enough to know his walls were up, lined with barbed wire and explosives. It was pointless right now to try and crack them.

"Okay," she said to calm him. "Let me just tell Amenadiel and Maze that we are going, and we can walk back to the car," she told him but doubted that he had even heard, he was staring up at the sky.

Maze looked more upset, as she looked at the grieving angel, than she had ever seen her. Perhaps the demon like the devil was also developing human emotions. Amenadiel held his mothers body in his arms, tears slowly dripping down his cheeks. Chloe knelt beside him putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I know that despite everything she did she was still your mother and in her own way loved you. I wish it hadn't ended this way," she told him quietly.

The angel's breath hitched as he responded hoarsely, "thank you." He sniffed and turned his head to look at his brother. "Luci's not going to come over here is he?'

"He's in shock, too numb to think straight," Chloe explained softly as she squeezed the angel's shoulder one more time before getting up. Maze looked at her slighting jerking her head in Lucifer's direction. Chloe nodded in understanding.

"We're going to take the car. Can you two fly back?" Chloe asked quietly.

Maze answered. "Don't worry about us; I'll take care of him…and things."

"I have to call it in so this place will be swarming with cops shortly," Chloe warned.

Maze replied cockily. "I have it under control."

Chloe went back to Lucifer suppressing the urge to touch him. "Ready to go home?"

He inhaled sharply. "Yours or mine?"

"Let's do mine, I can fix a bite to eat."

He unexpectedly smirked. "Add a drink to that and I'll be a happy devil."

They didn't talk on the walk and drive back, both lost in their thoughts. Chloe called Dan who naturally had a lot of questions. She was vague saying they found the children by the missing carousel and apparently someone had taken good care of them but that the woman had now vanished. She shuddered to think forensics hitting the seen in the forest with all body parts and fluids and unearthly creatures strewn about but she remembered maze saying she'd take care of things maybe the forest cleanup was one of those. She wondered what Amenadiel would do with Lilith's body? It bothered her that Lucifer didn't say goodbye – she understood why but she had an awful feeling it would haunt him. She hoped she was wrong.

Dan's car was at the beach house when they arrived. He hugged her as they entered "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm just beyond relieved we have our daughter back." She hugged Trixie tightly peppering her face with kisses.

"What happened to you?" Dan asked looking at Lucifer who had stopped to change clothes at Lux on their way back. The bruises and scratches on his face and neck were still visible.

He looked up as if seeing Dan for the first time. "Hmm? Oh nothing to worry about just a slight scuffle."

Dan looked at Lucifer suspiciously then whispered to Chloe, "Is he okay?"

"He just needs some rest," she whispered back.

"Okay then, I better get to the scene. Are you all going to be all right?" he asked Chloe but peered worriedly at Lucifer who had sat down on the sofa and stared vacantly into space.

"Thanks Dan. We'll be fine. I need to get Trixie to bed it's what almost two in the morning."

"Good night monkey, sweet dreams - love you lots," Dan hugged his daughter.

"Love you too, daddy."

Lucifer was in another world; Chloe realized the trauma of the last two days was hitting him hard. She busied herself making soup keeping a sharp eye on Trixie, who was still far too wired to go to bed. Chloe didn't want Lucifer to be harassed tonight.

Trixie sat down beside her second favourite boy; her first being her daddy but Lucifer was a very close second. She could tell something was different. Both her mom and Lucifer were quiet and seemed upset but mostly Lucifer. She sat down beside him looking at him with worried eyes. "Are you feeling sick?"

Lucifer suddenly realized the detective's spawn was sitting beside him. "I didn't' catch that?"

"Are you feeling sick?" she asked again looking concerned.

"No no, I'm fine," he responded his voice hoarse as he took a shaky breath.

Trixie frowned. "You look like you are going to cry?"

He shook his dark head, "I don't cry."

"That's because you are a boy and boys are always trying to be tough. Mommy says sometimes we need to cry, if something hurt us or made us sad it's better to cry than to keep it inside."

He took another shaky breath, blinking rapidly. Sometimes the spawn sounded almost like Linda.

Suddenly two small arms wrapped themselves around his neck as the child whispered in his ear. "It's okay, mommy and I love you."

If falling into hell wasn't bad enough this was easily a second incantation of it. His throat had some sort of blockage in it and his chest hurt so much it was hard to breathe. He took another ragged breath and helplessly patted the spawn's back not knowing what else to do.

"Okay monkey finish up your hug and get to bed." The detective's voice came from nearby.

Trixie gave him one more light squeeze and a kiss on the cheek and left easing the weight in his chest a bit.

He could hear the detective tuck her in. That's what a mother was supposed to do, he thought.

"Lucifer is going to cry," Trixie whispered to her mother.

Chloe scoffed. He was obviously upset but he always proclaimed he wasn't one for the feels. She frowned remembering the one and only time he did after waking from that nightmare. He had been horrified - disgusted really. He tended to look at others tears with disdain. When he told Linda about the fall there hadn't been any tears from Lucifer. Even when sitting at the Doctor's bedside he had held it together. He had proven time and time again he wasn't in touch with his emotions. She shook her head. "No, I don't think so monkey, Lucifer deals with things differently than we do."

Trixie shook her head. "Uh uh, hug him when he does - like you do me when I'm sad," her little munchkin told her with wide worried eyes.

She kissed her on nose. "Okay, I promise, now go to sleep."

She closed the door to Trixie's room and looked at Lucifer who was still immobile on the sofa. "You okay?"

"Right as rain, Detective," he chirped back.

She studied him for a moment; he looked at her biting his lower lip. She could see why Trixie thought as she did. He actually reminded her of Trixie when she was trying hard to be brave. He looked heart wrenchingly vulnerable in that moment. She wanted to hold him, kiss him even make love to him – anything to take away or at least distract him from the hurt in his eyes. But the wildness was also presence, and the walls and she suspected like the wild wounded animal he was at times he would bolt for the door.

So she went back to the kitchen and started taking out the bowls for the soup when suddenly Lucifer got up and without a word headed out the back door to the beach. She exhaled loudly; she had called it.

Worried she turned off the oven and peered out the door.

He stood by the water just barely out of reach of the dark waves. The moon was still out but clouds were rolling in and the rumble of thunder echoed in the distance.

He looked up at the skies. "Why! Why do you feel the need to continually punish me! It's almost like you want me to be evil as you condemned me to be – but I'm not! And no matter how much you try and break me – you can't make me that way you cruel unrelenting tyrant!"

He took a deep breath before continuing. "Your actions turned mum into a monster but even she in all her madness came through for me tonight in her final moments. Even after what she did she…" he laughed hysterically. "She turned out to be the better parent!" And Linda! What did she ever do but try and help me and now she's fighting for her life. Don't you dare try and claim her – she's not yours to take yet!" He fell to the sand wheezing as the enormous weight in his chest choked off the air in his lungs.

In the light from the patio Chloe could see he was trembling. He may balk he may run but there was no way she was letting him go through this trauma alone. She grabbed her keys and made sure all the doors were locked so Trixie was safe, and then trudged out onto the sand. She sat down beside him putting her hand on his back. He made a choking noise and immediately pulled back lifting his head, "Don't!" he said panicked. His face pale and strained, his jaw clenched tightly but his eyes, his eyes shimmered with agony, ripping her heart open as she whispered "Lucifer"

Her whispering his name cracked the wall inside of him, and he came undone, He took a shuddering breath as his eyes filled with tears before they spilled over he all but collapsed onto her lap, his head on her thigh as his arm and hands wrapped themselves around her knee. His shoulders shook but he made no sound until her hands came to rest on his hair and back. Her fingers threaded softly though his short black strands while her other hand rubbed soothing circles on his back. Her touch unhinged him and more cracks like tiny white lines developed along the wall. At that moment the fallen angel broke.

Words, touches, looks and moments swirled through his head until he thought he'd go mad; Linda's bleeding body cradled in his arms, Linda whispering his name as blood trickled out of her mouth, Asmo holding the detective and running his hands down her body, his mother restraining him forcibly on the ground as she recreated his wings, the pain and agony, her touch on his cheek, her sparing him from having to send her back to hell, her body collapsing into Amenadiel's arms and the look in the detective's eyes as she whispered his name. His body shook violently when wracking sobs burst through and he gasped helplessly trying to get air into his lungs. Chloe swallowed hard trying to dislodge the tightness in her own throat as tears dripped down her cheeks. She didn't say anything; there was nothing to say that would ease his suffering. She just let him cry as her touch tried to comfort him.

No matter how hard he fought for control the tears just kept coming dripping down his face onto the detective's thigh, He gave up the fight and hung on to her knee for dear life as if she was a lifeline in the dark abyss that threatened to swallow him live. It seemed like forever in his mind until he was able to take a ragged breath then another and was finally able to let go of her knee and wipe his face as he pulled himself out of her lap. When he gathered enough nerve to look at her, he saw the tears on her own cheeks. She immediately pulled him to her in a tight embrace and choked out, "It's okay." Hot tears trickled down her neck as he took one shaky breath after another.

The skies opened and the downpour hit them. She knew she needed to get him inside and keep him warm to get the shock to ease but she didn't want to force him. She held him tightly until he exhaled loudly and started to pull away. In response she got to her feet and held out her hand to get him to his feet. He didn't react so she reached down grabbing him by the elbow He finally got to his feet as she led him back inside. She ran upstairs and grabbed towels quickly dried her own hair off then his. He stood there frozen as if all conscious life had temporary left him. His gaze focused on the floor as rivulets of water or tears, she wasn't sure which, ran down his face. He seemed to have zero inclination to remove his dripping clothes so she slid off his jacket, and then unbuttoned his shirt and lastly his pants.

His boxers seemed for the most part still dry so she led him to the bed and coaxed him to kick his shoes off and lie down. Like a sleepy trusting child he obeyed and sank onto the mattress. She pulled the blankets over him. He was cold as ice so she dug around in the cupboards till she found a hot water bottle; filling it so that it was warm to the touch she tucked it in at his feet.

He was too far gone for her to try to get him to eat the soup so she changed and climbed into bed. He lay on his side facing her, his eyes were closed but she wasn't sure if he was actually asleep. She wanted to hold him, comfort him, ease him into sleep but wasn't sure if he would welcome it or pull away. So she turned off the light and lay down wondering if sleep would ever come to her tonight. Tears filled her eyes at the thought that Trixie could easily have been killed. Asmo and all the creatures he had conjured were the stuff of nightmares not of reality yet it had all been real. Lilith despite every horrific thing she had done – she had felt sorry for her at the end. To be torn away from her children because she had wanted free will hadn't been fair. She had overhead every word Lucifer had shouted at his father on the beach – Lilith had come through for him at the end. She couldn't even begin to comprehend how Lucifer felt at this point. Somehow despite the rampaging thoughts in her head exhaustion won out and she must have drifted off to sleep. She woke at some point as it started getting light outside and realized Lucifer had moved closer to her. Like a lover he was half draped over her. He was dead to the world, sleeping on his stomach, one leg somehow underneath hers, his arm over her stomach, his head nuzzled into her neck, his breath softly fanning her shoulder. She turned her head slightly resting it against the dark hair and softly dropping a kiss on his forehead. His black lashes sleepily opened as he lifted his head and looked at her groggily.

"Morning," she whispered.

He grinned briefly realizing how close he was and slowly entangled his limbs from her.

"How are you feeling," she asked softly.

"Amorous, Detective how are you?" he purred.

She sat up leaning closer to him and softly brushed her lips over his. Her actions did not have the desired effect she had intended. He pulled back his eyes hardening and glinting angrily.

"The devil doesn't need pity," he spat.

"That's not what this is," she whispered. "Look Lucifer things have been ch…"

He cut her off. "I realize I lost control last night and came across like a weepy child or something and you obviously felt sorry for me, sorry enough to try to…." He made a disgruntled noise deep in his throat. "I don't want your pity!' He got out of bed and almost in frenzy started to put his clothes on.

Chloe huffed realizing her instinctive move had been wrong. Her timing to try to convey how her feelings for him had changed couldn't have been more off and now that she was wider awake she totally realized that.

"Don't go, I'm sorry," she said trying to calm him, after everything that happened the last thing she had wanted to do was upset him further.

He stopped for a moment regarding her warily. "I'm fine detective, I need to go. I…" he swallowed heavily opened his mouth to say something else, closed it again then concentrated on buttoning his shirt, his hands shaking slightly. He inhaled sharply but didn't look at her. "I thank you for taking care of me last night; I lost control it won't happen again." With that he rushed out of her front door and seconds later she heard him driving away. Exasperated she flopped back against the pillows. What had just happened?

* * *

 _A/N: le sigh. My goal of finishing this before the new season starts I think is failing. I am so so close but know in order to do the last two chapters justice it's highly unlikely I can finish them off this weekend and well Monday night I'll be ;) shall we say distracted? As I know all of you will be. Next chapter: Lucifer has some enlightened conversations and realizations with Dr. Linda, Maze and Amenadiel. I will give you a hint: the very last chapter is named after a song a certain twosome played as a piano duet that was hands down my favourite scene of season one. Thank you to all lovely reviewers you warm my heart and may you thoroughly enjoy the first epi of season two._


	33. Chapter 33 - Midnight Angel

**Chapter 33 – Midnight Angel**

Lucifer ran into the hospital; nurses and desk staff yelled at him as he entered the ICU without checking in. He stopped in horror as he came across an empty bed.

"Sir you can't be in here!" a burly nurse barked at him.

"Linda … did she ... die?" his choked voice was barely above a whisper.

The nurse regarded the tall handsome man and the genuine panic in his eyes. Her stance immediately softened. "She's fine. Come I'll take you to her."

The man stood frozen as her words penetrated his weary brain.

She lightly touched his back. "It's okay. She improved so she is out of ICU and in her own room now."

He inhaled sharply as the fear and sorrow eased. Linda was alive. Relief flooded through him as he smiled at the nurse whose eyes glazed over as she grinned giddily.

It was a nice room with early morning sunshine warmly flooding the walls. He sat by the bed. She was asleep so he reached over and took her hand.

When Linda woke up she immediately noticed Lucifer sitting by her bedside once again holding her hand. Like last time he was almost compulsively stroking his thumb across her palm. His head hung down.

"Luce," she whispered.

His head snapped up his dark eyes lighting on her. He looked completely wrecked. His clothes were uncharacteristically wrinkled, his face far too pale, his hair wild and disheveled, and his eyes almost bloodshot. He looked like he hadn't slept in a month.

"What happened, Lucifer?"

He snorted softly. "What makes you think something has happened?"

"It's written all over your face and your demeanor."

He sighed loudly. "Here' the Coles notes version. Asmo is dead, well you know taken back to hell, my mother against my wishes recreated wings for me so I could take out Asmo, oh and she's dead by the way – truly dead, she had dad destroy or void or whatever it was her soul so I didn't have to take her back to hell. Funny don't you think that despite what she did to me she was actually a better parent than my dad?" he laughed harshly. "Who'd have thought? The detective and her spawn are both fine."

She pushed a button by the bed elevating her a little more into a sitting position.

He gasped. "Should you be doing that? You're not going to start bleeding again are you?" he asked warily.

"I'm fine, Lucifer. I'm worried about you, it…"

He interrupted. "No need. I'm totally fine as you can see, nothing to worry about. Good as gold." He grinned briefly but his eyes were wild.

She narrowed her eyes. "Let's take some deep breaths together – it will do me some good as well as you I think."

He scoffed and shook his head but she wouldn't relent. "Look at me – one…"

She made him take about a dozen deep breaths, he glared at her the whole time. "Good. Now start from the beginning and tell me everything that has happened…not the abridged version."

He sighed loudly. "Fine." He told her about Trixie, Asmo, the wings, the battle, the carousel, his mum, the children how she wanted to build a new family, the little boy she killed and her final death.

Linda's eyes were huge and round with disbelief by the end of it all. She cleared her throat. "I understand the relationship was complicated and at times unhealthy but did you at least get a chance to say goodbye and gain some closure?"

He snorted. "You sound just like the detective. But as I told her, I'm glad she's gone – that's the best closure I could have gotten." He avoided her eyes.

Linda sighed softly. Sometimes he was such a cocky, ego fueled, man and other times like now a wounded, confused, child. She'd never met anyone who could switch from one extreme to the other in a heartbeat. "Even if it was against your will, how does it feel having your wings back?"

He inhaled sharply again. "At first great – I hadn't realized how much I missed them but..."

"But what? She asked concerned when she noticed he trembled.

"When she … died, she took the madness with her and I thought I could…" his voice trailed off as he frowned.

"Heal?' she prompted him softly.

His dark eyes lifted to meet hers as he nodded. "The wings, her wings, vastly different from the ones I had Maze cut off, will always remind me of what she did."

"How are they making you feel?"

"They're …I..." he groaned. "If I had gotten them under other circumstances, I'd be pumped but…they were forced on me and they remind me of that other time…"

Linda nodded understanding. "You feel violated all over again."

"Yes!" He nodded enthused that she understood.

"Are you considering cutting them off?"

"I …I don't know yet. What if something happened where I'll need them again?"

She squeezed his hand. "You've been through a lot – you need to give yourself time to process it all – to grieve."

"I'm not grieving." He snapped, eyes flashing angrily as he snatched his hand away.

"You're in denial again," Linda chastised him softly.

He trembled again – she wasn't sure if it was from anger or from shock after everything that had happened.

"After your mother died what did you do?" Linda asked.

"Went to the detective's house."

"And? Did you two talk and discuss everything that happened?"

He glared at her resentfully. "No.'

"Is Chloe okay?" she asked concerned.

He snorted. "Oh she just fine. Fully overloaded with pity." He stared angrily at the wall.

Linda frowned. He was clearly getting agitated again but she had no idea why. "I'm sure with all that happened and your mother dying she felt some empathy."

He scoffed. "She kissed me, can you believe that, Doctor?"

Linda's mouth dropped open. "I would have thought you would have enjoyed that."

He looked at her, eyes huge with disbelief. "Not after…" he shook his head and focused on straightening his suit as if he just realized how wrinkled it was.

She probed, "After what, Lucifer?"

He sighed, slumped back in the chair and mumbled, "I lost control…like some bloody needy infant."

She exhaled softly, her heart ached for him. "And you think Chloe only kissed you because you broke down?"

He nodded vigorously. "Why else would she, she's been pushing me away since the beginning of time well since ..." he grinned "you know"

"Lucifer isn't it possible that with everything going on with your mother's escape and such that you'd missed some sign that perhaps Chloe's feeling for you have deepened?"

He frowned. "No."

"Remember, when your brother and Chloe overheard your session?"

He snorted angrily.

"Chloe was above and beyond worried about you. Do you remember my words to you? That she and your brother love you? Is it possible perhaps that's Chloe's feelings have taken a turn towards a romantic love?"

"No! She's still trying to fix her marriage with the douche! She told me so!" he informed her emphatically.

"How recently?"

Lucifer opened his mouth to respond, frowned, and was silent for a moment.

"Was it when you first started working together? Early on in your relationship?"

His eyes grew angry again. "It doesn't matter, I know who she wants and it's not the devil."

Linda shrugged. "It can't hurt to talk to her."

He glared at her. "Yes, it can."

Linda smiled. The devil was in love but just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Maze fixed herself a drink, casting glances at Amenadiel. He sat on the couch in Lucifer's penthouse, lightly hunched over his hands folded in front of him. He'd been like that ever since he'd flown them back.

She felt terrible because she had had to rush him.

Chloe had told her the police would arrive soon at the scene. The angel had been a mess; it was obvious he still loved his mother, despite everything. He'd tearfully asked her what to do with the body. She told him since Lilith had been happiest with the children in that house maybe it was fitting to burn the house down with her body in it. The angel had hoarsely agreed. He'd gently laid her down on one of the beds and together they'd set the house on fire. He had watched it become fully engaged within moments while she busied herself cleaning up the mess in the forest. He seemed more peaceful having had the chance to say his farewells.

She knew the wing injury still hurt and his movements were slow. He had broken out in a sweat and stumbled to his knees after they landed. They'd been in the penthouse for awhile now but he hadn't said anything so she got blankets and got him to lie down on the sofa. It seemed his exhaustion and the pain from his healing wing knocked him out and he drifted off to sleep.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the elevator opened and a haggard looking Lucifer stepped out.

"Maze," he acknowledged her before heading to the bar.

Her devil was in distress, she hesitantly followed him gauging his mood.

"I take it you were with Chloe all night?"

He threw her a dark look making her wonder what had occurred.

"Linda's doing better – I called the hospital this morning." She informed him hoping the news would lighten his mood.

"I know. I just came from seeing her." He downed his drink immediately pouring himself another one.

"What has got you so rattled?" her eyes narrowed to slits.

He turned to her. "What is your perception of the detective's feelings for me?"

"How am I supposed to know? Did you finally sleep with her last night?"

He is gaze darkened again as stood up. "This is a waste of time."

"She's crazy about you," Amenadiel stated, sitting up and wincing.

"When you were fighting Asmo she, scrawny mortal human that she is, was hell-bent to run to your side. Maze knocked her out to keep her safe."

"That's true it's obvious she cares about you – enough to risk her life." Maze added.

"Her spawn's life was at state. Lucifer quietly informed them.

"Don't you think it's a little more than that?" the angel asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lucifer scoffed, downing another drink.

"When she heard you talking about the fall she was very upset. She cares a lot about you, Luci."

"She wants to save her marriage to Detective Douche," Lucifer spat.

"Did she say that recently?" his brother asked.

Lucifer rolled his eyes - were his brother and Linda comparing notes? "Recently enough." He snarled. "I don't want to talk about the detective anymore!"

"You're the one who brought her up." Maze challenged.

"Fair enough, let's talk about mother." Amenadiel pressed.

Lucifer let out a loud disgruntled groan.

"In case you are interested we've burned down the house she and the kids lived in. Since she seemed happiest while there we put her inside before we torched it."

"Lovely," he responded disinterested. He went to his bedroom to shower and change then grabbed his keys and headed to the elevator.

"Where are you going it's getting rather late?" Maze demanded.

He rolled his eyes. "Anywhere but here."

He decided to head over to the detective's house, maybe she would let him sleep. He was exhausted. His head ached and his back felt raw. He arrived at the beach house, knocked on the door and much to his displeasure the douche answered. "Lucifer, what are you doing here?"

The skin on his neck prickled. "Are you back to living here now?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Dan clenched his teeth, the club owner really grated on his nerves at times.

"No Lucifer, as I'm sure you already know my marriage is over. I just took Trixie to a friend's house for a sleep over and came back here to sign some papers Chloe left for me. Satisfied? Now answer my question. What are you doing here?"

The club owner seemed at a loss for words and if Dan didn't know better would have sworn the man squirmed. He looked rather unwell almost as bad as last night. "Did you need to see Chloe for something?" he prodded.

"Yes and before you ask what it is – it's none of your business. " He came inside and seated himself ion the sofa.

Dan counted to 10, Lucifer once an ass always an ass. He couldn't see what Chloe saw in him most of the time.

The devil's head felt like it would explode. He leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes.

Dan wondered what had happened to him he'd looked like hell last night as well. He sighed. "Are you okay?"

The dark eyes opened again and he answered, "not really, Dan – does that make your day?'

He shook his head. "Seriously man you look like death warmed over. Why don't you just lie down I'll be out of your hair in a moment."

Lucifer decided that was a good offer and stretched out putting one hand over his forehead.

"Do you want some aspirin, are you hung over?" the douche asked.

"I don't get hangovers, Dan" he answered wearily.

"Do you want an aspirin or not?"

Lucifer sighed heavily. "Fine, if you're going to keep nattering on about it I might as well take a couple so you'll shut your hole.

"Ass," Dan mumbled under his breath. He grabbed two pills and glass of water.

"Here take them, I'm not going to spoon feed them to you," Dan snapped.

The club owner opened his eyes, sat up and reached for the pill and water. Dan noticed his hands shaking.

Lucifer swallowed the pills with some water and realized Dan was looking at him strangely. He grimaced. "Thank you, Dan"

Dan nodded, took some papers off the table and sat down to read them. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply then put his signature to something.

"Signing your life away?" Lucifer couldn't help asking since the douche looked rather upset.

"You really don't know?" Dan inquired looking at him.

"Know what – why you're a douche? Well I can think of a multitude of reasons that define you as one." Lucifer quipped with a grin.

"Divorce papers, Morningstar." Dan snapped again.

"Oh." Lucifer looked genuinely shocked.

Dan realized he had no idea. Lucifer frowned and looked confused.

"Chloe and I agreed it was time. If we haven't been able to fix things up to now then nothing is likely to change with more time." Dan admitted quietly.

"I see. " Lucifer said rubbing his forehead.

Dan sighed. As much as he hated the idea this man could eventually be a permanent fixture in his daughter and ex's life, for everyone's sake he needed it to be as amicable a relationship as possible. "Do you want a cold cloth for your head?" he offered reluctantly.

Lucifer looked at him wide eyed.

"Well?" Dan prompted.

"O...okay."

Dan got the wet cloth and brought it over to Chloe's partner who still sat there looking dazed. He was about to hand it to him when Lucifer suddenly said. "My mum ceased to exist."

"You mean…she died?"

Lucifer nodded taking the cloth and laying it across his forehead.

"Lucifer, I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry was it unexpected?"

He snorted. "Yes you could say so."

Dan exhaled loudly "That's rough. Were you with her when it happened?"

"No, I didn't go over." Lucifer admitted.

Dan nodded. "My grandfather died a few years ago in New Mexico. I didn't get there in time. It bothered me that I didn't get to say goodbye. It wasn't until my next trip out there that I spent some time at his grave. I know his spirit had long passed on and only his shell was there but just sitting there under the oak tree in the graveyard and telling him everything that I would have said as if he were right there – I don't know – it was cathartic. I felt better just putting it out there."

He lightly touched Lucifer's arm. "If you get a chance to do that – it might help you feel better and give you some closure," he suggested.

Lucifer scoffed. "My relationship with my mum was rather strained."

"Still think about it." Dan shook his head, the man was an enigma. As he left he saw that Lucifer's eyes closed, sleep would be good for him.

Chloe was just wrapping up the station when she got a text from Dan. "Papers are signed; Lucifer is asleep on your sofa."

She texted him a thank you. Given wheat had transpired yesterday and this morning she had thought it better to give Lucifer some space and time to recover. She was filled with an overwhelming sense of relief that he had come back to the house. She hurried home and entered quietly.

She smiled softly. The devil was fast asleep on her sofa. She quietly got a blanket and carefully covered him with it. He didn't awaken.

He had a cloth on his forehead, she wondered if Dan had gotten it for him as she couldn't see Lucifer doing that.

She sat on the chair and watched him for a few moments. Her marriage to Dan was now over and she had fallen for the devil. She suppressed a giggle – her life currently would make one hell of a reality show. To distract herself she went into the kitchen to heat up the soup from the night before.

Lucifer woke up just after midnight, stretched contently and reached for the body beside him only to find empty air as he realized he lay on a sofa. He remembered coming to the detective's house and the douche was there. He removed the cloth on his head and threw off the blanket.

"How are you feeling?" came the detective's voice from the kitchen.

"Uh…" he got up and went over to her. "I came by to apologize for my behaviour last night… I wasn't myself and…"

He looked so uncomfortable and out of sorts she cut him off. "You already apologized last night even though there was no reason to. You were in shock and I'm glad I could be there for you."

He flashed her an unexpected remorseful look. "I shouldn't have…after you… I …"

"Ran out of here like a hellhound with the scent of an escaped soul in his nostrils?" She smirked.

He chuckled softly. "I may have misinterpreted…" his voice trailed off.

"My kiss? Yes you did." She sighed. "Nevertheless I'm sorry – I shouldn't have kissed you."

He frowned. "No?"

"No, I couldn't have had worse timing."

He frowned trying to process what she was saying. Had she meant to kiss him or was it all just a horrible mistake.

"Are you hungry? I have soup?" she offered. "When was the last time you ate?"

He shook his head. "I don't remember."

"OK, come sit. Come on." She coaxed. He followed her almost reluctantly to the table and sat down as she put the bowl in front of him.

She dug in then paused. "You know Lucifer, the proper procedure for eating soup is that you pick up the spoon, load it with soup, put it in your mouth then swallow. It can't get into your stomach if you just sit and stare at it."

"Ha ha detective," he started eating pausing every so often to peer at her. "Dan mentioned that he signed the divorce papers. So you are going through with it finally?"

"There really was no point in dragging it on any longer. I'll always love him, we had some great years together and we'll always be connected through Trixie but we just couldn't make it work," she answered wistfully.

He stared at her and she wondered if she should tell him that her feelings had changed and if he would care or if it would freak him out and send him running again like when she told him he made her venerable. Maybe with everything that had happened it would be too overwhelming.

"How are the wings?" she asked. "I noticed your car was outside so you drove instead of flying?"

"I ...I might get Maze to cut them off," he answered quietly.

"Why?" she asked softly.

He gave her a tortured grin. "Too many bad memories."

She reached across the table and took his hand. "I'm sorry you've really had a bad run."

"You wouldn't be upset if I got rid of them?"

She wrinkled her brow. "Why would I be upset?"

"What if something happened to you or your spawn? I might need them," he looked so concerned her heart clenched.

Wow she thought to herself he had really had grown a lot. The selfish self centered Lucifer she once knew had certainly evolved.

"I want you to be happy and at peace if your wings prevent that then I want you to get rid of them. I know I'm always saying it's not all about you but in this case it is."

He squeezed her hand back. "Dan was telling me about his grandfather." Lucifer suddenly blurted out.

Chloe thought back and realized Dan must have told him how he'd said goodbye. "Are you thinking of saying goodbye to your mom?"

He retracted his hand. "I'm not sure how I feel about that yet. Maze and Amenadiel burned her body with the house."

"Just figure out whatever makes you feel best and then do it."

He looked up and thought with wonder how kind she was being until she spoke again. "Now shut up and eat your soup."

He snorted and picked up the spoon.

* * *

 _A/N: So sorry for the delay real life and work kicked my ass for the last two weeks way too much overtime. Life is slowly getting back to normal which means I'll have more time to do what I love - write. YAY new episode of Lucifer tomorrow! Can't wait._

 _As always thank you to all reviewers, followers and favs._

 _Loved the first epi of Lucifer – that last line of the song "and the wind began to howl" ticked the muse so I'm going to have to write a Halloween Lucifer fic._

 _Next and last chapter "Heart and Soul."_


	34. Chapter 34 - Heart and Soul

**Chapter 34 – Heart and Soul**

 _Because you held me tight,_  
 _And stole a kiss in the night..._

 _Heart and soul, I begged to be adored,_  
 _Lost control, and tumbled overboard,_  
 _Gladly..._  
 _That magic night we kissed,_  
 _There in the moon mist._

 _Oh! but your lips were thrilling, much too thrilling,_  
 _Never before were mine so strangely willing._

 _But now I see, what one embrace can do,_  
 _Look at me, it's got me loving you,_  
 _Madly..._  
 _That little kiss you stole,_  
 _Held all my heart and soul._

Frank Loesser

* * *

After eating the soup he hung around with her a little and helped clean up. He seemed lost. She wasn't sure what to do to help him find himself again. She tried to get him to talk but he was evasive and after awhile he left the beach house and headed home.

He flew out from the rooftop of Lux, it was a dark night, moon and stars cloaked by a cloying blanket of black cloud that whispered of rain. A damp wind uncomfortable and penetrating accompanied him on his journey. He landed in the clearing; the carousel by all appearances was being dismantled. The old Victorian house was gone -in its place a pile of ash. He wondered what Maze and Amenadiel had used to incinerate it so thoroughly. He went closer staring at the scene. He reached into his suit jacket and pulled the opening bud of a lily. He had taken it from the courtyard garden outside of Lux. The petals were so fragile and easily breakable. He sat down in the grass letting the scent of the flower soothe his muddled thoughts. He still wasn't sure why he had come. The detective had said he should do whatever it was that would bring him peace and somehow he felt compelled to visit the site. Linda had said he needed closure. He couldn't see how being here would bring it but he was willing to give it a try.

"Mum, I know you aren't here, probably not anywhere if Dad truly granted your request." His heart raced and Dr. Linda's council echoed in his ears so he paused to breathe deeply. "I wish…" he laughed hoarsely. "I wish you hadn't gone crazy. You truly were a lovely mum up to that point. I do need to thank you for introducing me to the piano and the other instruments. To this day they bring me both solace and joy."

He cleared his throat, his chest felt tight and the obstruction was back in his throat but there were no tears left, he had shed them all on the beach. A light drizzle started to fall. "I can't forgive you for what you did to me, I realize now that perhaps your illness made you irrational and filled with rage. I can however forgive you for forcing the wings on me. They truly helped me to defeat Asmo and protect Chloe and her offspring. You were right I was rather irrational. As good as it feels though to be able to fly again I have to get Maze to cut them off. I'm sorry Mum, I know you meant well but they remind me of things I'd like to permanently put in the past. From here forward I'd rather focus on the good at the beginning when you taught us to cook and to fly, we had fun together." He added softly, "Be at peace, mum." He threw the lily into the ashes and sat staring at them for some time. Later he got to his feet and pulled out a cigarette trying unsuccessfully to light it. Growling with annoyance he threw it and the lighter. Seconds later a pain so excruciating it brought him to his knees coursed through him before everything went black.

Chloe was awoken from a deep sleep by her phone going off at 7 am. She groaned - who would call her this early on her day off. She groggily answered it.

"Chloe?" Dan's voice asked.

"WTH Dan, it's my day off!"

"Sorry, but I thought you'd want to know that Lucifer is in the hospital."

"What?" She awoke instantly bolting upright

"We were at the crime scene and found him unconscious. I couldn't get him to wake up. The ambulance just drove off with him a short while ago. I thought you'd want to know."

"Thanks Dan." She grabbed clothes and ran downstairs. She called to ensure Trixie could stay at her friends until the next day. After talking to a nurse she found him in one of the rooms in emergency. She was relieved to see him sitting up in bed scowling. A look of relief crossed his face when he spotted her.

"Detective, help me get out of here." He started pulling at the tubes attached to his arm and hand. Wires were attached to his chest and a blood pressure monitor recorded his vitals.

"Stop pulling at the wires. I spoke to a nurse and she told me you're a little hypothermic, as soon as your temps come up they'll let you go. Apparently they also did an MRI on your head to see why you were unconscious. What happened?" She sat down on a chair by his bed.

He frowned. "I don't know. I…I said goodbye and everything was fine I was trying to have a smoke before flying home when this horrific pain hit and I must have blacked out."

"Where was the pain?" she asked as her eyes scanned his body.

"Across my shoulders, it felt even worse than the time Maze cut of my original wings."

She got up touching his shoulder. "Let me see your back."

"Not until I see yours," he teased.

She rolled her eyes and he sighed turning slightly.

She pulled back the robe and gown and ran her hand over his smooth skin. No wounds or scars. Everything seemed normal. "Everything looks fine. Doe it hurt now?"

"No I'm perfectly fine to go home." His eyes locked with hers looking beseechingly.

"You're still feeling really cold." She shook her head.

"Detective, you could always warm me up." He smiled seductively.

"No I can't you might construe it as pity." She informed him grinning.

His face fell. "So is that what it really was?"

She stared at him for a moment, and then slowly shook her head. "No."

He frowned and looked confused. Not the look she was going for but then he winked.

"You need to kiss me again so I can believe you…you know to help warm me up? Oh and there is another part of my anatomy that's feeling rather chilly.' He smirked.

She smiled evilly. "Really? I hear it shrinks up when it's cold."

His eyes widened in horror. "Let me assure you, Detective, mine does not! It's not some bloody turtle."

She giggled just as the doctor entered; an older man with white hair and twinkling blue eyes. "Who do we have here? The man who slept in a field all night. Did you take any drugs? Were you attacked?" He grabbed Lucifer's jaw causing him to flinch in annoyance. The doctor looked concerned. He asked softly. "Does your jaw hurt?"

Chloe quickly put her hand on Lucifer's arm to calm him.

When Lucifer didn't answer the question the doctor gently tilted his jaw and shone a light into his eyes. He made an approving sound then gently ran his fingers over Lucifer's scull. "No bumps or contusions," he remarked.

"No horns either." Lucifer chimed in.

"Oh my patient speaks – that's progress. Aside from being cold how are feeling overall? Any discomfort or pain?"

"I feel fine, doctor and I really want to go home."

"That's what they all say." The doctor nodded. "Your heart rate is elevated we've been monitoring it and it doesn't seem to be slowing. Are you under a lot of stress, feeling some anxiety perhaps?"

Lucifer snorted.

Chloe spoke up. "He's been through a lot of stress and has had some shocks over the last few days."

The doctor nodded. "Then the heart rate is understandable." He reached out feeling Lucifer's forehead causing the devil's eyes to flash red for a second but luckily the doctor hadn't noticed.

Chloe gripped his arm tighter for a moment and gave him as warning look. Lucifer sighed heavily.

The doctor took out a thermometer and put it in Lucifer's ear making him squirm. Chloe bit back a laugh – sometimes he was such a child.

The doctor made an hmm sound as he sat back in the chair by the bed. "What to do with you?"

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked suspiciously.

"Relax," he ordered then focused on Chloe. "If I send him home, is there someone who can make sure he stays warm and rests?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I feel confident in releasing him into your care."

He refocused on Lucifer. "Any dizziness, nausea or if you feel even colder you come back here immediately-understood?"

"Clearly." The relief on Lucifer's face was instantaneous.

"Drink plenty of hot fluids and get some rest," the doctor advised.

The nurse had barely unhooked the wires before Lucifer bolted out of bed to his feet and stripped naked. With a contented sigh he redressed in his suit.

"Ready!" He grinned, restless with the joy of getting out. "Wait." He suddenly looked alarmed. "I want to see Linda before I go."

"Sure." She smiled despite his drive to get out he still wanted to check on Linda. It warmed her heart.

They headed up to her floor. He stepped into her room and gasped. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Hi Linda, You're looking a lot better," Chloe commented.

The doctor was on her feet with a walker.

"Doctor's orders, I need to start moving around so I can go home to recover," she explained.

When she focused on Lucifer - worry entered her eyes. "Are you okay, you don't look so good?"

He gaped at her clearly offended.

"He was unconscious, he ended up in the hospital and he was just released," Chloe explained.

Linda frowned looking him over. "What happened?"

He swallowed and looked uncomfortable. "I'm not sure. I, I said goodbye to mum so you see you can be proud of me." He smirked. "A little while later there was this horrific pain across my shoulders and next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital. But I'm fine now and I think I look quite good considering everything that happened."

Chloe and Linda exchanged a look.

"What?" he frowned, his brow furrowing.

"I need to take him home to rest, doctor's orders but he insisted on coming to see you first."

"Well thank you, Lucifer that was very sweet of you. But as you can see I'm getting stronger. Now go listen to Chloe and get some rest," she ordered.

"Fine, I detest hospitals anyway." He threw her a disgruntled look and walked out. Chloe rolled her eyes, smiled at Linda who laughed softly and followed the annoyed devil outside.

"Do I get to sleep in your bed again?" he asked.

"No, I'm taking you to Lux."

He looked even darker. They took the elevator up and he stayed uncharacteristically quiet.

No one was in the penthouse. She left him there and went down to Lux to Maze and quickly filled her in. The demon looked concerned. She put one of the staff in charge and went to take care of him.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with him?" Maze asked slyly.

"I think it's fine if you do, I seem to send him running lately." Chloe admitted.

"He's not himself after everything that happened. Give him a little time to adjust and you'll have him eating out of your hand."

Chloe smiled at the reference. She always thought of him as a wild animal and the idea of taming him just a tiny smidgen was appealing.

Chloe smirked at the demon. "What should I put in my hand to tempt him with?"

Maze winked. "A breast should do it.'

Chloe choked as the elevator opened.

Lucifer regarded them disdainfully.

"Maze will take care of you," Chloe assured him.

"I don't need taking care of. I'm fine Detective. Why can't I go with you?"

It was almost a plea and for a moment she considered it. "I have a bunch of errands to run and you need to rest and stay warm. You have to follow the doctor's orders Lucifer or you'll end up back in the hospital."

"I'll take care of him," Maze assured her.

"I know." Chloe knew the demon loved him too – in her own way. She'd been there for him through all the eons in hell.

Lucifer huffed. "How many times do I need to say it? I am fine."

"Bye Lucifer. Sweet dreams." Chloe yelled as she got on the elevator.

"Seriously, the Detective treats me like a child!' he ranted throwing the demon an aggravated look.

"You look tired." Maze observed.

He groaned loudly. "Well isn't that just marvelous, my demon thinks I need a nap."

"Well, you do sound like a cranky child that needs to be put to bed." Maze said delighting in the immediate red flash of his eyes.

"I'm taking a shower," he growled.

She folded back the bed sheets and got some extra blankets. He came out of the shower steaming and naked. After drying off he crawled into bed. Maze grinned. She curled in close to him. "Roll over on your stomach." she ordered. He did as she said as she ran her fingers over his shoulders and back. He was still cool to the touch, much cooler than he should be. His back was unmarked, no redness nothing to explain the pain. He rolled back over. "Well?"

"Nothing visible. Have you released your wings since this happened?"

He shook his head. "I passed out and woke up in the hospital. I don't feel like it now."

"You need some rest." She curled up again against his side. He pulled his demon closer. She was so warm and he was asleep with in seconds.

Later when he woke up he realized the sun was up and shining brightly. It was morning again. He must have been asleep for almost a day. Maze was no longer by his side.

He heard the piano being played. He realized the tune was the only one the detective said she knew. He threw on his robe and sat beside her on the bench.

"How was your 24 hour nap?" she asked teasingly.

"Ha ha Detective, I'm totally fine feeling much better." He accompanied her. A feeling of joy washed over him. He remembered how she had come to him that night after Father Frank had died to be his friend.

She stopped playing and turned to him sitting cross legged on the bench. "Remember when I told you you make me vulnerable?" She asked, wide blue eyes focused on him.

He frowned nodding.

"Remember how you backed away – you wouldn't take my calls for weeks then kept your distance?"

He nodded. "It was when I found out I was mortal around you and could be hurt."

It was her turn to frown. "So that was why you went all weird? Ha. I thought I'd gotten too close and you didn't want that."

He snorted. "Really Detective, I want you as close as possible."

She looked away and sighed. "Remember three mornings ago when I kissed you and you thought it was just pity?"

He gave an exasperated sigh. "I'd rather not think about that night. Can't we pretend it never existed and never speak of it again?"

She squeezed his arm. "My timing was terrible. I don't know what I was thinking. Perhaps I was honored you'd let me in but nevertheless it wasn't the right time."

She noticed he tensed; the muscles in his arm grew ridged. He'd probably bolt again.

"What I'm about to say doesn't change anything. We're still…well whatever we are. I just want you to know, after all these months of working together and the fact I can trust you and that you have my back – my feelings for you changed, well grew." She squeezed his arm again. "And please don't freak out I just want to be honest." She laughed. "Somehow without me realizing it, I slowly started to fall in love with you." She took a deep breath, there she did it. She glanced hesitantly at him. He looked stunned, frozen actually; she wasn't even sure he was breathing.

Then a soft voice, almost a whisper stated. "You love me."

She smiled and nodded.

"But, but I'm, I'm the devil. The most vilified unloved being in existence." He stuttered in disbelief.

She shook her head. "You are Lucifer, a man who makes me laugh, makes inappropriate comments, strips naked at the drop of a hat and is the best partner I could ever hope to have. You are someone I can trust with my life…and my heart," she informed him with sincerity.

She could feel his pulse race. If she knew anything about Lucifer she knew he needed time to process.

"Anyway I just felt you had the right to know. It doesn't have to change anything between us. We will go on being partners and bringing in the bad guys. Oh I almost forgot, Mr. Salrose wants us to come out to the resort to see the carousel in action and treat us to dinner around 4 pm tonight." She got up. "Are you okay? I didn't just traumatize you too much?"

He sat at the piano looking stunned. "I'm fine. That was a rather momentous revelation, I..." His voice trailed off.

"It's okay, the feels aren't your thing and that's okay. I have to go. I'll see you later." She smiled at him.

He looked at her with wonder. He reminded her of the night Father Frank had died and she'd come over to keep him company, he had looked at her in the same way.

"Later Detective." He smiled suddenly. He sat at the piano for a long time after she left. She loved him. This amazing, kind, sexy as hell, fascinating woman, actually loved him. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Love – did it truly exist? His experiences with it in the past had left him hurt, abandoned, devastated. Could he trust in it?

He scrambled off the bench, showered, dressed and raced to the hospital.

Linda was in her room, drinking a cup of orange juice. "Luce, how are you?" She observed the wild look in his eyes.

"The detective said she loves me!" He blurted out.

Linda smiled. "and…? How does that make you feel?"

He paused, frowned, this his face lit up with a smile. "Wonderful."

"That's good, Lucifer, don't let your past experiences with love make you shy away. Embrace it."

He sad down on the chair beside the bed and shared her breakfast with her. When he found out she was being released he insisted on driving her home and getting her settled in. Then he went shopping, and bought her groceries and gift cards to her favourite restaurants so she could order in. He vowed to come by once a day to check on her. Before he left he bent down and hugged her kissing her on the cheek. In a shaky voice he said, "I owe you for so much. You help me, you are there for me. I care deeply for you, Linda."

"It's okay, Lucifer. We became friends while we were lovers and despite you just being my patient now that friendship never went away. I care just as deeply about you and I am SO proud of you. You have come such a long way and are ready for whole new adventure. Be Happy. Let yourself be truly happy."

"Do you really think that's possible for the devil?"

"I do." She nodded.

He looked vulnerable for a moment, then gave her a shaky smile and left.

He drove out to the resort later in the afternoon. He had spent the day at the piano. It was his outlet, his refuge.

He saw that the detective was already there standing beside Mr. Salrose looking at the carousel. His heart felt warmer just observing her.

She beamed at him when she saw him. "Back where it belongs."

"You need to go on a ride!" Mr. Salrose insisted.

"I used to love this. I probably still do." Chloe admitted. She got on and climbed on the back of a silver horse. "Come on, Lucifer."

He glanced at it warily.

I promise it won't make you feel like you're falling. It's just a gentle up and down and around." She assured him.

He lifted an eyebrow. "It sounds too tame; you know I much prefer a wilder ride." When she rolled her eyes he studied the carousel. He had hated the roller coaster, the drop reminded him too much of the fall into hell. He gave a quick nod and got on a black horse.

Mr. Salrose turned it on and they went around a few times. Chloe glanced at Lucifer whose face was alight with excitement. She loved that he was enjoying it. After the ride came to an end, they got off and stood still for a moment getting their bearings.

"That reminded me of the wild hunt." Lucifer said with relish.

"The what?" She frowned.

"If you are born in the fall and are an unseelie - a fairy part of the fall courts you get to go on the wild hunt – ride horses in the sky. Have you never heard of it Detective?"

She shook her head. "Seriously now you want me to believe there are fairies scouring the skies on magical horses?"

He lifted an eyebrow giving him a rakish look. "Yes of course. I happen to have been created in the fall and I'm acquainted with a few fae so I'm an honourary participant in the wild hunt every fall," he proclaimed proudly.

"And what exactly do you hunt?"

He gave her a look of disbelief. "Humans of course and the occasional demon."

"Of course. And what do you do with them once you catch them?"

"Kill the demons and the fae do whatever they do with evil humans that are still alive. As the devil I've only ever dealt with the dead ones."

Mr. Salrose came back from the controls. "Come you two, I have a lavish meal set up."

Chloe smiled. "Really not necessary. We are thrilled that we were able to return the carousel to you."

"Now now let's not be hasty. If Mr. Salrose went through all the trouble of setting up a meal for us it would be rude not to partake." Lucifer chimed in.

"Mr. Morningstar is correct. I want to thank you both properly. Come along."

He brought them to the room they had spent the night in when they were investigating the theft.

"Uh Mr. Salrose, I think you had the wrong idea last time, we aren't…" Chloe tried to explain they weren't a couple.

"Hush dear, this room has the best view of the sunset, if you want to spend the night you can and if not that's up to you. " The man smiled and winked at Lucifer.

Chloe shook her head at Mr. Salrose but thanked him. Who knew he was out to play cupid with the devil no less. She sat down with sigh marveling at the sunset that was imminent. "It feels so good to be able to relax."

Lucifer didn't respond and focused on the bottle of wine on the table. After opening it and sniffing it he gave a mmm of approval before pouring her and himself a glass.

"A toast, Detective?" he raised his glass and smiled at her widely.

"Sure, why not. To solving the case, rescuing the children, reuniting most of them with their families and to our partnership."

The sun slowly set washing them in orange and pink hues. Silence ensued for a few moments as they quietly sipped their wine and enjoyed nature's display. Afterwards Chloe asked "So how's Amenadiel? Has his wing healed yet?"

"Its getting better," Lucifer confirmed.

"Oh that's good." Chloe groaned inwardly, the giant elephant in the room was unavoidable. Lucifer spoke up first.

"Detective…"

Just then the food arrived. Chloe's stomach growled at the sumptuous smells of the seafood buffet that the server placed on the counter. When the servers left Chloe looked at Lucifer. "You were about to say something before they walked in?"

Her stomach grumbled again.

He sighed and chuckled "I think we better eat or your stomach will dominate the conversation."

She laughed and conceded. As she filled her plate she realized he still hadn't moved. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I haven't had much appetite lately but it smells divine." He inhaled.

She filled up a plate for him as she sat down across from him with it. Holding a prawn by the tail she waved it in front of his mouth, "Open wide, vroom vroom here comes the corvette."

He burst out laughing. "Fine detective, you've made your point." He started eating.

"So what did you do with your day?" she asked.

"I helped Linda go home, she was released today. I went grocery shopping – such a horrified endeavour but I wanted to make sure she had everything she needed so she could just relax and heal and then…" He frowned and stared at her. "Detective?" He sighed. "What? Bloody rainbow again?"

She smiled. "No more like an aurora borealis this time."

"Mmm impressive. Does it turn you on? You're actually a little flushed. Oooo am I turning you on? It must be me because I've never heard of the northern lights having special sexually stimulating powers?"

She sighed but didn't answer.

He emptied his wine glass and his dark eyes settled on her with an unnerving intensity. "You are the single most important person in my life. If something happened to you I'd have to go back to hell because I couldn't' stand it here anymore." His words were sincere.

"You'd have Maze, Amenadiel and Linda, they love and care about you." she quietly assured him.

"I can't explain it, Detective but it's not the same," he said softly.

She reached over and put her hand on his forearm. He looked down at it, smiled and moved his own back until their hands met then he flipped his over palm side up and clasped hers. She watched as his thumb began to massage her knuckles. She looked up to find his black eyes locked on hers, a shiver of desire ignited her blood. She smiled.

He smiled back, a slow languid smile almost predatory in its intensity. She totally saw him as the devil in that moment – the lord of sin and lust. She got to her feet clasping his hand and pulling him up with her, her other hand came around his neck. Lucifer's low growl almost made her knees melt. She made no other move; the next one would need to come from him. "Are you sure?" the devil murmured against her neck.

She laughed. "Does the devil wear Prada?"

He chuckled as his teeth nipped her ear lobe. Chloe was wrapped in an overload of senses. She put her hands on either side of his head gripping his black locks and kissed him as she had dreamt of kissing him. His lips were hot and his tongue danced and sparred with hers. She laughed softly against his mouth as he claimed her. She felt lightheaded with his mouth on hers as his hands wandered down her body gripping her hips. Lucifer had stopped thinking when Chloe's sweet lips had descended on his. He had wanted her for so long and kissing her was a feeling unlike any he'd ever experienced. He couldn't explain it - it was exhilarating.

Somehow they fell on the bed as clothes tore off, sheets tangled and bodies intertwined. Chloe gasped as a hot flame ignited and ghosted over her breasts and down her body making her cry out as it reached an apex. This was the devil unleashed and she went willingly into the fire and flame. He was gentle and savage - a hot flame touching, scorching, and burning. They both climaxed so hard that Chloe thought the room would literally be in flames. He hadn't been kidding as exquisite release made her limbs boneless time and time again. Afterwards with his face nuzzled in her shoulder he panted, "Chloe, in all the eons of my existence it has never been like this." Chloe lay in his arms, her body sated, and her heart alight. When she awoke awhile later she was still in his arms. He was asleep his black hair stark against the white sheets, his thick black lashes on his cheeks, his lips were slightly open, his body so warm she couldn't resist waking him. She slowly sat up and straddled him his eyes flew open and he growled with desire. She suddenly stilled staring at the silhouette on the sheets around their bodies.

"Are you just going to …hover there?" he asked.

Her eyes met his. "Sorry but look – the sheets are actually scorched."

"Look later, sex now," was his reply.

She laughed and refocused on him making him gasp. Sometime after the first release he had flipped her over, his tongue trailing a path of flame up her stomach when she reached down to clasp him. A whoosh echoed through the air, Chloe gasped as Lucifer cried out. Filling up most of the room were shimmering white wings giving off slivers of gold and silver. "How, how did you get your real wings back?" Chloe whispered in awe.

Shaken Lucifer sat back on the bed breathing heavily and trembling. His wings came around them cocooning them in softness and shimmering lights. Chloe wrapped her hands around his neck softly hugging him. "Are you okay?"

He took a deep breath. His voice shaky. "When I said goodbye to mum I thanked her for the wings because they helped me to defeat Asmo and save you and your offspring. But I said I would have to get Maze to cut them off because they brought back too many memories. I had realized how much I missed having wings." His voice choked a bit. "Dad must have decided to give me wings like the ones he originally gifted me with back."

Chloe kissed his cheek. "I think they are sign that he loves you and maybe he regrets everything that happened."

He took another deep shaky breath. "My dad works in mysterious ways." He captured her lips in a kiss and laid her down on his wings. She lay on incredible softness as Lucifer with a wicked grin took up where he had left off.

Much much later, they took a walk down by the water hand in hand.

"Detective, I…"

She cut him off. "Seriously? After the night we just shared you are going to keep calling me detective?"

He chuckled, "I didn't call you detective in bed."

She grinned, "Maybe you should have, you were after all investigating every inch of me."

He answered smugly, "Every inch of you is rather beguiling I believe a lot more investigating needs to be done. I'm still trying to figure out why I'm mortal around you but whatever this is …" he looked away for a moment then his dark eyes lit on hers again. "I want it. You," he took a deep breath. "You told me you were in love with me. I have a hard time with love, I haven't trusted it in a long time, but I think it was there even if I refused to acknowledge it. I think I fell a little in love with you right from our first meeting and after everything that has happened it has only grown stronger." He gave her a tentative smile.

She stopped. "What exactly are you saying?"

He sighed heavily and bit his lip. "Somehow you have set up residence in my heart, in my soul. I wasn't being dramatic when I said I couldn't stand earth if something happened to you. I think I love you, Chloe Decker."

She smiled happily. "Well I'm glad we're on the same page."

He looked shocked. "I just spilled my heart, my guts and that's all you're going to say?"

Her wide blue eyes looked mischievous. "I know you aren't much for the feels, so I thought I'd just show you later instead that I feel the same way."

"Oooo Detective! Right er I mean Chloe." He chuckled when she threw him a dark look. He tugged on her arm pulling her closer. He captured her lips in a searing kiss that made her toes tingle as a wave of flame once again danced through every cell in her body. The grass scorched black in a perfect heart around their feet.

" _That little kiss you stole,  
Held all my heart and soul."_

The End

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you so much to all reviewers those of you who have faithfully reviewed DBhawkguy30, Agrove, Lisa 1972, Weemcg33, Junia Grey etc, and all others, (welcome newbies!) who have reviewed and favourited and followed. It has been a joy writing this story which was supposed to be a one shot but a pesky muse wouldn't let it end there._

 _There might be an angsty Halloween story "and the winds began to howl" with Lucifer and Trixie on an adventure, the idea has been hinted at in this chapter. Chloe would of course also be in it. Just have to find the time to write it._


End file.
